Total Animation Island
by CHIKARAfiction
Summary: Dedicated to The Kobold Necromancer. My first fic. 14 Cartoon Network stars and 14 Nick stars are going to battle for 1,000,000 on the infamous island of Wawanaqwa. There will be action, drama, and...romance? Find out on TAI! Please review.
1. Meet the Cartoons

**Total Animation Island**

**By CJBTDI**

Day 1 part 1 Meet the Cartoons!

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfic, dedicated to TheKobaldNecromancer so I hope you read this dude love your stories and to everyone else also like Winter-Rae and JoeMarl I hope you can too love your stories too guys and you deserve some praise as well. So anyway enjoy the story and I will update soon. **

Disclaimer- I own no cartoons in this story and now that that's out of the way…onto the story

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Chris stood at the infamous dock of shame overlooking the vast ocean

"Ah the ocean…" he said calmly not looking at the camera, but out to the ocean (surprisingly) "So peaceful, so serine, so……unlike anything that will take place here on this season of TOTAL…ANIMATION…ISLAND!!" he exclaimed turning to the camera flashing his perfect teeth and adjusting his long black hair.

"This year is going to be the best year ever. I mean last year when we had 22 teen campers was pretty fun and we had a lot of laughs and a lot of injuries, and the most important…a lot of dropped lawsuits! He he he." He said smiling slyly to the camera. "But this year will be the most exciting year ever, because…." He said smiling and building up tension "This year we have shaken things up…this year we actually got the contract rights, don't ask how, to have stars from the most popular shows on Cartoon Network…and uh…what was that other network?"

"Nickelodeon" the cameraman whispered to Chris who quickly bellowed "Nickelodeon! To compete on this show!" he exclaimed proudly as the cameraman rolled his eyes

"I can tell you're all excited…seeing all your favorite cartoon stars as they battle it out in all sorts of challenges. And his year for a lot more money, 1 million dollars worth!!" Chris exclaimed throwing his hands in the air for added effect "Alliances will be formed, rivalries will ensue and so much more…over all, this is going to be a great season!" he said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Ok then…" he said straightening himself out "It's time for us to meet our contestants. We will start with the Cartoon Network stars first. Then we will show the stars to that other network…can't think of the name right now but It'll come to me" he said trailing off tapping his chin in thought as the cameraman sighed. The first boat arrived with an elderly blue man with a huge nose and long mustache, a white buttoned shirt, brown shorts and black shoes, a purple chubby cat raccoon rabbit thing wearing a purple shirt with a pointy hat that seemed to look like two big ears, but no pants, and a rock monster with a long neck and little smoothed out horns and a cook apron and no pants but underwear underneath the apron stepped of the boat. Chris snapped out of his thoughts as he put on a smile, but still trying to think of the name of the other network as it continued to elude him, even though the cameraman just told him it…..for the tenth time…in one day.

"Welcome, from the show Chowder…Mung Dal, Schnitzel, and Chowder!" he exclaimed happily as the three came down the dock and came next to Chris

"Mung…who's the old guy?" Chowder asked pointing at Chris as Mung's eyes widened in fear at Chowder's statement

Chris looked as if someone had shot him in the head "WHAT!? Old guy!? I'm in my late twenties dude. I'm not old!" he said angrily at the…whatever he is.

Schnitzel managed to suppress a snicker as he came beside Mung slowly, because of his weight, him being made of solid stone he was afraid that the flimsy dock would give out and he would sink like an anchor

"Now Chowder that is not the way to make a first impression with our gracious host" Mung said complimenting trying to get on Chris's good side. However it seemed the damage was done as Chris was burning a hole through Chowder's tiny skull, as Chowder was sucking on his fist oblivious.

Mung sighed "Come on Schnitzel…it's going to be a long season" the lady loving Chef said sadly as he trudged down the dock disappointed that he didn't duck tape Chowder's mouth like Schnitzel told him. He also wished Truffles were here but someone had to look after things back home and it was a coin flip between Schnitzel and her, and Schnitzel won. Now being the sore loser Truffles was, she wasn't happy about not being able to win the million, but after a few hours and a few repairs to the house she finally gave in, but swore that if one of them didn't win, there would be…**consequences. **As Mung thought of that…he gulped and prayed that if he didn't win, Chowder and Schnitzel would for his sake

"Rada rada" he said agreeing as they trudged to the end of the dock carefully as every time he stepped he heard the boards creak and he prayed that he would live to see the first competition and not spend it at the bottom of the sea

Chris was still fumed at Chowder's statement until he felt a shiver go down his spine; he turned around to see a girl (I think) with blonde hair done into devil horn fashion with a black headband, with a pink shirt that doubled as a blouse with a daisy on it with seemed out of character and black shoes and what seemed to be a permanent scowl on her face. Next to her was a boy with an oversized pink nose, which he was picking, beady black eyes, a little red cap and a white striped shirt with blue and orange stripes

"From The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy…Billy and Mandy" he said to the camera not as excited as Chowder killed his buzz

"Hiya Chris!!" Billy said loudly running around Chris like the idiot he is "This will be so much fun! I wonder if there any trees that haven't been marked yet!" he exclaimed happily, as Chris stared disgusted

"Billy…heel" Mandy said emotionless as Billy went over to Mandy, sat in a dog style position and started panting loudly, eyes crossed

"Come Billy" Mandy ordered obediently as Billy trotted down the dock barking. However before Mandy joined her dimwitted sidekick, she whispered something to Chris

"When I win this show and take over the world…you will be the first to be destroyed…along with this island" she said coldly as Chris stretched his neck collar a little, nervous by what she had said, only five of the 28 cartoons arrived and it already seemed like a fun season already

Billy was staring at chowder with wonderment "Mandy! Is that a cat, raccoon, rabbit, or dog?" He asked looking at chowder intensely trying to find an answer in his tiny mind

"I could care less Billy." She said coldly as she turned away

Billy continued to stare at Chowder "Hey cat rabbit raccoon thing!" he shouted getting Chowder's attention or lack there of

Chowder just looked still sucking on his fist, though he did seem to hear Billy as he turned in the big nosed fools direction

"Wanna be friends! Amigos! Compadres!? He asked excitedly, as Billy always wanted to make friends, except with girls for some reason, Mandy didn't really qualify as a girl as she never acted like one, and you would never see her act like one if she had anything to say about it. And Chowder wasn't a girl, credited he wasn't a human boy either, in fact Billy had no clue what Chowder was, but still. Billy thought he was cool looking and that was enough for him

Chowder took his fist out of his mouth to respond "Uh…okay!" he said happily as Mung looked surprised. Chowder never made friends with anyone, except kitchenware…which worried him. But for some reason…he wanted to be friends with this big nosed boy, he really didn't question it because he really wanted someone for Chowder to be friends with on this show so he wouldn't be lonely and it seemed the lady loving chef did right bringing him on the show

"Oh boy! Hey Mandy I made a new friend, and he's cool looking!!" he exclaimed happily waving his hands trying to get Mandy's attention Mandy just stared into space, seemingly annoyed

Chowder came over to Billy "So do you like to cook?" Chowder asked "That's what I wanna be, a master chef" he said proudly

"Oh yeah I'm a great cook. One time I made a dinner so good that everyone wanted to go tell the toilet about it!" Billy said proudly

"Really!?" Chowder said amazed "Usually Mung only tells the garbage can about it and he isn't much for conversation"

"Oh I hear you…toilets always have something cool to say!" Billy said happily

"Yeah and when you have to make a poo their always there" Chowder said agreeing

"Oh and they make such good homes for fish. I should know. My dad's always flushin em down there, it must be roomy" Billy said happily

"Yeah same for my fish…maybe they have a little fish condo or something…" Chowder said thinking

Mung could now see why Chowder wanted to be Billy's friend…Chowder and Billy had that sort of connection, though there wasn't enough brainpower between both of them to light a bulb, if Chowder was happy he was happy, especially now that he had a friend that wasn't a spoon or fork but a living breathing person

Billy smiled goofily "Y'now Chowder…I think this is the beginning of a great friendship" Billy said happily

"Yeah we got a lot in common" Chowder said happily "…oh I almost forgot!" he took his hat off and took out some green gunk "Do you want some snack?" he asked happily. Mung looked surprised again; Chowder never offered his snacks to anyone, except him, and he really didn't want them, but to be polite he ate them. And when Chowder left the room he was free to tell the garbage can all about them

"Oh yeah that looks great!" Billy said beginning to chew on some of the gunk "Ooh it tastes like my cat" Billy said munching on it "My complements to the chef"

"I made it!" Chowder said proudly

"Wow you are a great cook!" Billy said happily as Chowder was happy that someone other then Mung ate his cooking

Mung for the third time in about a minute was shocked. Billy could stomach Chowders food and even compliment it? This Billy must have some strange eating habits, even Schnitzel was surprised

Chris began to get annoyed by the two and wanted the camera back on him, big shocker

"Okay enough of them!" Chris shouted angrily to the camera "They are cutting into my screen time here people" he said annoyed at the new friendship, as Chowder was on his list as of the moment

"Well it is good that Chowder has made a friend" Mung said smiling "It will make this a little better for him and maybe Billy too"

"/sigh/ Rada" Schnitzel said annoyed

The next boat arrived had no one on it to Chris's surprise

"Where are they?" Chris said annoyed looking for the passengers, but only saw the Captain

"Their taking another ride here" The captain of the boat said as Chris stared confused

"How? This is the only way to the island" Chris argued

As if on cue a big light blue whale surfaced in front of the dock, startling Chris and Mung as Mung lept behing Schnitzel for protection and Chowder and Billy didn't notice as they were still talking about stuff and Mandy and Schnitzel didn't even flinch.

It opened its mouth and a blue man with an overlarge neck and orange nose that seemed right in between his eyes which was long and pointed upward at the end, and was portly in size, sporting a red captain's hat and a red captain's vest with a faded white orange striped shirt, he had wooden legs and hands stepped out onto the dock, or I should say hobbled as his wooden legs didn't bend very well. He also seemed to be in a bad mood as he took a piece of candy out of his vest and ate it, which seemed to perk him up a little

As he hobbled out of the whales mouth, a little boy with blonde hair and an oversized head for his body and a little sailor hat and a white shirt with red stripes and blue pants that seemed to also double as shoes stepped happily out next, he seemed the exact opposite of the lazy captain as he seemed excited and enthusiastic

"I'm gonna miss you Bubby" the boy said hugging the whale goodbye

"Goodbye baby and good luck" Bubby replied happily hugging him back "Oh and Kanuckles…" she said turning her gaze to the lazy captain "If I find one scratch on my little Flapjack you'll be findin a new whale to sleep in!" she exclaimed in an angry warning

"Yeah yeah…don't worry you little tailfin. I'll watch him." He said waving his left wooden hand and grumbling and not even turning around

"You better!" she said in a serious tone as she didn't want Flapjack to get hurt and until he was eliminated, if he was, Kanuckles would be his responsibility until he was voted off. Bubby knew with Kanuckles people skills he wouldn't last long

"Bye Bubby!" Flapjack said happily waving as he went down the dock

"Have fun baby!" she said diving back into the water and disappearing from sight

"Yeah on this show I doubt it" Chris mumbled as they approached getting ready for their introduction

"From the show The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack…Flapjack, Captain Kanuckles, and… wait where's-?"

"I'm here! The stupid boat left me there hahaha!" a voice said cutting Chris off coming from a rowboat. He was out of breath as he reached the dock. He had an unusually long vertical length head with short brown hair and a double chin even though he was skinny, glasses, an upper lip that seemed to stick up in the air, dimpled red cheeks, a peppermint color suit with an apron similar to Schnitzels but smaller, he had brown long pants with black loafers as well.

"Peppermint Larry!" Chris finished smiling, Kanuckles however wasn't smiling

"What?!" Kanuckles exclaimed angrily. "This weirdo is on the show too?" Kanuckles and Larry never had the best relationship, as Kanuckles never paid Larry's steep candy prices, so he pretty much stole it from the candy clerk

"Ah hahahahahaha!" Peppermint Larry exclaimed waving his arms around frantically like two noodles "Did you actually think I'd miss this?! Wrong-O hahahaha! With that kind of money I could franchise the candy barrel all across the world. So if you think you going to with the money hahaha then you're sadly mistaken!" he said sternly to a steaming Kanuckles

"We'll see about that" Kanuckles warned Larry went to the end of the dock

"Flap…" he said whispering to Flapjack as they went down the dock "Whatever happens let's just make sure that whatever happens…we get rid of that idiot first" he said pointing to Larry

"Why captain? Peppermint Larry isn't so bad" Flapjack said happily as he liked everyone in Stormalong and possibly in general

"That isn't the point boy! This show is about strategy and tactics, and since I ain't the smartest one here it would be wise to get rid of people who pose a threat early, like Larry. I mean look at him, he's probably planning on getting rid of us right now!" Kanuckles exclaimed angrily

"Oh no! What do we do Captain?!" Flapjack said in a panic

"Calm down boy…all we need to do is vote him off when we get the chance, then he can't vote us off. Then…" his mouth starting to water "We are one step closer to a million dollars worth of candy!" He exclaimed happily drooling

"Yeah…candy" Flapjack said mouth also drooling

As they reached the dock end Flapjack saw a boy about his age and a…cat rabbit raccoon thing talking about random things, so he decided to go and talk to them, since they seemed to be the only ones his age here he thought he would try and make two friends, there was this one girl at the end of the dock, but she seemed to want to be left alone (smart boy)

"Hi I'm Flapjack!" he said happily to the two boys as they looked up from their conversation

"Hey I'm Chowder" the thing said happily

"And I'm Billy!" he said happily "Wanna be friends!?" he asked excitedly

"Okay!" Flapjack said happily and excitedly. He couldn't believe he had made a friend so easily

"Yeah I'll be your friend too" said chowder happily as Mung couldn't believe how inviting Chowder was being, what was it about these kids that made him more open?

"Wow I can't believe I already made two friends!" Flapjack said happily

"Why? Don't you have friends where you live?" Chowder asked confused

"Well I have Captain Kanuckles, he's the greatest adventurer in the world, and Bubby…but there aren't many friendly people in Stormalong harbor. It's mostly adventurers, not many kids to play with" he said putting his head down sadly

Billy went over and put a strangling hug on him and lifting him up in the air, Flapjack having a small body, it was easy to lift him up "Oh don't worry! We'll be your friends. Right Chowder?"

"Yeah!" Chowder exclaimed happily

Billy set Flapjack down. Flapjack was surprised how strong Billy was

"Oh boy I made two new friends! Hooray for friends!" Flapjack exclaimed happily

"Hooray for friends!" Billy exclaimed

"Hooray for food…oh and friends!" Chowder exclaimed lost in thought for a moment, which was easy for him

"Y'now we should form a club…" Billy said tapping his big nose in thought

"Hey yeah like an adventure club" Flapjack suggested as he loved adventures

"Or a food club" Chowder suggested drooling at the idea as he loved food "mmmm club sandwich…" he said completely off the subject again

"Oh…how about a friendship club?! Where we'll have adventures…and food!" Billy said as the lightbulb appeared over his head, though dimly lit

Chowder and Flapjack both liked the idea of a club like that so they both agreed. Mandy listening on the far end of the dock couldn't believe that Billy came up with such a smart idea

"Let's call it the Adventures of Food and Friendship Club or AFFC for short" Flapjack said happily

"Cool! I likes it" Billy said and Chowder nodded, it seemed like a good name

Mung watched happily as Kanuckles was beside him, since he was the only one his age here, he decided to strike up a conversation. "Well it's nice to see our boys getting along eh" Mung said to Kanuckles who looked in Mung's direction "Yeah I guess so" he mumbled as he didn't care that much

"So Mr. Kanuckles what exactly do you do?" Mung asked intrigued at the captains attire

Kanuckes turned to Mung's direction, knowing it was about him, he had no problem telling of his great exploits

"Well I a world renowned adventurer. Known across the seven seas as one of the best of all time" He said proudly, though that may have been a little bit of an exaggeration

Mung looked impressed. For someone to lose that many body parts in a lifetime had to have gone through some great adventures in his time, or have been really stupid

"So…uh what do you do exactly?" Kanuckles asked Mung, he thought it was only fair to ask him what he's done as well, even though he knew it was going to be boring probably

"Well I don't like to brag but I'm a world renowned chef" Mung said proudly

"Psssh it that all?" Kanuckes said bored already

"Well actually when you're a head chef in Marzipan City. Getting the right ingredients for your dishes can be dangerous and adventurous" Mung said slyly as Kanuckles seemed interested again

"Y'don't say" Kanuckles said intrigued

"Well…take this one time when I was trekking up the mountains of Mount Fudgi for a very rare ingredient. I was attacked by a giant winged monster!" Mung said throwing his hands in the air for effect.

"Really…" Kanuckes said fully listening now

"Oh my yes. It was so big that Mount Fudgi trembled in its presence; it had three heads that breathed fire, and long sharp talons. All I had was my fists and devilishly good looks. After a back and forth battle between me and the beast……I finally prevailed and got the ingredient that was needed for the dish, and was home in time for supper" Mung said proudly. Though that may have also been an exaggeration

"Wow I gotta hand it to ya Mung. You can spin a mean yarn when ya want" Kanuckles said having newfound respect for the lady loving chef

"Well thanks Kanuckles, I'd like to hear some of your stories as well" Mung said to Kanuckles still intrigued of his exploits

"And I just my tell some to ya" Kanuckles said to Mung as they shared a laugh

"Oh rada" Schnitzel said slapping his head annoyed at the new friendship

"Ok people I can see we are making friends and all but this is getting ridiculous!" Chris said forcefully turning the camera back to him as he put on a smile despite being annoyed. "We have the last members of your team coming to the dock now. From the hit show 6 Teen…Jen, Wyatt, Nikki, Jonesy, Caitlin, and Jude" Chris exclaimed as the six teens stepped of the boat one by one

Jen was first; she was pale in skin color, she had long orange hair and wore a white shirt with a sky blue hoodie over it, and a blue skirt with brown shoes

Wyatt was next, he was dark skinned, he had brown hair done into a dreadlock afro type of fashion, a red long sleeve shirt, and green pants, and a guitar slung over his back

Nikki was next as she reluctantly came off the boat, she had a pale skin color, she had purple dyed hair about down to her neck, an eye piercing and 4 silver ring piercings in her right ear and a nose piercing with a white shirt which was sleeveless and baggy dark green pants

Caitlin came next, she had short blonde hair done into a fashion style with a pink hair clip on the left side of her hair, and she had a pink sleeveless shirt and jean shorts with fashionably blue shoes

Jonesy was next, he was the tallest of the teens, and he was tanned in skin color, he had dark blue hair messy into where it was spiked in the front, he had a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a brown logo on it that had the number 88 inside of it and long jeans with brown shoes

Jude was the last of the teens, he was palest in skin color of all the teens, he wore a winter cap but some blonde hair stuck out of the sides of it, he wore an eggshell white shirt with a red sun logo in the middle and baggy jeans

"Welcome dudes to Total Drama Animation!" Chris said happily to the teens, happy that he could have some teens like old times to torture

"Glad to be here Chris my man" Jonesy said high fiving Chris

"Jonesy you are such a kissup" Nikki said annoyed

"Oh sorry Gwen I'll try to be a little nastier like you've been" Jonesy said slyly

"Will you stop calling me that!? I do not sound like Gwen, I think Jen sounds more like Gwen then I do" Nikki said trying to change the target

"What?! I do not sound like Gwen" Jen protested angrily, she had been getting enough of that at home since TDI came out so she was in no mood

"I think you both sound like Gwen" Caitlin chimed in happily

"Who asked you!?" Jen and Nikki said angrily in unison as Caitlin slinked away

"Wow you two and Gwen could be related" Jonesy said slyly as he enjoyed this

"Shut up Jonesy!!" they both said again angrily in unison as Jonesy snickered

"Hey dudes common we didn't come here to fight on the first day" Jude said lazily putting is arms around Jen and Nikki

"Yeah Jude's right guys, I mean we are on the same team. We have to get along for us and our other team members" Wyatt said calmly

Nikki grumbled still glaring at Jonesy while Jen, who was more understanding then Nikki, agreed for the sake of the team as long as Jonesy would behave, but knowing the tall teen as her stepbrother, it wouldn't last at all

"You know…" Jonesy said turning around to Chris "A lot more people say that Jude sounds a lot like you" Jonsey said grabbing Jude as the other four teens slapped their foreheads

"Really!?" Chris said leering as he went up to Jude

"Yeah bro…but I don't see it" Jude said calmly

Chris stood there for a moment tapping his chin "……Nah I don't see it either" Chris said going back to his spot on the dock as Jonesy and Jude continued to the dock end

"Told ya bro" Jude said mellow

"I don't care what you guys say, I say that Jude sounds like Chris and Jen and Nikki sound like Gwen, but hey it's an opinion" Jonesy said crossing his arms "You don't agree that's your problem. I thought it would be a compliment to sound like a celebrity" he said as he joined his fellow teens

The teens observed their teammates, as did their teammates observe them

"Great that's just what we need, six teens all mad at each other" Kanuckles said annoyed to Mung

"I suppose it could be worse" Mung said to Kanuckles

"How?" Kanuckles asked

"My wife could be here" Mung said slyly as they both shared a laugh again, but Mung instantly regretted that as he knew when he got home he was going to die…painfully

Nikki walked away from her friends, who were still arguing with Jonesy, and went to the dock end by Mandy, who just glared in response

"I cannot stand my friends sometimes" Nikki said to herself

"I can relate" Mandy responded emotionless leering at Billy

"You have idiot friends too?" Nikki asked the evil little girl

"I may have the biggest idiot friends on this planet" Mandy said coldly

"That bad huh?" Nikki asked smiling

"Yes" Mandy said narrowing her eyes

"Well hey; look at it this way…there must be something that keeps you with them. Whether it be their idiotic ways, or they have grown on you in an irritating rash kind of way. That's how it was with my friends" Nikki said looking at her five teen friends as Jen had Jonesy in a headlock as he called her Gwen again and Wyatt was rubbing his temples and Caitlin was trying to break them up and Jude just watched not wanting to get involved

Mandy just stared, she never thought of that. She always had Billy around, even Erwin because they did anything she said, but since she also had Grim for that, why didn't she just dispose of them? Maybe because in a way…Nikki was right

"You may be the most tolerable person on this island Nikki" Mandy said in the nicest way she could, which pretty much sounded like she always did

"You aren't too bad yourself Shorty" Nikki said smiling and returning to her friends

"Just one thing Nikki…" Mandy said looking at Nikki

"What is it?" Nikki asked stopping and turning around

"Don't call me Shorty" she said in a low hiss

Nikki threw her hand up in surrender "Okay fair enough…Mandy" she said smiling as she returned to her bickering friends

Mandy looked at her a moment more before staring into space again, in her own way, she had gotten a friend, moreover an ally for this competition

"Well that does it for the Cartoon Network team" Chris said smiling "After the break we will have the…um what the name of it?

"Nick-el-odeon!" The camera man pronounced to Chris hoping it would get through his pretty skull

"Oh right…the Nickelodeon stars." Chris said straightening out his suit as the cameraman rolled his eyes again

"Join us after the break for the Nickelodeon stars and more friends, enemies, and of course…DRAMA!"

"ON TOTAL ANIMATION ISLAND!!" he exclaimed excitedly while throwing his hands into the air

"Overly dramatic much?" Nikki said annoyed

"Hey this is what I do, so until you're gone or win this game GET USED TO IT!!"

"Whatever…"Nikki grumbled "Just go to commercial already"

"Thanks…I will" Chris said as the screen went to black

"And were back" Chris said smiling to the camera

"Where did we go?" Nikki said annoyed as some of the campers also wondered what Chris meant

"Yeah Chris, you just stood there for about ten seconds and said that" Mung said confused

"Well it won't look that way on TV when the audience has to wait through three minutes of agonizing commercials" Chris said kind of happily, thinking about how that would build suspense

"Can we just get on with this dude?" Jonesy said also annoyed

"Fine fine whatever" Chris said "Anyway…the sooner we meet the Nickelodeon stars, the sooner we get to your first challenge" Chris said smiling slyly as some of the CN cartoons looked nervous

"Please…take your time" Jonesy said politely now

"Thank you" Chris said turning to the boat that was coming to the dock, out stepped four sea creatures, one was a yellow holey sponge, square in shape with square brown pants and black shoes. A pink starfish, portly in size with no shoes or shirt stepped off next, he had on what appeared to be swimming shorts, light green in color with purple flowers on them. A very annoyed bald headed blue squid stepped off next, all he wore as a brown shirt, no pants, two tentacles for arms and four tentacles for legs and a very big floppy nose. Next was a red crab, also a little portly, he wore a blue suit with jeans, big claws for hands, but also no shoes as his legs just looked like two red sticks.

"From one of Nick's biggest shows ever, Spongebob Squarepants…Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs!" Chris exclaimed to the camera

"Oh my gosh Patrick its Chris Maclean!" Spongebob said excitedly

"Oh boy…hey um can I have you autograph" Patrick asked holding out a pen and a picture of Chris

"Chris smiled "Anything for two adoring fans" Chris said happily signing the picture of himself and giving it to Patrick

"Oh uh it isn't for me…it's for Spongebob's snail" Patrick said giving it to Spongebob as Spongebob put it in one of his many pockets

"Oh…your snail is a fan of mine?" Chris asked confused

"Oh yeah Gary is a huge fan, your pictures are the only thing he goes to the bathroom on anymore" Spongebob said happily putting the picture in his pocket

Almost all the campers burst out laughing, except for Mandy and Nikki who didn't laugh often and the AFFC, who were too busy talking about their new club to hear it, as Chris grew red in the face with anger and annoyance at the two sea creatures seemed oblivious

"Just go to the dock end!" Chris exclaimed angrily

"Okay" Spongebob and Patrick said happily in unison as they went down the dock and Chris rubbed his temples calming down

Squidward passed by Chris and looked him in the eye intensely

"Now you know what I have to go through everyday" he said in an angry whisper

"I feel bad for you dude" Chris said leering at the chipper sponge and pink starfish as they continued down the dock

"This is why I need this money. When I win, I am going to move to the other side of the ocean away from those two dimwits" He said smiling now "No more 'daaaaaahh! daaaaaahhh!' and no more of his stupidity…I can see it now" Squidward said going to the dock end blissfully thinking of a world without Spongebob

Mr. Krabs was scoping out the competition as he scuttled down the dock, he came across Mung and Kanuckles and noticed Kanuckles in a captain's attire.

He scuttled over to them intrigued "So by the look of yar dressins I can deduce that yar a sailor" Mr. Krabs said to Kanuckles, who turned in his direction interested slightly

"Yeah I'm a sailor, one of the best that's ever lived" Kanuckles said proudly, though again, maybe an exaggeration

"I can see yave been in some scraps yarself. I've was a sailor one in me live before" said proudly as he observed Kanuckles missing limbs

Kanuckles looked intrigued "Really now, have you ever fought vicious monsters in yar adventuring days?" Kanuckles asked the greedy crab

"Aye! Only some of the biggest and most ugly yar eyes have ever beholded!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed proudly as Mung and Kanuckles seemed intrigued at the greedy crabs exploits

"Well then yar okay in my book then. Ya see here Mung and me have been in so tough fights of our own ya see" Kanuckles said getting Mr. Krabs interest

"Well even though were not on the same team doesn't mean we can see who's been in the best of them all" Mr. Krabs said heartily

"Yar on, when we can get some free time and if we're all here after the first challenge…I spin a couple yarns wit ya and Mung here" Kanuckles said smiling

"I'm gonna hold ya to it Kanuckles" said smiling

"Hey don't forget about me" Mung chimed in "I've been in some fierce fights too, and I'd be happy to share them"

"We'll see Mung old boy, but I doubt their better than mine" Kanuckles said

"Don't forget old Krabs" Mr. Krabs chimed in as they all shared a laugh

Meanwhile, Spongebob and Patrick went over to Flapjack, Billy, and Chowder who were still talking about the club they formed

"Hi I'm Spongebob!" the chipper sponge said happily

"And I'm Patrick" the pink starfish said happily

"Oh you guys are cool looking" Billy said observing Spongebob and looking inside his holes

"Oh I'm just a talking sponge, nothing special" Spongebob said shyly

"Oooh do you guy want to be in our secret club?" Billy asked. Both Chowder and Flapjack nodded as they seemed to want to make more friends, it seemed to be becoming a trend

"Oooooo…a secret club?" Spongebob and Patrick said in unison happily as they loved secret clubs

"It's called the Adventures of Friendship and Food Club of AFFC for short" Flapjack said happily

"Yeah it's really cool" Billy said happily as he created the club name

"The more the better" Chowder said happily though not in the best vocabulary

"Well Patrick what do you think, should we join the AFFC?" Spongebob asked his big pink buddy who began to think, which was very rare

"Hmmm…" Patrick said in thought as Billy Chowder and Flapjack waited anxiously for the answer

Patrick came to a decision after a minute or two; you could see the smoke coming out of the sides of his head. "After much thought…I have decided that I will join you club" Patrick said happily and in the smartest tone he could muster

"Which means that I'm in too" Spongebob chimed in happily as the AFFC were happy to welcome two new club members

"Hooray for more friends!" Flapjack said happily

"And more food" Billy and Chowder chimed in as Chowder drooled again happily thinking of food

"And…uh…what's left? Patrick asked thinking

"FUN!" Spongebob said happily

"Ooh good one buddy" Patrick said patting his square friend on the back

"This is so cooool" Billy said excitedly "Our club is growing so fast!"

"Yeah at this rate we'll have so many friends" Flapjack said happily

"And so much food" Chowder said drooling

"And a lot of FUN" Spongebob and Patrick said happily as the others agreed

Squidward observed Spongebob and Patrick as they talked about the new club with a look of relief on his face

"At least those two barnacle heads found some more idiots like them to bug." Squidward said relieved

"Rada rada rada" Schnitzel said agreeing while pointing to Chowder

"You have an idiot too?" Squidward asked the rock monster

"Oh rada! Radar ra radaaaa" Schnitzel said rubbing his temples

"I feel your pain my rocky friend. Day in and day out I'm tormented by those idiots when all I want is peace!" Squidward said angrily

"Rada! Rada rada raaaaada" Schnitzel said agreeing

Squidward actually looked happy, he actually found someone who had the same pest problem as him

"Schnitzel my long necked rock monster friend, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship and maybe an alliance to rid us of our fellow pests?" he asked quirking an eyebrow

"Rada rada" Schnitzel said agreeing, wanting at least someone to talk to

"And with your help…we can take everyone in this competition down and then we battle it out for that cool million, especially those two barnacle heads and that chubby, whatever he is" Squidward said strategically as he looked at Chowder wondering just what the heck he was

"Rada!" Schnitzel said shaking Squidwards tentacle in agreement, he was happy to make an alliance and even happier to form an alliance to get rid of their pests

"Ok people" Chris said getting the attention on him again as it was getting old "It's time for the next contestants. From the show Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius…Jimmy, Carl and Sheen!"

Jimmy stepped of first, he had a very big head and sported a swirly style brown hair style, he wore a red shirt with a yellow atom on it, blue shorts, and brown shoes

Carl was next, he nervously stepped off the dock, he was portly, he had freckles on his face and red glasses for his beady black eyes and an interesting spiked hairstyle where the spiked seemed to be smoothed out into ovals at the end. He wore a light red shirt with darker red vertical stripes and dark green overalls with brown shoes

Sheen was next; he had black short spiky hair and an oddly shaped head similar to Peppermint Larry's. He had a light blue shirt with Ultralord on it, black jeans and black shoes

"This place is…AWSOME!!" Sheen said crazy eyed looking at the island

"Yeah I guess its okay" Carl said taking a breath from his inhaler "Are there any llamas Chris?" Carl asked looking at Chris hoping

"Nope. But there are bears and wolves, and…Sasquatchanaqwua!" Chris said frighteningly as Carl was frozen in fear and may have needed a new change in pants

"Don't listen to him Carl" Jimmy said putting a hand on his chubby friends shoulder, snapping him out of his shocked state "There is no such thing as Sasquatchanaqwa" Jimmy said confidently

"Y-you think s-so Jimmy" Carl said nervously looking around

"Well it is logical for bears and other native animals like wolves to exist in this habitatual Biome. But trust me… there is no such thing as Sasquatchinaqua" Jimmy said logically to his friend, however Carl was still scared of the wolves and bears so Jimmy's little consoling talk didn't ease Carl's mind like he thought

"Carl just remember, their more afraid of you then you are of them" Jimmy said reassuringly

"Well then they must be terrified f us because right now I'm having heart palpitations" Carl said still nervously wheezing as he took out his inhaler again for another breathe

Jimmy noticed that some of the fellow cartoons were talking in a circle, three from CN, but two from Nick. Curiosity was getting the better of the boy genius

"Wonder what their up to over there. Better check it out" Jimmy said going over to the AFFC members to see what the commotion was about

Billy looked up and saw Jimmy approaching

"Oh cool! Your head looks like chocolate ice cream" Billy said excitedly

"Thrice cream!?" Chowder said drooling and looking around frantically until he saw Jimmy's hair. Being how small Chowder's brain was…he thought it was thrice cream and made a dash to eat it

"No Chowder" Patrick said holding the chubby thing back "Hair does not taste as good as ice cream. Trust me…I've tried it"

Chowder calmed down and looked at Jimmy. Despite Patrick's words of wisdom, looking at Jimmy's head made him want thrice cream really bad

"Want to join our secret club ice cream head!?" Billy said excitedly

"My name is Jimmy" Jimmy said bluntly as Sheen popped over the boy genius's shoulder, surprising him

"Secret club you say" Sheen said whispering and, intrigued. What would one have to do to gain access into this…club?" the overexcited Ultralord fan asked eyes narrowing intensely

"Do you like adventures?" Flapjack asked eagerly

"Oh yeah! Ultralord is the number 1 in galactic adventures, and I Sheen Estevez is his sworn apprentice" Sheen said proudly as Jimmy slapped his large forehead

"Wow, galactic adventures. I'll have to ask Captain Kanuckles to take me on one of those" Flapjack said eagerly

"Oh and I can do this!" Sheen said doing his trademark putting his leg behind his head in a yoga pose

"That's so cool!" Billy said "Could you teach me how to do that?" Billy asked eagerly

"Perhaps with time and practice…" Sheen said lifting his leg down

"Well I think we all agree that Sheen is Adventures of Food and Friendship and…FUN material" Billy said happily

"Cool now the club has FUN in it" Flapjack said excitedly

"So Sheen we welcome you into the AFFFC" Billy said proudly

"Can I join too?" Carl said quietly as he came down the dock end shyly

"I don't know…" Billy said narrowing his eyes in thought as Sheen tapped his shoulder

"Trust me Billy, Carl love's food as much as the next guy, plus he's my bud." Sheen said trying to persuade Billy

Billy thought it over and looked at his fellow club mates; they all nodded, willing to accept the llama lover into the club

"Okay then Carl…since your Sheens buddy we'll make an exception." Billy said happily

"Alright, I've never been in a club before, except the Llama Love Society" Carl said happily

"Oh you like llamas too?" Billy said happily "Why didn't ya say so?!"

"You like llamas?" Carl asked surprised

"Oh yeah they look so cool, it's like a horse mixed with a giraffe" Billy said happily

"That's what I always said" Carl said agreeing

"Hey what about me, aren't I allowed into this little association?" Jimmy asked feeling left out

"Well…you could join, but I'd watch out for Chowder, he thinks your head is ice cream" Billy said pointing to Chowder who looked hungry and the more he looked at Jimmy's hair, the more he thought it looked morew and more like thrice cream

Jimmy took a few steps away from the hungry Chowder who was again being told by Patrick that hair wasn't for eating, it was for styling

"I'll join as long as Chowder doesn't chew on my head" Jimmy said still eyeing Chowder suspiciously

"Can you promise that Chowder?" Billy asked the chubby thing

Chowder looked into space for a moment in thought "Okay. I won't eat Jimmy's hair" Chowder said putting a hand up to swear he wouldn't, but still eyed Jimmy's hair, but put it out of his tiny mind for now

"Ok then" Jimmy said "I'm in" as he would still however be careful of Chowder

"Cool were all in a club!" Sheen said half crazy half excited

"Wow there are so many people in this club" Flapjack said "How many people do we have so far?"

"According to my math approximately eight people" Jimmy said counting heads

"Wow that's a lot of friends" Flapjack said excitedly

"And maybe more to come" Spongebob said eagerly

"OOOH I can't wait!" Flapjack said happily

"Me neither!" Spongebob said excitedly bouncing

"Ok then guys…here comes the next boat" Chris said pointing to the boat approaching

As the next boat approached the dock, Flapjack and Spongebob were holding their breath in anticipation

"From Nickelodeons Rugrats all Growed up…Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Angelica!"

Tommy stepped of the boat; he had spiked purple hair, a purple shirt with a green stripe running horizontal through the middle, green pants and red shoes. He also was carrying a camera.

Chuckie nervously stepped off the boat; he had messy orange hair, and freckles on his pale cheeks, braces, and square blue glasses. He wore a violet long sleeve shirt under a red button short sleeved shirt, army green pants and white and red shoes

Phil and Lil stepped off simultaneously, Phil had curly brown hair slick back, and he wore a red baggy shirt with blue open shirt over it with a yellow stripe. He had dark blue baggy pants with red and white shoes

Lil was a little different; her hair as in the same style, but a strand of it was dyed pink and she wore a pink short sleeve shirt and cut jeans with dark blue and white shoes

Dil walked off the boat next; his orange hair was covered by an orange and white striped beanie with two floppy ears and tassels with two fluff balls at the end of the floppy ears, also attached on the top of the beanie were chattering teeth, which made the beanies top droop. He had a light green sweater on with an orange tank top with two horizontal green zig zag lines parallel to each other on it. He wore white shorts and white and brown shoes. Also to everyone's surprise, except his friends and brother, he walked down the dock on his hands

Angelica was last, but in her mind, definitely not least. She had long blonde hair with a butterfly hairclip on the left side of her head a red long sleeve shirt and a light blue tank top; she also had dark blue shorts and red sandals

"Great another big group of teens" Kanuckles grumbled under his breath as Krabs agreed as he never could click with the hip young people of today's crowd

"This is so cool isn't it Chuckie?" Tommy said filming the campsite with the camcorder he brought with him

"Well…I guess I've been to worse summer camps" Chuckie said looking around nervously

"Bet you won't be saying that after the first challenge" Chris said under his breath as they passed by him, though they didn't hear him Chuckie felt a chill run down his spine

"Well I know who's going to win this" Phil said slyly

"Please Phil, everyone knows that I'm the smart one, and if anyone's winning that million dollars, it will be me" Lil said proudly

"Oh yeah?" Phil asked crossing his arms

"Yeah" Lil said proudly

"Ok then let's make a bet. Whoever makes it longer on this show gets fifty bucks from the loser" Phil said confidently

"Fine, I'll be 1,000,050 dollars richer then" Lil said smiling slyly as Phil scowled

"We'll see about that sis" Phil said warningly as they shook hands to secure the bet

Angelica was scoping out the competition "This is who I have to compete against?!" she said looking at everyone not impressed. "You might as well give me the check now, I mean it's not like anyone here is going to be any competition" she said smiling evilly

Every single contestant, even the AFFFC, glared at Angelica angrily as Tommy slapped his forehead. He knew bringing Angelica would have been a bad idea, but she won the coin flip and Kimmy lost it so despite some arguing, he had to be fair

"Angelica, that isn't the best choice of words you've said in your lifetime" Tommy said to his Princess Cousin who didn't seem to care what she had said

"Whatever, it won't matter when I win" she said slyly

"Well it will matter when we vote you off first princess" Nikki said angrily as some of the campers snickered

Angelica just scoffed and went to the dock end, ignoring the snickering caused by the punks comment. Not realizing that Mandy was giving her a death glare

"She may be a tough competitor" she said to herself "Question is…do I get rid of her quickly, or put her evil to good use?"

Dil, who was still walking on his hands, went over to the AFFFC in curiosity

"Ohh that's so cool" Billy said trying to stand on his hands but fell over repeatedly…and repeatedly

Dil smiled at his determination "Do not worry little dude, with practice, I could teach you how to do this" Dil said to the big nosed boy

"Really? You mean it?" Billy said happily, eyes full of hope

"Sure, all you need is balance" Dil said as he flipped up to his feet

"Hey you want to join our club?" Billy asked happily

"What club is that my big nosed friend" Dil asked calmly, though intrigued

"The Adventures of Friends Food and FUN" everyone in the club said together in unison

"It sounds like a tempting offer…" Dil said tapping his chin in thought

Billy had to think of something to win Dil over, then he remembered Sheen's move

"Sheen try and win him over" Billy said to his just as equally insane friend

"Ok, watch and be amazed" Sheen said mysteriously

Sheen put his leg behind his head as Dil stared wide eyed impressed, he didn't think anyone was that flexible

"That is so cool" he said staring at Sheen's amazing flexibility

"If you join the AFFFC, Sheen will teach you how to do that like he's going to teach me" Billy said trying to get Dil in the AFFFC

"Well…okay you have forced my hand" Dil said, really wanting to learn how to do that move, and the club seemed to be cool too so he wanted to join

"Hooray another club member" Spongebob said happily

"And another friend" Flapjack said happily

"And another food group" Chowder said off subject again as it seemed to become a pattern

"Welcome to the AFFFC Dil" Billy said happily shaking Dil's hand

"Glad to be here my man" Dil said joining the group

The rest of the Rugrats stood by the six teens

"Oh cool you play guitar?" Tommy said observing Wyatt's guitar

"Oh Wyatt's a great musician "Jen said complementing

"Oh I'm okay I guess" Wyatt said shrugging

"Well if you want sometime I could film you singing" Tommy said holding the camera

"Well I-" Wyatt said until he was interrupted by Jonsey whispering in his ear

"Do it man, we can sell the copies online for some douahhhh!!" Jonesy said being pulled away by Nikki by the collar

"Are all your friends like that?" Chuckie asked observing Nikki dragging Jonesy away

"Nah, once you get to know my friends they ain't so bad" Wyatt said smiling

Phil was already meeting one of the six

"So Jude my man you skate?" Phil asked intrigued

"Yeah bro, I'm pretty good I guess. You skate?" he asked mellow

"Well I don't like to brag but…I did win a regional competition" Phil said proudly

"Aw-some bro, I haven't really tried competition. I just like to ride for the sake of ridin"

"Yeah I usually just ride too, but hey sometimes I like to see how I stack up" Phil said calmly

"Yeah bro I can see that I guess" Jude said shrugging

"You're alright man" Phil said to Jude

"Yeah when this is all finito, we should skate together, see which one is radder" Jude offered

"Yeah that would be cool" Phil said as he knuckle bumped his new buddy

Lil was busy with another one of the six

"Oh I love your hair Lil" Caitlyn said happily

"You do? cause I really love that eye shadow, Midnight Rain?" Lil asked

"No Ravens Kiss" Caitlin said (I made those up)

"Oh I would have to try that" Lil said happily

"If we both survive this challenge, I'll see how it looks on you, luckily I came with all my makeup so if it isn't your shade I have like fifteen other shades." Katelyn said getting her makeup bag, which was almost as big as her

"Really?" Lil said excitedly

"Sure, I don't mind. We can both like totally makeover each other" Caitlin said excitedly as she loved makeovers

"Ok Caitlin, you are totally like my new BFF" Lil said happily

"Oh I so totally agree" Caitlin said happily

And they both hugged each other giggling happily as Nikki wanted to rip her hair out and explode at their girly rambling as she got enough of that at the Kacky Barn as Jonesy and Phil watched the two new BFF's with their arms crossed

"Man she's like Caitlin's twin" Jonesy said to Phil with a little fear in his voice

"Well…that's how she is; I should know I am her twin"

"Well at least you aren't like that right?" Jonesy said elbowing Phil in the shoulder

"Yeah I may look like her but we are totally different. I definitely don't like girly stuff" Phil said crossing his arms

"Amen to that my man" Jonesy said high fiving Phil and earning a glare from Nikki, which made him cower a little

"Ok people we are almost done" Chris said smiling "Our last camper is about to arrive"

"Finally! Next time I ever sign up far a game show, I'm comin last" Kanuckles said annoyed as he flexed his wooden legs so they wouldn't stiffen up

"I hear you" Mung said agreeing "I arrived first, my legs feel like green swelliton

"Ah you two are too soft" Mr. Krabs said toughly "One time I was forced to stand for a whole week without even whining once" He said proudly

"How'd you do that?" Mung asked intrigued

"I was frozen solid and couldn't sit down or talk" Mr. Krabs said

"That would be the only way I would stand far a week" Kanuckles said though cringing at the thought of being frozen

"I hear you, sometimes when I'm cooking a long dish I just want to fall over" Mung said admitting

"What keeps ya goin?" Mr. Krabs asked

"My wife Truffles" Mung said happily

"Wow yar wife's enough to keep ya goin like that?" Mr. Krabs asked surprised

"No, it's just when every time I slack off just a little. She threatens to rip my nose off and I have new life in me" Mung said surprisingly calm

"Sounds like a real prize" Kanuckles said sarcastically

"I know she is great" Mung said not hearing the sarcasm

"Wow he's really committed" Mr. Krabs said surprised to Kanuckles

"More liked whipped if ya ask me" Kanuckles said narrowing his eyes

"Ok it's time to meet the last of the cartoons. From the Nickelodeon TV show The Mighty B…Bessie Higgenbottom!"

Bessie stepped off the boat happily. She had blonde hair done into two long braided pigtails with a brown girl scout hat on her head, she also wore big glasses, her yellow shirt also doubled as a blouse as it covered her up to her knees adorned with a brown sash displaying some of her many honeybee badges. She also wore black shoes and high socks that went up to her shins, she smiled revealing the gap in her teeth as she came off the boat and to Chris

"Hiya Chrish" Bessie lisped "It is sho great to be here. I hope I can do my besht and hopefully I can get my 'I won a game show' badgsh" she said pointing to her bare spot where she would out the badge if she won it

"All in good time Bessie" Chris said to the honeybee "As far as I see it you're the biggest underdog here" Chris said slyly

"Why itsh that Chrish" she asked cocking her head to the side

"Well seeing as everyone but you came with an ally or at least someone but you, I think that leaves you with the short end of the stick" Chris said slyly

"We'll shee about that Chrish" she said spitting a little in Chris's face, making him cry in terror as he quickly rubbed it off

"Makeup! I need makeup people!" he said frantically waving his arms in the air as Bessie walked down the dock taking no notice

Bessie walked over to a group of kids, the AFFFC to be exact

"Hey guysh, whatsh up?" she asked as Billy turned around, usually happy and carefree, no one expected Billy to leer at the honeybee scout

"Hi I'm flapjack!" Flapjack said happily

"I'm Beshie Higgenbottom, honeybee scout" she said happily

"Hey do you want to join our cl-" he was stopped when Billy put a hand over the excited adventurer's mouth

"Flap, I don't think we want a girl in the AFFFC" Billy said kind of coldly

"Why not?" Carl asked confused

"Well the AFFFC is an all boys club, well boy animal club" Billy said bluntly

"Why is it an all boys club?" Jimmy asked, surprisingly confused

"Because boys are better than girls are" Billy stated crossing his arms

"What!?" everyone heard Jen and Nikki chant in unison

"Not this stupid pride thing again…" Mandy said rubbing her temples as she knew how Billy thought how girls were bad at sports and how guys were smarter as well. It was stupid even for him and she was even surprised at how he thought it was right

"Why would you think that?" Jimmy asked "According to science and statistics, some of the smartest people in the world are girls"

"Thank you!" all of the women campers said as Billy was being outnumbered by the girls as he felt like he really shouldn't have said that, Mandy told him that girls weren't as helpless as he thought they were, but his pride told him different.

"Dude" Dil said putting his arm around Billy "I would be careful about what you say about girls. The last guy on this show that badmouthed girls, was sent home first and hated by everyone" Dil said to Billy, who was having second thoughts immediately. He really didn't want to go home first, so what he had to do was swallow his pride

Billy saw all the girl contestants leering at him. He didn't want to be hated and by everyone so he decided to change his view so that he wouldn't look like a bad guy, but seroisly, Billy is about as bad as Mandy is good

"Okay, girls aren't so bad I guess" Billy said giving in as the AFFFC and the other campers were relieved as they knew Billy was nice, he just had to choose his words more carefully. They really didn't want him to end up like Ezekiel from last season

Most of the girls looked away but Mandy, Angelica, Nikki and Jen still angrily glared as they weren't completely convinced

"There ya go dude." Dil said smiling "Just never badmouth girls, because it will end up wonking you in the end" Dil said to Billy patting him on the back

"So is Bessie aloud in the AFFFC?" Spongebob asked getting back on subject

"Yeah is she Billy?" Flapjack asked eagerly

Billy tapped his chin in thought, if he said no he would be hated by the girls and the AFFFC again for being discriminate towards girls, and that's something that even his tiny brain could understand was something he didn't want so he thought it best for him and maybe even the AFFFC to allow her in the club

"Oh ok, as long as you don't slow us down" Billy said as Bessie beamed at Billy giving her a chance to prove herself

"Oh thank you Billy! I won't letch you down" she said saluting him, deep down he knew he knew he made the right choice

"You did the right thing dude, the girls a Girl Scout, she has to have skills and drive that could help the club" Dil said calmly

"Yeah I guess your right" Billy said returning to his normal stupid self and walking over to Bessie

"Bessie…" Billy said extending his hand "Welcome to the AFFFC" Billy said smiling as he was willing to give the honeybee scout a chance

Bessie shook his hand hard, in turn shaking him "I shwear by honeybee code that I will not let you down" Bessie said releasing her iron grip as Billy shook the cobwebs from his head and regained his composure

Nikki and Jen seemed convinced but would keep an eye on Billy. Angelica and Mandy still didn't look convinced, Mandy especially. She knew Billy and how he acted toward girls. It would take time to see if he was really legit about liking Bessie or not. So she would keep a close eye on how he and Bessie would coexist

"Ok then campers…" Chris said getting the cartoons and cameras attention "This is your home until you are voted off or you win this show" Chris said pointing to Camp Wawanaqwa in all it's glory "If you need to vent or get something out of you that's juicy…" Chris said rubbing his hands togeather and hoping as he loved juicy confessions "You can use the ever popular Confessional Cam" Chris said pointing to the outhouse known as the Confessional Cam. The campers could see stink coming out of the never cleaned wooden outhouse.

"That is so gross!" Caitlin said disgusted eying the outhouse

"Dude, have you ever cleaned that piece of crap?" Jonesy said as he saw mold on the edges of it and nearly barfed

"I meant to last season, but hey, thing slipped my mind" Chris said smiling as the campers wondered if it slipped his mind or he just wanted them to suffer

"Oh that's nothing! You should see my bathroom!!" Billy said proudly as the campers looked at Billy and wondered how bad his bathroom was

"I have a good feeling that I don't" Nikki said disgusted

"Oh you should, one time I saw mold crawling around in the shower" Billy said getting Dil's and Sheen's interest first

"Moving mold you say" Dil said rubbing his chin "A gross mutation brought on by gamma radiation perhaps…" Dil said thinking

"Or the mold men from planet Zackzon!" Sheen said crazy eyed as Jimmy looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, he may have been watching too much Ultralord lately

"You guys are complete weirdosh" Bessie said arms crossed "It wash obioushly the shwamp creature from the black lagoon's offshpring" she said confidently

It seemed all the AFFFC had some sort of inkling of what the creature in Billy's shower could be, and finally Chris had enough

"Okay enough of Billy's gross shower monsters!" Chris said grossed out and trying to get the attention and the show back to him for now

The AFFFC turned their attention back to their host putting that in the back of their minds for now

"Ok then…" Chris said continuing "Before the first challenge begins we will be assigning you your cabins and…lunch with Chef!" Chris said smiling as most of the campers would have rather eaten dirt

"Okay before the cabin layout…feel free to confess anything. Please, it really helps ratings" Chris said pointing to the Confessional hoping that he would get some juicy info from the campers

**Confessional Cam- Now 25 percent more gross**

Caitlin- Oh it is so gross in here /covers her nose/ Anyway…so far so good I guess and Lil seems nice. I'm glad I made at least one friend on this island; it will make this experience a little more bearable

Phil- Lil is totally goin down! There is no way she is going to outlast me in this game. Everyone knows that I'm the competitor in the family sis, and you…well let's just say brains will only get so far…I think

Kanuckles- /takes a piece of candy out of his vest and eats it/ I could do without all them teens but hey, thar better then that weirdo candy clerk. I really want to win this and that million, but if I don't, I at least want Larry gone first

Mung- Well it's good that chowder has made so many new friends because he really isn't good at it. Maybe he just needed the friends he could relate to. As for Krabs and Kanuckles…they seem ok in my book. Oh and Truffles if you watching this from the shop /outs on a sly smile/ I miss you baby

Chowder- /chewing on the toilet seat cover and completely oblivious to the camera/

Jonesy- If I win this thing I'll never have to work again. I'll never hear the words 'Jonesy your fired!' every day. I can retire and move to a condo by the beach. Because of the view and…between you and me…the gorgeous babes!

Jimmy- My plan is strategy, and with this club that we have formed, we can really watch each other's backs. If I win the money I can completely upgrade my lab with the finest technology. And since we all promised, if I, Carl, or Sheen win we will split the money three ways. But that is still a lot of money so it doesn't matter to me

Sheen- This club is awesome! I mean who thought we could all be like a league of justice or something! If I win the money I will spend it on Ultralord merchandise that I don't have yet and possibly…a hot tub filled with guacamole!! /stares cross eyed at the camera intensely/

Mandy- /looks at the camera emotionless/ I could care less about Billy's stupid club…in time like the rest of these idiots, they will fall. However I am contemplating on whether to destroy Nikki or Angelica last…I believe only time will tell

Nikki- So far this whole camp experience has stunk. If I do not win this million for all the stuff I'm going to go through on this island from hell then I will have to be committed because I will go insane!

Jude- I guess the island is okay, the people are ok I guess. I don't know how far I'll make it on the show but I just hope that I don't go first. That would totally harsh my mellow dudes.

Spongebob- This club is going to be so FUN! I wonder who will make it further of the four of us. I hope if I don't that Patrick does cause he's my best friend. Who knows, it could be me and Pat in the final two! Oh I can wait /Jumps up and down fast on the Confessional seat/

Patrick- Yeah it's going to take all of my skills and brains to win this. But on the other hand isn't this club cool!? I mean me and Spongebob have had our own clubs but this is big, let me tell you. As for what I'd do with the money…I don't now…maybe a haircut?

Squidward- Spongebob and Patrick can't get eliminated soon enough in my book. To do this I need people like Schnitzel on my side to get the voting edge /rubs his chin in thought/ Question is…who?

Schnitzel- Rada! Rada rada rada. Raaaaadaaa!

Carl- /takes a breath of his inhaler/ I guess the club thing is okay but I'm still scared of the wolves and bears that Chris mentioned. I really want to listen to Jimmy about there not being a Sasquatchanaqwa, but it is still getting to me a little

Lil- There is no way that Phil is going to last longer than me on this island /smiles and crosses her arms/ even if I don't win this…I will still be fifty dollars richer. And I can definitely live with that!

Tommy- This Island seems okay so far, but I'm sure that will change quickly if Chris is anything like I've heard. The other teens here seem okay and I would really like to film Wyatt playing the guitar cause if he's a good singer like they say he is I could put his video on the internet and he could be discovered. Of course I'll have to ask him first.

Wyatt- It's pretty cool of Tommy to want to do a video of me singing, but I'm not sure if I'm that good. We'll see what happens with the competition first, because you never know, me or Tommy could go first, I hope not, but you never know.

Dil- /Talking in robotic voice/ Greeting earthlings! I am Dil from the planet earth and I have come for the million dollars. /Goes back to normal voice/ this competition will be so intense that not even the robotic mind could comprehend the torture the devil host will put us through. Luckily the AFFFC is here and if we band together, with our combined powers we can take down the evil that is Chris Maclean! Or at least mess with him a little

Peppermint Larry- /waving arms around like noodles again/ ah hahahahahahaha! This is going to be an interesting competition. I can feel it hahaha. The first thing I need to do is get some allies, because in order to survive you need allies in this competition haha. The one thing I need to do is get rid of that idiot Captain. He's probably planning to kick me off already, so I need to be one step ahead of his little brain hahaha!

Mr. Krabs- Everyone knows why I'm here, and if ya don't, then ya don't know me at all. My number one priority is MONEY on this show. No matter what I have to do…I'll light meself on fire if I have ta! No matter what it takes…I'll do it far the money /gets green dollar signs in his eyes and grins/

Bessie- This is sho much fun. I hope I can prove Billy wrong and show that I'm jusht as tough ash the guysh. I've got badgesh in fishing, fire shtarting, shelter building, and bear wreshling. Trusht me…you won't find many shcouts with a bear wreshling badge. If that'sh not tough, I don't know what ish!

Chuckie- I have a bad feeling about this island /sigh/ I hope I'm wrong. If I win the money the first thing I'll do is get a makeover, out with the old nerdy Chuckie and with the help of the million, a new and improved Chuckie. One the ladies will love instead of hate. Maybe I can finally get rid of these stupid braces and glasses

Flapjack- This is going to be the greatest adventure ever! I can't wait to see what our first challenge is! And our club is so cool! Hooray for TAI!

Jen- Well my main strategy in this game will be leadership. I hope that I can lead team CN to victory with my awesome skills of motivation. And most of all, if I win the million I can finally quit that hor-…uh great job that I wouldn't trade for anyone else's. If you're watching coach, you tough love is about to pay off! Don't give up and never surrender

Angelica- /rolls her eyes and smiles evilly/ I mean could they make this any easier for me? I mean have you seen the people in this competition? Nothing but freaks and weirdoes! /smiles slyly/ But that doesn't mean I can get on these weirdo's good side. As soon as I gain their trust, they become useful. When I don't need them anymore, I'll get rid of them. I know what you thinking…I'm just as bad as Heather was. Truth is…I'm really not. I'm much worse /smiles slyly/

Billy- Yo yo yo dawgs! Billy in the house! This is going to be so COOOOL!! I mean I've made so many new friends and I still have Mandy too! I wish Grim was here but Mandy said that someone had to clean our rooms while we were away. So if you're watchin Grim. I miss you!! Oh and a shout out to my buds back home. Wish me luck guys! I think I have a good shot at this. The only thing that's buggin me is that the girls are all still mad at me. I'm gonna try to be nicer to Bessie and all, but I still have this weird feeling that's sending shivers up my spine /reaches back into his shirt/ Oh wait…that's just my pet leech /pulls out giant leech as big as a hot dog/ Hiya Roscoe! I wish I could keep you but I have no where to put you…so /throws Roscoe out Confessional door/ be free Roscoe!! /turns to the camera sadly/ It was for the best /Can hear screams from outside Confessional/ A moment of remembrance for Roscoe /Billy lowers his head as you can hear Angelica's voice outside the Confessional "Get it out! It's in my hair EWWWW!!" Billy lifts his head up/ wherever you are your in a better place /"Augh!! It's going down my shirt!!" you could hear Angelica screaming frantically, though Billy seemed oblivious/

"Okay campers…" Chris said smiling "Get it all out?"

Most nodded, except Angelica, who looked a mess from having an incident with a certian big leech

"What happened to you?" Nikki asked half chuckling

"Nothing…except for the fact that I was attacked by leechzilla!" Angelica said angrily

"What are you talking about?" Jen asked confused

"I was minding my own business when all of a sudden a giant leech landed on my head and went down my shirt…must have come from a tree or something…" Angelica said fixing her hair

"Actually…leeches thrive mostly in lakes" Jimmy said correcting the Princess

"Oh who asked you!?" Angelica shouted and turned away from the other campers, fixing her image. Billy wondered why Angelica's leech sounded so familiar…he couldn't put his finger on it

Well campers I would like to tell you about the cabins and Chef's lunch, and the first challenge. However due to contractual obligation…we must go to commercial" Chris said to the camera

Some campers groaned at the thought but Angelica looked relieved

"Good, I can take the time to get myself perfect again" Angelica said applying some blush and brushing her blonde hair

"Not likely…" Nikki said annoyed

"Why is that?" Angelica asked not even turning around

"Because we don't actually go to commercial on this show" Nikki said in an almost grumble

"Yeah…we just wait about ten seconds and Chris will go 'And we're back!' Jonesey said crossing his arms

"Oh that's perfect!" Angelica said sarcastically and applying makeup at an alarming speed that impressed some of the campers at her determination

"Well then…" Chris said smiling to the camera "Until we get back from our 'commercial break'. We will leave you with these cliffhangers:

**What will be the cabin arrangement between the campers?**

**Even though it's not a challenge…who will survive Chef's lunch?**

**Will Angelica get herself done up before we come back?**

**And what will be the first challenge of the season and who will win!?**

"All of these questions and more will be answered when we come back on…TOTAL ANIMATION ISLAND!!"

Yeah whatever…see you all in ten seconds" Nikki said in an angry grumble

"Oh lighten up Nikki…" Chris said in a sly tone "For our viewers, it's much longer and much more suspenseful" Chris said grinning sadistically. "And with that…go to commercial!" Chris said pointing at the camera grinning

**That is it for chapter one. Please review I put my heart and soul into this. Also I put up a bulletin, check it out after your done reading this and vote on who you want to win TAI!**

**Next time- The cabins, the 'lunch', and the first challenge of the season**


	2. We are going to need alot of soap!

**Day 1 part 2**

We are going to need a lot of soap!

**Hello again fellow readers, CJBTDI here and for everyone reading this I thank you, it is my first fic and it is continuing smoothly. Check out the poll on my profile if you haven't yet and vote on who you want to win TAI! You can vote for up to six of the 28 cartoons so don't be shy. Dedicated to TheKobaldNecromancer so I hope you can find the time to read this dude and please review and check the poll and vote!**

Disclaimer- I own no cartoons…so on to the show!

--

--

--

--

--

"And we are back on Total Drama Anima-"

"DONE!!" Angelica exclaimed before Chris could finish, she looked just as she did before, you wouldn't even have guessed that a giant leech had just attacked her

"Okay Angelica…that's nice and all but don't interrupt me…EVER!" Chris said frowning at the princess who just rolled her eyes

"You know Chris I was wrong…you really did give us a longer break…this time you gave us ELEVEN SECONDS!" Nikki said angrily

"Why thank you Nikki, you know it's good to see people appreciate the things I do" Chris said proud of himself as it took all the teens to hold the angry Nikki back from killing the handsome host

"You better watch your back Maclean!" Nikki said in an angry warning as Chris just smiled and shrugged not taking any of the threat seriously

"Okay then campers…time for your cabins" Chris said smiling and pointing to the five cabins, two were the original cabins but seemed a little bigger then before and there were four in all spread throughout the area a fair distance away from each other in the area Chris was pointing at between the mess hall and washrooms

"Why are their only four cabins?" Caitlin said confused

"Here is how we planned in this season…" Chris said taking a piece of paper out and reading from it "There will be four cabins: One for the kids, one for the teen girls, one for the teen guys, and one for the adults" Chris said smiling as Jonesy snapped his fingers in frustration that the teens cabins weren't coed

"And since it would be a tight squeeze for some…we added on to the cabins a little so that there are enough beds for everyone and no one has to sleep together" Chris said as the campers breathed a sigh of relief at that statement

Ok first is the kid's cabin…Billy, Mandy, Chowder, Flapjack, Bessie, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Spongebob, Patrick, and Dil" Chris said reading from the list

"What?! Why is Dil in the kid's cabin?" Tommy asked confused as Dil was the oldest of the kids mentioned

"Well you see Dil is only 12 years old, on this season, 13 is considered the age for the teen cabins" Chris said pulling out the rules for the show, most of the campers didn't know this show had rules

Tommy still protested about it until Dil put a hand on his big brothers shoulder

"Chill bro its cool, besides the kids are all ok. Trust me man I'll be fine" Dil said smiling

Tommy calmed down, if this is what his brother wanted then it was ok with him

"Alright bro if you're ok with it I am" Tommy said fist bumping with his bro

"Wait a second" Jimmy intervened as he went over to the chipper sea sponge and slow witted starfish

"How old exactly are you guys?" Jimmy asked as he really had no clue, as didn't most of the other campers except for Squidward and Mr. Krabs

"Oh that's an easy one" Spongebob said smiling "Patrick and I are ten years old" [1] The chipper sea sponge said happily

"Really?" Jimmy asked surprised "But I thought you had to be sixteen to work?" He asked turning his gaze to the greedy crustacean

Mr. Krabs drummed his claws "Ok so the boys a little young. I wasn't going to hire him but after he made those Krabby Patties for all of those anchovies in record time and not a complaint from one of em…I hired him" Krabs said bluntly [2]

"But isn't that against the law?" Jimmy asked quirking an eyebrow

"This comin from the kid who worked at that burger joint when you are clearly underage?" Krabs retorted

"How did you-?" Jimmy started but Krabs cut him off

"It don't take much far the media ta be interested in sumthin and eventually they showed ya when ya were makin a big profit when it ya gave the burger joint a makeover. It even made the news on our news station at the bottom of the sea" Krabs said slyly [3]

"And did the law once ever ask why you, and you friends who were clearly underage, were workin at a fast-food joint" Krabs asked smirking at the boy genius, who was being backed into a corner

"Yeah…well…but…" was all Jimmy could stammer

"You keep yar mouth shut…I'll keep mine shut" Krabs said crossing his claws

"…fine" Jimmy said walking back to the AFFFC a little frustrated, however he now knew how cunning Mr. Krabs could be and that may be something to watch out for later

The kids went over and scoped out their cabin, to their surprise it looked like it was the biggest one there

"Yeah I know, since there are so many of you we had to make it two stories" Chris said looking at the cabin "The top and bottom have beds, the top has seven and the bottom has four. Chris said "According to this the CN kids are to sleep in the bottom story and the Nick kids on top" Chris said looking at the paper "But you can pick the beds you want"

Alright…it's gonna be like a sleepover!" Billy said happily jumping up and down

"It may be a little longer then a sleepover my friend" Dil said to his big nose buddy

"That's even cooler!" Billy said excitedly as some of his AFFFC friends nodded

"Oh and one other thing…you cabin has a TV" Chris said as the kids eyes sparkled with happiness

"That's a little technical for a true camp experience isn't it?" Jen asked annoyed

"Well it wasn't my idea. You see Sheen's parents said that if Sheen doesn't watch Ultralord when it is on…he will suffer a nervous breakdown and go temporarily insane. As much as I would like to see that, we would probably get sued, so we gave them a TV for that reason, despite it costing us money" Chris said upset

"That's a smart thing to do Chris trust me" Sheen said nonchalantly to the handsome host

"Yes it was Chris. Knowing firsthand how Sheen is with Ultralord…I am sure he would do such if he was forced to miss it" Jimmy said logically to the handsome host who was relieved more every second that he got that TV

"Wait, don't we get a TV?!" Angelica asked annoyed

"No. But you are free to watch theirs if they allow you too. Also despite my protesting and our budget, you will have refrigerators stacked with sodas and bottled water and a cupboard with snacks" Chris said upset at how much that cost and how lenient it was too "And though poorly wired, electrical sockets for lamps and such. The reason for that is because last season we were nearly sued for our cruelty to the contestants, so we had to be lenient just a little for the lawsuit to be dropped, so you're all lucky" The handsome host said annoyed wanting to see the same suffering as last season. Though he would, it didn't seem the same by giving them appliances. "You are allowed in each other's cabins until 8 o clock curfew." Chris added looking at the paper again

"Now that's more like it" Jonesy said under his breath eying the teen girls, until Nikki gave him a glare which made him slink away

"Ok then moving along the teen girls cabin: Caitlin, Nikki, Jen, Lil and Angelica" Chris exclaimed "CN girls on one side of the cabin…Nick girls on the other" Chris said as the girls observed the smaller cabin.

"My garage is bigger than this dump" Angelica grumbled angrily scoping out her new home, if you could call it that

"Oh can it! We all have to live here for awhile" Nikki said angrily as the princess stuck her nose up and turned away. Not wanting to listen to the punks whining right now

"Yeah, please let's try and get along with each other" Jen said as she stepped between the two trying to be peacemaker

"Yeah right like I can get along with her!" Nikki said glaring at the Princess

"Whatever you are just jealous" Angelica said clicking her tongue

"Ok that tears it!" Nikki said angrily about to jump on the spoiled brat until Jen stopped her by grabbing the punk by the waist

"Well at least we're friends right Lil" Caitlin said happily to the smart tactical twin

"Yeah and don't worry about Angelica. I have known her my whole life and trust me, her bark is way worse then her bite" Lil said comfortingly to her new friend

"Well I'll try to stand her but she doesn't seem to get along with anyone" Caitlin said observing the Princess

"That's Angelica for you…" Lil said crossing her arms as she saw her still arguing with Nikki as Jen tried to keep them separate "She has always been the queen of the household" Lil said annoyed

"Oh I totally know what those people are like, if it wasn't for my friends I might be like that" Caitlin said sadly as she remembered how spoiled she was before

"Well you're not and that's what matters" Lil said smiling

"Yeah I guess, thanks Lil" Caitlin said to her friend relieved

"Ah don't worry about things like that" Lil said patting her friends shoulder

"Yeah besides worrying too much will give you wrinkles" Caitlin said with a chuckle as they continued small talk as Jen was trying so hard to keep Nikki and Angelica from killing each other as it seemed to get harder and harder

"Well they will get along just fine" Chris said smiling "Ok next we have the boys, like the girls, CN one side, Nick on the other: Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Jonesy, Wyatt, and Jude"

Their Cabin was a little bigger than the girls but not much

"I guess its ok" Wyatt said looking at the cabin, in his book it looked to be structurally sound, of course, he wasn't a house builder

"No need for us to argue right?" Chuckie said hoping that they all wouldn't end up like the teen girls were

"Nah…I'm cool" Jude said calmly as he always tried to stay away from confrontation

"Me too" Phil said agreeing as he really didn't want to fight with anyone either, he also had no reason to…yet

"Well at least we aren't going to bicker like those two" Jonesy said pointing to the bickering girls whom Jen was trying to talk some sense into, but it didn't seem to be working as they continued to trash talk each other

"I hear that man" Phil said high fiving his tall friend

"Yeah no high maintenance girls arguing every five minutes, just us guys doin guy stuff" Joensy said puffing out his chest

"Amen to that man" Phil said high fiving Jonesy

"I guess…" Chuckie said shyly, he was probably the least manly here

"C'mon dude…" Jonesy said putting his arm around Chuckie "Be a man, say it tough!" Jonesy said shaking Chuckie a little

"Okay…" Chuckie said a little unsure "I'm a man" he said a little manlier but not as much then before as he puffed out his skinny chest

"Better, we'll work on it" Jonesy said patting Chuckie on the shoulder, he knew that Chuckie may need a little schooling when it come to manliness

"Well with that we are at the final cabin, same as the teens cabin, CN on one side, Nick on the other, the adults: Capt. Kanuckles, Mung, Mr. Krabs, Schnitzel, Peppermint Larry, and Squidward" Chris said as the adult cartoons walked over to the cabin. It was pretty much the same size as the teen boy's cabin.

"I guess this'll do far a domicile." Mr. Krabs said checking the foundation, which looked bad.

"Anything looks good ta me, I've been livin in a whale's stomach, this looks like heaven" Kanuckles said observing the cabin

"Hahahahaha! Even whales intestines are too good for you" Larry said waving his arms around laughing

"Ah shut yar mouth candy boy! If I get the million, I'm gonna buy the Candy Barrel from ya by force!" Kanuckles said threateningly

"You wouldn't dare!?" Larry said angrily

"Who would stop me you Candy Wife?" Kanuckles said slyly

"You leave her out of this!" Larry said face turning red

"What? Did I strike a nerve?" Kanuckles said smiling

Larry calmed down "Just watch your back Captain" Larry sneered walking away

"Whatever I ain't scared of you" Kanuckles said hobbling away and to Mung and Krabs

"Boy you two don't seem to get along on the best of terms" Mung said looking at Larry

"Him? Oh he's nothing ta worry about" Kanuckles said not even looking

"Well he seems ta be gunnin far ya" Krabs said curiously

"He's just a candy clerk that gets all mad when I don't pay for his candy is all…" Kanuckles grumbled

"DON'T PAY!?" Krabs shouted angrily which surprised Mung and Kanuckles

"If I met someone who couldn't pay far me food…I'd throw them out into the trash!" Krabs angrily said

"Now wait this is different…you serve quality food, alls he serves is candy, and at a high price" Kanuckles said deafeningly

"Really, he charges that much for candy?" Mung asked surprised

"Ya should see his prices, if someone could pay his bills, they would hafta win this show" Kanuckles exclaimed angrily

"Well if it's that bad…still the words not and pay in the same sentence doesn't sit right wit me" Krabs said uneasy

"Well if I win this I'll always be able to pay far anything" Kanuckles said happily

"Well let's not count anyone out yet, it's too early for that" Mung said looking at the competition

"Yeah I guess but everyone has the same idea" Kanuckles said lazily

"Yeah ya got a good point thar" Krabs said also scoping everyone out

"Well if anything happens let's just hope that one of us makes it to the end" Mung exclaimed

"I'll agree to that Mung me boy" Krabs said smiling

"Me too, even though it will be me" Kanuckles said proudly

"We'll see Kanuckles" Krabs said heartily

"Yes I guess we will" Mung said as they went by their cabin

Meanwhile, Larry was walking away to the woods angrily mumbling to himself

"Stupid Kanuckles thinks he is all that hahaha" Larry said to himself angrily "I'll show him who he's messing with!"

"Hey!" a voice exclaimed from a nearby tree, Larry was startled for a moment then looked to see a Tentacle waving him over to the nearby bushes

Larry came over to whoever was calling him, when he got close enough he saw that it was Squidward and Schnitzel

"Hey fellas, what's this about? Larry asked the grouchy squid and rock monster

"So you hate that Kanuckles guy?" Squidward said pointing to Kanuckles who was still chatting with Mung and Krabs

"Yes he is like a fly in my face I can't swat away" Larry grumbled

"Well then…you see me and my big friend here are forming an alliance in this competition to get rid of the people we despise most. And since you hate that Captain, why don't you join with us and we can help you get rid of your pest and you help us get rid of ours" Squidward said to Larry slyly

Larry thought for a moment, getting rid of Kanuckles would be easier with an alliance, and he really needed some backup since it seemed he was the only one without an ally, so it was really an offer he couldn't refuse

"Hahahaha! I can't say no to getting rid of Kanuckles faster" Larry said happily shacking Squidwards tentacle

"Okay now we have an alliance, one rule, we never vote for each other, agreed?" Squidward asked his fellow alliance members

"Agreed" Larry said nodding

"Rada!" Schnitzel said sternly

"Good now our first order of business is which one of our pests we want gone first. I say Spongebob" Squidward suggested

"Why? because he's your annoying pest?" Larry asked "Why not Kanuckles first?!"

"Rada! Rada rada" Schnitzel said pointing to Chowder

"Guys just hear me out ok. It's not just because of him being my pest. It's because he, though I say this loosely, is the smartest of our pests. Kanuckles is lazy and Chowder is dumber then Patrick, and trust me, that is saying something! If we get rid of Spongebob first, not only will we weaken whatever alliance the kids have going, but Patrick loses his best friend and his will to go on in the game, which will make it easier to take him out. It's not just that I want to get rid of Spongebob first, it would be in our best interest to, and it is pure strategy" Squidward said in a logical tone

Larry and Schnitzel looked at each other, they knew he was right. Though they wanted their pests out too, taking out Spongebob first would definitely hurt the kid's alliance and Patrick, so they could see it from Squidwards angle

"Ok Squidward if we get the chance to we will take out the Sponge first" Larry said agreeing

"Rada" Schnitzel said nodding

**Confessional Cam- Poor Spongebob!**

Squidward- This will be easier then taking candy from a Seahorse

Larry- I have to go with Squidward's strategy here hahaha. It seems sound enough to get Spongebob out first

Schnitzel- Rada! Rada rada rada raaaada

Spongebob- You ever get that weird feeling that someone is talking about you behind you back? Well anywhays isn't this great? I hope Squidward is having as much fun as me!

Nikki- Angelica is worse than the Barbie clones at the Kaki Barn! I cannot stand her. If it wasn't for Jen, I would have ripped that pretty little hair off her head

Angelica- Am I worried about Nikki? Please, she is no threat to me, once I form an alliance, she is going down

Jen- /sighs/ So much for getting along. Why is it that guys get along so well?

Jonesy- If chicks weren't so hot I don't think I could stand the talking and nagging that they do every day. But they deserve someone who is just as if not hotter than them to be their man; watch out girls, the Jonsmister is comin. BOOOYAH!

Wyatt- I think Jonesy is going to get himself in trouble if he hits on any of the Nick girls. I know that Nikki and him have been in an on and off relationship and all but I don't know where they stand now. All I know is Jonesy really shouldn't push Nikki's buttons right now

Jude- Total harshness bro's. Girls can really bring a room down Y'know what I mean?

Billy- I can wait to see the inside of our cabin! I hopes it cool looking!

Bessie- I do kind of wish that shome more girlsh were here. Mandy sheems to be the only one my agsh, and she shcares everyone. Don't get me wrong the AFFFshC is awesome and I'm glad to be in it. I jusht hope that Billy warmsh up to me. I guessh time will tell.

Jimmy- It really was smart of Chris to include a TV. I saw Sheen when he missed an Ultralord episode. Let's just say that the neighbor's cat will never be the same

Sheen- I can't wait to watch Ultralord! Thank you Chris for giving me this, I will not let you down!

Carl- At least we have a big cabin that will keep all the animals out, and /he gulps/ Sasquatchanaqwa

"Ok campers I'll give you about fifteen minutes to scope out the interior of your cabins. After that it's lunchtime!" Chris exclaimed as some campers began to gag as they saw how Chef cooked last season, but some like Chowder and Billy were drooling at the thought of lunch

"Ok then campers, go check out your new homes" Chris exclaimed

The campers rushed inside to see what their new cabin homes were like

(All of these cabin scenes will take during the fifteen minutes that the campers were given, when it goes to a new cabin it will be what happened during the fifteen minutes, if you don't understand you'll get it when you read it)

**Kids cabin- Jimmy, Billy, Carl, Sheen, Flapjack, Bessie, Mandy, Dil, Spongebob, Patrick, Chowder**

The kids looked in awe at their cabin. The TV was against the right wall, it was a regular looking TV, which didn't look old or beat up (to every one's surprise) there was also a couch a few feet away from the TV that did look old, but not all torn and beaten up and in between the TV and couch was a coffee table that looked surprisingly sturdy with the TV remote on it

In the same room against the left wall were the four CN beds. They were two bunk beds like they were last season. In the next ground room was the kitchen. There was a little table but only about six chairs, Chris being cheap had to save money on something and the cupboards had snacks stored inside of them and bowls and the fridge, be it small, did double as a freezer and was stacked with soda and water. Even the freezer had popsicles in it!

The upstairs was the Nick bedroom, there were three bunks two on the left and one on the right and a dresser for clothes on the other wall, and parallel to it was a lone bed for the seventh Nick camper and there was a desk on the left wall and in the kitchen living room and upper story was a light with a ceiling fan and there was also a little desk in the living room with a lamp on it. There was no bathroom however because Chris still had the communal washrooms running.

"Wow this place is tight!" Sheen said excitedly flopping on the sofa

"And it's ours!" Billy said running around the cabin like a maniac

I wonder why Chris went to such lengths with this cabin." Jimmy wondered tapping his chin as Chris never seemed to care about others before

**Confessional Cam- Swanky!**

Chris Maclean- Ok here's the deal people. I didn't want to spend all that money. But all the parents threatened to sue us if their kids didn't have the proper care. So it was in my best interest to give the kids a little extra so that we wouldn't go under with the lawsuits. Though it pained me to spend all that money, I saved my hide by doing it

"Wow this is so cool!" Flapjack said bouncing on the top left bunk "I've never slept in a bed before"

"Really? Well…where did you sleep?" Chowder asked the excited adventurer

"In Bubby's mouth" he said happily

"You mean you actually slept in a whale's mouth your whole life?" Jimmy asked not believing him

"Yeah Bubby is the one who raised me my whole life, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even have a home" he said thinking of Bubby happily

"WOW…what was it like?!" Billy asked excitedly

"Well we used her tongue as a pillow and a blanket" Flapjack said remembering

"Was it comfy?" Chowder asked intrigued

"Oh Bubby's tongue was so comfy but still, I always wondered how a bed felt…" Flapjack said laying on it with his limbs sprawled out

"Well…how does it feel little man?" Dil asked Flapjack

"It's…soft" Flapjack said happily

"So since he got the top left bunk…who wants the other ones?" Billy asked Chowder and Mandy

"I'll take the bottom left" Chowder said

"Top" Mandy said bluntly going to it without another word

"Ok then I gots bottom right…booyah!" Billy exclaimed "Isn't that cool Flapjack?" Billy asked but got no response

"Flapjack?" Billy asked again going over to Flapjacks bunk and peered up the top to find the excited adventurer sleeping peacefully on the bunk

"Awww he sleeping" Billy said coming down from the top bunk

"It's the little dudes first time on a real bed, I'm not really surprised" Dil said pulling the covers over the sleeping adventurer, who yawned in response

"Aw that is sho cute" Bessie said as she looked at the sleeping adventurer

"Yeah yeah cute, now I think we should go to the predicament about our sleeping arrangements before Chris gets us" Jimmy said as the seven Nick stars agreed and went up to the bedroom to see who got what bed

"Guys let the dude sleep, give him a few minutes of peace before Chris put us through the horrors that await us" Dil said to the three CN campers that were still awake as he went up the stairs

"Ok Dil we'll be good" Billy said happily

"Yeah I'm going to see what's in the kitchen!" Chowder said happily

Mandy just sat on her top bunk in dead silence, but she didn't seem like she was going to do anything

"Ok then, oh and Billy can you go and make sure that the Chow man doesn't eat all the food since we got lunch soon" Dil said to the big nose boy

"Ok Dil" Billy agreed following Chowder

"Chow man…I like that" Chowder said as he went in the kitchen repeating his new nickname in different tones for effect

Dil shook his head smiling as he continued up the stairs

**Upstairs Nick Bedroom**

Ok then I could care less where I sleep so I'll ask…uh Spongebob

"Oh I want top!" Spongebob said happily

"Oh then I want the bottom" Patrick said happily

"Oh that's great we're..." Spongebob started

"BUNK BUDDIES!" They said in unison as they went to the left wall and to the left bunk and they tested their new bed (by of course bouncing on them)

"I want top bunk!" Sheen exclaimed crazy eyed

"Ok then I'll take bottom, cause I really don't like heights, they make me nauseous" Carl said going to the left wall and right bunk as Sheen bounced around excitedly and crazily as Carl protested and told him to stop before he broke the bed and it fell on him

"Ok then that leaves me Bessie and Dil" Jimmy said to Bessie and Dil "So who want the single bed on the upper wall?" Jimmy asked "If neither of you want it I will be happy to accommodate it" Jimmy offered

"No it's cool I'll take the single bed" Dil said walking over to it

"Ya shore Dil?" Bessie asked the gonzo kid

"Yeah its cool I don't mind" Dil said testing his new bed

"Bessie would you be so kind as to take the top bunk, I would prefer the bottom" Jimmy asked the honeybee scout

"Shore I don't mind Jimmy, I prefer a pershed view of my shurroundings anywaysh Bessie said climbing the top bunk on the right side of the bedroom as Jimmy went to the bottom

"Decent mass ok weight distribution…yeah this bed is okay" Jimmy said as he lay on it

"Minesh fine too" Bessie said hopping up and down to test the durability of it

"Yeah these beds are cool!" Sheen said as he continued to jump

"Yeah there ok I guess" Dil said standing on his head on the mattress.

"Man I really have to learn your moves" Sheen said excitedly

"Well you show me your cool move and…" he pointed with his one hand leaving only one hand to balance him, but to everyone's surprise he didn't lose his balance at all "I'll show you how to get perfect…" he lifted his other hand up and put them out strait "Balance" he finished as everyone stared in awe.

"Wow that should be physically impossible, but now that I see it, I guess not" Jimmy said in awe

"Ok I could earn my 'Perfect Balensh' badgsh' if I learn how to do that" Bessie said amazed

Dil came down and his feet touched the floor "Hey when we get the time I'll show you. Once you get it, it's as easy as riding a bike" Dil said calmly

They would have continued to talk however a horn outside startled them

"Times up people!" Chris shouted

"Ah that peace went fast" Dil said bluntly

"Yeah, letsh jusht hope we're here to shee it again" Bessie said nervously

"Yeah there is a good chance that one of us could go home" Jimmy said as the mood changed to tense in the room until Dil broke the silence

"Hey, let's not think that way dudes think good thoughts. Positive thinking may lead to a positive outcome" Dil said almost wisely

"That was deep" Patrick said

"Yeah…he ish a wishe man" Bessie said nodding in awe

"Nah I'm not wise, I just don't like to focus on the negatives especially this early in the game" Dil said happily

"Now whatever happens we are friends now right?" Dil said as they all nodded "Now let's go out there, for Nick and for the AFFFC!" Dil shouted

"For the AFFFC!" they all said heading downstairs to see Flapjack still peacefully sleeping and unfazed by Chris's shouting and Billy and Chowder were unfazed as well as they were chowing down on some chips and Mandy was in an almost stoic state on her bunk

"Sorry guys but for now the fun is over" Jimmy said

"Yeah dudes Chris is callin and its time for lunch then the challenge" Dil said taking the chips and putting them away for later "So no spoiling the old appetite alright?" he asked the two boys

"Oh yeah I mean think of the food that Chef is gonna have for us!" Billy said excitedly

"Yeah I can't wait!" Chowders said equally excited

Mandy headed out the door without a single word said

"Hey bud" Dil said softly as he lightly shook a sleeping Flapjack. He really didn't want to wake him but he had too

"Hmmm wha?" he said groggily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes

"Sorry to disturb ya in dream land dude but Chris beckons us" Dil said as Flapjack rubbed his eyes

"Wow that was great" Flapjack said sleepily "I didn't even know I fell asleep" he said as he yawned

"Ok man; are you ready for the first challenge?" Dil asked Flapjack

"Yeah of course I'm ready!" Flapjack said fully awake now

"Alright man lets head out" Dil said as they both headed out to face the worst thing they would ever have to face, oh and the first challenge too.

**The teens cabins (girls- Angelica, Nikki, Jen, Lil, Caitlin/Boys-Tommy, Wyatt, Jonesy, Jude, Phil, Chuckie**

**Teen Girls Cabin**

Though it wasn't easy, Jen got Nikki and Angelica to stop fighting as they went in to their cabin

Unlike the kids cabin it was one story and one room. On the left there was a bunk bed on the left and a single bed on the right and on the right wall was a bunk bed and in the far end of the room was a fridge like the kids but didn't have a freezer part but did have sodas and water in the fridge part and there was a cupboard on the other end which also had snacks in it and what they all needed in the cabin a big dresser next to the cupboard. There was also a single light adorned with a ceiling fan in the middle of the room on the ceiling

"Well this is roomy" Caitlin said taking the single bed on the left wall on the left side of the room and began to unpack

"Yeah right" Nikki grumbled taking the top bunk on the left wall on the right side and Jen took the bottom

"So, do you want top or bottom Angelica" Lil asked nicely to the Princess who just rolled her eyes

"Well it is obvious the top because that's where I am in the world" Angelica said slyly

"Ok that's it!" Nikki said getting up from her bunk as all the girls held her back as Angelica laughed to herself and unpacked her things as Nikki was trying to break free of her friends so that she could get her hands on Angelica

"C'mon Nikki you gotta control yourself" Jen said trying to hold her friend down

"I'll calm down when she is off this frickin island!" Nikki shouted as Angelica just continued to unpack blissfully

**Teen Boys Cabin**

Their cabin was identical to a T except that there was another single bed on the right side of theirs because of the teen Nick boys having another boy

"This is pretty cool" Tommy said filming the room

"Yeah bro it's definitely ok for my standards" Jude said taking the top bunk on the left wall on the right side

"Yeah its okay I guess. But when I win this million this will look like the confessional compared to the condo I'll buy" Jonesy said laying back on the single bed on the left wall on the right side

"I guess it's like a bachelor pad y'know? Phil asked flopping on the single bed on the right wall on the right side

"Yeah I guess it's like that, no parents, no rules, we are free men" Tommy said going to the top bunk on the left side on the right wall

"Yeah…that's cool I guess" Chuckie said going to the bottom bunk underneath Tommy's bed.

"Yeah we are free men; this is going to be great. I hope that we can stay here as long as we can!" Jonesy exclaimed

"Yeah but hey this won't last forever" Wyatt said sadly bringing the tone of the mood down

"Harsh man" Jude said calm but sad

"Well it is true…I mean we aren't going to be here forever…not to be a downer but it is true" Wyatt said upset

There was silence for a moment until Jonesy spoke up "That is why we are gonna live it up while we can on this island right?" Jonesy bringing the mood back up

"Yeah, I agree dude, live it up!" Phil said pumping his fists in the air

"Yeah bro I have to agree" Jude said smiling

"Alright then, to us staying here as long as we can…and living it up here while we can like true bachelors!" Tommy said raising his hand and pumping it

"YEAH!" all the guys said in unison and pumping their fists

"OW! Come on let me at her!" Nikki shouted angrily as the teen boys looked out the window curious. They saw in the girl's window an angry Nikki being held back by all the girls as Angelica seemed to take no notice

"I am glad I am not in that cabin" Jonesy said going back to his bed

"I hear ya" Phil said as he thought of how miserable Lil was right now, he was getting closer to that fifty bucks

Their talking was interrupted by a horn outside that startled Jonesy right off his bed

"Ow! Chris!" Jonesy said angrily rubbing his head

"Times up campers!" Chris shouted

"Ok guys here is too making it back here another night" Tommy said as they put their hands in a circle

"ONE TWO THREE…BREAK!" they shouted in unison and ran out

The girls also heard the noise and forcefully dragged Nikki out of the room as Angelica followed soon after smiling evilly

**Adults Cabin- Squidward, Capt. Kanuckles, Mr. Krabs, Schnitzel, Mung, Peppermint Larry **

The adult's cabin was like the teens except that there were no single beds only three bunks, two on the left and one on the right because of there being four CN and two Nick adults. The one thing they noticed was that their cabin seemed more run down then the rest.

"Chris is so cheap" Squidward grumbled taking the top bunk on the right wall

"Yeah, I mean he could have put a little more into this" Mung said taking the top bunk on the left wall on the left side

"Well I guess it's better than nothing hahahaha" Larry said taking the top bunk on the right side on the left wall

"/sigh/ Rada rada rada" Schnitzel grumbled getting into his bed on the bottom bunk on the right side, and he sank into it, but it surprisingly didn't break under the weight of him

"I still say that it's better than sleepin in a whale" Kanuckles said taking the remaining bottom bunk on the left wall on the left side below Mung.

"I guess Chris was a little cheap in building this shack" Krabs said taking the bottom bunk on the right wall "And trust me, I know cheap"

"No kidding" Squidward grumbled taking out a book he had brought with him from his suitcase

"Don't push me Mr. Squidward, remember ya still work far me" Mr. Krabs said in a warning tone "And just cause ya got a chance ta win, doesn't mean ya will"

"Whatever. If I win I never have to work again" Squidward said face still in the book

"Which is why ya won't win, ya see me and money ware made far each other" Krabs said with dollar signs in his eye stocks again

"I guess we'll see, you know there is a chance that none of us will make it to the finale" Mung said sadly

"Way to kill a mood Mung" Kanuckles grumbled lying on his bed

"But hey it is true, not to bring the mood down, but there are 28 people in this so you never know" Mung said sadly

"Rada! Rada rada rada rada rada. Raaada rada rada, rada rada rada, ra ra rad rada. Raaada raaaaaada raaaaaaada! Schnitzel said folding his arms knowing he made his point

Mung had a tear in his eye "That was beautiful man" he said sniffling

"Yeah the rock man is right. We gotta have good spirits goin inta this competition" Krabs said smiling

"Ra da!" Schnitzel said in a thanking tone

They adults were interrupted by a horn that startled them all

"Times up campers!" Chris shouted

"Well it's time to face our doom" Squidward said closing the book

"Hopefully the swill their sarvin here will be edible" Krabs said hoping

"I just hope that the food doesn't kill me before the first challenge hahahaha" Larry said almost terrified of what Chef had in store for them as they all headed out

"Ok campers I see you all find your cabins satisfactory?" Chris asked the campers

"Yeah, sure, if you count wanting to kill your roommate satisfactory" Nikki grumbled

"I can live with that" Chris said smiling

"You are such a bast-"

"Nikki!" Jen said to her angry friend "Come on let's not do this now" she pleaded

"Whatever" Nikki grumbled sulking as Angelica watched smiling

"I couldn't help but notice Chris that our Cabin wasn't as nice as the rest" Mung said to the handsome host

"Well, we had to cut back somewhere dude, sorry" Chris said, even though he didn't mean it

"You're just to cheap is all" Squidward said under his breath

"I likes our cabin Chris!" Billy exclaimed

"Yeah me too!" Chowder added

"Well at least someone's happy" Chris said smiling

"Well at least someone's happy" Nikki said in a goofy sarcastic tone after Chris, disgruntling the handsome host

"Fine whatever! Let's just go to the mess hall so then afterwards we can begin your tort-… Uh I mean first challenge!" Chris exclaimed happily as some of the campers were uneasy at the word Chris didn't finish

**Mess Hall**

The mess hall was exactly like it was last season. Even the puke stains were still there from last season. Making many of the girl contestant's gag.

They stopped when they saw the big dark skinned man step up behind the serving station that everyone knew and well…tolerated…Chef Hatchet

"You got a problem with my kitchen!!?" He shouted angrily

"NO SIR!" all the campers (except Mandy) exclaimed in unison

"Good! Now get your stinkin trays and get in line and get and eat the food that I serve you!" He exclaimed angrily and without any hesitation the campers all got in a line with their trays and waited for what Chef called food to be served to them

It was going pretty well until Mung stepped up

"You call this food?" Mung exclaimed as Chef plopped the red chunky blob of 'food' onto his tray

"Is there a problem with my food blue nose?!" Chef asked as he took hold of his clever behind the counter, but Mung didn't see it

"Well not to complain, but I am a head Chef from where I reside and this sir looks like it crawled out of the drain" Mung said poking it

"Well it didn't come from the drain maggot!" Chef exclaimed "Though it did crawl out from somewhere" he said under his breath

"What was that?" Mung asked not quite hearing Chef's last statement

"Nothin you need to worry about blue nose!" Chef angrily barked "Now take your food before I force feed it to you!"

Mung reluctantly left as he eyed the red gunk on his tray disgusted. He had seen trash that looked better than this

"Oh boy! Billy said happily as Chef plopped the food on his tray "I can waits to try it. It looks great!" He exclaimed as some of the campers looked at the food and gagged.

"Billy must have really low standards when it comes to food" Tommy said poking his food

"He does" Mandy said from the far end of the table which surprised everyone since Mandy hadn't spoken since they had arrived to the island

Everyone else was getting their food without a complaint; however, some poked it with their forks wandering if it was even edible

Chowder was last as Chef got ready to scoop a glop of the 'food' onto his tray

"Don't bother Chef" Mung said poking his food and not even turning around

"What do you-" Chef didn't get to finish as Chowder dove head first into the pot that held the concoction in it and he began inhaling it like a vacuum cleaner. Chef stared shocked as Chowder continued to gobble the sludge. He had no idea someone had a stomach that strong.

The campers stared at Chowder in disbelief. They couldn't believe that someone could stomach this…whatever it was.

"How could someone actually eat this?" Caitlin said poking her food with a spoon. Then as she was poking it, it did something that made everyone (except Mandy) jump, it moved

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!" Caitlin said running into the corner and shacking "I-I'TS ALIVE!" she exclaimed in total shock

"What!?" Lil said poking it "It can b-" she didn't finish because it flinched again

"EEEEP!" Lil said jumping away and huddling next to Caitlin afraid

Chef walked over to the jiggling sludge

"Hmmm, mustn't have tenderized it enough" he said getting out a huge hammer and crushing it as they the campers swore that they heard it scream before it was crushed

No one noticed but Carl and Sheen when Jimmy slipped some of the gunk into a vile and slipped it into his pocket

"Watcha gonna do with that dude?" Sheen asked his big headed bud as he beat his food with a spoon

"If I'm still here after the first challenge I'm going to run a few experiments on this 'food' Jimmy said poking the rest of the junk on his plate

"So you brought some science stuff with you?" Carl asked poking his food as well, though not as hard as Sheen was

"Well a microscope and slides and such. My dad didn't want me to bring a lot of technology on this trip which is why Goddard isn't here." Jimmy said thinking about his robotic canine pal "He pretty much said that he wants me to 'rough it' for this trip" Jimmy said a little annoyed

"Well…he might be right. Maybe it'll be good to get away from the science for awhile Jimmy" Carl said quietly

"Yeah I mean think of all the trouble science has gotten us into: The Nanobot's, a giant green Miss. Fowl, contact with a hostile alien species, many many explosions-" Sheen was stopped by a spoon hitting him in the head by Jimmy, causing him to fall off his chair

"Oh come on Jimmy, it won't be that bad…" Carl said seeing if sheen was okay

"Yeah at least I hope" Jimmy said eating some of the 'food' down his throat reluctantly, though once it hithis taste buds, he spit it out

"Yeah dude" Sheen said popping up on his seat out of nowhere causing Carl to yelp and fall off his seat

Jimmy grumbled in surrender as he force-fed himself another spoonful of the swill but again couldn't handle the horrid taste and spit it out again, he would have rather eaten ten year old cheese

Meanwhile at another table a certain big nosed boy was scarfing down the sludge like it was a delicacy

"Mis mood mis the mest!" Billy exclaimed with his mouth full as some of the teen girls looked disgusted at Billy's way of eating

Squidward looked at his plate grimly "This food is about the same as my dreams…spoiled" he said glumly

Schnitzel looked at it and chewed a little and spat it out "gack! Rada rada rada!" He said angrily pushing the food away

"You got a problem with my food Rocky?!" Chef asked the rock monster glaring

"Rada!" Schnitzel said standing up and stomping over to chef. He took the tray and bent it in half, and it was a titanium tray…a thick titanium tray…and threw it on the ground as the food seemed to slink away

Chef for the first time seemed intimidated "Psssh whatever don't expect another tray big boy" he said looking away angrily as Schnitzel grinned and walked away. Chef grinned slyly, he had a new rival

"Hahahahah! Glad he's on our side hmm?" Larry whispered to the grouchy squid

"Well it is nice to have some muscle in the alliance since…well…" Squidward said looking at his skinny tentacles as Larry looked at his noodle like arms and they both sighed

Meanwhile at another table… Mung refused to eat such swill as this. It made a mockery out of food so he pushed it away and surprisingly Kanuckles took it and added onto his plate which was empty

"How can you eat that sludge?" Mung asked amazed to the lazy captain who continued to eat Mung's as he didn't even seem to be chewing it

"Well…" he said stopping "I don't have the best income back in stormalong and it's pretty hard ta get a meal when yar…how do I say this…flat broke" he said eating another spoonful

"Well even if I was flat broke I wouldn't touch this…it isn't even food!" Mung exclaimed but a look from Chef made him slink into his chair

"Well I agree wit Mung here. This food is warse then Planktons chum. And trust me that is an insult" Krabs said poking the food

"Ah it isn't that bad I mean uggh" Kanuckles couldn't finish as some of the food was crawling back up his throat

"Oh my god!!" Mung exclaimed as the gunk was climbing out the lazy captains mouth

"Oh that is so-" Angelica began disgusted

"COOL!!" Billy said

"Where did you get this stuff Chef?" Jonesy asked looking at Kanuckles who was now flailing around as the gunk continued up his throat and blocked his mouth

"How the heck should I know!?" Chef exclaimed angrily

"Dude you're the Chef! You should know where your food comes from" Tommy exclaimed as Kanuckles fell to the ground losing air

"Well I did hear sumpthin…I think the food is made beside a nuclear power plant but I ain't sure" Chef grumbled as Kanuckles surprisingly didn't turn blue but regular skin color as he gasped for air

"Well looking at the dying captain I can say that's about right" Nikki said not at all worried, but someone was…

"Captain Kanuckles!!" Flapjack said running over to him panicking as Kanuckles eyes rolled back into his head

"Someone please help him!" Flapjack pleaded eyes watering

The campers looked at each other in a panic knowing that someone was in serious trouble. Even Chef looked nervous

"Does anyone know CPR!?" Tommy asked quickly but it seemed that no one did

"Well we got to do something!" We just can't let him die!" Jen said thinking in a panic

The only one not to panic was Mandy who was sitting there blankly staring. For her it was just another competitor out of the competition **(evil)**

"No Captain Kanuckles please don't…stay with me!" Flapjack yelled trying to keep the fading Kanuckles awake but it wasn't working

Chowder came up from the pot which he had licked clean to see the commotion. He saw that Flapjack was very upset then saw that Kanuckles was being strangled by his own food

Chowders little brain sparked. His friend was crying, someone was in trouble, and most of all, food was for eating and not for killing people

His eyes narrowed, he knew what to do

No one noticed him at first as he ran right to Kanuckles and pushed Flapjack away who was surprised at the intensity in his chubby buddy's eyes

"What's he doing?" Caitlin said holding onto Lil in shock

"I don't know but let's pray whatever he's gonna do works" Lil said clinging to Caitlin as well

The next thing Chowder did grossed everyone out. He began to eat the food in Kanuckles mouth like a baby bird. But it was working as the food bubble that blocked Kanuckles wind pipe was shrinking

After one last slurp it was gone and Chowder burped with satisfaction

Kanuckles sputtered and sat up getting his blue color back

"/gasp cough cough/ w-what happened!?" Kanuckles asked looking around confused

"Oh captain your ok!" Flapjack said hugging his captain idol gleefully

"Why what happened?" Kanuckles said putting a wooden hand on his head

"Dude you were dying because the food 'clogged' your windpipe" Dil said as the campers looked at Chef who slunk behind the sneeze guard

"Well how am I still alive then?"

"Chowder saved your life dude" Jude said pointing to the purple thing that was licking his lips from how good the food was

"Really that cat rabbit raccoon thing thing saved me?!" Kanckles said in disbelief

"I can't believe it either" Squidward exclaimed shocked

"Raaaada!" Schnitzel said agreeing. He never thought Chowder could do that

"He's a hero!" Spongebob exclaimed happily

"Yeah…a true humanitarian" Patrick added as some campers didn't believe Patrick even knew that word

"He shaved hish life when we didn't know what to do. I mean I shtill don't have my 'CPR' badgsh but I'm working on it" Bessie said happily

Flapjack went over to his chubby friend and hugged him next "Thank you friend" he said happily "You saved Kanuckles life. For that I am ever thankful" Flapjack said happily

"Oh it wasn't that bad and the food was awesome!" Chowder exclaimed happily

"Yeah wasn't it!?" Billy asked happily as the campers still wondered how they could love this food after it almost killed someone

Kanuckles went over to Mung and Krabs as the AFFFC and some other campers were giving Chowder props

"That's quite a kid ya got there Mung" Kanuckles said smiling to the lady loving chef

"Yeah, he surprises me sometimes too" Mung said looking over to Chowder with a smile

"Look uh…I ain't usually good at this but…thank you…and uh if we all make it through elimination…I want to hear yar stories first" Kanuckles said to Mung smiling

"Oh well I don't know I'm sure yours are better…" Mung said shyly

"Aw come on ya deserve it. Yar kid saved me so it's the least I can do" Kanuckles said putting a wooden hand on the lady loving chef's shoulder

"Well if it's okay with Mr. Krabs…" Mung said looking at the money loving Krab

"Sure it's alright wit me" Krabs said happily

"Well ok then but hold onto you seats cause later I am gonna blow you away" Mung said slyly

"I'm gonna hold ya to that Ming old boy" Kanuckles said as the three shared a laugh

"Ok campers" Chris said popping through the door "Hope lunch was satisfactory he said earning a glare from everyone as Chris slumped away from the door but still spoke "Report out here for you first challenge people!" the handsome host said behind the door as the campers split up to their respective teams. Some leaving friends, some friends staying

"You all ready for this?" Tommy asked his fellow campmates

"No doubt I am" Angelica said batting her eyes as Tommy rolled his

The rest nodded as the Nick team went out to face their first challenge

The CN team looked at each other nervously

"Are we gonna let them show us up!?" Jonesy said trying to motivate

"NO (RADA)!!!" they all (but Mandy) exclaimed

"Then let's get out there and win this for Cartoon Network!" Jen exclaimed trying to get her leadership skills working

"FOR CARTOON NETWORK (RADA RADA RADA)!!! They all (again, but Mandy) exclaimed as they followed the Nick team out into their first challenge of the season

**Confessional Cam- That food was nasty even for our taste!**

Flapjack- I'm so glad that Captain Kanuckles is okay. I owe it all to Chowder. He's a great friend to have on your side. Maybe he's smarter than people give him credit for

Chowder- /Licking his plate and still oblivious to the camera/

Kanuckles- I would have died If it weren't far Mung's boy savin me. As far the boy, I guess if Flap likes him and the fact that he seems dumber than dishwater…I guess I can trust him

Schnitzel- Rada! Rada rada rada rada. Ra ra rada ra radaaa!

Chef- /glaring at the camera/ Look I didn't think my food could actually kill someone! It was actually cool what that chubby thing did. I would've done something…but uh…my shoelace was untied…yeah…shoelace…

Chris Maclean- Luckily we had the campers sign a no suing clause this season /kisses the contracts/ Gotta love the fine print

The campers gathered by the woods with their teammates as Chris stood before them with a wide grin on his face, which wasn't a good sign

"Our first challenge of the season will be called…" the handsome host started building up tension "DARE TO SWEAR!!" he bellowed as some of the campers looked perplexed

"Let me explain…Chef!" Chris bellowed as the drill sergeant cook came out to the campers with eight metal balls in one hand and 28 grey collars with a metal oval with a red light in the center gripped in his other hand

"Since all of you are pretty much kid shows…none of you have ever sworn…" the handsome host continued

"Wait your telling us that this contest is going to be about us cursing" Jimmy said quirking an eyebrow

"Kind of, let me explain. This contest is going to be about who doesn't swear." He continued "The playing field is the woods; you can't leave the woods for this challenge. If you do then your automatically out. And put these on…" He said as Chef threw them the collars. These are the swear collars, if you swear the collars will emit a sound, like a horn or other various sounds we threw in, so no one on TV, since kids also watch this show, will hear the swear, but they will still know you did" he said smiling

"So how will you know if we do in fact swear" Jimmy queried

"With these!" he said as chef threw the little silver balls up in the air and stayed hovering as the campers stared in awe as they grew to about double the size of a regular basketball. Next a big claw similar to a crabs, but not sharp jetted out of the bottom of them and the claws could change their widths due to the campers size. The last thing was a big red eye that opened on all of them and they looked around and observed the area

These are the swear bots!" Chris said pointing to the spheres

"You can afford those things but you can't give us a decent cabin!" Mung shouted angrily but Chris ignored him

"These swear bots will patrol the woods where you will be…if you swear, your collar will alert them when they give off the noise to drown it out, let me demonstrate as Chris strapped a collar on Chef quickly and stepped on his food hard

"Ahhh /horn/!!" Chef exclaimed as all the robots gazed at him

"SWEAR WORD…SWEAR WORD!" the robots said as one of them picked Chef up and plopped him in one of the two nearby cages and he landed hard as some campers thought he deserved it

"Once you swear…whatever team you are on…you will be eliminated and placed in one of the cages here…" Chris said pointing to the cages, average sized and above one was the CN logo and above the other was the Nick logo "And with this walkie talkie and the radio in your collar you will all know simultaneously who has been eliminated" he exclaimed "I have also set traps to further enhance the chance of elimination" he said happily "Also you can try and get an opposing team member to swear by setting traps and such because I love the drama" Chris exclaimed happily

"The camper or campers remaining for their team as the other team is completely eliminated will win immunity for their team. The team that has no one remaining and are all in the cage will be sending someone down the dock of shame, make then ride the boat of losers…and they can't come back…EVER!" Chris exclaimed as the teams looked at each other, both really wanted immunity and not to be the first off the island.

"Also to tempt you to swear I have set traps all around the woods area, if you attempt to leave the woods one of our swear bots will put you in your team cage and you will be eliminated, now put your collars on and we will start this game" he said as they put the collars on quickly

"Ok then…ready…set…swear!" Chris said as they all ran into the woods and the swear bots went into various parts of the woods

"Hey, get me out of here man!" Chef angrily exclaimed

"Ok we'll get you out…eventually" Chris said slyly as he walked away as Chefs collar went off a number of times

As the campers reached the woods some split up with others and some stayed together to help look out for traps and such…others…just went out on their own

**Mandy**

Nobody argued when Mandy left to be on her own. As far as she was concerned, whatever Chris had planned, didn't scare her in the least as she continued on into the woods as some of the woodland creatures ran away in fear of her presence

**Squidward, Schnitzel, Peppermint Larry**

"Well even though we are on different teams doesn't mean we can get other people out right, air go our pests?" Squidward asked his allies

"Yeah hahaha! We get the sponge and star…you get the chubby kid and the Captain and trust me…it won't be hard to get Kanuckles to swear hahahaha!" Larry laughed evilly

"That way it won't look like we are cheating" Squidward said smiling

"Rada" Schnitzel said agreeing

And they were off to find one of their targets

**Spongebob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs**

"Keep sharp eye out boy!" Krabs said scoping out for any traps

"Aye aye sir" Spongebob said looking around

"Yeah…sure" Patrick said boringly as they trekked through the woods

"Hey Squiddy" Larry whispered "Target found"

Squidward came up to see Spongebob walking by with Patrick and Mr. Krabs

"Perfect" Squidward said smiling

"Whats the plan boss?" Larry asked the grouchy squid

"Ok…Schnitzel…get that huge rock there" Squidward said pointing

"Rada" Schnitzel complied and picked up the rock that was about the size of a basketball

"Good now on my signal, you are going to throw it…if my math is right and the timing it will land on Spongebobs foot and that should make him swear" Squidward said rubbing his tentacles

"Pretty good haha-"Larry was stopped by a tentacle over his mouth

"SHHH! Don't let those dunderheads hear you" Squidward whispered angrily to the candy clerk and he nodded

"Ok Schnitzel three…two…one…NOW" Squidward said as the rock monster hurled the rock toward the chipper sponge

"Oh Patrick look a lady bug!" Spongebob said as him and Patrick stopped and observed the ladybug happily

"Will ya stop lookin at the bug and keep mo-" he couldn't finish as the rock Schnitzel threw hit him in the leg

There was silence for a moment then…"Ah /horse neighing/!!" krabs angrily exclaimed holding onto his injured leg. It took him a moment before he realized that he swore

Squidward slapped his head angrily "I can't believe that you /duck quacking/ missed!" Squidward said to the rock monster then covered his mouth in horror

"Rada /air horn/ rada rada rada!" Schnitzel retorted angrily and looked shocked afterward

Larry knew better and kept his mouth shut as he knew if he swore then he would be in the same boat

"Mr. Krabs you said /dolphin sound/!" Spongebob said shockingly and his eyes widened when he realized he swore as Patrick stared, eyes widened in shock

"Spongebob you said-" He was stopped by a yellow hand over his mouth

"No Patrick don't swear, you have to stay in this...don't make my mistake and be…a potty mouth!" Spongebob said sadly as he heard the swear bots coming

"SWEAR WORDS DETECTED!!" the bots said as they picked up Squidward, Spongebob, Schnitzel, and Krabs

"Keep strong Pat you can do it!" Spongebob shouted to his friend who sadly waved goodbye as the swear bot took him and the others to their cages

"Oh hey Squidward!" Spongebob said as they were being flown to their cage

Squidward just grumbled to the chipper sponge, but was happy that at least his plan went a little right

The swear bot carrying Schnitzel was sinking

"NEED ASSISTANCE!" it shouted as two more came lacked onto the heavy rock monster

"oh rada" Schnitzel grumbled annoyed

"I just don't know where that rock came from" Krabs said thinking as Squidward and Schnitzel looked away nonchalantly

They were all soon dropped into their cages. Krabs Spongebob and Squidward for Nick and Schnitzel for CN. When the rock monster landed he made a giant THUNK! And dented the cage floor

"Hmmm, had no idea the Spongebob show was so mouthy "Chris said observing the three sea creatures

"Well I guess one of yar traps got me Chris, as far the boy here, he repeated me accidentally, and Squidward, well I guess ya got a sailor mouth" Krabs said to the grouchy squid who just leered in response

"And you big man?" Chris asked Schnitzel

"Rada rada rada. Rada rada, ra rada rada rada raaaada raaaada raadddda." He explained to the handsome host, it was a fake alibi as not to reveal their alliance

"That makes sense…I think" Chris said getting a walkie talkie out "_Attention Campers…Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Schnitzel have been eliminated" _he spoke through the walkie talkie

**Patrick (Larry nearby)**

Patrick felt sad as he heard the message from Chris, now he was all alone as he slowly continued on, head down

Larry didn't want to waste tome with this bloated idiot as he would probably eliminate himself so he fled back into the jungle to try and sabotage other Nick campers, while laughing as he did

**Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil**

Tommy angrily kicked a tree when he found out that three Nick stars were already out

"Man that isn't the best start" Phil said glumly

"Well, look on the bright side, we are all still here" Lil said trying to lift her friends spirits

"Yeah I mean none of us are dumb enough to say /crow cawing/…oops

"Chuckie! Tommy exclaimed

"I didn't mean too!" Chuckie said covering his mouth

"SWEAR WORD…SWEAR WORD!" the swear bot repeated grabbing Chuckie with its long claw

"Chuckie you're costing us man!" Phil shouted angrily as the swear bot carried an upset Chuckie to the Nick cage as the remaining group looked disgruntled as another member was gone

"I am so going home if we lose this" Chuckie said sadly as the swear bot dropped him in the Nick cage

"Just great…" Squidward said grumbling

"This ain't goin to well" Krabs said glumbly

"Hey don't worry, it's not over yet!" Spongebob said happily

"At this rate it will be" the grouchy squid remarked upset

"_Attention…Chuckie has been eliminated" _

**Jen, Wyatt, Jude, Caitlin, Jonesy, Nikki**

The teens were happy to hear another Nick star had been taken out

"This is getting better every minute" Jen said happily

"Yeah I mean aside from Schnitzel we are rolling right now!" Jonesy exclaimed

"Whatever" Nikki grumbled still upset

"Oh come on Nikki, at least try to be happy" Wyatt said putting his hand on her shoulder

"I can't…as long as _she_ is here" Nikki said darkly

"No worries…I'm sure with her harsh vibe…she will be gone soon enough" Jude said calmly

"As long as that brat is here I /chicken clucking/ can't!" Nikki said and didn't even care she swore

"Nikki! Why did you swear?" Jen asked surprised

"Because that's what I do when I'm upset"

"Yeah but isn't words like /truck horn/ what we are supposed to not say…oh sorry bros" Jude said calmly but upset

"No!" Jen said pulling her hair angrily

"Don't worry Jen, I'm smart enough not to say words like /woman screaming/…uh oh" Caitlin said wide eyed

"Well there goes our lead" Wyatt said glumly

"SWEAR WORDS DETECTED!" the swear bots said hoisting the teens into the air and carrying them away

Nikki hung like dead wait as Jude struck a Superman pose and Caitlin slapped her forehead repeatedly

They were all dropped into the CN cage at about the same time

"Well that was fun" Nikki said sarcastically getting up and brushing herself off

"Yeah it was totally rad!" Jude said happily as Nikki rolled her eyes

"Well I figured the teens would be the some of the first to swear" Chris said happily "In fact I bet on it" he said looking at Chef who was taking his wallet out reluctantly

"_Attention…Jude, Caitlin and Nikki have been eliminated"_

"Well at least that evens the field a little" Squidward said boringly

"That's right it ain't over yet!" Krabs exclaimed motivatingly

"Well I'm glad you're all pumped because it time for our commercial!" Chris exclaimed as the caged campers (Nikki especially) grumbled angrily

But before we go to commercial we will leave you with these questions…

**Who will win the first challenge: Nick or CN? **

**Who will be going home in the first dramatic campfire ceremony of the season?**

**And who is going to rub soap on the campers tongues when its all over?**

"All of this and more will be answered on Total Drama Animation!!"

Remaining Dare to Swear CN campers- Kanuckles, Larry, Mung, Billy, Mandy, Chowder, Jen, Wyatt, Jonesy, Chowder, Flapjack

Eliminated- Schnitzel, Nikki, Caitlin, Jude

Remaining Dare to Swear Nick campers- Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Tommy, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Dil, Bessie, Patrick

Eliminated- Squidward, Spongebob, Chuckie, Mr. Krabs

[1] The Spongebob show just turned ten this week (I honestly have no clue how old Spongebob actually is but hey, it fits)

[2] From the first Spongebob episode ever "Help Wanted"

[3] From the Jimmy Neutron episode "Men at Work"

**Thank you all for reading and please review! and check out the poll and vote if you haven't. Vote up to six times for whom you want to win TAI! Until next chapter this is CJBTDI signing off!**

Next time- The rest of the first challenge and the first campfire ceremony of the season and the first loser of TAI!


	3. The first winners and first loser

**Day 1 Part3**

The first one bites the dust and maybe a bar of soap

**Hello everyone, CJBTDI here with another chapter. Thank you for the reviews so far and hopefully there will be more to come! This will be the chapter where my first character ever will be voted off. Hopefully no one reading will be mad but hey, only one person can win in the end so…sorry. Anyway let's get onto the story please review and if you haven't yet and vote on my poll on whom you want to win TAI. Dedicated to The Kobald Necromancer. **

Disclaimer- I own no cartoons so stop asking me! Now onto the show

--

--

--

--

--

--

"And we are back on Total Animation Island! If you just joined us, the campers are competing in the first challenge of the season, where if they are to swear, forced or unforced, they are put in these cages behind me already filled with some campers from CN: Nikki, Jude, Caitlin, and Schnitzel and Nick: Spongebob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Chuckie" The host said pointing to the disappointed campers sulking in their cages

"Ok then let's see what the remaining campers are doing" Chris said happily wanting to see some action and suffering

**Mung, Billy**

"You gots a big nose Mr. Mung!" Billy said poking the lady loving chef's big blue nose

"Oh it isn't that big…besides, your nose is about the same size" Mung said as Billy looked at his big pink nose confused

"My nose ain't big but yours…what a honker!" Billy said chuckling

"My nose isn't that bad!" Mung said getting a little upset

"Oh peeshaw! A plane could land on that eyesore!" Billy said poking it again

"My nose is not big!" Mung said angry

"Ok fine…bignose" Billy said slyly as Mung finally cracked

"Rrrrrgh /car horn/!!!" Mung said and covered his mouth

"What kind of word is-" before Billy could finish Mung covered his mouth

"No Billy don't repeat me! Look…I can forgive you if you never make fun of my nose again ok!?" Mung said hearing the swear bots closing in

"Ok Mr. Mung…sorry if I gots ya in trouble" Billy said digging a foot into the ground

"Oh don't worry about me" he said as the swear bot grabbed him "Find Chowder or one of your other friends and stick with them…and don't swear!" Mung said as he was carried off

"Man that kid can be annoying. I wonder how Chowder can put up with him." Mung wondered as he was dropped into the cage, luckily Schnitzel caught him before he hit head first

"This is just great people!" Caitlin said annoyed "We had such a huge lead too" she said sadly

"Oh quit complaining…it isn't over yet" Nikki grumbled still upset

"Yeah bros think of the positives, if we lose then we can be bummed, but we are still alive in this" Jude said trying to lift some spirits, but it didn't look like it was really working

"Well at least we are in the lead now" Squidward said gazing at the CN cage

"That's the spirit Squidward!" Spongebob said happily as Squidward just leered in response

**Bessie, Dil**

Bessie was observing the wildlife and for any dangerous traps, plants, and or bugs as Dil also scoped out the surroundings peacefully

"Well theresh no shign of poishon ivy anywhere in thish area" Bessie said looking around

"Good to know B scout" Dil said calmly looking around

"Oh cool itsh that my nick name or secret codename?" Bessie said happily

"Yeah I give everyone of my friends a cool name, I'm just thinking of the right ones" he said thinking

"Well I like mine sho no need to change it" Bessie said as Dil looked down and noticed a tripwire where she was about to step on

"Look out!" he shouted grabbing her before she tripped it but in the process tripped it himself and was given a mild electric shock or should we say mild in Chris's mind

"Oh no Dil!" Bessie said but couldn't touch him as the shock continued

"_Just to mention to all of you if you get caught in a trap…the only way out is to swear!" _Chris said over the walkie talkie somewhat happily

"Darn iiiiiiitttt" Dil said shacking as the current continued to jolt through his body

Bessie knew there was only one thing to do, since Dil saved her it was her turn.

She shoved Dil off the wire but in the process took his place

"Bessie no!" Dil shouted

"/police siren/!" Bessie shouted and the current immediately stopped and she fell to the ground

"Bessie!" Dil said running over concerned

"Don't worry, I've had worsh shocksh form a joy buzzer" she said getting up and rubbing her head

"You did that for me?" Dil asked surprised

"Of coursh…we ae friendsh right" she said flashing a gappy smile

"Yeah" Dil smiled calmly as the swear bot appeared

"I believe that ish my chariot coming to hoisht me away" Bessie said happily "Good luck Dil I hope you don't end up a potty mouth like me" she said chuckling as the swear bot hoisted her away and Dil waved goodbye and couldn't dwell on it too long as he knew he had a contest to win and didn't have time to dilly dally, but would remember Bessie's sacrifice for a later occasion

Bessie soon landed in the Nick cage with the other potty mouth Nick campers

"And just like that we are even again…great" Squidward said angrily

"Well at least it's even up again. Let's just hope our team can pull through" Caitlin said hoping

**Chowder, Flapjack, Kanucles**

Flapjack and Chowder were blissfully talking up a storm with Flapjack mentioning every five minutes that Chowder was a hero, and this was beginning to wear on the lazy captain's nerves

"And that's what kind of animal I am" Chowder said happily

"Wow I never would've guessed that!" Flapjack said to his new best friend

Kanuckles was trying to keep his patience since the purple chubby goofball did save his life but he couldn't take their rambling much more as it was getting on his nerves

"And that's how I got my sailor hat" Flapjack said happily adjusting it

"Wow how did you get away from the giant seahorse?" Chowder asked wondering

"Oh that's easy I just-"

"Ok that's it!" Kanuckles interrupted startling the excited adventurer and the…whatever he is "Here's an idea, how about we play the game 'Be Quiet'. It's the game where everyone keeps quiet…ready…go!" Kanuckles said as they stayed quiet for a few moments to Kanuckles pleasure. Then…

"I don't like this game" Chowder said bored

"Yeah we play this a lot back home but I always lose" Flapjack said sadly

"Maybe we need to practice the art of staying quiet" Chowder said thinking

"But how do you do that?" Flapjack asked

"I don't know maybe-" Chowder was cut off by submarine sonar, a chimp call, and a really loud explosion

They turned to see a red Kanuckles shaking angrily; it took him a second before he realized he went off

"How would /seal barking/ help in being quiet?" Chowder asked and covered his mouth

"Darn it boy!" Kanuckles said as a swear bot hooked onto him and hoisted him up "Flapjack go find yar friends and try not to blow this!" Kanuckles said as he went out of sight. Chowder was bighting the arm of the other swear bot happily as Flapjack waved goodbye and hoped to find one of his friends remaining in the game

Kanuckles and Chowder were soon dropped in the CN cage to the Nick campers delight

"Well that was less then graceful" Kanuckles said picking himself up

"Darn Chowder why did you swear!?" Mung asked the chubby thing

"I kinda wasn't paying attention and it just kinda came out" Chowder said sadly

"Well where did you learn language like that?" Mung asked

"From you. When you're cooking sometimes in the other room I hear you say all these funny words when you hurt yourself or the dish explodes. I thought it was cook lingo" Chowder said as Mung stretched his collar

"Yeah and I'm a sailor, they invented sailor talk after us!" Kanuckles grumbled

"Well I figured you would get out sooner or later, but you did beat Krabs and me, you got that" Mung said encouragingly to the lazy Captain

"Yeah…I guess I did" Kanuckles said feeling a little proud

"But you still lost" Nikki said annoyed as Kanuckles sunk again depressed as the CN campers glared at her

"What?!" she asked annoyed

**Confessional Cam- post challenge recordings**

Nikki- /still has collar on/ Ok I'll admit that I have been grouchy. Its Angelica, she just gets under my skin ok! She is exactly the type of girl I cannot stand to be around. So that's why I have been in a foul mood lately. That and the fact Chris is a total /donkey hee hawing/!

Caitlin- Ok I know Angelica's bad but come on it shouldn't get to you like that. I am Nikki's friend and I'm trying to support her but she is making it hard with her attitude

Angelica- All according to plan people. Nikki is going to get so angry with me that she will not be in the state of mind to compete and she will be voted off post haste and I will be a step closer to the million. I know, I can be a little mean, but hey…it's a competition and I am just playing the game

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen **

Jimmy was scoping the area and making mental notes of who has been eliminated so far, Carl was nervously looking around for wolves' bears and Sasquatchanaqwa and Sheen was making Kung Fu poses just in case any animals or traps tried anything funny and not funny ha ha.

"I hope that this isn't the place where bears, wolves' and…Sasquatchanaqwa live!" Carl said looking around nervously

"Carl I keep telling you there is no Sasquatchanaqwa!" Jimmy said "However this is the habitat for bears and wolves' but I am sure they are asleep as they come out in the night, as for bears…well I'm sure there nowhere near here" Jimmy said as Carl looked still afraid of the bears that may be around as Jimmy didn't seem to help Carl out again.

"Not to worry Carl…if any animals try anything I'll kick their /parrot squawking/! ...well that wasn't supposed to happen" Sheen said rubbing his chin

"Aw Sheen!" Jimmy and Carl said in unison as the swear bot approached

"SWEAR WORD DETECTED!" the bot said grabbing Sheen, though he didn't go without a fight as he ounched and kicked the metal sphere, but to no avail as it lached onto Sheen and began to carry him off

"I have failed you Ultralord!" Sheen cried as he was carried off

"This isn't going good right now for our team…" Jimmy said rubbing his large temples

"Don't worry Jimmy everything will be fiiiiiii-!" Carl said as he was caught in a high speed spinning trap, his legs were hooked and he was being spun like a top

"Oh no Carl don't-"

"/elephant call/!" Carl exclaimed as the spinner stopped and he was holding his mouth about to blow chunks from the high speed

"SWEAR WORD DETECTED!" the swear bot said hoisting the pudgy boy up and out of sight as he continued to gag

"Oh man" Jimmy said as he continued on, little did he know a certain candy clerk was close by tracking where he was going

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carl and Sheen were both dropped into the Nick cage to their extreme dismay

"This is going bad" Squidward said upset

"At this rate we won't have anyone left" Krabs said sadly

"Well letsh see…Dil, Tommy, Lil, Phil, Jimmy, Patrick, and Angelica are left on our team and Larry, Billy, Mandy, Wyatt, Joneshy, Jen and Flapjack are left for SheN…so therefore…we are tied" Bessie said tapping her chin

"So we are only tied so there's still hope!" Spongebob said enthusiastically

"Yeah but with dumber and dumbest going, it didn't help" Squidward said bluntly

"Hey we aren't dumb!" Carl and Sheen said together "I just have some trouble in math" Carl said silently

"And I am very smart take this…who was our first President…Ultralord Jefferson!" Sheen exclaimed in a half crazy tone with his eyes crossed as some campers backed away slowly

**Confessional Cam- Post competition recordings**

Sheen- See I told you. Some people just don't give me credit, and then I drop the bomb with my smartitude! I have made Ultralord proud this day!

Squidward- That kid doesn't have a few screws loose, the house wasn't even built with him!

Spongebob- Wow, Sheen is really smart. Under the sea we don't know human history, but now I know who to ask right?

Bessie- Sheen may need a little hishtory leshon for hish hishtory leshon. And I can tell him becaush I have the 'Fluent in American hishtory badge'!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly they all heard a PLOP in the CN cage and saw Mandy staring into space before getting up and walking to the far corner of the cage as the CN campers looked in surprise

"How did you get eliminated?!" Mung asked as Mandy glared

"I cursed at a squirrel" the evil little girl said emotionless

"Why?" Caitlin asked confused

"…It threw a nut at me, then I cursed at it…and it was eaten by an eagle" Mandy said and the CN campers believed that was all they would get out of the evil little girl, and all they wanted to hear

"_Attention…Sheen, Carl, and Mandy have been eliminated"_ Chris said through the walkie talkie smiling

**Angelica**

The Princess walked alone in the woods happily now that another CN camper was gone, even though some Nick campers screwed up in her book, they were still in the lead so for now she was casually walking and redoing her makeup blissfully thinking what she would do if she won the million

Until she ran into Billy who seemed to be looking for something in the woods

"Hey haves you seen my pet leech?" Billy asked the princess cocking his head

"Pet leech…?" Angelica asked leering

"Yeah I threw him out when I was confessing and I wanted to see him again…but no luck" Billy said putting his head down in disappointment

"Was this leech…big and…red?" Angelica asked as her anger was building

"Oh yea have you seen him?!" Billy asked hopefully

Angelica exploded "Yeah! I've seen him!! I was attacked by your /cow mooing/ leech and I hope that wherever that stupid thing is…he is being eaten by some /racecar engine/ ANIMAL!!!" she bellowed as Billy stared into space

"So you have see him?" he asked again dumbly as the swear bot carried the angry princess off as her eye twitched in anger

She was soon plopped in the cage but before anyone said anything a stone cold glare stopped them as she went over to the side of the cage as her eye twitched more and for the first time since the dock, Nikki was smiling

"Okay then…" Chris remarked casually "_Attention…Angelica has been eliminated"_

**Tommy, Phil, Lil**

"Well that figures" Phil said calmly, hands in his pockets

"/sigh/ I do not like this at all" Tommy said sadly

Just when you thought it wouldn't get any worse…the remaining 6teen members walked in front of the remaining Rugrats, startling all of them

"Well look who it is guys…the ones who will lose this game!" Jonesy said slyly

"We'll see about that" Phil said smiling at the cocky tall teen

The teens were in a stare down, almost thinking of ways to make each other swear

They began to step forward slowly…step by step like a standoff, what they didn't see was a trap waiting for them

All but three of the teens were caught in the bungee trap as three teens were slung in the air and were bouncing up and down at high speeds like a bungie but much faster as it felt like their skeleton was going to be pulled out of them

"Oh maaaaan!" Jonesy said as he was being flung around like a rag doll

"You swear first Phil!" No you swear first Lil!" the twins argued as they too were also being flung around as Wyatt. Jen and Tommy watched in horror

"I can't take it anymore! /loud belch/!" Jonesy exclaimed as he was released and dropped on his head

"Well that was fun!" Jonesy said sarcastically as his head was spinning and Jen slapped her forehead in annoyance

"Swear Lil!" "You first Phil!" "Never Lil!"

"Just say /fog horn/ Phil…oh no!" Lil said nervously

"Ha you said /lion roar/!" Phil said slyly, then realized he swore as they were both dropped to the ground a little dizzy

"SWEAR WORDS DETECTED!" the bots screamed as Phil and Lil were hoisted and Jonesy was clinging to the ground as the bot tried to lift him

"Wait I'm innocent guys…nooooo!" was what the remaining teens heard Jonesy say as he was carried off

"Retreat for now!" Jen ordered to Wyatt's displeasure as they fled and trust me if Tommy was allowed to swear right now…he would have but for the sake of the team he kept it together and went in search of the remaining 6 teen members for revenge

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three teens were dropped in their cages, Phil and Lil for Nick…Jonesy for CN

"Wow…you actually lasted longer than the flavor in my gum" Nikki said chewing

"Oh shut it _Gwen_" Jonesy said slyly as Nikki grew a vain on her head and the argument ensued

As the arguing in the CN cage continued the Nick cage looked disappointed

"Two more down" Squidward said losing all hope

"We can do without the negativity!" Lil said angrily to the grouchy squid that just turned the other direction

"Our fate lies in the hands off a gonzo kid, a big brained know it all, a pink stupid starfish and the filmmaker. Yeah…I'm real enthusiastic" Squidward said sarcastically

"Hey Tommy and Dil are resourceful…trust me, they'll think of something" Chuckie said smiling

"I sure hope so me boy, we're on our last legs here" Krabs said nervously

"_Attention…Jonesy, Phil, and Lil have been eliminated, 4 Nick campers remain, 5 CN campers remain"_ Chris spoke through the walkie talkie as it was getting down to the wire

**Tommy**

Tommy did not have time to lose; he had to find his remaining teammates before they too were eliminated.

After a moment of dashing through the woods he crashed into someone. He looked up to see that the person he ran into was still standing unfazed…and pink

"Oh hey uh…Tommy" Patrick said happily to the leader/filmmaker

"Patrick! At least I found you before something happened" Tommy said getting up

"Oh…um where is everyone else?" Patrick asked

"They've been eliminated Patrick, only you, me, Dil, and Jimmy for our team are left" Tommy explained to the slow witted starfish

"Oh…then where are they?" Patrick asked looking around

"We have to find them Patrick and avoid the CN team" Tommy said as they trekked through the woods

"Any idea where they may be" Patrick asked behind Tommy

"No but they have to be around here somewhere" Tommy said looking around

About five minutes passed before they heard something nearby

"What was-" Patrick started until Tommy put his hand over his mouth

"Shhhhh! Let me check it out first" Tommy whispered and crept forward silently as Patrick watched

Tommy got close enough and peered through the bushes, but before he could look a trap sprung and he was caught in a net

"Uh oh" Patrick said almost in a stupid tone

"Oh no Chris's trap!" Tommy said panicking

"Quite the opposite" Jimmy said pulling a rope and dropping Tommy down with a thunk

"Nice one Brain Man but you bagged my bro" Dil said coming from a nearby bush looking at his brother who was fumbling and trying to get out of the net

"Dil! Thank goodness you're alright and you found Jimmy" Tommy said getting out of the net

"Yeah and you found Big Star!" Dil said happily as he went over to see how the slow witted starfish was doing

"We need a plan to get the CN team" Tommy said thinking

"No problem, I have it taken care of, they come to us and we spring our traps we set, a little unorthodox for my type of strategy, but in this game, anything goes" Jimmy said seriously

The remaining Nick campers gathered around to further talk about their plan and strategy against the CN team

**Jen, Wyatt**

Jen and Wyatt were also looking for their remaining team members, Wyatt was calmly looking around as Jen was almost ripping through the bushes frantically

"This isn't good Wyatt. The Nick team most likely already has a plan set up and we are still looking for our teammates!" the leader of the 6 shouted angrily "Wyatt keep looking!" she ordered in almost a shriek as Wyatt continued to look around. He hated when Jen got to be in her over controlling moods and when she screamed as she had a very high pitched scream that could shatter glass

"Come on where are they?!" Jen asked herself as she continued to look

"It's a big forest Jen…" Wyatt said calmly

"It doesn't matter Wyatt! We need to come up with a plan here and we can't do that when we have no one here but us!" she exclaimed angrily screeching

A few seconds later she heard ruffling in the bushes and turned around quickly

"If you're a Nick star then you better watch out, I've got…" she looked into her purse "LIP-GLOSS!" she said angrily

"Lip-gloss?" Wyatt asked cocking his head

"It's all I have…I left my pepper spray at home like an idiot…that would have made someone swear!" Jen said smiling crazily as Wyatt seemed to be a little intimidated by how seriously Jen was taking this, however it wouldn't be the first time she took a competition very seriously, or the second, or third…

It turned out to be the overexcited candy clerk Peppermint Larry, as he came out of the bushes Jen sighed and put her lip-gloss back into her purse

"Heya teenerinos hahahahaha!" Larry said happily

"How did you find us?" Wyatt asked

"Oh…well I heard a loud screeching sound and uh…hahaha, figured I'd check it out…" Larry said as Jen realized it was her "By the way did you see what was making it…hm?" Larry asked as Jen seemed to slink into her light blue coat

"Nah got me" Wyatt said shrugging as Jen sighed relieving that Wyatt bailed her out

"Oh well then hahaha…have you two crazy kids seen Flapjack and that kid with the giant nose?" Larry queried

"No we are looking for them right now" Jen said annoyed an as if on cue the two boys walked through the bush startling her

"I think I heard the banshee over here buddy!" Billy said excitedly as Flapjack came soon after

"Hey fellas hahaha, what do you mean banshee?" Larry asked quirking an eyebrow

"Oh yeah! Me and Flapjack heard a screeching sound and we are sure it was a banshee" Billy said looking around for any sign of it as Jen retracted again, she hated that her voice could be so high pitched at times and Wyatt rolled his eyes

"Yeah I heard something like that too" Larry said rubbing his chin in thought as the three all thought of what it could have been

"Ok enough!" Jen said startling the three "In case you three don't know we are in a challenge here, one we need to WIN or one of our team will be going home…and never coming back…EVER" Jen said getting the team back on track and kind of imitating Chris

"Ok then we can talk about it later" Larry said getting his head back together

"Yeah we'll find it" Flapjack said happily and Billy nodded quickly

"Well first things first…we need to find them" Jen said thinking

"Oh…hahahaha! I already know!" Larry said happily as Jen's eyes widened

"Why didn't you say something!?" Jen asked angrily

"I was thinking about the sound that I heard and well, I forgot until now hahaha" Larry said as Jen seemed to turn red

"Ok…" Jen said calming down "Larry, can you take us to them?" Jen asked and Larry nodded and they began to trek and meanwhile Billy and Flapjack began to talk again about the banshee and where it could be

Five minutes later they were in a bush about 20 feet away from the Nick stars that were just sitting in a clearing and talking but about what they couldn't hear

"Whatcha think their talkin about?" Billy asked quietly (surprisingly)

"Probably the plan to get rid of us" Jen said narrowing her eyes

"Well what are we gonna do?" Flapjack asked

"We need a surprise attack of some sort hahaha" Larry said mimicking a trap with his hands

"Yeah but we need to do it before they find out we are here" Wyatt said quietly as not to get their attention

"Okay I think we should send someone out as bait to attract them…then we spring our surprise attack" Jen said slyly "So who wants to be the bait?" Jen asked as the CN stars looked at each other

"Ok then…all for Flapjack?" Jen asked as she, Larry and Flapjack raised their hands

"You want to be bait?" the leader of the 6 asked quirking an eyebrow

"Yeah it sounds like an adventure" Flapjack said happily

"Ok then…you're the bait kid" Jen said "Your job is to get their attention and most of all…don't tell them you are the bait…just get their attention and we will spring the trap…got it?" Jen asked making sure the young adventurer got the plan

"Yeah okay" Flapjack said excited as he went out of the bushes and began to walk over to the Nick stars

"You sure this will work?" Wyatt asked Jen a little concerned

"Yes…if I marked right…Flapjack will be right by a trigger step electric fence, I know because I saw a raccoon step by it and got shocked, it lived, but its hair was frizzed" Jen said "If they all step into that they will all have to swear and we will win!" Jen said almost crazy as Wyatt backed away a little. Knowing Jen she was always a little over competitive, but she was going a little overboard here

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Nick stars were talking about random things so not to alert the CN stars that they knew they were nearby. Unknown to the CN stars Jimmy had get up thin as hair tripwires around the area and once someone stepped on them or broke it, it would make a can that Dil had brought from earlier fall from a tree which it did a few moments ago when Billy stepped on the line, how they set it up was all Jimmy's idea as many didn't know how he did it

"Everyone remember the plan?" Jimmy asked in a whisper and the Nick stars half nodded so not to attract attention

Flapjack came into their view "Hiya guys!" he shouted jumping around to get their attention

"Oh my goodness it is Flapjack!" Jimmy said pretending to be shocked

"Let's get him" Tommy said pointing at Flapjack

They all ran at Flapjack as Jen rubbed her hands together in anticipation

"Just a little closer…" Jen said quietly smiling

"Just before they got to the tripwire electric fence they stopped

"Wait why did they-?" Wyatt didn't get to finish as Jimmy got out a rock and threw it at a hidden half cut rope which made it break

"No!" Jen said leaping out of the bushes in time as the other three CN stars in the bushes were flung into a net

"Oh no" Wyatt said slapping his forehead

"Oh it gets worse" Dil said smiling as he pulled another rope by a tree and it tripped a box above the net and let out three wild raccoons that were lured in their by Dil's raccoon call, which surprised all of them except Tommy, who knew of Dil's skills already

The raccoons didn't seem friendly as they were thrashing everywhere

"Ahhhahaha get away you vermin!" Larry said fending off one of them as it tried to bite him

"Nice kiddy" Billy said hugging one as ripped his shirt in half

"Oooh you're a mean kitty" Billy said smiling as it continued to claw at him

"Darn it!" Wyatt said as he held one away with his foot though it wasn't really working

"Swear and we let you down" Jimmy said smiling

"Guys don't!" Jen pleaded frantically

"Jen I'm sorry but if these things have rabies I don't think Chris has good medical so…/guitar solo/!" Wyatt shouted

"I'm with Bob Marley on this hahaha /airplane taking off/!" Larry exclaimed

"Yeah this kitty isn't nice" Billy said as the raccoon had clawed his clothes to shreds /Howler monkey call/!" Billy exclaimed

Jimmy smiled and lowered the net and the CN stars that were captive tumbled out and the raccoons fled into the woods

"SWEAR WOREDS DETECTED!" the swear bots said carrying Billy, Wyatt, and Larry off leaving only Jen and Flapjack alone for the CN team

Jen's eye began to twitch and her face grew redder and redder with anger as the Nick stars high fived each other

"That is it! They have forced my hand…" Jen said quietly to herself, she had one last ace up her sleeve

"What?" Flapjack asked confused

"Sorry Flapjack but…I have to do this for the team" Jen said as Flapjack was still confused

Jen took a deep breath as the Nick stars stared in bewilderment until…

**AYEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" **Jen whailed as all the stars covered their ears in horror

"Oh god…it isn't human!" Tommy said covering his ears hard "Can't take it /unable to hear because of Jens wailing/!!"

"/Unable to hear/!!" Dil shouted

"/Unable to hear/!!" Flapjack shouted as well as he couldn't stand the sound either

Back at the cages the campers and Chris and the camera crew and the animals in the forest were also covering their ears

"Well…Jen sure is mad" Nikki said annoyed "And they blame me for having a problem with anger"

"Ohhh it's the banshee again!" Billy said happily bouncing in the CN cage

**Confessional Cam- Post Challenge recordings**

Jen- /looking sick for some reason/ My mom always said that I had a high pitched voice at times oooohhh…but I didn't think it would be that loud…gurk /holds mouth and runs out of the confessional/

Flapjack- /holding his ears, hair messy/ horrible…horrible…HORRIBLE!

Billy- Told ya I heard a banshee! Just like that time I saw the Lochness Monster in my toilet…for some reason people don't seem to believe me when I say that I hear or see something…but I'll show them, I'll make them believe…BELIEVE!

Chris Maclean- Wow…I think that broke the sound barrier…or at least every mirror in the camp

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SWEAR WORDS AND UNUSUAL SOUND DETECTED" the swear bots said hoisting the seemingly unconscious stars away

Jen exhaled "I know my voice if I shouted loud enough would do it" Jen said happily

"Not quite" a voice said as Jen turned around quickly to see a big headed boy standing there smiling slyly

"Wha…but…how did? I thought I but?" Jen said flabbergasted

Jimmy took the earplugs out of his ears "Kept them in case the animals in the forest or if anyone snoring kept me up. Turns out they work pretty well" Jimmy said putting them in their pocket as Jen glared angrily

"Well then…it's down to us then" Jen said slyly "You could take one of my screams…but how about two?" Jen said inhaling even more then before

Jimmy had to think fast because he couldn't handle another screech like that. Then he felt something in his pocket, he pulled it out and he remembered the 'food' that he saved in the vile from earlier

Jimmy got the light bulb over his head as he took some of the gunk out and put it in his hand

Just as Jen was about to scream again Jimmy ran up to her and stepped on her foot hard and causing her mouth to open in pain before she could scream

"Eat this!" Jimmy said shoving some of the sludge down her throat as Jen's eyes widened

She grabbed her throat in disgust and began to gag and twitch as Jimmy waited anxiously

It didn't take long as Jen's face turned green and threw up in the nearby bush repeatedly

"That was so /total drama island theme/ foul!" Jen said falling over twitching, seemingly having a seizure

"SWEAR WORD DETECTED" the swear bot said picking up the lifeless Jen as she was carried off

Another swear bot hooked onto Jimmy and carried him back to the start as Jen hung like a dead fish in the other swear bots claw

Jimmy was dropped next to Chris and Jen was plopped in the CN cage unconscious to their extreme disappointment

"We have a winner!" Chris said pushing a button as the cage walls dropped and released the campers as the Nick stars hoisted Jimmy up and celebrated as they had won the first challenge of the season and immunity

"Well I have to say that was a disappointment" Chris said to the CN campers as they sulked and Caitlin helped a woozy Jen stand

"Well then…later on you will be sending someone home and that someone will be the first loser of the season!" Chris said enjoying this "So get yourselves ready for later as the campfire ceremony will be held later tonight. Until then go back to your cabins and relax and maybe start packing" Chris said happily and warningly as the campers feared being sent home first

"As for the Nick stars you also win a reward" Chris said as the Nick stars wondered happily what the reward was

"Instead of eating Chef's food tomorrow…you will get a five star dinner with a violinist" Chris said as the Nick stars cheered wildly and the CN campers seemed even more depressed as they would have to eat Chef's…lunch tomorrow

"Well then see you later campers" Chris said smiling as he walked to his trailer to get freshened up and Chef went back to the kitchen to prepare the losers 'lunch' for tomorrow

"Well this stinks" Kanuckles said bitterly as he took out a piece of candy and chewed it

"Tell me about it" Mung said sulking

"Rada" Schnitzel said disappointed

"So…horrible" Jen said half unconscious as Caitlin rubbed her back soothingly

"Too bad, but hey Chef's foods good too" Chowder said happily

"Oh yeah isn't it?" Billy asked happily as the campers seemed shocked that anyone could like it, let alone be in the same room as it

"I'd rather starve then eat that again, it almost killed me!" Kanuckles said angrily remembering when he was almost suffocated

"Me too, I mean it isn't even food" Mung said disgusted even remembering it

"Now we have to go through that again and vote someone off" Caitlin said sadly as Jen let out a moan of agreement

"Yeah, harsh" Jude said sadly

Soon all the campers arrived at their cabins, and went inside, some happy, some…not so much

**Kids Cabin/AFFFC- Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Spongebob, Patrick, Bessie, Flapjack, Chowder, Billy, Mandy, Dil**

"Woohoo!! We won and we get a 5 star dinner…awesome!" Sheen said happily bouncing on the couch

"Yeah…I just hope they serve something I'm not allergic to" Carl said hoping as he was allergic to a lot of things

"And let us not forget who we have to thank for this…" Dil said looking at Jimmy

"Yeah Jimmy you really pulled through!" Spongebob said happily

"Yeah now we get to eat food" Patrick said dumbly but happy

"You have shertianly earned your honeybee stripesh Jimmy" Bessie said complimenting the boy genius

"Oh it wasn't that impressive" He said modestly "Oh and let us thank Chef as well…" Jimmy said confusing the campers "For without his horrible concoction we may have lost this" Jimmy said pulling out the vile that still had some of Chef's horrible food in it

Dil noticed the CN stars sulking when they came in

"Hey guys…sorry that you lost" Dil said sadly as the Nick stars agreed

"Oh it's ok, I mean we gets to eat some more of that food Chef makes, it is so good!" Billy said licking his lips and Chowder agreed also licking his lips as some of the campers couldn't understand how he and Chowder could like the food Chef made

"That is…if you make it through elimination" Mandy said emotionless as some of the campers were surprised Mandy spoke up considering she usually kept to herself as she went to her top bunk, laid on her back and stared into space as she didn't seem at all worried

"Yeah that's right" Flapjack said sadly "I might not even get to lunch tomorrow"

"Oh no!" Chowder said biting his fingers in fear

"Relax guys" Dil said calmly "We will be there for you at the ceremony right guys?" Dil asked the AFFFC

"Right!" they all said in unison

"Becaush thatsh what a club doesh. We shtick together through thich and thin!" Bessie said happily

"Yeah we will be there to cheer you on!" Spongebob said excitedly

"Yeah don't worry just yet, you do have a good chance that you won't be picked" Jimmy said logically

"I hope so" Flapjack said nervously

"Hey until then…let's get our mind off this ok and see if that TV works" Dil said grabbing the remote and turning it on. It was surprisingly clear and not full of static

"Oh Ultralords coming on!" Sheen said plopping on the couch and bouncing on it "Please can we watch it?" he asked excitedly as he really didn't have to ask as the AFFFC really didn't want Sheen to suffer a mental breakdown on the first day

"Alright let us watch the man known across the nebula as Ultralord" Dil said smiling as he clicked on Ultralord and they all began to watch, except for Mandy for obvious reasons, Spongebob and Patrick who had to go to the washrooms and Jimmy who went to go put his vile on the desk to study later as they wanted to spent this time they had together, because it may be their last 

**Teen Girls Cabin- Caitlin, Angelica, Lil, Nikki, Jen**

All of the teen girls seemed to be in a bad mood, Angelica was laying on her top bunk just staring into space, Nikki was sulking on her bunk as she didn't do much to help her cause, she feared the campfire ceremony. Lil was the only one who was genuinely happy as she thought of the 5 star meal and what she was going to eat, though she was also worried about Caitlin as well who was rubbing Jen's back soothingly as Jen was face down on her bunk moaning and the trash can was there just in case

"I'll be there for you at elimination Caitlin" Lil said comfortingly

"Thanks, but I'm really worried about Jen. At this rate she won't make it to elimination" the fashionable teen said as she heard Jen moan again as the leader of the 6 turned her head to Caitlin weakly

"Don't you worry Caitlin…I'll be fine, just-" Jen couldn't finish as she threw up in the nearby trash can

"That Chef should be sued for making such horrible food!" Caitlin said angrily

"Please…who's going to tell him off, you? Ha! You couldn't break a twig!" Angelica said chuckling

"You know Angelica it is a good thing we won" Lil said grumbling

"And why is that?" the princess asked

"Because we all would have voted for you and threw you in the ocean!" Lil said angrily as the princess scoffed

"I like you more and more Lil" Nikki said genuinely

"Oh shut it Miss Punk!" Angelica spat "I would be worried if I were you. I mean you didn't exactly make any friends with your attitude" she said slyly

"You're the reason I'm angry!" Nikki shot back to Angelica "You're the same type stereotypical person I hate. Always thinking you're the best and no one is above you and that daddy will buy you anything you want, well let me tell you…" she said getting right into her face "It is going to be fun for you in the real world!" Nikki hissed as Angelica leered

"We'll see…" Angelica said slyly "If and when I win this I will never have to go through such drabble. I will be rich and famous and you will be at the same level that you will always be…the bottahhh!!" Angelica couldn't finish as Nikki pulled her down and they both began to fight on the floor, but this time none of the girls even bothered to break them up, in their minds now if one of them killed the other it would bring some peace to their hectic cabin

**Boy's Cabin- Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Jonesy, Wyatt, Jude **

The boys were relaxing in their cabin as teen boys will do. The Nick boys were thinking of the food they would have tomorrow. The CN boys were kind of hoping to be eliminated for the sole fact as not to go through the torture of Chef's food again

"Man this blows!" Jonesy said laying back on his bunk depressed "I do not want to go home first!" He exclaimed angrily

"Don't worry, I know who I'm voting for and as of right now, it isn't you" Wyatt said calmly

"Really?" Jonesy said relieved but also intrigued "So…who are you voting for?" Jonesy asked

"You'll know come the ceremony, but for now I'm not telling. But to put you mind at ease I didn't vote for you or Jude" Wyatt said calmly

"Cool same for me bros and no I'm not ratting" Jude said laying back

"Yeah, I'm not voting for you guy's either, at least not yet. In this game there are strengths in numbers and we need them in this game right now" Jonesy said smiling

"Cool that you guy's trust each other, because sometimes this game brings out the worst in people" Tommy said happily

"Yeah…I hope we don't become like that" Chuckie said worried

"Not to worry dude, I'm sure that for now we can trust each other, but as the game goes on, you know that trust won't last" Phil warned

"Well then…to trust and keeping it alive!" Tommy said happily raising his soda can in a toast

"TO TRUST!" the teens all shouted toasting with their soda cans as they began to hear something from the girl's cabin

They peered out to see that Angelica and Nikki wrestling on the cabin porch

"Ooooh cat fight!" Jonesy said excitedly running to the girl's cabin excitedly

"Is he always-" Chuckie started

"Yes" Wyatt and Jude said bluntly

Jonesy was cheering as the girls continued to rumble, until the girls got sick of him and began to chase him around angrily as he ran for the hills screaming. The teens both girl and boy finally had something to laugh about as all of them (except Jen who was still sick) as they continued to watch the chase scene unfold as Jonesy was running like a maniac away from the two angry teen girls

**Adult's Cabin- Mung, Kanuckles, Mr. Krabs, Peppermint Larry, Schnitzel, Squidward**

The adult's for the most part were pretty quiet as Squidward was contemplating how to get his alliance back on track and hoped that both Larry and Schnitzel and more important, what he was going to eat tomorrow at the 5 star dinner.

Mr. Krabs was also happy about staying in the money run another day and also about the FREE 5 star meal. He was upset that Mung and Kanuckles were on the chopping block but he was hoping that they would make it through so they could share their adventuring stories with each other

Larry was quietly pondering on who he was going to vote for. He did have a good idea of who as he looked at a sleeping and snoring Kanuckles and narrowed his eyes

Schnitzel was also wondering who to vote for. If he voted for Chowder this early Mung wouldn't like it and the rock monster would lose an ally and right now he needed them.

Both Larry and Schnitzel would have to ask Squidward on whom to vote for. They both stepped out and gave a glance to Squidward, who said he had to use the bathroom

After they were all outside they went to a secluded area and began to discuss their plan

"So boss hahaha…who should we vote for, our pests or someone else for now?" Larry asked the grouchy squid who began to tap his chin in thought

"Hmmm…Kanuckles and Chowder really don't seem like a threat so…I think you should vote for…" Squidward whispered as Larry and Schnitzel nodded and could see the logic in voting this person off as they went back to the cabin

Krabs broke the silence inside the cabin

"So uh…good luck tonight and I hope that I can hear those stories of yours" Krabs said smiling

"Yeah I hope we all make it until tomorrow, I would hate to be the first off" Mung said sulking

"Yeah me too" Kanuckles grumbled agreeing

"So who ya gonna vote far" Krabs asked intrigued

"I know who I'm voting far" Kanuckles said angrily

"Yeah, my pick seems ok; I just hope it's the right one" Mung said hoping

"Well let's just hope whoever ya vote far other people do too" Krabs said warningly "Cause if that person stays, you may have made a new enemy in that person" Krabs said narrowing his eyes as Mung seemed worried and Kanuckles just shrugged as the other adult cartoons arrived back at the cabin

They all heard the intercom in the center of the campground buzz as they unfortunately heard Chris's voice over it

"_Attention loser campers, report to the bonfire ceremony for the first elimination ceremony!" _He spoke rough the speaker

"Well it's time to face our doom" Nikki said grumbling and fixing her hair as it was ruffled from wrestling Angelica and going after Jonesy

"Let's do this" Jen said weakly as she still needed Caitlin to hold her up as all the CN stars went to vote in the confessional and then would see who would be the first camper eliminated on the show, and most of the Nick stars went as well hoping that their friends would survive and some hoping to see their rival go

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fireplace roared as the 14 CN campers were on their respective tree stumps as the 22 campers were last season looking nervous and anxious and Jen was wobbling on hers, ready to fall

"Well hello there campers" Chris said happily from his podium "Welcome to the first campfire ceremony of the season" the handsome host exclaimed throwing his hands in the air for effect as the CN campers groaned

"Well then as you can see I have a tray of marshmallows here" Chris said pointing at the 13 marshmallows beside him on the tray

"There are only 13 marshmallows here, which will mean one of you will be spending their last night in Wawanaqwa. One of you will be walking the dock of shame, catching the boat of losers and you can't come back…EVER!" Chris exclaimed happily remembering how fun it was to say that

"Do you have to repeat the things we know already?" Nikki asked annoyed

"Yes…because it explains it to first time viewers and I love to say that line" Chris said happily

"I think you just like to hear yourself talk" Nikki grumbled as some of the CN campers snickered and Chris leered

"Ok then…whatever" Chris said grumbling "Our first marshmallow goes to…

The campers waited anxiously to see who would be the first one safe as Chris made the anticipation grow thicker

"Come on already!" the campers shouted in unison

"Fine…don't like suspense I see" Chris said in a mumble "the first one safe is…Wyatt"

Wyatt smiled calmly as he accepted the marshmallow from Chris and waited on the sidelines where the other winners would soon join him

The other 6teen teens gave Wyatt a thumbs up as Jen who was still woozy gave him a half thumbs up

"Ok then…next is…Flapjack" Chris said as the young adventurer leapt up and hugged Chris happily and thanked him

"Okay okay just take the marshmallow!" Chris said shaking Flapjack off and giving him the marshmallow as he joined the calm musician and the AFFFC who were near the ceremony were high fiving as one of their members were safe

"Next is…Billy" Chris said holding the marshmallow

"WOOOHOOOOO!!" Billy exclaimed grabbing a marshmallow and running around hysterically

"Mandy get up here and calm him down, oh and you're safe to so grab a marshmallow" Chris said as the evil little girl took Billy and plopped him by Flapjack who was happy that one of his friends was safe for another night

"Okay then…next is…Mung" Chris said as the lady loving chef happily took his marshmallow and went with the winners, he was happy that he was safe, but really didn't want to have to eat Chef's glop again, and hoped that Chowder and Schnitzel would be here too at least so it would be more bearable

"Now then…next we have…Jonesy" Chris said as the tall teen pumped his fists and high fived the host as he got the marshmallow and kissed it happily as he was safe another night

"Next is Peppermint Larry" Chris said as the candy clerk laughed and got his marshmallow and joined the other safe CN campers

"Okay…Jude my man come on up here" Chris said as Jude took his marshmallow happily and went over and fist bumped his guy teen CN friends, happy that were all safe for today

"Caitlin" Chris said as the fashion teen squealed in delight, as did Lil that she was safe as she took her marshmallow and joined her safe campers

"Okay…Chowder you human garbage disposal get up here and take ONE marshmallow!" Chris warned as Chowder reluctantly took one marshmallow and gobbled it down as the Nick AFFFC cheered as all their members were all safe

"Getting down to the wire" Chris said as he looked at the remaining CN campers who seemed very nervous now

Nikki seemed nervous but was covering it up by scowling

Kanuckles was biting on one of his wooden fingers nervously

Jen though still sick looked nervous, and still a little green

Schnitzel seemed stone faced (get it) as he sat on his stump as it seemed to sink into the earth

"Okay then the next marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

Schnitzel"

"Rada!" Schnitzel said sighing and taking his marshmallow and joined the other safe CN campers

"Three campers…two marshmallows" Chris said slyly as all the campers seemed to be nervously sweating

"Okay then the next to last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Kanuckles"

"Yes! Phew" Kanuckles said wiping his brow as he hobbled over and ate his marshmallow as Flapjack happily hugged the lazy Captain, glad that he wasn't voted off

"Campers…this is the last marshmallow of the evening" Chris said holding it up

Nikki was about to rip her hair out with anticipation and Jen looked even greener as both stared at the marshmallow as if it was the most priceless object on earth

Chris looked at both of them building suspense. The CN campers, the 6teen stars the most looked nervous as they knew they were losing one of their friends; Angelica also looked on intensely now that the one who was causing her the most grief was on the chopping block

"The last marshmallow of the night…the last camper this night to be safe…goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nikki" Chris said finally as some of the Nick stars were surprised, Angelica the most as if her jaw dropped more it would hit the floor

"What?" Nikki as surprised as Jen seemed to stunned to even move, let alone speak

"How could you guys pick her over Jen?!" Angelica asked shocked as the CN campers didn't respond as they seemed to be worried about Jen as she didn't even seem to be breathing

Jen's eye twitched as if she couldn't handle that she didn't get a marshmallow

"Jen…are you okay?" Caitlin asked worried about her friend

Jen snapped out of her trance "Oh I'm fine" she said happily "Just waiting for Chris to give me my marshmallow" she said smiling and rocking on her seat as the CN campers looked at each other nervously

"Jen…I gave the last marshmallow to Nikki, right there beside you" Chris said as Nikki took her marshmallow almost unwillingly as she joined the CN group

Jens eye twitched again "Silly Chris…you forgot to give me my marshmallow" she said giggling, eye twitching

"No…I didn't…your team has spoken and you are the first one to be eliminated" Chris said trying to spell it out to Jen who seemed out of it

"I guess if you won't call my name I'll save you the trouble and just take my marshmallow myself" she said as she got up and went over to the tray to find it empty

"Where's my marshmallow Chris?" she asked confused as her eye twitched more

"Ok that's it…Chef!" Chris bellowed as Chef came and swung Jen over his muscular shoulder as she was carried to the dock and plopped on the boat as the campers followed

"By Jen /sniff/ I'll miss you" Caitlin said crying and making her eyeliner run as Lil rubbed her shoulder

"Bye guys! I guess Chris ran out of marshmallows so Chef is taking me to get more" Jen said giggling and her eye twitching

"Kids crazier than Izzy" Chef mumbled as he started the boat and drove off as Jen laughed on the back and all watched until she was out of sight

"I can't believe she was the first one off" Lil said surprised

"I can't believe I have to spend another day with…with…" Angelica said glaring at Nikki who glared back

"I can't believe it's not butter" Chowder said drooling as the campers looked at Chowder as he continued to think about food

"Well since you all seem to want answers, here is the confessional voting" Chris said rolling a plasma screen onto the dock, the screen was fuzzy until Chris gave it a punch and the screen cleared up and the campers watched intensely, some seemed nervous however

**Confessional Cam- Voting results**

Wyatt- I have to vote for Jen, I don't want to but she is way too over competitive and I don't think that this game is helping that, so sorry Jen I know we're friends but it's for your own good

Kanuckles- Do you even have to ask…of course I'm voting far Larry! /takes a piece of candy out of his jacket and chews it hard/

Larry- hahahaha! As much as I want Kanuckles gone, Jen's a little crazy and way too loud ahahahah! So sorry teenerino but you gotta go

Chowder- /chewing on the swear bot claw from earlier and still oblivious to camera/

Billy- Too bad I didn't find that banshee, but I have to vote for…Nikki cause she's nothing but bad attitude! And we need more happy on this show, like Roscoe was, oh how I miss you my leechy friend…how you sucked my blood from my body, your slimy texture, your- /camera cuts off/

Schnitzel- Rada! /holds up a picture of Jen, where he got it is a mystery/

Mung- Oh I hope this doesn't come back to haunt me but…Nikki

Flapjack- I really didn't want to vote someone off because I like everyone! But if I have to…then Jen because she really hurt my ears! /rubs his ears/

Mandy- I vote for Jen /walks out without another word spoken/

Nikki- If Angelica was on this team as me then I would vote for her about six hundred times myself! But since we're not, then I vote for Jonesy because he has been on my last nerve lately!

Jonesy- I vote for Nikki because she has really been on me lately. So what I make fun of her voice, big deal! It's nothing to kill me over!

Jude- /sighs/ Jen, sorry bra but you need to go. Your just to competitive that your harshing your own mellow

Caitlin- /half crying/ I'm so sorry Jen /sniff/ I have to vote you off, you're too sick from Chef's food and I couldn't see you get sicker from it. Your one of my best friends Jen and I care about you, and if that means voting you off, then that's what I'll do…/bursts out crying/

Jen- /about to say who she wants voted off…then throws up/

Chef- I'm so sick f them kids givin me no respect! My food is high quality. /crosses his arms/ so some people get sick and throw up, and others get mild seizures and even some go into comas, get temporarily blind…. It doesn't mean that it isn't edible people!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The campers stared in shock at some of the statements that their fellow campers said as Chris looked happy that he had caused some new drama

"Well then…now that that's settled…I'll leave you to your business, have a good night campers" Chris said somewhat slyly as he turned around and began to walk to his trailer and something unknowingly slipped out of his back pocket

One camper saw it…Jimmy, who put it in his pocket for later inspection

"I can't believe it!" Chowder said surprised

"Surprised about the results Chowder?" Mung asked his apprentice

"No…he was videotaping me!" Chowder said feeling like he had been violated

Mung sighed "Chowder that's a Confessional Cam. You tell the viewers what's on your mind and then when it's time you vote for who you want off in it"

Chowder stared into space as Mung had no clue if anything he had said had gotten through to Chowder

"So…I wasn't being spied on?" Chowder asked

"No Chowder" Mung said hoping that he would get it

"Ohhh…okay, I'll remember that for the next time" Chowder said happily and going to join his fellow AFFFC members

Meanwhile another camper had something she needed resolved

"So…not many people are too fond of me huh?" Nikki asked her fellow CN campers who nonchalantly whistled and looked away

"Look I meant nothing personal I just thought that you've been um…how should I put it? Mung asked tapping his chin

"A total grouch?" Jonesy asked

"Yeah that's pretty much it" Mung said bluntly

Nikki sighed; she knew she hadn't been in the best of moods lately

"Ok I get it, but if you had to spend your time in the same room as…HER" Nikki said glaring at Angelica who looked away "You would be in the same mood" Nikki said defending

"Yeah, it's true, take it from me and Caitlin…it isn't a picnic" Lil said grumbling as Angelica grinded her teeth in anger

"Man…why can't you get along like us guys?" Tommy asked as he high fived Jude

"It's a girl thing Tommy, you wouldn't understand" Lil said crossing her arms

"…chicks" Phil said rolling his eyes

"I hear you" Jonesy said agreeing as the teen girls glared in response

"Well then…it's been a long night…" Jimmy said going back to the cabin

"Yeah they weren't kidding when they shaid drama" Bessie said wiped

"I believe the worst is yet to come" Dil said sadly

"Well hey it can't get any worse right?" Spongebob asked as the campers leered in a 'yes' fashion

"At least we have friends to help us out" Patrick said happily

"Yeah, I mean it really could be worse" Sheen said rubbing his chin

"How is that?" Jimmy asked his crazy friend

"Well…" Carl spoke up "We could be Angelica" Carl said as they saw Angelica fighting with her cabin mates (again)

"Yes I agree with you now" Jimmy said thanking god he didn't have her in the same cabin as him

"Yeah…can't believe she's my cousin" Dil said sadly as the AFFFC looked like someone had killed a rabbit right in front of them

"You're a blood relative!?" Sheen asked crazily

"Yes…but trust me…we are 100 percent different, I may be related, but we are like oil and water" Dil said emphatically

"Good thing" Flapjack said looking back at an angry Angelica

"Yeah no sweat…I never got along swimmingly with Angelica, in fact, no one really does" Dil said looking back at Angelica until they were back at their cabin

"Well then…I'll be upstairs examining that so called food Chef made" Jimmy said going in

"Well then…I'll watch Ultralord!" Sheen said "Who wants to watch too?" he asked

"I will" Flapjack said happily

"As soon as I get some eats then I'll be in" Billy said happily

"Yeah…me too" Chowder said agreeing and licking his lips

"We'll watch!" Patrick and Spongebob said in unison "If he's anything like Mermaidman and Barnicleboy this will be fun" Spongebob said happily

"Yeah…fun" Patrick said happily

"Oh right you didn't see it the first time we watched it cause you were going to the…um…washrooms" Carl said finally remembering what Chris had called them

"I'll watch" Bessie said happily

"Yeah I have nothing to do and it's a cool show so…sure" Dil said smiling

"Okay" Carl said as he really wanted to watch the Llama Channel

Mandy just went inside without a word and that to the AFFFC was a no

"Ok then!" Sheen said happily "Will someone look for some popcorn?" Sheen asked

"I'll go!" Chowder said happily

"And I'll go too, because I know how Chow man is with the munchies" Dil said as he and the chubby purple thing walked into the kitchen and Sheen clicked on the TV

All the girls did was argue until they reached the cabin. Lil and Caitlin both knew that with no Jen as peacemaker, until one of the two were eliminated, this would be a living hell for them

The boys were all talking casually as they were all happy that none were voted off first and Jonesy scored a twenty for a bet he and Tommy made that if a teen girl was eliminated first, he would win 20 dollars, and if Tommy won Jonesy would have to pay the 20. Lucky for the cocky tall teen and unlucky for the leader/filmmaker as one got richer and one got poorer

The adults were a mixed bunch. Kanuckles was happy that he wasn't eliminated but at the same time was unhappy that Larry was still in the game. But since he could tell his great adventure stories to his new pals Mung and Krabs it wasn't all too bad, but still, he really wanted Larry gone

Squidwards alliance were happy that they had gotten their plan through and got rid of the over competitive Jen who would have gotten in their way…so even though their pests were still here…it was a victory

Mung was somewhat disheveled by the turn of events and was sure that he had made an enemy in Nikki

Krabs was of course was thinking about money and how he was one step closer to it

"Well then…" Chris said from a location in the woods "That concludes day one for our campers…or does it?" he said slyly "Well it's been a long day and now that the first of many is no more…for now I leave you with this…

**What will be the next challenge for our campers?**

**Will there be even more drama to unfold? …I sure hope so**

**And will anyone ever find out what is in Chef's cooking that gives it its 'unique' flavor?**

All this and even more will be revealed on the next episode of…Total Animation Island!" Chris said happily as he disappeared into the woods and the camera faded to black

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elimination Results**

Nikki- Jonesy

Jonesy- Nikki

Jen- unable to vote

Chowder- Didn't vote on account of he had no idea he was being filmed

Mung- Nikki

Larry- Jen

Schnitzel- Jen

Billy- Nikki

Mandy- Jen

Wyatt- Jen

Flapjack- Jen

Kanuckles- Larry

Jude- Jen

Caitlin- Jen

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen- 7

Nikki- 3

Larry- 1

Jonesy- 1

Unable to or didn't vote- 2

Voted off list- Jen

**Well that does it for the first elimination, my apologies for any Jen fans and 6teen fans. It's just how the story came out. Chapter 4 and the next challenge will be up and trust me this will be one heck of a challenge, trust me…I'm a doctor. Until next time readers! Check the poll if you haven't. Even though Jen is gone you can still vote for who you want to win TAI, but hurry because that poll won't be up forever. Thank you to everyone reading my first fic and please review and vote if you haven't. Until next chapter everyone, see you there! **

**Next time- It is going to be a long, drama filled night! **


	4. Chefsquatchanaqwa Commeth!

**Day 1.5 part 1**

Chefsquatchanaqwa commeth!

**Welcome back everyone! This chapter is going to be interesting, it took me awhile to think it up but I think it came out pretty well. Read and review please. Also if you can, tell your friends about this story as I am trying to get it out there in the fanfiction universe so if you can tell your friends to read and review I would be very thankful! Dedicated to The Kobald Necromancer. **

Disclaimer- I own no cartoons so blah blah blah onto the show now!

--

--

--

--

--

--

An hour and a half after the first elimination- approximately 10:00pm

It was pretty quiet since the first elimination had taken place. The challenge had taken a toll on some more than others. It was also pretty hard on the first one eliminated, Jen. Who seemed to lose her mind and most of her lunch in the first challenge called Dare to Swear, which the rules were very simple, you swear you're out. Even though Jen was the last CN camper to remain, because of Jimmy's quick thinking and the food he had saved from Chef's horrid lunch. Jen was swearing and throwing up. Jen almost didn't make it to the first elimination as she was still sick from Chef's food going into her stomach. It came down to her and Nikki and the final marshmallow ultimately went to the punk and with that Jen lost her mind from not being picked and being betrayed by her fellow campmates as she couldn't take 'your eliminated' for an answer as Chef had to take her by force and throw her in the boat of losers and drive her to Playa De Losers. Some voted her off for her being over competitive and some because they were worried about her physical well being of having to face Chef's food again as when they lost they had to eat Chef's food and the Nick stars got a 5 star meal for tomorrows lunch. All in all it was a tough first day and now all the Nick and CN stars wanted to do was relax…and relax they would

…Or would they?!

**Kids Cabin/AFFFC- Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Spongebob, Patrick, Bessie, Chowder, Flapjack, Billy, Mandy, Dil**

The kids were peacefully watching the TV, well most of them as Jimmy was studying the food Chef served under his microscope slides with great interest, Mandy was just staring into space on her bunk, you couldn't tell if she was annoyed or not because of her permanent scowl, but knowing Mandy, she was annoyed

The rest were watching TV, not Ultralord as it ended already so they were watching (ironically) **cartoons**

Chowder was eating the popcorn they had made, however knowing Chowder, Dil was smart enough to make two bags, one for them and one just for Chowder, and it was a smart decision as Chowder gobbled it down like it was being eaten by a football team

"Sho whatsh on now?" Bessie asked now in her pajamas, which ironically had honeybees on them

"Oh…uh…what is this show?" Dil asked narrowing his eyes

"Isn't it the one with the card game?" Carl asked cocking his head, he also had pajamas on but they had llamas on them

"No it's the one with the balls that form into giant monsters right?" Sheen asked rubbing his chin; his pajamas had Ultralord on them 

"I'm not sure, let's see what else is on" Dil said as he began to flick through the channels

Meanwhile upstairs…

Jimmy was observing the blob of food on his slide as he saw what made up the food Chef had made

"This is…very…I don't even know what to call it" Jimmy said looking up disgusted

He began to write in a notepad

_Hour 1 of observation,_

_Whatever this slop is it seems to be alive! The cells in its structure are moving freely. I can only assume that since this was, made right next to a Nuclear Power Plant and why is still a mystery, it seems nuclear runoff got into the food and contaminated the once being food and made it a living organism, as seen when it crawled back up Kanuckles throat and…when it screamed before Chef hit it with a hammer. I am unsure of the side effects of eating this sludge but I do see that some are immune to becoming sick like Chowder and Billy and some like Jen were not. I can only assume that the eating habits of these are all connected to how they react to the food, or whatever it is. As Chowder and Billy seem to eat everything they can get their hands on and they built up an immunity and Jen, whom I am guessing doesn't have the same eating habits, reacted in the way that made her ill. I will update as soon as I can until then this is all I have_

_Jimmy _

Jimmy sighed and began to study the food again and remembered the paper that he had picked up from Chris, he decided he should find out what the handsome and evil host had hidden from them

He unfolded what seemed like a newspaper article with a picture of a blurred big hairy figure heading into the woods which seemed like the woods of Wawanaqwa

Jimmy read the headline silently to himself "Sasquatchanaqwa found on remote island of Wawanaqwa. Could be missing link between humans and apes" it read as Jimmy quirked an eyebrow

"Please…" he said slyly "How dumb do you think I am Chris?" Jimmy asked aloud as he put the paper back in his pocket and went back to the sludge on his desk

"I never thought you were dumb Jimmy, but…you may wet your pants after this" Chris said chuckling as he was in a secluded control room with many small screens on the left side of the room showing images from hidden cameras throughout the island and in the cabins as well

"Well then…I should explain…" Chris said to the camera going over to the controls "Since I had such a good time torturing the campers about Sasquatchanaqwa earlier, Carl mainly, I decided to make a challenge out of it, that's right, today will be a double challenge!" the handsome host said throwing his hands in the air for effect "I know…I'm such a stinker, but hey, I'm the host so I decided to do a double whammy on the campers and the best part…they won't even know it's a challenge! At least not until they get caught…" Chris said beckoning Chef into the trailer

Chef was dressed like a Sasquatchanaqwa, which looked like a Bigfoot with purple fur; all but his head was covered as he held the mask in his hand. The suit also made Chef look bigger then he already was

"You see …Chefsquatchanaqwa here…he he he Chris said laughing at the name "Will be running around and terrorizing the camp and catching any unsuspecting campers he can find. It's simple, he catches you, you come here, you find out it's a challenge, and the last camper or campers remaining for CN or Nick will be the winners and the losers will be sending the second person home on the boat of losers which means that another camper won't make it through day one!" Chris said enjoying this "As for the reward…well I'm going without a parachute on this one people but there will be a reward I just need time to think" Chris said tapping his chin, but got back on track quickly "You ready Chef?" Chris asked the big ex army corporal

"I better get a raise for this man" Chef said warningly as he put the mask on, it had a voice changer so no one would recognize his voice

"Okay then…let me do this first…" Chris said changing his appearance off camera and came back on looking completely different as he now had an Elvis like hairdo which was grey and a grey mustache and a black suit

"It's time to give the kids cabin a special news bulletin" Chris said smiling in his anchorman voice as he went over to the fake news set on the other side of the room and sat down on the chair as Chef rolled his eyes

"Now remember Chef you also have a built in microphone in your mask ear so from here I can tell you where and what the campers are doing, and you can go and capture them" Chris said as Chef tapped on it to see if it was working

"Okay then get out there but until I say go…stay in the woods and wait" Chris said as he took a deep breath to get his acting mojo flowing as Chef rolled his eyes underneath his mask again as he stepped out of the cabin and practiced his growls and got used to the suit as he seemed like he was going to have fun for the first time in awhile

**Kids Cabin**

Dil was still flicking through the channels because like there always seemed to be…there was nothing on

"Man…there has to be something on!" Sheen said exasperated

"Maybe, but with television… you never know" Dil said flicking through the channels bored

"Yeah, and usually it's reruns" Carl said also bored

Suddenly the TV went all static, which surprised all the campers, Carl and Flapjack the most as the ducked behind the couch, even Mandy looked at the TV with a hint of interest

The screen was static for a moment until the screen came on again and there was what seemed to be a news station with a guy with grey hair and a mustache sitting with his hands folded on some papers as his face stayed firm. There was a backdrop that was green and had the letters WN big and in red in the middle

"Hello this is WN. The news station for Wawanaqwa. I am your anchorman…Douglas Fern." The disguised Chris said in an anchorman voice, which was surprisingly good

"Wawanaqwa hash a newsh shtation?" Bessie asked intrigued

"/snicker/ Douglas Fern" Spongebob said chuckling

"I don't get it" Patrick said rubbing his chin

"Shhh…guys this may be important" Dil said hushing the chipper sea sponge and the slow witted starfish

"I'll get Jimmy" Sheen said as he stopped halfway up the stairs

"JIMMY! GET DOWN HERE QUICK!!" Sheen screamed loudly upstairs as some of the campers had to cover their ears

"What is it, I was studying that so called food Chef made" Jimmy said coming down the stairs annoyed

"You might want to see this brain man." Dil said pointing to the TV

"Yeah, the news is on!" Billy said excitedly

"And why do I need to see the news?" Jimmy asked still annoyed

"Caush itsh the Wawanaqwa newsh" Bessie said as Jimmy seemed more interested now

"Wawanaqwa has a news station?" Jimmy asked surprised "Moreover…Chris spent money for it?!" he asked flabbergasted

"Yeah that seems out of his character" Mandy said startling everyone. She walked over and sat on the couch intrigued. Though you wouldn't know it by her expression

"Ahem…" Douglas said picking up the papers as the kid campers watched intensely

"There have been recent sightings of the mythical Sasquatchanaqwa around the woods of Wawanaqwa." Douglas said reading as the campers eyes widened as a picture of it going into the woods, though blurred, appeared beside Chris…err…Douglas as the campers seemed glued now

"The colossal beast has yet to be proven to be real but all Wawanaqwa inhabitants are advised to stay away from the woods or if possible outside in general as you would not want to die, and or get savagely beaten." Chri- uh…Douglas said sternly as the kid campers (Carl especially) seemed very nervous.

"That is all for now, until next time this is Douglas Fern reporting on Wawanaqua news" Douglas said as the screen turned back to its regular programming and left the campers in complete shock

Chris changed out of his Douglas Fern disguise happily as the damage was done

"You there Chef?" Chris asked as he turned on his microphone and went over to the monitors and sat down

"Yeah yeah I'm here" Chef said in his disguised voice which sounded deeper and more menacing, if that's even possible.

"Good, Douglas Fern, my alter ego has planted the seed into the kid's minds about Sasquatchanaqwa. Commence phase two." Chris said manically

"Douglas Fern?" Chef said as he let out a snicker

"Hey! That's a good name, I thought of it myself" Chris said proudly

"I figured that" Chef said snickering as Chris frowned

"You just don't get my creativity" He said sternly as Chef rolled his eyes

"So…what exactly is phase two again?" the ex army corporal asked the handsome host

Chris slapped his forehead "Go towards the cabins, stay hidden until I see a camper or campers ripe for the plucking and then capture them. It's so easy a caveman could do it" Chris said as he let out a chuckle

"So why didn't you do it then?" Chef asked slyly

"Shut up!" Chris said bluntly as that seemed to be his best comeback at the moment

"Just go and I'll try and get you some campers ok?" Chris asked and Chef agreed

"Ok…until then let's see how my broadcast affected the campers" Chris said going to the monitor that displayed the kids cabin

It was about the same, except for the fact that Carl, Spongebob, Patrick and Flapjack ran around the house screaming as the other campers still couldn't believe what they had just heard

"That cannot be true" Jimmy said crossing his arms

"And you know thish how?" Bessie asked quirking an eyebrow

"Because there is no way something like that could exist" Jimmy said emphatically

"You never know my friend. There are so many things that we do not know, so many things that have yet to be answered" Dil said looking up at the ceiling

"Please! Don't tell me you actually-" Jimmy was interrupted when Billy spoke up

"Wait! The other campers, they don't know!!" Billy said waving his arms

"Your right" Dil said getting up and walking to the door

"Wait a second! You're telling me you actually believe that rubbish. For all we know that was just one of Chris's lackeys or something" Jimmy said as Dil stopped walking

"It doesn't matter, real or not I can't take the risk. I have to warn my friends and my brother Dil said continuing out the door as the other campers followed, Spongebob hiding behind Patrick as he was bigger and Flapjack behind Carl (good luck with that) even Billy behind Chowder as the campers voyaged outside, some very nervous, some (Mandy and Jimmy mainly) were not

**Teen Girls Cabin- Angelica, Nikki, Caitlin, Lil**

Caitlin was sitting outside of the cabin on the steps looking upset. Lil noticed her out there and despite the fact that it would leave Angelica and Nikki alone…she went out to see how she was doing

"Hey" Lil said calmly as Caitlin turned around, her eyeliner all a mess from her still crying

"Oh /sniff/ hey Lil …sorry I'm still a little upset about Jen going home" she said sadly as Lil sat next to her

"You did do the right thing" Lil said comfortingly to her friend

"I know, but it still hurts to have sent one of my best friend's home, or to Playa de Losers or wherever Chris sends them" Caitlin said as she wiped her eyeliner

"It's ok Caitlin, besides Jen would want you to go on in this competition, not just for you but for her" Lil said smiling

"Yeah…yeah you're right Lil!" Caitlin said standing up "I can't mope about Jen getting eliminated forever, I still have friends here and I won't give up. Jen if you're watching I'm going to win this for you and for me!" Caitlin exclaimed happily and Lil smiled until they heard a crash in the cabin

"Priss!"

"Trailer trash!"

The two teen girls sighed as they went back into the cabin knowing they would need a cage soon to hold both Nikki and Angelica so they wouldn't kill each other by tomorrow

**Teen boys cabin- Tommy, Jonesy, Jude, Wyatt, Phil, Chuckie**

The boys were all celebrating and chugging down soda and munching on chips as they all knew they were safe another night and another step closer to the million

"To the guy's baby, and to be back here for another day!" Jonesy said as he put his soda can up in a toast

"Yeah, and to one of us winning that million!" Tommy said happily as the other teens cheered and toasted with their cans and took a big swig

"/BURP!!/" Jonesy exclaimed as he was followed by some burps louder than his but one stood out

"/burp/" Chuckie exclaimed as it was barely heard

"Come on Chuckie that was pitiful!" Jonesy said crossing his arms

"It wasn't that bad was it" Chuckie said nervously

"Dude…it wasn't even a .5 on the burp scale" Jude said sadly as Chuckie sulked

"Wait…here Chuckie take a bigger swig of your soda maybe you'll get a better burp" Tommy said as he handed Chuckie his soda and the lanky redhead chugged it down

The teens waited for the big moment, a few seconds later… "burp" Chuckie exclaimed as it was even quieter than the last one as Jonesy nearly had a stroke from it. He didn't even know you could burp that quietly

Chuckie stared at his fellow teens that seemed to be stunned

"What?" he spoke up finally

**Confessional Cam- BUUUURRRRRRPPP!!!...beat that!**

Chuckie- I feel like I'm the odd teen out right now. /Drums fingers nervously/ I need to prove myself I guess. That I'm not a total geek that I'm a man and I can belch like a pro…first I'll need some soda though

Tommy- Chuckie needs to start proving he's cool or He's going to be the outcast like he is back home. And I don't want that, in fact it's one of the main reasons I signed him up for the show, was to break him out of his social rut he is in and get out there and live a little /sighs/ it's not working right now though

Jonesy- I really need to toughen this guy up because he won't make it in the real world like that. Unless he wants to spend his life in a dumpster

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Adults Cabin- Squidward, Schnitzel, Larry, Kanuckles, Mr. Krabs, Mung**

Squidwars seemed to be the only one not in the corner of the room as Kanuckles, Mung, and Mr. Krabs were telling stories of their past adventures and Larry and Schnitzel were listening curiously

"So there I was…alone at sea with nothing but a wooden raft to stand on…" Krabs started as the other adults (except Squidward) listened to the greedy Krabs tale, Mung had graciously let Mr. Krabs go first

"Then all of a sudden out of the deep blue came a fierce sea serpent about ten times as long as this here cabin!" Krabs said as he threw his claws in the air for effect as the other adult camper's oooed

"So how did you survive?" Mung asked the greedy crustacean

"It was touch and go far awhile, but after over an hour of fightin the beast wit nothing but me bare claws…it finally ate me" Mr. Krabs admitted as the adults gasped

"So, you had to have escaped, so…hahaha, how did you?" Larry asked

"Well I remembered that I had in me pocket me five alarm hot sauce" Mr. Krabs said pulling out the same brand of hot sause. It read 'El Diablo Caliente!' and judging by the label, which was a devil face with fire coming out of his eyes and mouth. It seemed to be very spicy

"So anyway…" Krabs continued outing the hot sauce back into his pocket "I took the hot sauce out of me pocket and dumped the entire bottle into his stomach acid, and after a moment it's stomach began to gurgle and bubble, and before I knew it I was spewed out as the monster writhed in pain and sank back into the ocean" Krabs said finishing "Ever since I never leave home without me hot sauce and that sea serphant still has intestinal problems"

The adults clapped at the greedy crustacean's story as Mr. Krabs took a bow

"Thank ya thank ya, yar to kind" Krabs said modestly as Squidward rolled his eyes behind the book he was reading

"Well I must say Krabs, that was a pretty good one" Kanuckles said "But mine are still better" he added smiling slyly

"We'll see Kanuckles, we'll see" Krabs said narrowing his eye stocks and smiling

"And don't count me out" Mung chimed in

"Man hahaha this is turning into almost a competition" Larry said observing the three way stare down

"Rada" Schnitzel said agreeing

"Bet you ten bucks that Krabs will win hahaha" Larry offered

"Hmmm…..Rada!" Schnitzel said shaking Larry's hand and almost breaking it

"Rrrgh…hahaha" Larry said rubbing his hand "So who you bettin on?" Larry asked

"Rada rada rada" Schnitzel said pointing to Mung

"Hmmm, ok then" Larry said "The rules are whoever tells the best story out of the two of them wins. The person will automatically lose the bet if one of the two gets eliminated. Agreed?" Larry asked

"Rada" Schnitzel said agreeing

"Easiest ten bucks I'll ever make hahaha" Larry said confidently

"Rada rada rada…rada rada!" Schnitzel said smiling slyly

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the AFFFC arrived outside the teen girl's cabin

"Ok then, should we go in or what?" Jimmy asked annoyed that everyone believed this

"I got this" Sheen said smoothly as he stopped a few feet from the teen girl's cabin

"HEY!!! WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!! CAN YOU COME OUT HERE!!?" Sheen exploded as the AFFFC covered their ears but it didn't do much good as the sound wave carried over to all three cabins

"What!? What is it!?" Jonesy said bursting through the teen boys cabin door and running out to the porch with Jude's skateboard in his hand as he seemed to want to use it as a weapon

"Dude! Not my board!" Jude said for the first time since he arrived on the island in an angry tone taking the skateboard away from the cocky tall teen

"What was that?!" Angelica asked bursting through the teen girl's door in her nightgown

"Hopefully the grim reaper coming to end my nightmare" Nikki said annoyed

"Oh! Grim is Here! Where!?" Billy said looking around for his demon best friend

"It was an expression" Nikki said even more annoyed

"What's with all the yelling?" Kanuckles asked as he hobbled over with the other adults as did the teens to the area where the AFFFC was

"Sorry to disturb you all but we have important information that we have to give you" Dil said as the teens and adults cocked their eyebrows

"You see…we believe that…there is…a…Sasquatchanaqwa loose in the woods and may be near here" Dil said trying to find the right words

There was an awkward silence until Jonesy broke it with a laugh

"ha ha ha…good one guys, you actually had me scared for a second" the tall cocky teen said chuckling as the AFFFC glared at him seriously, making him stop laughing

"Oh come on guys you cannot be serious!" Jonesy said annoyed

"That what I was saying" Jimmy said annoyed as well

"Well you weren't in the room when the Wawanaqwa news came on" Flapjack said making the teens and adults eyes widen in surprise

"Wawanawqa has a news station?" Nikki asked surprised

"Chris paid for a news station!?" Squidward asked shocked

"Yeah, this anchorman guy named Douglas Fern said that there were Sasquatchanaqwa sightings in the area and that it could be in our vicinity!" Sheen said nervous

"/snicker/ Douglas Fern" Jonesy said snickering

"I don't get it" Jude said scratching his cap

"Anyway…I also have this" Jimmy said taking out the paper and handing it to Lil who was passing it around

"Where did you get that?" Dil asked the boy genius

"I saw it drop out of Chris's pocket, it's an article on Sasquatchanaqwa and that it hasn't been proven to exist" Jimmy pointed out

"Well…that does look like some form of beast" Krabs said squinting at the picture

"How can you tell, it's so blurred that it could just be Chef on a day he forgot to shave his back" Squidward said as some of the campers could have done without that image in their heads

"Well…I don't know" Mung said gazing at it

"Oh please it's obviously Chris trying to punk us" Nikki said crossing her arms

"That is also what I said" Jimmy said agreeing

"Still…" Kanuckles said looking at the picture

"Oh come on guys, it can't be real!" Jonesy said exasperated

"How can you be sure dude?" Jude said looking at the picture

"Jude please, don't tell me you're believing this crap!" Jonesy said annoyed

"I'm just sayin dude, I may not have been proven real…but it hasn't been proven not to be either" Jude said gazing at the paper

"Ok this is ridiculous! It is obviously a ploy to get us all scared for nothing" Jimmy said trying to get everyone to see the light

"I have a solution" Patrick spoke up, surprising everyone

"Uhh…what if the ones who think there is a Sasquatchanaqwa go to our cabin and the ones that don't…can go back to theirs?" Patrick asked

The campers actually liked that idea

"Ok then, whoever wants to come to the kids cabin just in case there is in fact a Sasquatchanaqwa, come over to this side with me" Dil said walking to the left where the big pile of campers were

"And whoever doesn't, walk to the right and do what you want" the gonzo kid finished

The entire AFFFC (Spongebob, Patrick, Dil, Flapjack, Bessie, Billy, Chowder, Sheen and Carl) except for Mandy and Jimmy walked over to Dil

"No offense, it's just there is no way I believe this is true, it is just my opinion" Jimmy said trying not to look like a bad guy

"It's okay bro, I understand" Dil said smiling

Mandy didn't give a reason as she just stood there scowling

Some other campers went to the right: Kanuckles, Krabs, Jude, Chuckie, Tommy and Schnitzel

"You too Schnitzel?" Mung asked surprised

"Rada…rada rada rada" Schnitzel said crossing his big rocky arms

"What do you mean you belonged to a Bigfoot Finders club? Why didn't I know about it?"

"Rada rada rada rada rada?" Schnitzel asked annoyed

"Yes I know you have a life outside of work but still I like to be kept in the loop" Mung said upset

"/sigh/ Rada…" Schnitzel said apologetically

"Apology accepted" Mung said crossing his arms

The ones who went to the left were: Jonesy, Squidward, Jimmy, Mandy, Caitlin, Nikki, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Mung, Wyatt and Larry

"Ok then, guys that are with us let's go back to the kids cabin alright?" Dil asked as everyone nodded and the other ones that were on the right went to the teen girls cabin (all the girls) and the teen boys cabin (all the guys)

**Kids Cabin (Special)- Dil, Sheen, Carl, Chowder, Bessie, Flapjack, Spongebob, Patrick, Billy, Tommy, Chuckie, Jude, Kanuckles, Mr. Krabs, Schnitzel**

Kanuckles was lounging on the couch the minute he saw it as the other teen and adult campers were surprised at how big the kid's cabin was

"This is pretty cool" Tommy said filming the cabin "Better save this, if I get Sasquatchanaqwa on film then I'll make a fortune" he said smiling

"It's ten times better than our cabin" Krabs said sitting on the couch opposite of Kanuckles

"Hey can you keep the TV on just in case there is another bulletin?" Dil asked the greedy crustacean and lazy captain

"No problem me boy" Krabs said leaning back and turning on the TV to see if there was anything good on

The other campers went upstairs where there was more room, except for Chowder, Billy and Jude who were starving so they went into the kitchen

**Uptairs Nick Bedroom **

Dil sat on his bed thinking as the other campers either sat on the floor as they didn't have a bed or went to their beds

"What if he comes here?" Chuckie asked nervously

"Now we don't know if that'll happen" Dil said trying to calm his friend down but he was pretty nervous

"Yeah I mean…you saw how big he looked on the photo, I would look like a big meatball to him" Carl said biting his nails

"Not to worry Carl, if that monster tries anything I'll give him the what for with a little "HIYAHH!!" Sheen said excitedly striking a kung fu pose, though Carl didn't look like he was at ease

"Maybe, we should shee if it'sh real or not" Bessie said thinking

"How?" Go up to it and say 'Hi, I'm you dinner nice to meet your stomach!?'" Tommy asked

"No, but maybe…jusht maybe we could shet a trap or put out some bait by the woods and see if it goesh for it" Bessie said trying to think of an idea to prove its existence without getting hurt or worse…

"Well don't expect me to go out there" Chuckie said crossing his arms

"Me either, I'm going to stay on my nice bunk where it's safe" Carl said pulling the covers over his head

"How about the rocky guy?" Tommy asked pointing to Schnitzel

"Rada?" Schnitzel asked pointing to himself

"Yeah…" Dil said getting up "You go out to the woods with some bait and put it by the woods, but leave it out just enough so that if he appears, Sasquatchanaqwa will have to come out of the woods. That way we will know for sure" Dil said smiling

"Rada rada rada!?" Schnitzel asked

"Why you? Because you're the toughest one here and the one with the least chance of getting hurt since you're a rock" Dil said trying to convince the rock monster

"/sigh/…rada rada" Schnitzel said agreeing that he would try the plan because if the Sasquatchanaqwa did exist he didn't want any kids to get hurt, sure he wasn't on the best terms with Chowder, but that doesn't mean that he would want to see him die

They went back downstairs to find Kanuckles asleep and Mr. Krabs watching something, they told them to stop what they were doing for now so they could explain the plan so they woke Kanuckles up for now to his chagrin, Jude came out eating a bag of potato chips and Chowder and Billy came out eating more popcorn

They told them the plan to send Schnitzel out with some bait to try and lure the beast out, hopefully it wouldn't come out before the rock monster finished putting the bait by the woods but it was risk that the rock monster was willing to take

The campers really had no clue of the beasts eating habits so they just threw a bunch of junk food into a bucket

"You ready rocky man?" Dil asked. Schnitzel nodded and began to walk out the door

"Godspeed fellow solder!" Sheen said saluting Schnitzel

"Oh…rada" Schnitzel grumbled as he continued

Some of the campers watched from the porch as others, Carl and Chuckie mainly, stayed behind the windows

"Oh Chef?" Chris chimed on the microphone

"What is it now pretty boy?" Chef asked grumbling

"The rock monster is going towards the woods, now's your chance big man" Chris said smiling as Chef was more than eager to get his hands on Schnitzel for demeaning his food so this was going to be fun

Schnitzel got to the edge of the woods and placed the bucket down, now all he had to do was return to the cabin and hope that they would prove Sasquatchanaqwa true

The campers were glad that nothing happened and were thinking that maybe nothing would happen

"Ok Chris I'm right behind em" Chef said quietly

"Go get him buddy" Chris said almost evilly

The next thing the campers saw was the exact thing that they didn't want to see…the big purple furred Sasquatchanaqwa, which was bigger than Schnitzel appeared behind Schnitzel as the rock monster took no notice

The campers were to stunned to say anything as Schnitzel cocked an eyebrow

"Rada?" he asked the campers but they were to frozen with fear, but Dil had the composure to point behind Schnitzel

Schnitzel was still confused until he saw a huge shadow coming from behind him

His blood ran cold, he was to afraid to even move because he knew what was behind him, and he dare not turn around

"Grrrrr!!" Chef bellowed but since the voice changer was on he couldn't tell it was Chef

Schnitzel was about to lose it, he was beginning to sweat; he didn't have many options at this point. Run, fight or possibly die

Chef was enjoying this he was just about to grab Schnitzel, but to the ex army corporals surprise, he was met by a giant rocky fist to the face

"Grahhhhh!!" Chef said angrily holding his masked face in pain

Schnitzel was running as fast as he could, but being made of solid rock kind of hurts you in the speed department

The campers were wildly waving their hands in a gesture that seemed to be that they wanted Schnitzel to run faster, though you wouldn't know it as they were all so scared at the moment that they all looked like wild monkeys

Schnitzel's heart was beating ten times a second as he ran as fast as he could, however Chef was gaining as he had recovered from that stiff punch to the nose

"Rada!!" Schnitzel said looking back, as he did he didn't see the big rock that was in front of him and his legs hit it and he did a face plant into the ground

"OH RADA!!!" Schnitzel said trying to get up but Chef put a headlock on his long neck and began to drag him into the woods to Chris's headquarters as Schnitzel was being drug like dead weight

The campers watched as the rock monster was drug into the woods by the Sasquatchanaqwa, then…the panic started as Chuckie and Carl went up to the nick bedroom screaming and both hid under Carl's blanket shaking, Spongebob, Billy, Flapjack and Patrick were running around screaming like maniacs, Chowder was doing the same except he was endlessly shouting "NO!! I WANNA LIVE!!...LIVE I TELL YOOOOOOUUU!!!" over and over, Kanuckles and Krabs seemed the most stable because they, if their stories were true, have come across things like this. Dil and Tommy were freaked out as well, Tommy more than Dil as Dil was happy in the way that a mythical creature was proven to be real, but not in the fact that Schnitzel was just dragged off by it to who knows where, Tommy was lucky enough to regain enough composure to film some of the event, though his hands were shaking. Jude sat back on the couch and gripped his head in shock and Bessie was praying that it wouldn't come back as she may have wrestled bears but this was a whole new ballgame

"Okay…now we know it's real" Dil said as his voice was shaky

"Real!? We are past real man! We have to tell the others" Tommy said though nervous to go back outside

"No way am I leaving this couch bros!" Jude said shaking a little as Kanuckles was planted on the couch too wooden arms folded in a gesture that said "Me neither"

"I'll go wit ya me boy" Krabs offered as Tommy was thankful that at least he wouldn't be alone as he was really scared at the moment but was trying not to show it

"Ok let's go…Dil try and calm everyone down at least enough that they stops screaming" Tommy pleaded as he heard Chowder shout "I WANNA LIVE!!!" again

"I'll try but after seeing that…I don't blame them" Dil said still shaking

Tommy and Krabs soon left for the other cabins to warn them as Dil tried his best to calm everyone down

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schnitzel was plopped in the room; he seemed out of it as he stood up and looked around confused

"Hello Schnitzel, first one gone I see" Chris said smiling slyly

"Rada!!?" Schnitzel said shocked to see Chris

"Yeah it me, don't worry bro, its a little secret challenge I'm doing, see?" Chris said as he motioned the rock monster to the controls and he saw all the campers and pretty much every camp location

"Rada rada rada!" Schnitzel said angrily

"It may have not been funny for you but man I was rolling on the floor when you punched Chef out" Chris said chuckling

"Rada?" Schnitzel asked and turned to the beast as it removed its mask to Schnitzel's surprise it was indeed Chef, a Chef with a big bruise on his nose

"Ouch! Man Schnitzel, you throttled him!" Chris said excitedly as Chef leered

Schnitzel did feel bad for whacking Chef as hard as he did but he did kind of deserve it as Chef poked at his nose and winced

"Well in all seriousness though you are the first one eliminated from the game for the second challenge in a row" Chris said in a disappointed tone

Schnitzel sighed at that, if CN lost being the first one out the first two challenges didn't look good for him

"Ok then…now that one is gone…let's see how the other campers react when they see you Chef" Chris said as Chef reluctantly put his mask back on and went out, hopefully he wouldn't get more injured then he was

"Popcorn?" Chris offered the rock monster

"Rada rada" Schnitzel said thanking the handsome host as they were about to see some major drama unfold

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Teen Girls Cabin (special)- Nikki, Caitlin, Lil, Angelica, Mandy **

It was very quiet in the Teen Girls cabin as some of them were still wondering if there was really a Sasquatchanaqwa or not. Some like Lil and Caitlin were somewhat worried about their friend's safety whereas Nikki, Angelica and Mandy didn't believe in the beast

"You think their all okay over there" Caitlin said looking out the window worried

"Of course they are because there is no Sasquatchanaqwa!" Nikki exclaimed annoyed

"You can't prove that Nikki" Lil said also a hint of worry in her voice

"It's a giant purple Bigfoot! There are a lot of reasons that I don't believe in it, one being that it's a GIANT PURPLE BIGFOOT!" Nikki exclaimed as she couldn't believe that anyone could believe that something that weird existed

"I actually agree with you for once, but don't get used to it" Angelica grumbled

"Believe me I won't" Nikki grumbled back

Lil and Caitlin were both happy that the two that were always fighting, were having a temporary ceasefire at the moment, which they prayed would last for as long as possible

Mandy was the most silent as she laid on Jen's former bunk contemplating on who she wanted in an alliance more, Angelica or Nikki. Both to her had qualities that she could tolerate, though Angelica seemed to want to be in charge of everything, and that is one thing Mandy hated as she always lead on everything, though it was easy considering Grim had to do everything she said and Billy…was Billy. Right now she was leaning towards Nikki but she still had Angelica in mind as well

Tommy got to the door and knocked on it, his hands were still shaking however from the event. Krabs was keeping a sharp eye stock out for anything that was moving in the woods and hoped that for now, the beast was gone

Lil opened the door to see Tommy, she was shocked at how he looked, and he looked like he had seen a ghost as he was pale and shaking

"Tommy, whats wrong!?" Lil asked inviting him in as Krabs scuttled behind slowly; she sat Tommy on her bunk as he regained his composure

"The boys a little spooked, well everyone in the Kids Cabin is" Krabs said worried

"Why, what happened?" Caitlin said worried

"Sasquatchanaqwa…he came…and took Schnitzel into the woods" Tommy said in a shaky voice

"What?" Lil asked surprised

"It's true…I saw it with me own eye stocks" Mr. Krabs said

"I don't believe you" Angelica said crossing her arms

"For god's sake Angelica! Look at him, he looks like he saw a ghost" Lil said worried

"How do we know it wasn't a bear or something?" Nikki asked still skeptical

Tommy took out his video camera with a shaky hand "I got it…I got it on video" Tommy said as the girls (even Mandy) went over as Tommy pressed the play button

They saw Schnitzel placing the bait by the woods, then Sasuatchanaqwa coming out of the woods and taking the rock monster away after Schnitzel punched it

There was a silence until Krabs spoke up "Now do ye believe us?"

Caitlin was horrified, Lil was in total shock at the video, even Nikki looked somewhat scared, and Mandy's expression didn't change though she did look a little intimidated

"It's obviously some gut in a suit" Angelica said going back to her bunk as the video didn't seem to affect her

"Are you completely insane!?" Nikki asked as Angelica shrugged

"I'm just not dumb enough to fall for this" the princess said walking out of the cabin

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Caitlin asked worried

"To the washrooms, I'm going to get ready for bed" Angelica said not even turning around as she was almost halfway there already

"Wait!" Caitlin shouted to no avail

"Let her go" Nikki said crossing her arms

"But she could be in trouble" Caitlin said upset, but Nikki didn't seemed to be concerned in the least

The teen girls, Tommy and Krabs watched from the porch to see if Angelica would make it to the washrooms safely

"Chef? You there?" Chris asked taking a mouthful of popcorn

"Deah I'm mere" Chef said as his nose had swollen to a point where he couldn't speak properly and sounded like he had a bad cold

Chris snickered a little at the cooks voice "Angelica is ripe for the picking, go by the washrooms and wait for my signal" the handsome host ordered as Chef grumbled, though he would enjoy this a little as he really didn't like Angelica, or anyone else for that matter

Angelica blissfully walked to the washrooms to brush her teeth and such before she went to bed, she couldn't believe that the others were falling for that load of crap that was obviously Chris trying to punk them. Good thing for her that she is way too smart to fall for something as stupid as that.

The others watched and hoped that Angelica would be ok, or at least not be killed

As Angelica reached the edge of the woods the campers saw a giant purple hand reaching for the princess

"ANGELICA!" Caitlin cried out in fear

"What is it now?" the princess asked turning around annoyed as the hand reached out more as she didn't notice

"L-LOOK OUT!" the fashionable teen managed to get out

Angelica was wondering what she was rambling on about until she turned around to see a giant ape like hand trying to grab her

"Ahhhh!!" Angelica exclaimed as the beast grabbed her and pulled her into the dark woods as all the campers in the teen girls cabin stare in horror, except for Mandy, though she did seem a little shaken

"It got Angelica!" Lil exclaimed in horror

"YES! Thank you god!" Nikki said in the happiest tone she could, the campers stared wide eyed at the punk

"Uh…I mean…oh noooo" Nikki grumbled in sarcastic worry

"It was the lasses own fault far not belivin us, but despite it we can't just let her get eaten or worse…right?" Krabs asked as the campers looked at each other as if wanting to say 'Yes!'

"Yeah, she is my cousin and despite the way she acts she is family and despite how monstrously huge that thing is…we have to save her" Tommy said determined as the campers, though some (Nikki) weren't too keen on the idea of saving Angelica, wherever she went to Schnitzel was most likely as well

"But first we have to tell the other campers" Tommy said, though the others also weren't too keen on going out into the woods

"Look…I'm going but the rest of you, go back to the kids cabin and I'll meet you there, alright?" Tommy asked as they all but Mr. Krabs nodded

"It ain't safe far ya ta go alone me boy" Krabs said sternly "I've come this far so I'll go wit the rest of the way" the greedy crustacean said heartily

"Ok, but the rest of you…go to the kid's cabin and be safe" Tommy added as he and Krabs headed over to the Teen boys cabin where the rest of the campers resided and the teen girls and Mandy headed to the girls cabin scoping out for any signs of Sasquatanaqwa if he showed up again

**Chris's Secret Base**

Chef plopped a shivering Angelica in the room and left without another word to find some new victims

"That was hilarious, when Chef grabbed you and you screamed like a police siren! Hahaha!" Chris said laughing

"Rada rada" Schnitzel said agreeing and laughing

After a moment Angelica finally realized it was a joke "Chris!" she snapped "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" she exclaimed as her words were dripped with venom

"Oh relax will ya" Chris said brushing the threat off "It's a challenge I whipped up for kicks, whoever wins gets an award and whoever loses has to send someone home" Chris explained to the princess

Angelica loosened up a little "Well at least I'll be able to see Nikki wet her pants like a scared puppy" Angelica sneered as she pulled up a chair next to the controls

"That's the spirit! Watching other people suffer…it's what I do best" Chris said proudly as both Angelica and Schnitzel rolled their eyes in annoyance

"Anyway let's see what the other campers are doing" Chris said smiling as he pressed a button to reveal the Teen Boys cabin

**Teen Boys Cabin (Special)- Wyatt, Jonesy, Phil, Squidward, Larry, Mung and Jimmy**

All in all it was pretty quiet in the Teen Boys Cabin, Squidward was reading, and the rest of the cabin were listening to one of Mung's stories

And that's how I defeated the giant Blob Monster when I accidentally messed up one of my dishes" Mung said

"How did you get all those Prairie Dogs in one place?" Wyatt asked the lady loving chef

"Oh that wasn't too hard. The hard part was getting all of those fire hydrants to spray pudding" Mung said as he remembered the battle, the very weird battle at that

"Sounds…interesting hahaha" Larry said interested

"Yeah…interesting" Jimmy said narrowing his eyes, he wasn't sure if Mung was telling the truth or not

Squidward rolled his eyes behind his book in annoyance "I have to go to the bathroom" he grumbled as he had to find an excuse to get away from Mung's ramblings before he completely lost it

"Yeah me too" Jonesy said as he honestly had to go"

"Yeah, might as well before bed hahaha" Larry said getting up and heading for the door

About two minutes after they left Tommy and Krabs almost blew the door down

"Hey man whats up?" Phil asked as Tommy seemed out of breath

"We…have to get out of here…before it comes back" Tommy said between breaths

"Before what comes back?" Mung asked the leader/filmmaker

"Sasquatanaqwa" Krabs said as Tommy continued to regain his composure

"You can't be serious" Wyatt said surprised

"It got Schnitzel and Angelica" Tommy said upset

"What!?" Mung asked surprised

"No…I don't believe you" Jimmy said crossing his arms

"It's true Mung me boy, I saw it wit me own eye stocks, Angelica too" Krabs said

Tommy showed them the video to show them they were telling the truth, after seeing it the panic set in

"Wait! Jonesy, Squidward and Larry, there in the washrooms!" Wyatt said in a panic

"Oh no" Tommy said worried "Come on!" he said as they all ventured out to the washrooms hoping to find them still there, Jimmy was the most in shock as he didn't move, he stayed in the cabin and sat on one of the beds stunned, everything he knew was just blown out of the water. He didn't know whether to stay there or go with them, he seemed to want to stay there as his mind was on overload at the moment

**Jonesy, Squidward, and Larry**

It was a pretty brisk walk to the washrooms so far, so Jonesy decided to break the ice

"So…see any good movies lately?" Jonesy asked rubbing the back of his head

"No" Squidward said bluntly continuing to the washrooms

"Oh…uh, how about you Larry?"

"Me? Hahahaha…no not really" Larry said shrugging

"Oh…ok then" Jonesy said ending the conversation as it was getting awkward

"Oh Chef…fresh meat at the washrooms" Chris chimed in the mike as Chef headed to the washroom area

After a moment the ex army corporal arrived to see no one there

"Doa Chriz, bear awe bue bampus?" Chef asked and from what Chris understood he asked where the campers were

"They must be in the washrooms Chef...remember to knock first hehe" Chris said slyly as Chef lumbered over to the washroom entrance and broke the poorly bolted door down

He observed that they all were in the stalls but didn't seem to take any notice to the door breaking

He went over to one of the occupied stalls and knocked on it hard

"Dude, occupied here" Jonesy said annoyed

Chef knocked again even harder

"Dude! Use another stall if you have too!" Jonesy said again angrily

Chef finally had enough as he ripped the door of its hinges and revealed a shocked Jonesy…going to the bathroom

"Uh you know what…I don't have to go anymore" Jonesy said terrified as Chef growled

"Ahhhh!!!" was all Jonesy could say as Chef grabbed him by the collar with his pants still down

"Could you at least let me pull my pants up!?" Jonesy pleaded as he held his shirt down over his…area

Chef complied as he really didn't want to look at 'that' on the way to Chris's hideout

Jonesy pulled him pants up and looked at Chefsquatanaqua calmly

"Ok then I believe that you had me by the collar" Jonesy said as Chef hooked him by the collar

"Ok then I believe I was screaming so let's pick this up at AHHHHHH!!" Jonesy screamed

Chef heard a toilet flush two stalls down and the candy clerk stepped out

"What is with all the…oh dear haha oh my haha oh no haha" Larry said breaking out in a cold sweat Squidward followed as he came out of a stall two down from Larry

"What are you blabbering aboooh my" Squidward said as his eyes widened in fear

"RAHHHH!" Chef exclaimed as the candy clerk and grouchy squid were glad they just went to the bathroom

"I think we should run" Larry whimpered

"Yeah…" Squidward said bluntly

"AHHHHH!!" the both stated heading for the now broken down door

Larry wasn't quick enough as Chefsquatchanaqwa grabbed him by the neck and slung Jonesy under his arm like a Football as Squidward stumbled to the outside of the washrooms

Tommy and the rest of the campers arrived a moment later to see Squidward nearly paralyzed with fear

"Squidward what happened?" Tommy asked seeing the fear in the grouchy squid's eyes

"I-it's in there" Squidward said pointing a shaky tentacle to the washrooms

"What is?" Tommy said fearing the answer

"S-sasquatchanaqwa…it has Larry and the tall kid" Squidward said shacking

"Grow some backbone Mr. Squidward" Krabs said disappointed

"Grow some backbone!? You go in there Mr. 'I killed a sea serphant with hot sauce'" Squidward said angrily to the greedy crustacean who leered in response

"It'll take more then I to take down a beast that great" Krabs said in a low voice

"Yeah okay…chicken" Squidward said quietly

"What was that?" Mr. Krabs asked

"Oh nothing" Squidward said turning away from his boss

Suddenly they all heard a growl emanate from the washrooms which startled everyone back in surprise

"Oh man what are we gonna do?" Wyatt asked

"Run screaming?" Squidward asked

"Play dead?" Mung asked

"No…we gotta fight that thing" Tommy said determined

"With what our looks? Because with me that's a good weapon" Mung said slyly

"No…I have an idea…Tommy said grabbing a nearby rope smiling slyly

"Ok…heres the plan…" Tommy began as his leadership skills took over

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chef was getting restless holding his two newest victims whom were struggling to escape but to no avail

He decided to get out of these run down washrooms as he could see slime coming out of the never cleaned walls

He decided to see if the big nosed squid would still be out there scared stiff

To his surprise he saw the old blue 'self imposed' food critic, the Bob Marley look alike, and the big nosed squid staring in shock as he came out of the washrooms, it seemed too easy but he really didn't care as Jonesy and Larry, whom were both now slung under his arm, were really starting to get on his nerves

Chef gave out a growl which intimidated all three of them into shacking with fear

"That kid better know what he's doing" Mung whispered frightfully

"If he doesn't then were all dead" Squidward said grimly

"Nice thought" Wyatt said sarcastically

Chef stomped a few steps forward, every step made the three shake in fear

"Now?" Mr. Krabs asked in the bushes next to Tommy, which were behind Chef

"Not yet…just wait" Tommy said quietly

"It's hard ta wait when he's about ta pounce" Krabs said nervously

"Just a few more steps" Tommy said quietly as Chef only seemed to be about ten feet away now

"…NOW!" Tommy shouted as Chef turned around in surprise to see Tommy and Krabs run past him with a rope that was left there by someone (who is a mystery) and tripped Chefsquatchanaqwa as he thunked to the ground and whacked his head, knocking him out and thereby releasing the candy clerk and tall cocky teen from his clutches

Jonesy scrambles away as fast as he could and Larry ran quickly to the group

"Nice one man!" Jonesy said as he high fived Tommy, who may have well just saved his life

"Yeah hahaha! You really saved our hides sport" Larry complimented happily

"Oh it wasn't much really, but if it wasn't for that rope I don't think we would have stopped him" Wyatt said smiling

"Where did that come from anyway?" Mung queried

"I am gonna kill that prop guy" Chris grumbled as he turned on the mike

"Come on Chef, are you gonna let these campers show you up, the big man Chef taken down by a bunch of wimps?" Chris said slyly

Chef's eyes snapped open hard and narrowed as he heard the campers giving Tommy props, he growled angrily, no little punk was going to show him up, he was the toughest man on the island, and he was going to prove it

Chef stood up as the campers, all but Tommy who had his back turned to him, stared with their mouth agape

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked but didn't need an answer as he felt something breathing down on his neck

"Oh crap" Tommy whimpered as Chef bowled him over with a swipe of his arm, luckily Tommy just rolled and didn't hit anything or break anything that would have caused severe injury, but he was knocked unconscious

"Tommy!" Wyatt exclaimed in terror as Chef stared at all of them with fire in his eyes

"Dude! I didn't say kill him!" Chris said horrified as Tommy went limp, but Chef didn't care, he was in anger overdrive

"Maybe you shouldn't have peeved him off like that" Angelica said also a hint of worry for her cousin

"I didn't think he would go ape on them! God the network is going to have my beautiful head!" Chris exclaimed nervously

"Rada" Schnitzel said agreeing as Chris leered but quickly focused his attention back to the action unfolding

"We are so dead" Squidward said grimly

"I ain't goin without a fight Mr. Squidward" Krabs said angrily as he scuttled right up to the angered disguised Chef to all the campers surprise

"Ya want a piece of me ya poor excuse far an ape!?" Krabs shouted as Chef growled angrily in response and took a swipe at him but Krabs dodged it by jumping out the way quickly, but it wasn't easy with his stubby stick legs

"Come on I've seen worms tougher then you!" Krabs taunted as Chef was seeing red at the moment, lunged at the greedy crustacean again, but dodged as Chefs head barreled into a tree as he growled in agony

The rest of the campers went over to see Tommy and make sure he was okay

"Tommy! Wake up man, don't you dare die on us!" Jonesy said nervously

"Well he's dead" Squidward said glumly

"Will you shut it?! Come on Tommy!" Wyatt said shacking the leader/filmmaker to try and wake him up, but to no avail

"Let me handle this" Mung said as he looked at Tommy a moment, then slapped him across the face, jarring him awake

"Huh wha-?" Tommy said as he rubbed his head

"Dude your ok!" Jonesy said happily that one of his friends didn't die

"Yeah thank god you weren't killed" Wyatt said helping Tommy up

"Learned that little trick from my wife" Mung said proudly

"Ugh…what happened?" Tommy said as Wyatt helped him stand

"That" Wyatt said pointing to Mr. Krabs who was still dodging to his best effort at his old age to dodge the thrashing punches of an enraged Chef

"Oh no! We have to do something" Tommy said grunting as he stood on his own still a little woozy from the hit

"Well what do we do cause if we don't do something quick hahahaha…the Krab is going to be boiled haha oh!" Larry said nervously

Tommy didn't know what to do at this point as Krabs was beginning to tire and Chef was getting angry…HULK SMASH angry!!

Finally Chef grazed Krabs in the gut sending him to the ground as he looked up in terror at the beast as he moved his fist back, ready to strike as Krabs closed his eyes and waited for the impact that would most likely shatter his shell

"NO!" Tommy and Chris shouted simultaneously Chef was about to swing, one was worried about Krabs, the other…his career; care to guess who cared for what?

"HEY UGLY!" a voice shouted "Forget about me!?" it asked coming out of the woods…it was Phil!

"Phil!" Tommy shouted in surprise as the cool laid back twin smiled slyly, as did Krabs

**Flashback**

Krabs scuttled over to Phil quietly as not to attract attention and handed him the hot sauce to the cool laid back twin's surprise

"It anything goes wrong wit our plan, this'll be our last resort weapon alright?" Krabs asked hoping Phil would go with it

Phil observed the hot sauce; it was warm even to touch the bottle, but he knew that Krabs wanted a plan B just in case something went wrong, and he entrusted him with this task

"Okay" Phil said determined

"Good now go hide in the bushed thar" Krabs said pointing, and if our plan fails, don't hesitate" Krabs said looking straight into Phils eyes

"I won't" Phil stated sternly

"Good me boy, now go I hear the beast stirrin!" Krabs said as Phil hid and Krabs joined Tommy for their first plan, hoping that it would work so he wouldn't have to resort to plan B, but if it came down to it he knew Phil would pull through

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil swallowed a lump n his throat as Chefsquatchanaqwa turned his attention away from Mr. Krabs and focused on Phil

"I really hope this works" Phil said quietly

"Does that kid know what he's doing" Chris said nervously

"Well it is Phil so…no I don't think so" Angelica said bluntly

"Oh man" Chris said rubbing his temples nervously

Phil opened the bottle of hot sauce carefully as Chef stared wild eyed at the cool laid back twin

"You want a fight? Well then…come and get me" Phil said clenching his free fist

"Phil, don't do it, its way to strong!" Tommy said nervously

"Yeah dude did you see what it did to Tommy?! That could be you but worse!" Jonesy exclaimed nervously

"I know what I'm doing" Phil said giving them a quick smile before turning his attention to the task at hand

"Well…what are you waiting for an invite? Come on! Show me what you got!" Phil said angrily

Chef roared in anger and charged at Phil as all the campers, Chris, Angelica, and Schnitzel held their breath

"He goes everything!" Phil exclaimed throwing the glass bottle of hot sauce straight at the beast

It was lucky for Phil as it hit Chef straight in the face and smashed, spilling the bottles hot contents on the mask, but despite that, the sauce was so burning hot, it was burning Chefs face through the mask

"AHHHHH!!" Chef exclaimed trying to get it off his face, but it seemed to snap him out of the anger trance he was in, but that didn't stop the burning

"Chef…Chef!? Are you alright!" Chris asked as Chef fell to his knees in pain

"The washrooms Chef wash it off!" Chris exclaimed as Chef was able to hear washrooms in his pained state and stormed in like a madman, but none of the faucets worked as he tried all of them

"Oh, right I never paid to fix those" Chris said rubbing his chin as Chef gave a roar of anger and pain

There was one other way, but was really that desperate? The burning of his face told him yes

He found the cleanest toilet, which was hard considering they were all dirty, and stuck his head into it. You could see smoke rising from it as the sauce was washed away

"That is so gross" Angelica said gagging

"Rada" Schnitzel agreed but was also snickering a little at Chef having to stick his head in the toilet

"Ohhh" Chef said bringing his head back up and just to be polite, flushing the toilet

"Dow an I boing bu bet toes bats dow?" Chef asked as he stood up and brushed his wet mask off

"Well…I did put something in your suit but it can only be used once" Chris said

"Dut?" Chef asked

"There is a pocket on the left side of your suit, in it is a grenade like weapon with a button on it, press the button and in about five seconds it will release knockout gas, knocking all the campers out in range for about ten minutes, also in your right pocket is a gasmask, use it so you don't also get knocked out

"Dokay" Chef said putting the gasmask on and taking out the bomb, which had Chris's face on it, to Chefs annoyance

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil was getting a lot of praise for his heroics outside of the washrooms

"Dude you really pulled through" Tommy said high fiving his friend

"Oh it wasn't that special" Phil said modestly

"You may have well saved me shell me boy" Krabs said patting Phil on the back

"Well if it wasn't for that hot sauce I don't think I would have made it" Phil said as he saw the broken bottle with some of the liquid by it, still fizzing

"Where do you get hot sauce like that?" Squidward asked as the hot sauce seemed to be burning the ground

"A Krab never reveals where he gets his hot sauce Mr. Squidward" Krabs said crossing his claws

"Well it really worked I can see that" Wyatt said as a ball with Chris face rolled by all of them

"What is that?" Jonesy asked as he observed the ball, it had Chris's face on it

"Uh oh" was all Jonesy had time to say before it began to emit the knockout gas

Jonesy didn't have time to react as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he dropped like a sack of potatoes

"Jonesy whaaaauuuhhh?" Wyatt began until the gas passed by him and he passed out

It began to spread to all of them as Phil soon fell over, along with Mr. Krabs

"Goodnight mommy hahaha ughhh" Larry said as he plopped

"Ohhhhh ladies…" Mung said fanting

"Ohhh what a day" Squidward said as he passed out

"Tommy wobbled and fell to his knees as his vision began to blur, the last thing he saw was the Sasquatchanaqwa coming closer to him, wearing a gasmask, then blackness

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chris's Secret Hideout**

Chef plopped all the unconscious campers in the room and plopped on a chair and took off his mask as he seemed ready to pass out

Chris smiled and took out a bucket of water and doused them all with it, startling all of them awake

"Huh whats going on?" Tommy asked looking around the room

"Hey there sleepy head" Chris said slyly

"Great, all the Nick people get eliminated…just great" Angelica said angrily

"Angelica!" Tommy said hugging his cousin "Your ok!"

"Of course I am, it's a stupid challenge Tommy now please get off me!" Angelica said pushing Tommy off her

"A challenge?!" Tommy asked surprised

"Yep, it's a little something I threw together for kicks, the last camper or campers for either team wins" Chris said smiling

"You tell me that I risked my life, got beaten up, worried about my friends safety and got knocked out by a strange gas for a challenge?!" Tommy asked angrily

"Your point is…?" Chris asked as none of that seemed wrong in his mind (big shocker)

Tommy clenched his fists in anger as Chris shrugged

"The winners do get a reward" Chris said nonchalantly

"What kind of reward?" Squidward asked

"I'm working on it!" Chris said crossing his arms

"Beah might" a voice moaned form the corner, the campers turned to see Chef in a Sasquatchanaqwa suit, his face seemed to have a huge bruise on his nose and his face had first degree burns

"It was Chef?!" all the campers exclaimed in unison

"Yeah" Chris said happily as Chef growled

"Dude we really did a number on you" Phil said laughing

"How did you get that" Mung said pointing to the bruise that used to be Chefs nose

Chef weakly pointed to the rock monster who just smiled slyly

"Nice one man" Jonesy said chuckling

"Dut up baggot" Chef said angrily, but his voice at the moment just made Jonesy laugh harder

"Okay then…now that that's done, you are now all eliminated and it's up to your fellow teammates to pull through, and we will watch all the action from these monitors" Chris said motioning to the monitors

"Not a good start" Tommy said observing that there were more Nick stars then CN stars eliminated so far

"Not to worry…maybe you'll catch up, but for now, I'm giving Chef a five minute break because he looks pretty out of it" Chris said observing Chef, who was now unconscious on the chair

"So I guess we're going to commercial again?" Angelica grumbled

"Good guess Angelica" Chris said happily as the campers grumbled more

"And until we get back we will leave you with this:

**Who will win the double whammy challenge: Nick or CN?**

**Will Chef be able to wake up before the end of the commercial break? I hope because that's what we pay him for**

**And who will wet their pants in fear by the nights end? **

Al this and more will be answered on Total…Animation…Island!" Chris exclaimed as the screen faded to black

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remaining Nick campers: Dil, Spongebob, Patrick, Bessie, Chuckie, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Lil

Eliminated: Tommy, Angelica, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Phil

Remaining CN campers: Flapjack, Chowder, Nikki, Jude, Caitlin, Billy, Mandy, Kanuckles

Eliminated: Schnitzel, Mung, Jonesy, Wyatt, Larry

**Thank you all for reading so far I appreciate it and like I said tell your friends to check out my story and review. The poll is still up so if you haven't, vote on who you want to win TAI! ****I will update as soon as I can****, as theses are long chapters so you have to give me a few days, but I will as soon as I can! Until then I will see you later!**

Next Time- The challenge continues, who will survive Chefsquatchanaqwa!?


	5. Are you afraid of the Chefsquatchanaqwa?

**Day 1.5 Part 2**

Are you afraid of the Chefsquatchanaqwa?

**Hey everyone! Another chapter is here and I am happy about it. Sorry it took awhile but my computer has been giving me hell recently, but its here and we can all rejoice. I thank all of the people who have been reading this story and to the new readers, welcome and I hope you review. Well the last chapter had some twists, turns, and a giant ape Chef. It's time to see who wins the challenge and the reward so let's get to it! Dedicated to The Kobold Necromancer.**

Disclaimer- I own no cartoons! Keep asking and I'll sick Chefsquatchanaqwa on you!

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

(12:00 midnight)

"Hello viewers and welcome back to Total Animation Island! If you're just joining us then you have missed some wicked hilarious moments. You see I threw together a challenge where I have Chef here dress up as Sasquatchanaqwa, and terrorize the campground, catching any little camper he sees. Too bad for Chef, he didn't know what he was in for. As the challenge progressed, Chef was punched in the face by a rock fist and burned by some very hot hot sauce. Despite the fighting of the campers, they were caught by the monster known as Chefsquatchanaqwa, though Chef was almost killed, it has been a good first half so far right Chef?" Chris asked the ex army corporal who had finally regained consciousness from the previous event

"Det nent!!" Chef exclaimed angrily as his nose was still bruised and his face had suffered minor burns

Chris turned back to the cameras and smiled taking no head to the insult Chef said to him "So far four CN campers and 5 Nick campers have been captured, who will be the next victim of Chefsquatchanaqwa?! We're about to find out! Right Chef?" Chris asked as Chef crossed his arms angrily

"DOA!!" Chef said angrily as he had been through enough

"I'll triple your pay" Chris tempted slyly

Chef slapped on his mask and roared out the door quickly to the campers surprise

"Wow…you think after all that punishment before he would have stopped" Wyatt said

"Money my musician friend…all about the money" Chris said slyly

"It's degrading what some people will do for money" Jonesy said crossing his arms

"Uh Jonesy…" Tommy began

"I know" Jonesy said feeling stupid for saying that as Chris smiled

"Now then…let's see how your surviving teammates are doing shall we?" Chris said pushing a button to reveal the kids cabin

**Kids Cabin- Everyone that hasn't been eliminated or Jimmy**

The teen girls and Mandy opened the door which made everyone in the Kids Cabin jump in surprise as they were still on edge

"Relax it's us" Lil said throwing her hands up to show that they meant no harm

Mandy walked over to her bunk and climbed up to see a lump in her blanket

She removed the blanket to reveal Billy hiding under there, he smiled goofily at her

"Doah hey Mandy! Care to join me in hiding from Sasquatchanaqwa?" Billy asked happily

Mandy's response was throwing Billy off the bunk with one hand as Billy landed on his head, cracking the floorboard below, lucky for him there wasn't anything up there worth damaging as he sat up quickly and Mandy lay on her bunk as if she did nothing wrong

"I'll take that as a no then" Billy said happily fixing his red cap and walking to the couch

"Wow, there really isn't anything upstairs" Nikki said as Billy went to the couch

"Nikki that's mean" Caitlin said upset. She was beginning to hate Nikki's increasingly bad mood of late

"Well it true I mean he left a crack in the floor and he wasn't even in pain" Nikki pointed out

"Yeah that is some hard head" Kanuckles remarked from the couch but Billy paid him no mind as he watched TV

The girls turned their attention to the cabin itself and how much better it looked then theirs

"Man, can we switch cabins?" Nikki asked sadly

"I don't think that's aloud" Spongebob said thinking "Though I really don't know the rules"

"I don't think Chris even knows the rules" Nikki commented grimly

"He makes them up as he goes" Dil said smiling

"Yeah probably" Sheen said as he opened the closet door where he was hiding, startling everyone in the room

"That is not true! I don't make up the rules as I go along!" Chris said fumed "I have people for that" he finished

"Obviously" Squidward stated

"Oh shut it!" Chris said angrily as he went back to the camera

"Well where is everyone else?" Lil asked as only Dil, Sheen, Billy, Kanuckles and Spongebob were in the living room

"Their all hiding" Dil stated "I tried to calm them down but they wouldn't hear it, there all in their own place" Dil finished, then he remembered something "Wait! Wheres Tommy!?" Dil asked now looking concerned

"Last we saw he was getting the rest of the campers with Mr. Krabs" Caitlin said "He told us to go here and to be safe"

"Where's Angelica?" he asked looking for his princess cousin

"Hopefully in Sasquatchanaqwa's stomach" Nikki remarked getting glares from the other girls

"It got her!?" Dil asked horrified

"Don't worry…Tommy said he's going to get her back" Caitlin said smiling as Nikki grumbled

"Yeah that's Tommy for you, always thinking of others" Dil said smiling

Well then if we're done with the moment then I'm getting a soda" Nikki said going into the kitchen

She walked in and opened the fridge and immediately screamed as the campers rushed into the kitchen to find Nikki had fallen on her but and Patrick coming out of the fridge

"Hey…get your own hiding place" Patrick said as Nikki got up and brushed herself off

"Why in the world were you hiding in the fridge!?" Nikki asked as Patrick stared into space

"Uhhh…the other spots were taken" the slow witted starfish said bluntly as Nikki grumbled angrily

"Come on Pat, the monster isn't here right now" Spongebob said as Patrick came out of the fridge and went to the living room with his yellow buddy, he also wanted Patrick away from Nikki, who seemed in a bad mood

"Idiot!" Nikki said angrily as she brushed herself off angrily

"That was good entertainment" Angelica said smiling evilly

"Glad you're enjoying the suffering, because that's what I do best" Chris said happily as the campers looked uneasy

"Anyway now that's over" Nikki said taking a soda and drinking it

"Wonder if there are any chips?" Nikki wondered as she opened the cabinet and screamed again as did the person inside it

It was Chowder; he ran out of the cabinet and ran around the room in frenzy

"IT'S GONNA EAT ME!! I DON'T TASTE GOOD! I WANNA LIVE!!" Chowder said fearfully running around in a daze

"Has he been like this the whole time?" Caitlin asked concerned

"Since he saw the Sasquatchanaqwa, I can't calm him down" Dil said scratching his beanie

"He's going to hurt himself if he keeps that up" Caitlin said in a worry as when Chowder passed her again she was able to take hold of the chubby thing, though he was heavy, she was able to pick him up

"NO! HE'S GONNA EAT ME! HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Chowder said in a daze as he flailed in Caitlin's arms

"Can someone please shut him up!?" Nikki asked throwing her hands in the air in annoyance

"How?" Caitlin asked trying to calm the dazed Chowder but to no avail

"Oh wait!" Caitlin said ruffling through her purse with one hand while still holding the struggling Chowder in the other

After a moment she finally found it, it was a chocolate candy bar

"Where did you get that?" Lil asked her teen friend

"Even someone like me has to indulge once in awhile, so I figured I'd bring some just in case the food stunk here, it was a definite good call" Caitlin said smiling

Chowder was still in a frantic daze as he thrashed in Caitlin's arms, but she was able to force feed Chowder half the chocolate bar

After a moment of flailing, the chubby thing began to calm down as he chewed on the candy bar

"Huh!?" He said looking around

"Your finally back on this planet little man" Dil said relieved

"Yeah we were worried" Lil said as Nikki sipped her soda annoyed

"Why. What planet did I go to? Because if I went to Neptune then I could see why because it would be easy to catch a cold, then again, on Mercury you could get sun burnt easily…" Chowder said as he trailed off as the teens chuckled

"Go in the other room sweetie with your friends okay?" Caitlin said smiling as she put Chowder down

"Okay, maybe they'll know what planet I was on" Chowder said still in thought

"Here take this" Caitlin said giving Chowder the rest of the candy bar

Chowders eyes lit up "Wow! Thanks um…" Chowder trailed off again thinking of her name

"Caitlin sweetie" Caitlin said smiling

"Caitlin!" Chowder finished as he walked to the living room eating the candy bar, he wondered what happened to the other half of it, but he never turned down a candy bar…EVER!

"He's cute" Caitlin said turning her focus back to the other three

"Yeah and you can see through the other side of his head through his ears" Nikki remarked in a grumble

After that comment…Caitlin had enough

"Ok Nikki that is it!" Caitlin snapped "I have had enough of this attitude; I can understand you have this thing that you hate Angelica but you don't have to take it out on us! It's because of this attitude that you were almost voted off! Actually, if it wasn't for Jen getting sick, I would have voted you off and so would have some other campers! You're my friend Nikki but in this competition no one is going to put up with you whining and making insults at them. It's going to destroy you in this game Nikki and I can't afford to lose another friend this early in the game!"

When Caitlin was done Nikki dropped her soda in complete and utter shock, she never would have expected anyone, let alone Caitlin to tell her off like that, it was surreal

Caitlin had tears in her eyes, she was trying her best not to cry but it wasn't working

"Caitlin…I-" Nikki began

"Just forget it" Caitlin said crying as she ran out of the room and out of the cabin itself as the campers turned in horror that she left the safety of the cabin

"Where's she going!?" Dil asked as Caitlin was already halfway away from the cabin

"I don't know, she got mad at me, and…she just got upset" Nikki said sadly as she was the cause of it all

"She can't go out there alone, but I don't want to leave everyone" Dil said thinking of who would be most fitting to go "Lil, Nikki…go get her before you know who shows up again" Dil said seriously as Nikki and Lil didn't need to be told twice as they headed out, but to Dil's biggest surprise he saw Chowder head with them

"Chow man, wait!" Dil shouted but Chowder wasn't hearing it, he wasn't going to let some meanie hurt Caitlin, not after she gave him the most precious gift of all…chocolate

"I hope that they'll be okay" Dil thought aloud

"We will have to wait and see now won't we?" Mandy said as she appeared next to him out of nowhere

"Interesting time to speak up…you worried?" Dil asked the evil little girl

"Not on your life" she hissed "I just want to see how this all plays out, this contest is like a game of chess, the pawns get taken out first, they are the expendable weaklings that always go first, then you move on to the knights and bishops which are more cunning to defeat but in time weaknesses are found, then if you get past them, you take down the most cunning the kings and queens, and before you know it, you win the kingdom and with time…the world" Mandy said narrowing her eyes

"Wow…you really do have a game plan don't you?" Dil asked the evil little girl

"You really don't have any idea of what I am capable of" Mandy hissed at the gonzo kid

"I guess in time we will all find out" Dil said narrowing his eyes

"Indeed we shall" Mandy replied narrowing her eyes as well

"That is to say…if you don't get eliminated to soon" Dil remarked

"Likewise" Mandy replied

There was an awkward stare down for a few moments more until Mandy walked back to her bunk without another word said as Dil stared perplexed for a moment, he believed that it would take awhile to see exactly how Mandy would play out this game, but he knew that the time would come at some point, and when it did, it could be trouble. But for now he had to focus on his friends and the danger they could all be in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caitlin walked up to a tree and sniffled, she was proud of what she had said, but she didn't want to hurt Nikki's feelings, but she meant every word and hopefully it got through to Nikki somewhat

"Chef buddy?" Chris chimed on the mike

"Uggh…dut biz dit?" Chef asked as he trekked

"Caitlin is right in your sights, go get her buddy" Chris said smiling

Chef groaned, though he may not get injured since it was Caitlin, he was having a bad day

The other three soon were able to catch up to Caitlin, who was still sniffling by a tree

"Are you ok Caitlin?" Nikki asked her friend who seemed very upset

"Like you care Nikki, you haven't cared what we thought since we all got here" Caitlin snapped. She really didn't want to be harsh but it was the truth and Nikki had to hear it

Nikki looked down upset, not with Caitlin but herself, she knew Caitlin only really got mad when two things happened, one: she missed out on a sale at Abercrombie and Fitch (I know it's called something else in 6teen but I forget the name), two: one of her friends were being stubborn and rash, and Nikki knew she was doing number two (you can literally hear the crickets from that joke)

"Look Caitlin…I know that I've been a total grouch today" Nikki said rubbing her arm

"Nikki you have taken grouchiness to a new level! You snapped at anything that moved today and for what, a snobby, evil, manipulative princess that likes to play mind games?" Caitlin asked

"Snobby?" Angelica asked quirking an eyebrow

"Nikki you really have to switch this attitude around or you'll never be in the right mindset to play this game, you know that I wouldn't be telling you this for nothing Nikki, your one of my best friends and I care about you. I mean, Jen wasn't even in the right head after her elimination; I don't want you to end up like that, so please, for your sake and mine, please just tune Angelica out and focus. You have friends that are willing to help, trust me." Caitlin said smiling "Please just try…and if ignoring doesn't work, we'll shave the pretty hair off that snobs head!" Caitlin finished grinning evilly as Angelica clutched her hair in fear and anger as the other eliminated campers laughed at the sight of a bald Angelica

Nikki sighed; she knew she had to try, for her and Caitlin's sake. And if it didn't work, there was always the plan that Caitlin mentioned, the sound of that plan made Nikki almost hope that she couldn't tolerate Angelica

"Ok Caitlin, for you, I'll try to ignore that witch…for now" she said as they hugged each other happily

"Thanks Nikki and we'll be there to help you, right Lil?" Caitlin asked her friend

"Right, and I know all of Angelica's tricks so she will be easy to trump" Lil said slyly

"We'll see about that you little bit-" Angelica started

"Okay then! Chef, are you there yet?" Chris asked trying to change the mood

"Deah deah I'm mere driss" Chef stated grumbling, and from Chris could decipher from Chefs now bad vocabulary, he was there

"Then go and make them scream like girls" Chris said happily

"Chris…they are girls" Tommy stated

"Chowder isn't…I think…and I'm not so sure about Nikki either" Chris said rubbing his chin as the eliminated campers groaned, this was turning into a long night

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki and Caitlin broke from their hug, smiling that their friendship lasted through this

"Let's get back…Dil's probably worried sick" Lil said smiling, happy that Caitlin and Nikki were still friends

Chowder seemed to black out that entire moment as he was still eating his chocolate happily, but from what he could see, everyone was happy so he guessed everything was ok

"Alright let's get going" Nikki said as she turned her back and began to walk towards Chowder and Lil, as did Caitlin. The thing was…when they turned their back however that's when he appeared from the woods…Sasquatchanaqwa!

Lil and Chowder were frozen in fear, wide eyed at the sight of the beast, Nikki and Caitlin were baffled by their friends sudden state

"What's up guys?" Caitlin asked confused

"That" Lil squeaked as Nikki and Caitlin turned around, their gazes met by a beast known as Sasquatchanaqwa!

"GRAHHHHH!" the beast bellowed ferociously as the four turned completely pail

"I love this" Angelica said happily

"It gets better" Chris added "Chef, grab em up!" Chris said in a somewhat southern accent, it just sounded corny

"Chef growled and took a stomp forward; the four were too scared to move, their lives were flashing before their eyes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jimmy had finally gotten his mind together; he decided to see if everything was ok at the washrooms

As he got to the area he saw that the door had been broken down to the washroom entrance and there were signs of a struggle as there were indents in the ground and a tree, and a smashed bottle of hot sauce, which the remains had burned a hole into the ground

"No…dear god no!" Jimmy exclaimed he knew what had happened, the only thing that could have happened, they tried to fight Sasquatchanaqwa…and failed

He dropped to his knees, he knew he should have stopped them but he was in a shocked state at the cabin, he worried for his comrades now, what was the beast going to do to them? Were the others ok as well? His head was beginning to spin form what was happening

Suddenly he heard a scream not too far from his location…It was a girl, but he couldn't tell who, all he knew was he had to check it out, someone else was in danger

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caitlin was the one, who had screamed as the beast picked her up and slung her over its shoulder, despite her attempts to punch him; it was to no avail as her little fists were bouncing off its hairy body

"Caitlin!" Nikki shouted as she ran over and tried to punch the hairy beast to try and hurt it in any way (yeah because punching a gigantic monster that could bite your head off is going to be hurt by a few punches…right)

Chef just grinned and picked her up too, Lil tried to run, but to no avail as he scooped her up, Chowder was paralyzed…that is until he saw Caitlin crying and struggling to get away. She was so nice to him and she gave him chocolate, and he wasn't about to let some big hairy King Kong reject hurt his friends, so Chowder did what was his best offense…he chomped on Chef's left hand…hard

"Ahhhhh!" Chef howled as Chowder put a vice grip on Chef's hand as his sharp teeth punctured the gloved hand. He tried to shake the chubby thing off…but it was to no avail as Chowder latched on like a shark

Though Chef was in pain from the chubby things clamp on his hand, he did have him…so he thought it best to get them to the hideout before Chowder bit his hand off so he made sure the other three were secure under his right arm and he sprinted off as Chowder's bite was getting worse

Jimmy had arrived on the scene just as Chowder bit the beast, but Jimmy thought it best to stay in the bushes so he wouldn't end up like the others, and he would be able to tell the rest of the campers what is happening so he ran as fast as his skinny little legs could carry him back to the kids cabin…where he hoped to find the remaining campers

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chris's Secret Hideout**

Chef plopped the three girls in the room quickly and took of his mask

"Det boff pee du tupid ting" Chef bellowed as he tried to pry Chowder off his hand…but it didn't work

"It was Chef?!" Lil asked surprised

"Yep" Tommy replied

"What happened to-" Caitlin began observing the bulge that used to be Chef's nose

"Rada" Schnitzel said putting his hand up

"And the burn marks?" the fashionable teen asked as she saw Chef's face was also burned

"I take the blame far that, me hot sauce is the spiciest of all the seven seas" Krabs said proudly

"Yeah and it was funny, he stuck his head in a toilet to stop the burning" Chris said as he burst out laughing at that image

"So what is this a sick joke?!" Nikki asked angrily

"No…it's a challenge that I whipped up…so I guess it could be characterized as a sick joke, but funnier" Chris said smiling as Nikki glared

"So what…the last one standing for their team wins it for them or something along that line?" Lil asked the handsome host

"Yep…and a reward, before you ask I am working on it" he said sternly

"I do have to say that that was a fine performance, I really wouldn't have had you screaming like a baby any other way" Angelica said slyly

"Oh yeah well-" Nikki began but looked at Caitlin who looked at her worried

"You heard everything we said right?" Nikki asked the princess

"Yes…so?" she asked

"Would you like you head shaved now or later…because I know for a fact Caitlin has scissors in her purse" Nikki remarked as Caitlin pulled out a pair of big silver scissors and snipped them a few times

Angelica looked intimidated "You win this round punk…" she hissed as she went to the other end of the room

"Delp pee!!!" Chef bellowed as Chowder wasn't letting go and his bite was getting stronger

"Caitlin…" Lil began as Caitlin was ahead of her already as she took another chocolate bar out of her purse and opened it

"Chowder…look" Caitlin said waving the chocolate in front of Chowder as he looked at it forgetting about Chef. After a moment he let go of Chef and latched onto the chocolate and ate it happily, forgetting about the ordeal completely

Chef grimaced as he took the glove off and held his hand in pain…Chowder had chewed right through the glove and broken the skin completely open so Chef was bleeding a good deal from his hand

"BAM DIT!!" Chef said angrily as he tried to stop the bleeding

"Chris dude don't you have a First Aid kit…he's hurt pretty bad" Jonesy remarked nervously

"How should I know…Chef usually handles the medical junk" Chris said going to the controls as Chef writhed in pain

"Well we can't just let him bleed to death…despite the fact that he's a jerk" Wyatt said looking around the room for anything that resembled a First Aid kit

"Found it" Wyatt said after a minute it was coated in dust, but it was a First Aid kit, though old.

"Here" Wyatt said as Chef snatched it quickly and searched for bandages for his bleeding hand

"Well then…lets go back to the kids Cabin and see what is going on with the remaining campers" Chris said with no worry for Chef in his voice at all as he pressed a button to reveal the Kids Cabin cameras as the eliminated campers watched intensely and Chef bandaged his hand angrily, he really hated his life right now

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Confessional Cam- The Chowder Chomp- its stronger then the Jaws of Life!**

Caitlin- Wow…who knew Chowder was that strong

Mung- To tell you the truth Chowder really isn't physically strong, but his jawbone is like steel…i guess eating a lot of food each day will do that to it

Nikki- Angelica isn't going to get to me anymore…I have to focus on this competition and not on her prissy ass

Angelica- If that little piece of trailer trash thinks she is coming anywhere near my head she is going to pay! I do however have a new strategy…go for the arms, then go for the heart /smiles evilly/

Wyatt- Chris really has to put more money into medical supplies, I mean I know it will kill him to spend a dollar but it would really save him in lawsuits

Chris Maclean- I suddenly have this incredible urge to spend more money in medical supplies, but I don't know why…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kids Cabin- (Remaining CN campers- Jude, Billy, Mandy, Flapjack, Kanuckles/ Nick- Dil, Chuckie, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Spongebob, Patrick, Bessie **

Dil paced on the floor waiting anxiously for his friends to return and something else was also bothering the gonzo kid…it was taking a long time for Tommy to get the other campers. Something didn't feel right. The upside to this was everyone finally came out from hiding…except Carl and Chuckie who absolutely refused to step foot from Carl's bunk bed

"Do you think that there okay?" Sheen asked rubbing his chin

"I hope so" Dil remarked as he continued to pace

"I hope that monster doesn't come back, but if he does, Captain Kanuckles will save us all, right Captain?" Flapjack asked his idol

Kanuckles didn't remark as he was fast asleep on the couch again

"We have to look at the positives, I'm sure everyone's fine" Spongebob said reassuringly

"Or dead" Mandy remarked from her bunk

"Gee, thatsh a good way to think" Bessie said sarcastically

"I'm just stating the facts, there is a good chance that Sasquatchanaqwa got them" Mandy said emotionless

"But there is alsho a poshibility that it didn't" Bessie retorted

"We'll see won't we?" Mandy said before turning her back to the honeybee scout

"Dudes… let us not fight, let's just hope that everything's cool with the others, cause that thing is wicked scary" Jude commented still nervous of Sasquatchanaqwa returning

After another minute of Dil pacing and the others wondering if everyone was okay and Kanuckles snoring, Jimmy walked through the door out of breath, startling everyone except Kanuckles who remained asleep

"Jimmy!" Dil said going over to his brainy friend "Where are the others? Are you okay? Did that thing show up again?" Dil asked in a flurry of questions

"Hold on just give me a second" Jimmy said going over to the couch and catching his breath as the campers gathered around the boy genius, even Carl and Chuckie came down after they heard Jimmy came back . Though still nervous of Sasquatchanaqwa

"So…what happened!?" Sheen asked anxiously

"Okay…first Tommy and Mr. Krabs came in the cabin, once they showed us the footage of the event I froze…I honestly couldn't move, the thought of something like that existing stopped me dead. The others went to the washrooms to warn Jonesy, Squidward, and Larry as they went to the washrooms prior to their arrival; however I remained behind because I was still stunned"

"So where is everyone?" Dil asked seriously

Jimmy paused, he really didn't want to break it to them but he had to

"The others…are gone" Jimmy said sadly

"What!?" everyone chanted as Kanuckles was startled awake

"Yes…when I finally collected my wits I journeyed out to the washrooms hoping to find them there, but to my displeasure I found the door to the washrooms broken down and signs of a struggle all over the area, one in particular where there was a bottle shattered on the ground that left a burned hole in the ground" Jimmy continued

"That had to be Mr. Krab's hot sauce, nothing could burn the earth faster, and he told me so" Spongebob said as the campers looked uneasy

"I can only assume that Sasquatchanaqwa has apprehended the campers that were in that area…including your brother Dil" Jimmy said sadly

"Darn it!" Dil shouted as he pounded the couch angrily. He wished he could have been there to help

"We have to warn the others bros, before it's too-" Jude began

"It is too late, the others, the three girls and the cubby thing, it got them too" Jimmy remarked as the campers stared wide eyed

"I heard a scream and decided to check it out, I was able to see it carry them off, they tried to fight it but it was to no avail, and if I was caught you would have had no way of knowing…and I would have been killed if I went up against that thing alone" Jimmy finished

"So here we are…the last of the campers…we have to stop that thing before it gets all of us" Dil said seriously

"How are we supposed to defeat a giant monster like that?" Chuckie asked

"Yeah dude, we don't have much in the weapon department" Jude remarked

"Well we can't jusht stand here right, I mean this is only going to get worsh before it getsh better" Bessie said nervously

"Got that right" Chris remarked "You in position chef?" Chris asked

"Die bate boo!" he remarked

"You have the props and the big sack?" Chris asked

"Deah" Chef grumbled

"Good, now if you put these bait props out by the woods, it should attract a lot of campers, which you can put in that sack go your other hand isn't chewed on or you aren't hurt again an any way" Chris said smiling "Now then…go and lure them to your trap big man!"

"Something tells me this won't be good" Wyatt remarked uneasy

"It's Chris. Of course it won't be good" Jonesy said surely

The props were a llama standee, an Ultralord action figure, a new jelly fish net, a bucket of candy, and a rock…he really didn't know why Chris gave him a rock. He would wait in the woods close by…for his unsuspecting victims to take the bait

After he set the props up he whistled to get their attention and hid

"What was that?!" Chuckie asked nervously

"I don't know" Dil said as he eased towards the window

As he got towards the window he saw that there were some weird things out there

"Okay all this stress must really be getting to me because I swear I see a llama out there" Dil said rubbing his head

"A llama?!" Carl asked excitedly, he looked out and indeed saw a llama

"A new jellyfishing net!" Spongebob said happily

"Candy!" Kanuckles said as his mouth watered

"An Ultralord action figure that I have not come to own yet!" Sheen said excitedly

"A new pet snail!" Patrick said happily

"Patrick…that's a rock" Dil remarked

"Yeah I know…he's got nerves of steel!" Patrick remarked

"Wait guys…this could be a tr-" Dil began but it was too late as Dil, Spongebob, Patrick, Kanuckles, Sheen, and Carl were already outside the cabin and running towards what they thought were "Gifts from God"

As they continued Dil was pressed up against the window worried

"I got a bad feeling about this dude" Jude said nervously

"Me too" Dil said agreeing

The campers in a moment reached their destination and stared at the gifts in awe

"This is awesome!" Sheen said happily as he picked up the action figure happily and observed it

"Dow?" Chef asked whispering

"Not yet…" Chris said timing it

"I'll call you Rocky II" Patrick said petting his new 'snail' happily

"Wait for it…"

"Think of all the jelly fish I'll catch with this baby" Spongebob said observing the net and taking a few practice swings

"Almost…"

Kanuckles was already chewing his candy happily

"Just a little more…"

"I love you, I'm gonna call you Luke" Carl said as he hugged the llama, but to his surprise, it was pretty skinny and flat, and then it fell over and revealed it had no depth

"Hey…you're not a-"

"NOW!" Chris exclaimed startling some of the campers in the room

Before Carl could finish Chef got them all in the sack with one foul swoop, despite their kicking the sack would not rip as Chefsqwatchanaqwa hurried into the woods as the remaining campers stared mouth agape at the whole event

"Everyone just saw that right?" Dil asked as he went pale

The campers, even Mandy, nodded

"Okay good…" Dil said as he felt light headed as he sat on the couch

"Kanuckles noooo!!" Flapjack exclaimed upset that his best friend and idol was captured by that beast

"It can't be that smart can it!?" Jimmy asked aloud

"Maybe it learns, finds different ways to trap prey" Mandy said wondering

"Where did it get thosh things?" Bessie wondered

"I don't know…Ebay?" Jude asked dumbfounded

"All I know is if we don't do something quick then that thing is going to get us next" Dil said seriously

"But how!?" Chuckie asked afraid

"We have to outsmart it…and I think I have a few ideas how…" Dil said thinking

"Lead the way captain Dil" Bessie said saluting the gonzo kid

"Okay but I'm going to need everyone's help on this" Dil said sternly looking at Mandy, who gave a leer that told him that she was in on the plan, though she hated other peole leading her, it seemed like a good way to gain Dil's trust

"Ok…here is what we are going to do…" Dil began as they talked in a circle of the plan they were cooking up to bring down Sasquatchanaqwa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chris's Secret Hideout**

Chef emptied the campers into the room, happy that he wasn't hurt this time

He was optimistic until Patrick hurled the big rock at his leg hard

"Get em Rocky II!" Patrick shouted angrily as Chef gripped his leg and growled in pain

"Good shot buddy" Spongebob said happily

"Thanks, I took a rock throwing class last month" Patrick said proudly

"Poor Chef, can't catch a break" Chris said happily as the newly captured campers turned around in confusion

"It's a challenge where the last one for either team wins a reward, which Chris hasn't thought of yet" The campers that were eliminated before them remarked in unison as Chris glared, that was his job!

"So the big monster is…?" Sheen asked as Chef took of his mask and grabbed some ice for his leg angrily, why him!?"

"Wow…he's really been beaten up" Carl said surprised as he observed Chef's face and bandaged hand

"Well did he really think that we weren't going to put up a fight?" Phil asked slyly

"Well…I honestly thought you were all going to wet your pants in fear" Chris said smiling "But judging by Chef's shape…I guess you all can fight when you want to"

"Ya got that right Maclean" Krab said heartily and Chef growled, this was turning out to be one of the worst days of his life

"Now then, there are only four remaining CN campers and only four for Nick, it is getting down to the wire people, Chef, its take no prisoners time. Go straight for the house and grab all the campers you can get your injured hands on" Chris said smiling

Chef grumbled and went out the door, glad that this was almost over

"Shouldn't you have told him about the traps Dil set up all over the Kids Cabin?" Wyatt asked concerned

"Nah…he'll find out for himself" Chris said smiling slyly as the campers watched the Kids Cabin cameras; this was going to be interesting

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chef walked with a little bit of a limp as he know had a big bruise on his leg to match his nose. After a couple minutes he finally reached the cabin

"Ok Chef this is it, take no prisoners, go straight in and get all of them and the last one to evade your wrath will win it for their team" Chris said smiling as Chef had no clue the torture he was about to go through

Chef reached the cabin after a moment or two, the kids were nowhere to be found, but he knew that they didn't leave, because Chris would have told him…right?

He lumbered over to the door, something didn't feel right, but right now he could have cared less from what he had gone through, he wanted revenge and he was going to get it

He turned the knob…the door was open! He thought that was weird but really didn't care at this point, nothing could be worse then what he had gone through

When he fully opened the door however it triggered a springboard that sent a boxing glove right into Chefs groin

"Auuughhh!" Chef said in a little higher pitched voice as he went down to his knees as his hands clenched his…area

"Ohhhhhh (rada)" the eliminated campers and Chris said squinting, as if they felt that too

After a moment he stood up angry clutching his…area and stormed into the kitchen, he could smell fear; he heard something in the cabinet…it sounded like whimpering

Chef grinned behind the mask; he had one of them trapped

He went over slowly, not to be detected, and right when he heard it again he ripped open the door to it, and was met by a raccoon that leapt right for his face and began to thrash at him

"GAAAHH!" Chef screamed as he tore the rodent away and threw him out the door angrily

Chef now had scratch marks to go with the burn marks and bruise as the raccoons claws ripped right through the mask

Chef grumbled to himself angrily as he rubbed his face, they all must be upstairs

He took a few steps until he was halfway up, he heard footsteps up there so he knew that's where they were

He took another step forward, and then he heard a battle cry

"For Ultralord, and the Super Monkey Special Forces Squad!" Sheen bellowed as he threw a bowling ball down the stairs and it whacked Chef in the uninjured leg (that is now injured from that) and sent him tumbling to the bottom of the stairs to the floor below as he stared up at the ceiling in a daze

The campers and Chris watching burst out laughing, this was better than pay per view

"Ohhhh" Chef said as he sat up and used the railing as balance

"Chef, I planned for this. Look in your sack, you'll see a fishing rod, go back out side and there will be a window, it's I can see that it is open, that line will stretch far so you can go fishing for campers" Chris said smiling

"This is starting to get weird" Carl remarked

"Starting to?" The other campers and Chris questioned

Chef reluctantly took out the fishing pole from the bag and hobbled outside, he was getting sick of this. He spotted the open window and readied his fishing pole

"That was awesome Ultra Sheen" Dil said high fiving the overexcited Ultra Lord fan

"Yeah you showed him!" Bessie said happily

"That was a good shot, I really planned that well" Jimmy said happily

"You really bowled him over" Billy said laughing goofily, only to be slapped by Mandy for the corny pun

"That was a perfect strike" Chuckie said smiling, he was also glad that they stopped the beast period

Suddenly out of nowhere a fishhook latched onto Chuckie's shirt to the other campers confusion

"Chuckie what is-" Jimmy began to ask but Chuckie was already being pulled out the window

"Help!" Chuckie pleaded as he hung onto the sides of the window desperately

"I got you!" Sheen said in a heroic fashion as he grabbed Chuckie's hand and pulled, but it didn't work as both Chuckie and Sheen were pulled out the window, but before Sheen landed in the sack he shouted "I failed you Ulraloooorrrd!" and landed in the open sack of Chef as he then closed it tight quickly so they couldn't escape

"No, guys!" Dil said as he went over to the window frantically, the fishhook however came up again but it missed Dil, but hooked Jude's shirt

"Dude…not cooool!" Jude said as he was flung out the window and he was also plopped into Chefs sack and tied quickly

Dil shut the window quickly so he couldn't use the hook again and leaned against the opposite wall rubbing his temples. The only ones not to be nabbed besides him were Mandy, Billy, Flapjack, Bessie and Jimmy. He had to think of something quick before they were all taken

"We can alwaysh ush the ultimate trap" Bessie said thinking

"No that's our last ditch trap, we only use that if we have to, besides we have other traps" Dil said smiling as he opened the window

"Hey, is that all you got you poor excuse for a legendary creature?" Dil asked

Chef's response was a growl and a fishhook flung at Dil at record pace, luckily Dil moved quickly, but Jimmy was hooked

"Didn't think that through did you?" Jimmy asked as he was being drug out the window

"Take this" Dil said handing him a red balloon, what it was filled with was a mystery

Jimmy was soon flung out the window; he threw the balloon as he plopped in the sack

The balloon hit Chef directly, whatever the stuff was in the balloon it coated his head and upper chest it was sticky and blue and ruined the fur on his suit as it became matted and blue

"Grrrr!" Chef growled as he trudged into the room and plopped the trapped campers on the floor

"Hey mister Sassy?!" Billy asked as he was in the kitchen waving his hands like a monkey

Chef saw him and stormed into the Kitchen growling angrily as Billy waited Mandy's signal, who was in the other corner of the room

Chef entered the kitchen and roared angrily

"Now" Mandy said emotionless as she and Billy whipped out two sodas in each hand, shook them up and sprayed Chef with them

"Gaah!" Chef cried as the soda got in his eyes

"We got em!" Billy said happily, only a moment later to be grabbed by Chef and thrown under his arm

He went for Mandy next…but just as he was about to grab her, he was stopped cold by Mandy's stone cold glare

Chef began to shake, but he didn't know why, it was her look, it was making his blood run cold as ice as she narrowed her eyes

He began to sweat and shake as he reached out and picked the evil little girl up and held her as far away as possible from him as he stepped quickly and put both Billy and Mandy in the sack and closed it, he stepped back and breathed strongly. It was like looking into the eyes of the devil, he took a moment to regain his composure as he stood up wobbly on his injured legs, there were three more campers to capture

"One more CN camper and we win" Angelica said fixated on the screen

"C'mon flappy" Kanuckles said quietly

Chef began to lumber up the stairs angrily

"Oh no!" Flapjack said scared

"Here, go under the bunksh" Bessie said leading Flapjack to the bunks quickly and putting him under there

"Wait, what about you and Dil?" Flapjack asked

"We have a little surprish for him" Bessie said smiling, "Jusht stay put, it will be okay" Bessie said reassuringly, but Flapjack didn't look to convinced

Chef reached the top, he was through with this, it was time to end it, and he wanted to just get this whole thing over with before he got injured further he also brought the sack of campers as well so he could just throw them in

He saw Dil and Bessie on the other side of the room, they looked determined but he also saw fear in their eyes

He began to step closer to them, every step Dil was getting closer to a rope that was their second best trap

Chef was only three feet away now; he was just about to get them, until…

"Now Dil!" Bessie shouted as Dil pulled a rope that set off a miniature catapult that sent a blue ball right at chef, Chef however caught it and smiled wickedly, but Dil and Bessie just smiled

He heard beeping coming from it, he looked at the writing on it "_Gaggy Fred's Stink Bombs, Guaranteed to knock you senseless or your money back!"_ It read

"Oh Doah!" Chef said but it was too late as it exploded in his hand, it was so horrible you couldn't describe it as he fell to the ground with a thud

"Yes! We did it!" Dil said as he high fived Bessie

"That was great!" Flapjack commented as he came out from under the bed "Where did you get that Dil?"

Like Mr. Krab's hot sauce, I don't reveal my big secrets little dudette" Dil said smiling

Just a moment after that sentence the beast grabbed Dil by surprise and shoved him in the sack angrily to Bessie and Flapjack's extreme surprise

"But how, didn't the stink bomb get him directly?" Flapjack asked

The truth was because of Chef's swelled nose he didn't inhale any of the horrid stench that was in that bomb. One of his injuries actually came in handy

"Oh no! We're done for!" Flapjack said panicking

"This is getting good" Jonesy said rubbing his hands as excitement was getting the better of him

"Oh man, who is Chef going to grab first?" Tommy asked also nervous

"Whoever he grabs loses!" Caitlin said nervous

"C'mon Flap!" Kanuckles and the CN AFFFC cheered

"Go Bessie!" the Nick AFFFC cheered

Chef was right next to them now, ready to strike

"Well thish ish the end, it wash a pleasure knowing you Flapjack" Bessie said shaking his hand

Flapjack was upset, Bessie was really nice and he really didn't want anything bad happening to her

Chef lunged at them but just before he grabbed them, Flapjack shoved Bessie out of the way, getting himself caught in the process

"What are you doing Flapjack?" Bessie asked shocked

"I didn't want you to get hurt, so I got him away from you, to protect you. So you would be safe" Flapjack said happily

"Flapjack…" Bessie said blushing as Flapjack was put into the sack…CN had won the challenge, but Bessie didn't know, and she was angry!

Dil said that it was their last ditch trap, but she was going to use it

Chef had finally ended this hell he was about to take of the mask when…

"Hey ugly, let my friendsh go!" Bessie said pulling a rope that Chef knew would be a trap

"Do bait its pee!" Chef said ripping the mask off but Bessie had already pulled the rope, releasing the anchor that was suspended above his head.

"WHACK!!" was the sound as it cracked Chef in the head then plopped on the floor as Chef stared blankly into space and grew a giant lump on the top of his head

"Oh my gosh! Chef!" Bessie said concerned while going over and releasing the other campers as well

"Bessie, are you okay!?" Dil asked

"Dil, its Chef!" Bessie said pointing at the injured ex army corporal

"Chef?!" they all exclaimed as they turned to see an unmasked Chef, who was still staring blankly

"This whole time it was you?!" Jimmy asked, the weight of being wrong about Sasquatchanaqwa lifting from his shoulders

Chef turned in their direction and began laughing hysterically, then stopped, then fell over with a thud

"I'll take that as a yes" Jimmy concluded

"What doesh thish mean?" Bessie asked

"That Chef is going to need a doctor?" Jimmy asked kicking Chef…who wasn't moving

"No…this was all a hoax!" Dil said angrily "Chris! Where are you!" he shouted

"Right behind you buddy" Chris sail smiling as he startled the campers

"You're a real jerk you know that!?" Dil asked angrily

"Thanks I try" Chris said happily "Anyway, please come down to the kitchen where the others are waiting"

"What about Chef?" Billy asked

"Mommdy, please det me ribe the dony agaim" Chef babbled in an unconscious state

"I'll get him later; right now we need to discuss the winners, the losers and the **two **campers going home tonight!" Chris said almost sadistically as the campers went pale. Two campers going home!?

"Come with me, and I'll explain" Chris said happily as the campers followed him anxious to hear what is going to happen as they left Chef on the floor unconscious

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris stood in front of all the campers smiling happily as they awaited the news

"Well since Bessie was the last camper standing…Nick should win the challenge!" Chris said smiling

The Nick campers cheered happily until they realized something

"Should win?" Jimmy asked confused

"Yep…you should have won but I'm giving the challenge to CN, because of Flapjack's bravery in the face of danger. He put his life on the line to save a girl who wasn't even on their team…so due to that, CN wins the challenge!" Chris said throwing his hands in the air for effect

The CN campers hoisted Flapjack up in the air celebrating their win happily (except for Mandy of course) as Flapjack also cheered. Kanuckles was going to give Flapjack a riot act for throwing the challenge for a girl, but it all worked out. The Nick campers felt cheated as they glared at Chris angrily, which of course the handsome host paid no mind to

"Now there are going to be some interesting things at this elimination, first since I want to be fair, since Bessie survived she is immune from being eliminated" Chris stated as Bessie cheered, but stopped when she realized that her friends were still on the chopping block

"The second, since I really want to be a jerk, you will not be voting, the CN team will decide the two campers eliminated" Chris said gleaming as the Nick campers jaws dropped, their enemies would be voting them off? They were starting to hate Chris more than usual

"How fair is that?" Jimmy asked angrily

"This show isn't made to be fair, or safe, or nice, or…" Chris went on but got back on subject after a moment

"Now then, the reward is that since Chef is in no state to cook tomorrow or maybe a few weeks, the CN team will also be able to dine like royalty tomorrow as they get to eat at the five star dinner!" Chris said as the CN campers cheered like mad, that was the best reward ever!

"Just don't celebrate too long as the campfire ceremony will begin shortly, so CN campers, you control the fates of the Nick stars tonight" Chris said as he went to prepare the ceremony as the CN stars went outside to discuss the eliminations and the Nick campers stayed in the Kids Cabin sulked, stupid Chris!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…who are we voting for?" Jonesy asked as the CN stars looked at each other

"Schnitzel and Larry slinked away from the group as they discussed the voting, they went by the window as Squidward saw them and he excused himself

"So boss hahaha, who are we voting off?" Larry asked

"Honestly, Spongebob doesn't seem like a threat right now, so…"

"I have a suggestion" Angelica said as she appeared from the porch startling the three

Squidward looked nervously at the princess as she had found out about their alliance

"Ok here is the deal, I want you to vote for the person I want you to, just this once, and I won't tell about this little alliance" Angelica bargained

Squidward leered at her, but didn't really have a choice

"Who did you have in mind?" Squidward asked as Angelica bought them over and whispered who she wanted to be voted off

"You sure?" Larry asked

"Positive" Angelica said smiling evilly as Schnitzel and Larry nodded, it wasn't really their voting choice, but they were backed in a corner

Two down, she needed more votes however, she knew who would be stupid enough so she went for them

She was able to call Billy, Jonesy, Chowder, and Mandy over to the sidelines

"I have someone who I need you to vote for, I know for a fact this person has badmouthed you behind your back" Angelica said with her hands on her hips

"Who would say stuff bad about us?" Billy asked confused

Angelica whispered the name to the campers and they stared wide eyed

"No way there is no way that that person would say things that were bad" Jonesy said crossing his arms

"That person called you ugly" Angelica remarked

"Their gone" the cocky tall teen remarked angrily

"That person also called Chowder fat, Billy dumb and Mandy… a sweet little girl" Angelica said slyly

"I'll kill them" Mandy hissed

"Dumb!? Me? Dumb? That's is redickerous" Billy said crossing his arms angrily

"Fat!? ....FAT!?" Chowder said angrily, until a lightning bug passed by him and he swatted at it playfully

"Ok, so I have your word, you'll vote this person off?" Angelica asked

"Yes!" they exclaimed in unison, even Chowder who got back on subject for a change

"Good, that person will get what they deserve" Angelica said smiling and walking away leaving the four CN campers steamed at this particular person. Angelica had succeeded, the person she selected was going home with some other camper she didn't really care about, she had fulfilled her plan and she was happy about it

However there were seven CN campers who were still on the fence

"I think we should vote for Jimmy, he's smart and tactical and can be a threat" Caitlin said putting names out there

"Yeah, but he has the power of a toothpick, I think we should go for someone else" Nikki said

"Spongebob?" Wyatt asked

"Nah, he's harmless" Mung said thinking

"Mr. Krabs is pretty strong" Jude pointed out

"He's nothing, besides, he did risk his life far Tommy, so uh…I ain't voting far him" Kanuckles said, though he did have a few other votes in mind

"Sheen?" Nikki asked "He's half insane"

"Yeah but that could hurt their team" Caitlin pointed out

"Man this is hard" Wyatt said rubbing his head, he was also tired like the other campers as it was around 2:00 in the morning

"We gotta think of someone bro's" Jude said thinking

"What if we vote someone off their not expecting, someone that will really shake their team up as they weren't expecting it, then we can get them off guard" Mung requested

The CN campers thought it over, it sounded like a good plan to them

"Ok, but who are we going to vote off that is unexpected?" Caitlin asked

"I have two in mind, I'll throw them out there and we vote on the two and whoever gets voted off…gets voted off" Wyatt suggested and they liked that as it gave them a choice

"Here are the names…" Wyatt said whispering

"Wow, those two are off the wall picks; they'll never see it coming!" Nikki said rubbing her hands in anticipation

"Alright everyone OK with the two picks?" Wyatt asked

The CN campers nodded

"Alright then, I guess we'll see which one we vote for" Wyatt said going to a tree to lean on it, he was getting tired, this was a long day!

"Attention campers!" Chris chimed over te megaphone in the center of the camp "CN campers, report to the confessional to vote for the camoer you want gone and the Nick campers, report to the bonfire ceremony to hear your fate" Chris ordered as the megaphone in the center of camp gargled

"Okay, let's do this so we can go to bed already" Caitlin said as she headed to the Confessional to vote

"Yeah" Billy said angrily as the CN campers were baffled at why Billy was upset

"Fat!?" Chowder questioned angrily aloud as he stormed to the Confessional, the CN campers noticed that some of the campers looked irritable, though it could just be lack of sleep

"I'm worried about this" Tommy said nervously as the Nick campers walked to the campfire ceremony "I mean I'm a pretty strong camper, it wouldn't take much for them to vote me off" he said nervously

"I guess in our own way we all have a right ta be nervous, we have no idea how CN will go in the voting" Krabs said unsure of his safety as well

"I guess we'll all know in a few minutes right?" Phil asked

"Yeah, unless Chris goes to commercial again" Squidward grumbled

"Thanks for the idea Squidward, it'll really build suspense!" Chris said happily from his secret location, but before we go let's leave you with these questions

**Who has Angelica convinced six CN campers to vote off the island?**

**Who will be the other camper spending their last night in Wawanaqwa?**

**And will Chef wake up by the time it's over…I doubt it**

This and more will be answered when we get back from commercial on Total…Animation…Island!" Chris exclaimed as the camera faded to black

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please don't kill me for this! There is a good reason I'm putting the campfire ceremony in the next chapter. That reason is that something big will be happening next chapter, something no one, but me of course, is expecting. You may be surprised with what will happen next chapter, you may not. Some of you may be happy, some, maybe not, we'll have to see. I'll try and update quicker next time if my computer complies with me. So until next chapter, tell your friends about my fic as I am trying to get it out there so if you can inform some people about it and to review as I really enjoy reviews for my fic, I would be thankful, thank you and I will see you next chapter, which is going to be a doozy!**

Next time- Two more are voted off and an unexpected event occurs after it is all over!


	6. Its been a long weird night!

**Day 1.5 part three**

It's been a weird night, and it's only going to get weirder!

**Hey everyone, it's time or the campfire ceremony, hopefully you aren't ready to kill me for making you wait but like I said I wanted to include this in this chapter so I could end this part of the story…and begin another, something you aren't expecting in the least, I really am building suspense aren't I? Well then let us see what surprises I have in store for you! Dedicated to The Kobold Necromancer, if you want to read really good TDI fanfiction read Total Drama Comeback, then the sequel Total Drama Battlegrounds, they are if not the best TDI fanfics I have read then they are really close. Also if you like TDI pairings check out Winter-Rae and if you like Invader Zim and TDI check out JoeMerl. Okay I'm done with the plugs let's do this!**

Disclaimer- I own no cartoons in this story, the people who do however are rich...yay…

--

--

--

--

--

--

(Around 2:00 a.m.)

The campfire was a little hard to start up again but after a few minutes Chris was able to get it roaring again, the campers were exhausted from this long messed up day. They didn't even want to think what Chris had in store for them the rest of the season; it sent chills up their spine. Chris stood at the podium as the 14 Nick stars sat on their respective stumps and the CN stars looked on to see what would happen and which two would go home

"Well…here we are again, a second straight elimination in one day; I think that's a first. It reminds me of a story I heard…" Chris began

"GET TO THE ELIMINATIONS ALREADY!!" every camper, even the CN campers shouted at Chris, they wanted this to be over so they could go to bed and escape this nightmare if only for a few hours.

"Fine…a little cranky I see" Chris said in a grumble, though he knew they all had to be beat from two challenges and the stress they were put through…it's what made his job worthwhile!

"Like I always say, the ones who do not get a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers…and you can't come back…EVER!" Chris exclaimed as the campers groaned

"Ok first Bessie since you immune come up and get your marshmallow" Chris said as Bessie stepped up and happily took her marshmallow, she was worried about her friends, but was also happy she wasn't on the chopping block

"Ok, I'm doing things different since there are two people going…the one with the highest voting total is going home…right now!" Chris exclaimed as the Nick campers looked at each other nervously, all nervous for their safety on the island, who was the one to get the highest vote?

"The first person…who got the highest number of votes…and will be leaving the island…is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lil?!" Chris finished as the Nick campers looked about as shocked as Chris as he read from the card

"Really?" Chris asked very surprised as some CN campers nodded

"But…why!?" Caitlin questioned angrily as she couldn't take losing another friend this early in the game and she had no clue why the campers would vote for Lil as did the Nick campers, except for a certain squid and princess, as they didn't see Lil really do anything to get eliminated

"She called me ugly!" Jonesy exclaimed

"She calles me dummy" Billy said angrily

"She called me FAT!" Chowder grumbled angrily

"She called me…_pretty_" Mandy said as she got a lump in her throat from saying that horrid word

Lil stood up dumbfounded "Wait…I didn't say those things" Lil defended frantically but they weren't hearing her

"Yes you did, someone who shall remain nameless told us that you did-" Jonesy was just with a statement

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Nikki yelled at Angelica, who turned away, it was obvious to the punk that she was behind this

"Uh…you automatically blame me?" She questioned the punk turning back around to face her reluctantly

"But you did tell us those things" Billy added as Nikki got even angrier, as did Caitlin

"And a good thing too, cause no one calls me ugly…especially a chiuuuggh" Jonesy couldn't finish as Nikki kicked him in the crotch with anger and he fell to the ground in pain

"I didn't…I swear!" Lil pleaded again

"It's too late for begging Lil" Chris said as he put an arm around the smart tactical twin "Go wait at the dock and we will be there shortly, we got to give you a passenger to ride with" Chris said eyeing the remaining nervous campers as Lil walked confused to the dock, she didn't think Angelica was even that mean

"Wait, does that mean more people voted for Lil?" Caitlin questioned

"There had to be to get her kicked off" Mung pointed out "But I didn't" he defended quickly

"We'll find out later" Chris said "For now…let's do this" the handsome host exclaimed as the campers got back into order, but Caitlin was now crying on Nikki's shoulder. Nikki was going to make Angelica pay for this! She prayed to god that she went home

"Ok then…the second marshmallow goes to…Tommy"

"Alright! …phew" Tommy said happily as he took the marshmallow thankfully, he was the most nervous and was really happy to get that marshmallow as he joined Bessie

"Okay…next goes to the younger brother Dil" Chris said as Dil smiled calmly and took the marshmallow

"Safe for yet another night…but, at what price?" Dil questioned as she ate his marshmallow

"Yeah…ok then…who is safe for another night on TAI?!" Chris questioned

There was silence for about a minute until Chris sighed

"People don't get my jokes…Spongebob get up here already" Chris grumbled as the chipper sea sponge took his marshmallow happily

"Moving along…Jimmy" Chris said as Jimmy took his marshmallow, he was pretty sure of his safety as he really wasn't a threat to CN…yet

"Phil, you won't be joining your sister, you are safe my man" Chris said as Phil pumped his fists and said "Oh yeah…fifty big ones baby!" he took his marshmallow and high fived Chris and Tommy, he wasn't happy about Lil going home so early but the fifty bucks and being safe counterbalanced that

"Sheen…you live to fight again my friend" Chris said as Sheen took his marshmallow happily, he thanked Ultralord for this gift and went to the sidelines

"Patrick…comes on up your safe" Chris said as Patrick sat up and took his marshmallow and ate it happily as he joined his yellow buddy, both happy that they were safe for now

"Five campers…four marshmallows…and the next one safe is…Mr. Krabs!" Chris said as the greedy crustacean took his marshmallow quickly and was really happy about being safe and another step closer to the money as he joined the safe campers happily

"Four campers…three marshmallows" Chris said slyly as the remaining campers looked nervous

Angelica was peacefully sitting on the stump; she knew she wasn't going home

Chuckie was chewing his fingernails to the bone as he nervously awaited Chris to tell them of the next camper that was safe

Squidward looked a little nervous, he really didn't have many friends on his team, but CN may have thought that a weakness, but still, being in the bottom four stunk

Carl took a wheeze of his inhaler as he began to sweat; this was very agonizing for him

"The next camper safe is

…

…

…

…

…

…

Angelica"

Crap!" Nikki said as Angelica took her marshmallow smiling slyly and joined the group. In a way Nikki was glad as now she could torture her for eliminating Lil

"Just three left now…one of you is going home, but that person will NOT be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Squidward" Chris finished as the grouchy squid wiped his brow and took the marshmallow and joined the group, and got a group hug from Patrick and Spongebob which annoyed him greatly

Campers…this is the final marshmallow of the evening" Chris said looking at the two nerds

"Really?!" Chris asked the CN team again "You're voting one of the two weakest members of their team off when you could have voted off the strongest?!" He questioned as the CN team didn't respond

"Man, you guys really aren't smart" Chris said turning around as the CN team burned holes in the back of his head

Chuckie pulled his messy red hair in anxiety as he stared at the lone marshmallow on the plate, he really didn't want to go home this early, he wanted to prove himself and being eliminated wouldn't do that obviously

Carl looked like he was about to have a stroke he was so nervous, he was hoping that that delicious treat was for him and not Chuckie. He had nothing against the nerdy teen but it was a competition after all

"The final safe camper of the night…the one that will receive this marshmallow…is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chuckie" Chris said finally as the nerdy teen breathed a sigh of relief and Carl wheezed heavily in shock, it may have been a gasp but it sounded like a wheeze to everyone

Chuckie took the marshmallow gratefully and joined the Nick campers as his fellow teens high fived him as Carl lowered his head

"Hey dude, if it makes you feel better you lasted longer than two other campers" Chris said in an extremely rare moment of kindness (it's about as rare as seeing a Dinosaur outside your house)

"Yeah…I guess you're right, I really didn't plan on winning, I wouldn't know what to do with all that money anyway" Carl said as he hopped of the stump and began to walk to the dock as the campers and Chris followed so they could say their final goodbyes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carl said goodbye to his AFFFC companions and Jimmy and Sheen especially as they were sad to see him go

"We'll miss you Carl" Jimmy said as he patted Carl on the shoulder

"I'll be rooting for you at Playa De Losers, cause they have a TV there to show the action" Carl said happily as he boarded the boat as his friends waved goodbye

Lil said goodbye to her teen and Rugrat friends, except for Jonesy who was still mad. Caitlin gave her an extremely long hug goodbye

"I was just getting to know you too" the fashionable teen sobbed as Lil rubbed her back

"It's okay, I know you have it in you to win, I'll be rooting for you at Playa De Losers. Never give up Caitlin, and Nikki needs you to be strong and to take out Angelica, believe me I can't wait to see that" Lil said slyly as she boarded the boat as Caitlin waved goodbye sadly

"Oh no you don't sis" Phil said grabbing her arm "Are you forgetting the deal we made?" he asked his twin slyly

"Darn it I hoped you forgot!" Lil said upset

"Nope…now fork it over" Phil said sticking his hand out waiting for the money

Lil grumbled and took out a fifty dollar bill and slapped it in his hand as he put it in his pocket and he smiled at his sister, but genuinely now

"Wish me luck" he said slyly

"You'll need it" Lil retorted slyly as they shared one last hug before the boat began to depart, also aboard was an unconscious battered Chef who was going to be taken to the Playa De Losers medical station on the resort until his injuries heal, the campers hoped they took awhile as they couldn't stand his food, but luckily they would be eating good tomorrow

As the boat disappeared into the horizon Chris got the plasma on the dock and put it in its standing place

"Ready for this?" Chris asked as the CN and Nick campers grumbled in response

"Good, now let's see what went down with the votes" Chris said as he turned the plasma on as the voting confessions began

**Confessional Cam- Voting Results**

Jonesy- I can't believe that a girl would call me ugly. ME!? UGLY!? No one calls me ugly except for Nikki for obvious reasons, but I hate that too. Anyway…Lil, sorry but no one calls me ugly!

Wyatt- I'm voting for Carl, plain and simple

Jude- Carl my llama loving bro…you gotta go

Caitlin- I hate to vote anyone off, except Angelica! But…Carl, because I don't think he could survive this competition. He'll be safer on Playa De Losers…I hope

Mung- I hate voting for people because then they start to hate me…but…Carl I guess

Larry- hahahahaha……Lil

Schnitzel- Rada (Holds up a picture of Lil then leaves)

Kanuckles- I vote far Chuckie, Carl is Flaps friend so sorry

Flapjack- I can't vote for Carl so I vote for Chuckie…sorry friend

Nikki- A-N-G-E-L-I-C-A got that!? I don't care if we had an agreement, I just remembered who was on the Nick team and I want her ass gone!

Chowder- FAT?! Lil go bye bye!

Billy- No one calls me a dum dum! Lil go to boat!

Mandy- Lil…/leaves/

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The campers weren't surprised about Lil for the most part as Angelica planned that, but they were still confused at why they would vote off Carl or Chuckie

"Well then…it has indeed been a long and drawn out night" Chris said stretching "Get some sleep…because trust me…you're going to need it" Chris warned as a bit of foreshadowing was in that sentence

The campers began to walk to the cabins sleepily after saying goodbye to the other Cabin dwellers, thinking about the crazy events that transpired this day and sleep

**Kids Cabin/AFFFC- Spongebob, Patrick, Mandy, Billy, Dil, Sheen, Jimmy, Bessie, Chowder, Flapjack, Billy**

The AFFFC were upset about losing Carl. Jimmy and Sheen especially, as they trudged up to bed

"Goodnight my CN friends" Dil said as he went up the stairs

"Goodnight" Billy, Flapjack, and Chowder chimed in unison, and Mandy of course did not

"What a day" Jimmy said flopping on his bed exhausted

"Yeah…and it's only day 1" Dil said as he climbed into his single bed

"Thish ish going to be a looooong sheashon" Bessie remarked as she lay in her bed tired out

"It's a shame that Carl is gone…but his memory will live on in the hearts of us all" Sheen remarked thumping a hand to his chest in remembrance

"He's not dead Sheen" Jimmy said annoyed

"Oh…then goodnight!" Sheen piped as he collapsed on his bed unconscious

"Goodnight bunk buddy" Spongebob said happily to Patrick on the bottom bunk

"Night bunk buddy" Patrick said as they were soon fast asleep and everyone on the floor could hear Spongebob's signature snore that sounded like a squeaking sound

"I am really glad I brought these" Jimmy said putting the ear plugs in his ears "Ahhh goodnight" Jimmy said as he went to sleep soon after

"After everyone was asleep in the Kids Cabin the cameras went to the other cabins

**Teen Boys Cabin- Jonesy, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Wyatt, Jude**

Jonesy didn't say a word as he collapsed on his bed unconscious, snoring loudly

However it didn't stand out as when all of the teen boys were soon asleep almost in the same manner. They all snored loudly, so loudly that it frightened the woodland creatures away from the area

**Teen Girls Cabin- Nikki, Caitlin, Angelica**

Caitlin couldn't believe how much her cabin had disappeared in the past day. It was going to be interesting with just her, Nikki and Angelica sharing a cabin. Lucky for her, Angelica and Nikki went straight to bed without so much as a grunt to each other. She thanked the lord that they went to bed quickly. She couldn't handle another argument alone, though she was sure to hear a brawl tomorrow for Angelica eliminating Lil, Caitlin just hoped that Nikki left her a piece of the princess as after she eliminated Lil, she had enough of her. Nikki and she were going to do whatever it took to take her down!

**Adults Cabin- Kanuckles, Mung, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Schnitzel, Larry**

Kanuckles pretty much sleepwalked to his bunk as he fell on it unconscious

Larry, Schnitzel and Squidward went to bed in a horrible mood as they were forced to eliminate Lil. They accomplished nothing on this day and they really needed to keep their meetings more secret or have something like that happen again, overall they needed to start getting their pests out…pronto! Before something else went wrong

Mung went to bed pretty peacefully, glad that his vote didn't backfire like before

Mr. Krabs went to sleep of course dreaming about money and how he was so close to the million he could taste it!

It was peaceful until…

SMASH!!!!

"OH RADA!!" Schnitzel exclaimed as his bed finally gave out from his weight, but it really didn't matter as everyone was asleep and he would have to wait until morning to be helped out

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, then…it's been a long day so I am going to bed! See you tomorrow on the next exciting episode on Total…Animation…Island!" Chris said excitedly as the camera faded to black

"We done?" Chris asked and the cameraman nodded

"Good, I need my eight hours" Chris said as he went to his trailer to sleep and the camera crew packed it in for the night

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(If you think I'm ending the story here then you are dead wrong! I promised something unexpected and possibly good, hopefully now let's get to it shall we?)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3:00 a.m.)

A boat came racing towards the direction camp Wawanaqwa was located, it was still miles away but it was at a good paced speed. It seemed that the boat was one of Chris's boats he sent the campers on, but who was on this boat? Who was driving the boat to the island? There appeared to be three people on it

The one driving looked like a cross between a pig and a man; he had a long snout as well. He was short size (Maybe around Carl's height or a little bit bigger, had black eyes, and was portly as well. He wore a lime green vertical length hat, a lime green open shirt with a white shirt underneath, dark green pants and brown sandals

The passengers seemed to be glaring at each other as they showed dislike for one another, both were kids

One was a normal looking kid (for the show he is on) with a large head, feeble looking body that wasn't proportional to his head, bug eyes with beady black pupils which were complimented by overlarge glasses. His hair was interesting as it was black, smoothed and slick back slick back to make it look like it was spiked in the back; however one part stood out as part of it was styled and looked almost like a scythe (it begins at the front of his head then proceeds to the back of the head and is almost suspended in mid air. It is really hard to describe his hair!). He wore a black trench coat with a dark blue shirt underneath that sported a face (think Walmart logo) that was gray in color with the expression showing a neutral expression. He also wore black pants and black boots

The other one did not look normal in any sense. For one thing he had lime green skin, large red oval orbs for eyes, no nose, and no hair as there were two black bug like antennas on his head however and he also had a worm like tongue. He sported a purple black striped shirt shirt that almost resembled a traffic cone in a way. He also wore black slick pants and black boots. He also had what looked like a purple pod on his back

"How you two doing back there?" the pig asked. The steering wheel and leavers were in the front of the boat, there was a room in back but they didn't look in it, the more normal looking boy just waved him off as he sat on the left of the boat as far away from the green boy as possible as the green one grumbled, trying to stay as far away from the sides of the boat as not to get any water on him, as if it did it would burn him

"In a chatty mood I see" he said sarcastically as he steered the course

"I just don't get it…even without the disguise you don't see anything wrong with him?" the kid with the pale skin asked angrily

"What am I supposed to see weird about him?" the pig asked

"HE'S AN ALIEN! You see it don't you!?" the pale kid asked anxiously getting up from his spot pointing a finger at the green kid who glared in response

"Yes, and honestly it isn't anything special" the pig declared

"Are you completely insane!? Look at him, he's green, he has antennas he-"

"Kid…uh what's your name?" the pig asked

"Dib" he answered bluntly

"Right Dib…weird name…anyway have you looked at me lately?" the pig asked

Dib looked him over "What am I looking for here?" Dib asked

"I'm a pig man!" Everyone where I live isn't human kid, this doesn't surprise me and I don't think it will surprise most of the people on the island as they are not human either" the pig pointed out

"We'll see about that pig man" Dil retorted as he went away from the pig…he really hated pigs

"My name is Ruben!" Ruben snorted as he went back to driving

Dib went closer to the green alien but not too close to him to strike a conversation

"Do you honestly think that without your disguise Zim, you won't be discovered as an alien freak?" Dib questioned

"Dib…I ask you, have you seen the creatures on this TV show? One is a blue looking human with a very large nose, four are talking aquatic creatures, one is a…culmination of wildlife…I do not think that I am a threat to revealing my identity there" Zim said annoyed as Dib looked annoyed, because Zim was right as there were a lot of weird looking people on that show, however there was another thing that was bothering Dib since they got on the boat

"I need an answer to this because it has been eating at me…why are you going on this show?" Dib questioned as Zim leered in response

"If I am to win this TV show called Total Animation Island, then I will be rewarded $1,000,000 worth of earth currency. Which will be enough to buy things that I …need" Zim trailed off as Dib cocked an eyebrow

"What do you mean…need?" Dib asked narrowing his big eyes

"None of your business human" Zim snapped and turned away as Dib sighed, he knew that this was indeed going to be interesting, hopefully he would win the million, if for no other reason to buy weapons to take Zim down once and for all, and other things he wanted

"How exactly do you plan on getting us on the show Ruben?" Dib asked. Zim also wanted to know as Ruben really just took the boat from the harbor without thinking

"Well…I have my ways…you just wait and see" Ruben said as he drove happily

"You don't have a clue do you?" Dib asked upset

"I will turn this boat around mister!" Ruben warned as he sounded like a mom

Dib rolled his eyes and sighed and sat back down on the boat floor, this seemed like it was going to be a long night, and especially with the one he despised the most right next to him. He couldn't believe all the freaks that were on this show. Being a Paranormal enthusiast he was always into things such as this, but he never thought he would see so many weird creatures in one place. Though it would be interesting, he hated that Zim wouldn't stand out, but he could still take him down in the game…if Ruben was smart enough to get them on it

"How much longer pig man?" Zim questioned annoyed as Ruben snorted angrily

"Ruben! And we will get there when we get there!" he said finally as he really sounded like a parent now much to Zim and Dib's annoyance

"And what do you suppose we do when we arrive?" Dib questioned "You think we are going to waltz onto the island undetected?!" he exclaimed annoyed as Ruben tightened his grip on the wheel

"Who do you think will be awake on the island at three in the morning?!" Ruben questioned

"How do you know that someone won't see us and just kick us off?" Dib asked

"And how do you know we will be caught?" Ruben retorted

"Because you haven't though any of this through!!" Dib said angrily

"I for one agree with the human" Zim spoke up glaring at Dib who returned it "How do we execute the plan of getting on the show, when there is in fact no plan to execute?" Zim asked as Ruben was getting annoyed

"Why did I bring you two in the first place?" Ruben asked annoyed

"We stowed away as we knew this boat belonged to Chris Maclean, we were going to take it ourselves when the Captain left, however you just pushed him overboard and took it yourself, you soon found us hidden in the back but you didn't really care and since we were already moving you left us on the boat, and low and behold…here we are going to the island without any plan to get on the show whatsoever" Dib explained

"Should have just thrown you overboard" Ruben mumbled silently

"What was that?" Dib asked

"Oh nothing you need to worry about" Ruben said happily as Dib gave him a non trusting leer (which was popular with him) as Ruben got back to driving

"I still say this cannot end well" Dib concluded as he sat back down on the boat floor

"Well, we're on a boat which we stole, going to an island to try and be included in a game show, with no plan and no supplies…at least it cannot get any worse" Zim said glumly

"I really wish you hadn't said that" Dib said annoyed

"Why is that?" Zim asked

"Because every time anyone says it can't get any worse, it does in some way" Dib said crossing his arms upset

"But how could this situation get any worse" Zim asked

On cue they heard a rumble from the door on the far end of the boat, the room that was on the boat was locked so they had no clue what was in there…but something alive was in there and the three passengers were not happy about it

"Please tell me that was one of you stomachs" Ruben pleaded

"You would have to be more specific as I have more than one" Zim said bluntly

"That was information I did not need to know" Ruben said disgusted

The rumble was heard again as the clicking of the door unlocking was heard as the three on the boat were nervous about what was on the other end

The door finally clicked open as the three jumped back in anticipation for some kind of attack

However what was on the other end was nothing more than a boy, maybe a year younger then Dib. He had a big head opposed to his feeble looking body, pale skin, Bug eyes with beady green pupils, he did have red hair but only a little bit in the middle of his head that resembled a Mohawk but wasn't (it looks like someone shaved his head and left the hair in the middle of his head there). He wore a sky blue T- Shirt with a white cloud in the center with a rainbow coming out of it going to the left side and up to his left armpit, dark green pants and black shoes.

Dib and Zim both stared in horror at him, Ruben just looked confused

"Keef!!?" Dib asked shocked

"KEEF!!?" Zim asked even more shocked

"Who?" Ruben asked lost

"Hiya guys!" Keef said excitedly and happily waving at the two

"But…how? I thought I ki- I mean got rid of you?" Zim questioned as he thought he replaced Keef's eyes with eyes that made him think that Zim was a squirrel, that lead to Keef falling off a roof, however he didn't die. Then he and Dib tried to make him explode, he did, but he reformed and fainted. Though they try, it is really hard to get rid of Keef

"But Zim aren't we best buddies…you wouldn't get rid of your best friend would you Zim?" Keef asked happily as he hugged Zim, who wasn't happy about that

"Hugs make everything better!"

"Get off of me you filthy human!" Zim hissed kicking Keef away, however Keef just got right back up and hugged the outcast alien again as if nothing happened as Zim growled angrily

"This is why I tell you to not say things cannot get any worse, here is the example!" Dib pointed out pointing to Keef

"What is so bad about this kid!?" Ruben questioned as he really didn't see anything wrong with him, sure he was peppy but these two treated him like he was the plague

"He's a psycho for one. He never lets me or Zim alone. He wants to be our friends, then he tried to make us friends…in short… he is really annoying" Dib said annoyed as he crossed his arms upset

"Oh don't be mad Dib I didn't forget your hug!" Keef said happily hugging Dib as Dib angrily tried to push him away

"Get off of me Keef!" Dib demanded as he struggled to get out of the hug, but to his surprise, Keef had an iron grip on him

"But friends have to hug! It makes them happy!" Keef said happily

"I'll handle this" Zim said as he got Keef by the collar, dragged him over to the boat edge, and threw him overboard

"WEEEEEEeeeeee….." was all that was heard after a big SPLOOSH as Ruben stared wide eyed

"How could you do that, he's just a kid!" Ruben said surprised and angry

"Relax, it didn't work anyway" Dib said upset as Zim also looked upset that they didn't get rid of Keef

"What do you mean, you just threw him overboard and we heard the SPLOOSH-" Ruben began

"Turn around" Dib said bluntly as Ruben did, he saw that Keef was right behind him…soaking wet

"Hi!" Keef said happily waving as if nothing happened to Ruben who jumped in surprise

"But…how did!? He just…and the SPLOOSH!?" Ruben asked flabbergasted

"I believe its better that you don't question it" Dib said plopping down "Were stuck with him now" Dib said rubbing his temples in annoyance

"Yay!" Keef said excitedly but stopped after a moment

"Where are we going?" Keef asked confused

"Weren't you listening to us in there?" Dib asked

"Ummm…nope, I was sleeping" Keef said happily

"How did you sleep? The floor is steel in that room and as I can see there isn't anything soft" Dib asked, though he really shouldn't have as with Keef it always lead to a very interesting and weird answer

"Oh I didn't sleep on the floor silly. The ceiling was much more comfortable" Keef said happily

But how did you-?" Ruben began to ask completely dumbfounded

Ruben like I said…it's better not to ask" Dib said as he was right, he shouldn't have asked himself

"I guess I'll fill you in then…we are now on a trip as you can call it to the island of Wawanaqwa, there we will compete in various challenges or games as some would call them, the winner in the end when the rest are eliminated wins 1,000,000" Ruben finished

"Wow…I've never been on a game show before…this is gonna be fun! Think of all the gifts I could buy my two bestest friends if I won!" Keef said happily

"Keef, must we keep telling you, we are not your friends!" Dib said angrily

"Of course you are guys! Who wants a group hug?" Keef asked stretching his arms out ready. No matter how many times Dib would have told him, or Zim, Keef seemed to never hear the words "We aren't your friends"

"Touch me again and I'll vaporize you" Zim hissed as Keef who also never seemed to be upset by a threat or even hear them

"No!" Dib said angrily

"I can't I'm driving" Ruben said as he steered

"Ok maybe later" Keef said sitting down smiling

"Or never" Zim said annoyed

"Never is good too" Keef said happily.

"I really hate my life right now" Dib said angrily. He was on a boat with the two people he despised most and going to an island with a one in a million shot to try and get on the show, and that they were going without a plan to work with which topped it all off

"So…how are we going to get on the show?" Keef asked

"Ask Mr. 'I'm going without a parachute'" Dib said upset as Ruben leered

"Um okay…Mr. Parachute, how are we going to get on the show?" Keef asked happily actually believing that was his name. Another thing about Keef…he was a little gullible

"My name is Ruben!" Ruben said angrily as he hated that everyone was forgetting his name

"Oh okay…Mr. Ruben-" Keef began to ask again

"Alright! So I'm going without a plan, sue me! What do you think I'm going to do? All I plan on doing is going right to Chris's office and asking him to be on the show" Ruben said angrily

"At 3 a.m.?" Dib asked "He'll be asleep"

"We'll wake him up" Ruben said bluntly

"But just waking someone up isn't nice" Keef piped up

"We're not going to the island to be nice!" Ruben retorted "We are going to get on the show by any means necessary. And the reason we are going in the dead of night is so security doesn't just throw us off

"You mean the cook?" Dib asked, meaning Chef

"Yes…the cook" Ruben said "He could just throw you off, but I'm a week's worth of lunch to him" Ruben said fearfully

"You're much more than a week's worth" Dib commented

"Are you calling me fat?" Ruben asked narrowing his eyes

"You're a pig!" Dib pointed out "All pigs are fat" he stated as Ruben began to leer

"I don't like your tone" Ruben said angrily

"I don't like you" Dib retorted as the argument was heating up. Though that was a very common line from Dib as he also never liked anyone he really met

"Guys" Keef said putting himself between them "Let's not fight, let's all be friends!" Keef said happily as he hated violence, and did all he could to prevent it, and also did a lot to try and make people friends

Dib and Ruben both huffed as Dib went to the far end of the dock and Ruben went back to driving so they didn't crash

Keef smiled and sat back down; maybe he could make Dib and Ruben friends! Though maybe not right now as they seemed to be mad…but he could try later when their happier

"To make things worse for our situation, we have neglected to pack any supplies for this voyage" Zim said annoyed. They didn't pack anything for the trip, not even a change of clothes as this was a spur of the moment oppertunity

"Oh, no you didn't silly…I got all your things in the room" Keef said happily as he went in and threw them their luggage, which was all their essentials, even some of Zim's Irken technology.

It took Dib and Zim a moment after looking through their things to realize that Keef went into both their houses to obtain these items

"Keef?" Dib began

"Yeah?" Keef responded happily

"Were you in my room?" Dib asked gritting his teeth

"Uh huh" he said happily

"How did you get in!?" Dib asked "I electrified the windows and everything!"

"Oh…your dad let me in…he's nice" Keef said happily

"I really need to tell my dad about the people not to let in the house" Dib said slapping his forehead

"How did you come into the confines of my home!?" Zib asked infuriated

"Your dog let me in" Keef said happily. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary that Zim's dog let him in the house, or the fact that Zim was an Alien

"He is going to get such a disassembling!" Zim commented angrily thinking of his goofy robot minion Gir, who dressed as a green dog as a disguise…a very bad disguise however, but Zim thought that it fit the perfect description of a dog

"Wait a minute!" Ruben protested "You didn't get anything for me?" he asked upset

"Well…ummm…I didn't know you were coming…so ummm" Keef stammered

"Oh forget it…I really don't have much anyway" Ruben grumbled. Being a con artist as he was he really wasn't rich, however he was really good at swindling and hopefully he would put these skills to good use, that is if that idiot of a cook Mung and his two stooges didn't get in the way

There was a silence to Ruben, Dib and Zim's delight for about a half hour as they got their things in order as they knew that they would have to beef up security on their homes. Keef just sat happily humming an annoyingly happy tune; however it was better than hugging so the three tolerated it

After another minute or two there was a formation in the horizon, it was Wawanaqwa

"Land ho!!" Ruben said happily

"Finally" Dib said standing up

"Pig man Ruben, I must ask you…with no map or meaning of direction…how did you know the direction to take to the island?" Zim asked wondering

"Well…" Ruben started looking away

"You didn't even have a clue where we were going!!?" Dib asked angrily, so angry in fact that he knocked Keef over

"Oh will you stop! Were here aren't we?" Ruben said driving

"With you leading us I still don't know how we're still alive! No plan, no direction, a shot in the dark to even be on the show! Did you think ANYTHING through?!" Dib asked putting a lot of emphasis on the word anything

"Yes" Ruben stated "What I would do when I won the money" Ruben said happily

Dib's bug eye twitched with that statement, he was about to lose it

"Keef…please…hug me…" Dib said beginning to shake

Keef looked confused "But I thought you didn't want hugs until never" Keef stated

"Keef please…just do it!" Dib said as he looked at Ruben in intensifying anger

"Okay" Keef said happily hugging Dib in an iron grip hug

"Ok then…now I can DO THIS!!" Dib said as he flailed trying to get at Ruben to rip his head off and grill him on a spit. However Keef was preventing that as he wouldn't budge an inch as he hugged Dib happily, not even aware that Dib was trying to kill someone

"Sheesh…kids today" Ruben muttered as he drove on and Dib continued to struggle and flail in Keef's grip

"Can we please control ourselves at least until we get on the show? Then we will be on separate teams and then we can kill each other" Ruben stated as he would be on CN as he is on the show Chowder and the other three would be on Nick as they are on the show Invader Zim so all Ruben wanted now was for them to work together now and then be enemies later

Dib began to calm down; it was a good point as there was strength in numbers and on the plus side if there were wolves out at this time of night he knew who they would go for

"Fine…but just for now…then…your going down" Dib hissed as Keef still had a grip on him

"Keef…you can let go now" Dib said annoyed

"Oh…okay" Keef said releasing Dib as the paranormal enthusiast brushed himself off and awaited their arrival to the island anxiously

"We should reach land in about five minutes" Ruben stated as he continued to drive

"Good" Dib said glumly, despite the excitement of the day…he was indeed tired

"Yes…despite this adventure I am requiring what you humans call…a nap" Zim said stretching

"Yeah…the ceiling wasn't really comfy so…I'm a little sleepy too" Keef said also stretching as Ruben still wondered how exactly Keef was able to sleep on the ceiling…and stay there without falling

There was silence for the rest of the way there as they pulled into the dock and walked off the boat and trotted to the dock end, Zim was careful not to step on a rotting board or something like that as if he fell intro the ocean he would surly perish

"What are we going to do with the boat?" Dib asked pointing to it as it bobbled in the water

"Oh that…I set it on self destruct" Ruben said nonchalantly as the boat began to beep as Dibs eyes widened more than normal

"Don't you think that may make too much noise?!" Did said throwing his hands in the air in anger at the con artist as the beeping became quicker

"Fine" Ruben said annoyed as he took a big rock and threw it right at the boat and putting a hole in the hull and causing it to sink…moments later there was a rumble and a huge bubble that surfaced as the boat exploded underwater

"There…happy now?" Ruben asked

"NO! Why did you even sink it in the first place?" Dib asked flabbergasted

"We have to lay low so no one sees us or knows someone has been here" Ruben said as he continued down the dock

"Its 3 AM! No one is going to see us because their asleep you idiot!" Dib snapped at Ruben

"Well then…oh well too late now I suppose" Ruben commented as Dib looked ready to kill the pig. He had a real irrational attitude and it was beginning to get on the paranormal enthusiasts last nerve

"This is nice" Keef said observing the island happily

"Keef…its pitch black…you can't see it" Dib pointed out...another thing Ruben didn't plan for…seeing where they were going

"But still, even though I can't see it I know it's pretty" Keef said smiling as Dib took a step away from Keef and over to Ruben

"So how do you plan on getting to Chris's trailer anyway?" Dib asked

"Ok I actually know where it is" Ruben said as they went off the dock and Dib was relieved that he knew something

"Okay…I believe the captain said that it was north of the Mess Hall and in about five minutes we would see it" Ruben said as they went to the shadowy silhouette that was the mess hall, they could tell as there were pots and pans scattered on the floor of the kitchen, why they didn't know but they knew that now all they had to do was go north

"Um…which direction is north?" Zim asked as the mood suddenly changed again

"Oh crap" Ruben said upset

"That figures" Dib said glumly as this was really getting annoying at this point, just when he thought something would go right then BOOM, another problem hits them

"Look for the north star" Keef said happily "It said that it points the way home so you don't get lost"

"There's just one problem kid…who one is it?" Ruben asked as there were many stars in the sky tonight

Keef squinted and looked around, as did the other three "There!" Keef said happily pointing at the brightest star in the sky

"How can you be sure?" Ruben asked

"At this point I don't care. As far as I'm concerned that is north and I am going that way" Dib said walking as the rest followed, they also wanted this over and hoped that Keef was right

They trekked through the woods for a few minutes just hoping to see Chris's trailer in the distance, but so far…nothing

"Come on…where is this stupid thing!?" Dib asked aloud anxiously

"Maybe the kid was wrong about the star" Ruben stated

"But my mom said that the North Star was always the brightest in the sky. So that had to be it" Keef said happily determined that the star he saw was indeed the North Star

"You better be right" Dib warned as he was getting tired and wanted this over

"Indeed" Zim said agreeing as he too was tired of this and getting tired in general

"Relax, I'm sure it's around here somewhere" Ruben said scouting the area, though it was hard as the area with the exception of the stars above their heads, was pitch dark

"We'll find it soon, no need to worry" Keef said trying to raise every ones spirits, however it wasn't working

After another 5 minutes…still nothing

"I am going to kill you" Dib hissed at Keef, who didn't seem to hear to take heed to the threat

"This is ridiculous!" Ruben shouted angrily "How hard is it to find a trailer in the woods?" he asked aloud

"Well it all depends on the location and size of the trailer to-" Keef began

"Oh shut up!!" The other three exclaimed in unison as Keef was almost knocked over

"Oh wait" Keef piped up…I packed Zim's track thingy" Keef said happily "The doggy told me that it can pick up body heat from miles away" The friendly neighborhood psycho said happily

"I am going to throw him in the shredder again I swear it" Zim mumbled as he took out the device and Keef was right as it was his body heat tracker

"Ok then…with this we will pick up all body heat in the whole island radius" Zim said dramatically as he flipped the switch on and looked at the screen

"Ok then…we four are here" Zim pointed on the screen at the four red dots

"Ok then…there are a few red dots on the screen, one has to be Chris, I'm guessing the bunched up dots are the campers, and the rest…animals" Zim said trekking to a nearby red dot

"How many scattered dots?" Dib asked

"Well they vary in size, the smaller ones are most likely small woodland creatures, Chris will have a higher body heat measure then them so I am going to the dots with bigger readings…there seems to be a couple on here, but since tis is the one closest to the mess hall then I am to guess this will be Chris's trailor" Zim hoped as they were closing in on the dot

A moment later they were right on top of it

"If I am right, which with my superior Irken mind I usually am, Chris's trailer will be…here!" Zim said moving the bush. There was no Chris, or trailer…just a bear…a big brown bear…that looked hungry

"This has been quite a night" Dib said in shock

"RAWWWWWR!!" the Bear roared as the campers with that statement bolted and ran frantically through the woods, not even looking where they were going or if the bear was chasing them. The bear in fact was just watching them as they ran around in frenzy until they were out of sight

**Confessional Cam- It has indeed been quite a night**

The Bear- /Talking with bear to human subtitles/ Dat wuz weird. Da night sure brings out some weirdo's on dis island.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four ran all around the woods in panic as they were trying to get away from the bear as quickly as possible, Ruben especially, as they sprinted through the woods

They were stopped however by a door which they all slammed into and plopped to the ground in a daze, they tilted their heads up to see a tricked out trailer that undeniably belonged to Chris Maclean

"Well…not the way I envisioned arriving at his doorstep…but I'll take it" Ruben said brushing himself off

"What is it now?! Did another intern die again cause like I said their expe-" Chris didn't finish when he opened the door and saw not the camera crew or producers, but three kids and a pig

"Oh…umm, forget what I just said" Chris said nervously

"Oh lord!" Dib said shielding his eyes as Chris had a mud mask on his face and curlers in his hair

"My eyes are burning" Zim said covering his large red orbs with his hands almost in pain

"Well, what did you think? That it didn't take a little work to make my face as devilishly handsome as it is today?" Chris asked smiling

"Never mind you face" Ruben said changing the subject "We want on the show Maclean and we want on now!" Ruben almost demanded

Chris suddenly looked serious (which was hard considering his look at the moment) as he looked at the four with a raised eyebrow

"You could have waited a couple minutes before just blurting it out" Dib said annoyed

"I really don't want to waste time considering that we were almost killed by a bear" Ruben said shuddering at the event

"Really? Chris asked "Dang! The cameras are never rolling when they should be"

"Yeah…anyway…how about it?" Ruben asked again

"Give me a reason that me putting you three on the show would be a good idea" Chris demanded as if he was going to add people, he wanted a reason

"Well…we already have built a hatred for each other" Dib said as Zim glared at Dib and Ruben glared at Dib, and Keef stared at all three of them happily

"Okay" Chris said rubbing his chin in thought, but careful as not to smear his mask

"We already got some of the true camp experience by almost being mauled by a bear" Dib stated

"Still wish I could have saw it but…okay" Chris said narrowing his eyes in thought

"Um…it could bring some controversy to the show" Dib added "And…you would have more people to torture on the island, and I know how much you like that right?" Dib asked trying to persuade the handsome host

"Hmmm" Chris said thinking and building up suspense as the four waited for his response anxiously

"What about you?" Chris said pointing to Keef "You seem a little to happy for this show"

"Oh…well my sister said that I would like it here" Keef said smiling

"Sister?" Chris asked confused

"Yeah, she said she had a great time here the first season" Keef said happily

"What!?" Chris exclaimed "Kid…I don't think your sister was ever on…" Chris began until he got a good look at Keef

"Wait a minute………..oh no" was all Chirs could say after he looked at Keef's red hair and green eyes

"Please…god not another one" the handsome host mumbled "Kid…what is you sisters name?" Chris asked almost fearfully

"Izzy" Keef said smiling as Chris nearly fell over from shock

"Y-your sister is I-Izzy" Chris stuttered as there was more than one like her

"Uh huh" Keef replied "And she said that if you don't put me on the show…then um…she knows where you live" Keef said with a smile not even hearing the threat in Izzy's message

That was enough to persuade Chris to make his decision

"Ok then, I have come to a decision" Chris said as the four looked nervously

"I have decided that…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

You can be contestants" Chris said smiling

The four just stared a moment for that to sink in

"Really?" Dib asked, he didn't think it would be that easy

"Yeah sure why not?" Chris said, he thought doing this might boost ratings and stir drama, and most importiantly as Dib mentioned, more campers to torture

"Well…ok" Dib said satisfied since what he had just went through and was glad it was over

"Well then just a quick rundown since your joining a little late" Chris started "There are four cabins for the different ages and genders, the Kids Cabin, the Teen Girls Cabin, the Teen Boys Cabin, and the Adults Cabin" Chris continued "Now here is where some complications may come in. You see only three campers so far have been eliminated, Lil from the Teen Girls Cabin, which none of you will be sleeping in, Carl from the Kids Cabin, but that only leaves one bed available there and since there are three of you that should be fun" Chris said smiling "And Jen, another Teen Girls Cabin mate"

"No adults have been eliminated yet!?" Ruben asked angrily

"Nope…you have fun sleeping on the floor" Chris commented as Ruben groaned

"So anyway that's all for now, get some sleep tonight as you will need it" Chris said smiling as he shut the door on the newest campers to the show

"Well then, I don't know about you three but since we are now on separate teams…see you later" Ruben said going to the Adults Cabin a little annoyed that he would have to sleep on the floor

"Good riddens" Dib mumbled as he ventured to the Kid's Cabin

"That was fun guys, now we're all on the same team together! Isn't that Great!? Keef asked happily

"Where is that bear when you need him" Zim muttered

After a few minutes they arrived at their respective cabins and went inside

**Kids Cabin- Zim, Dib, and Keef added**

The three saw the cabin and looked in awe, it was huge, they were glad they got a good cabin to stay in

Everyone was still sleeping in the kids cabin, and some (Chowder and Billy especially) were snoring loudly

"Sheesh, glad we are on the top floor" Dib said as the four on this floor were CN

"But who's going to get the bed?" Keef asked wondering

"I will not require it" Zim said pulling out a purple box about the size of a baseball

"What is that?" Dib asked eying the cube

"You'll see" Zim said walking up to the top floor

"I'll sleep on the couch, I don't mind" Keef said going over to the couch to sleep

"Fine whatever, I better go upstairs so that Zim doesn't kill anyone" Dib said as he ran up the steps and Keef waved goodbye and paid no mind to what Dib said about Zim and fell almost strait to sleep (surprisingly)

The top of the cabin was the same as everyone was asleep. Dib saw Zim scoping the top floor out and saw the single bed Dil was sleeping peacefully on his bed

"Zim…you better not be planning something evil" Dib said angrily

"No need for you to fret Dib, I just plan on setting up my sleeping quarters for the night" Zim said as he chucked the purple block over Dil and it formed a purple bed that connected perfectly to Dil's, creating a bunk bed. A ladder even jetted out so the outcast alien could climb up to his bunk

"Well then…it has indeed been a night I would like to forget so goodnight Dib" Zim said as he crawled into bed without another word

Though Dib didn't trust Zim, he was also tired and would deal with him in the morning. He found the empty bed that previously belonged to Carl and laid down in it, he was officially a participant on the show…he wondered what was going to happen next as he drift to sleep

**Adults Cabin- Ruben added**

Ruben scanned the room with disgust, he would have made this place a little classier but it was better than nothing

He stared at the dirty floor and snorted, there was no way he was sleeping on the floor, so he did what any person would do…he threw a sleeping Mung onto the floor and took his bed and fell asleep peacefully as Mung didn't even wake up

Thus ends the first night of Total Animation Island with some questions that will need answering:

**How will the campers react to the four new campers?**

**What will be the third challenge of the season?**

**And who else thinks Keef is a little creepy…anyone?**

This and more will be answered tomorrow on Total Animation Island!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phew…what a chapter! A lot went into this one let me tell you. Now just to let you know this will most likely be the only time ii bring people on the show. There is something in the pipeline that I may bring two campers back but that is a long ways away. Just to let you know, Zim, Dib and Keef are all from Invader Zim , which was a show I loved and got cancelled too quickly and I also out them in the show because of JoeMerl, but I love the show too, and Ruben is from Chowder. Here is a little bio for each of them: **

Ruben- Ruben is on Chowder but has only apperared in three episodes to date, on TAI he will be known as "The con artist". Ruben is a pig man that is known for his calm attitude in any situation. He is an antagonist and a swindler on the show as seen in the episodes he is in. He has fooled Mung many times, once by fooling him into thinking he put a rat in Ruben's sandwitch and forced him to cater to Ruben's every whim, or when Ruben stole a boat that had Mung and Chowder and Schnitzel on it, but bailed before the cops showed up and let them take the fall. All in all Ruben can be cunning and tactical and that could play a big part in this game, we will see how far Rubens underhanded ways get him on TAI.

Zim- Zim is an Alien from the planet Irk, he is from Invader Zim and will be known as "The outcast alien". Zim is from the planet Irk, where galactic conquerors are sent to planets varying by their height. Zim is to be believed the smallest Irken invader. He was given a chance to prove himself during Operation Impending Doom 1, but failed as he attacked his own planet. Zim was sent to an unknown area in space just to be rid of, but Zim, with his goofy robot assistant Gir, wound up on earth and Zim is determined to prove himself by taking over the planet one small step at a time. And he believes that being on this gameshow and winning it will bring him closer to his goal…we will have to see what our little green alien has in store for TAI

Dib- Dib is a local resident from the town that Zim landed in, on TAI he will be known as "The paranormal enthusiast" Dib has always had a fascination for the paranormal and such, from Bigfoot to aliens you will not be able to tell him that none of them aren't real as he will never listen to you. He is determined to prove miths to be true and most of all that Zim is in fact an alien and not a normal boy, however because of Dib's constant drabble and insisting that miths are real, kids have labeled him as the school weirdo. Will things be different on TAI? We'll see…

Keef- Keef is another resident in that town. He will be known in TAI as "The friendly neighborhood psycho". Keef is a reject at his school and has no friends until Zim comes along and makes Keef his friend, though it was only a ploy to make people think Zim had friends and was a normal kid, Keef never got it and labeled Zim his best friend and never left him alone. This pushed Zim to get rid of Keef, which was presumed successful. However, there was an unaired audio only episode of Invader Zim called "The Return of Keef" which is when Dib tries to use Keef to get rid of Zim or try to at least catch him off guard. This backfired however and in the end Keef wanted to make Dib and Keef friends. This made a rare moment that Zim and Dib teamed up to get rid of Keef, this however didn't work and despite the fact that Keef exploded, he reformed and fainted. Keef is all around a happy kid, but can be creepy at times as he never gets angry, and as seen in Invader Zim, has a high tolerance of pain which could prove to be useful in TAI, we'll have to wait and see (and the part about Keef being Izzy's sister is not true it is just made for this story as Keef and Izzy do look a little alike)

**Well that's all for now, I will update when I can so don't get upset. Until next time readers. Also check out the new poll that I have posted on my profile page and vote on who you like the most that I added to TAI**

Next time- The next challenge and the reaction to the new campers on TAI


	7. I'm tired just typing this title

**Day 2 part 1**

I'm tired just typing this title

**Hello people, it is that time again where I post a chapter and you read it…hopefully. Anyway it was a wild ride last chapter but I'll get into that in the story. Anyway if you haven't seen the new poll, go ahead and vote on it if you would be so kind. Also I have updated my profile that tells you all a little bit about me and the inspiration for TAI. Ok I'm done talking its onto the story. Dedicated to The Kobold Necromancer.**

**On another note I just remembered I forgot to include who voted for whom stupid me… so here you go guys:**

Jonesy- Lil

Wyatt- Carl

Jude- Carl

Larry- Lil

Caitlin- Carl

Schnitzel- Lil

Mung- Carl

Kanuckles- Chuckie

Flapjack- Chuckie

Chowder- Lil

Nikki- Angelica

Billy- Lil

Mandy- Lil

Lil-6

Carl-4

Chuckie-2

Angelica-1

Voted off list- Jen, Lil, Carl

**Sorry about that, I will not forget to include this again…so onto the story then readers! **

Disclaimer- Oh great this again…I do not nor have I ever owned any of these cartoons…if I did I would have made new episodes of Invader Zim by now

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

As the camera turned on, Chris was standing on the dock…it appeared to be morning (7:30)

"Last time on Total Animation Island:

The campers were put through hell after a challenge went wrong as Chef, disguised as the menacing Sasquatchanaqwa, wreaked havoc on the poor unsuspecting campers. Problem for Chef was…they weren't poor or as terrified as I thought. In fact Chef paid for it by getting his but handed to him when he was punched, burned, bruised, blinded, scared, and put into a coma…hehehe. Anyway…after it was all over with…Bessie was the last one left standing…however, to be controversial I awarded Flapjack the win for saving Bessie's life by risking his own…and to make it even better…I allowed the CN team to vote the Nick stars off! I am such a stinker, but hey…it's why I'm paid. In the end the CN team had to decide on the two campers to be sent home. In the end they were Lil, from Angelica spreading some harsh lies about her to the other campers…and Carl…for not being cut out for the stress of this game. There was also a little surprise in store when the cameras went off the air…four new stars have joined this game…but how long will they last? What do I have in store for the campers today? How will the campers react to the new meat? And will my breakfast ever get here!?

All this and so much more…on Total…Animation…Island!"

/Theme song plays and camera fades to black/

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mornings in Wawanaqwa were always the same…the birds chirping…the sun shining…the clear ocean view…and of course…Chris flying over your heads in a helicopter at eight in the morning

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS!" he shouted through a megaphone as he whizzed by. He really loved his job

**Kids Cabin- Jimmy, Sheen, Billy, Mandy, Chowder, Bessie, Flapjack, Zim, Dib, Dil, Keef, Patrick, Spongebob**

"Ohhhh" Dil groaned as he got up and covered his ears in annoyance, as did most of the campers in every cabin, they hadn't gotten to sleep until two in the morning…and now he is waking them up this early?! This was going to be a long day

"Morning everyone" Dil said yawning, still groggy from lack of sleep

"Morning" Most of them returned equally groggy, except for Jimmy, who still had the earplugs on and still asleep, and two other campers that were unfamiliar also sleeping, but the campers hadn't noticed yet

Dil was about to sit up when he whacked his head off the top bunk…wait a second…when did he have a top bunk over him!?

"Dil…did your bunk have a baby?" Spongebob asked looking confused as form what he could remember…Dil had a single bed

"I…don't know" Dil said as he got up and observed his newly formed bunk bed, how in the world did it get there?

"Itsh purple in color" Bessie said observing from the top bunk

"Yea…unlike ours which are green" Dil said rubbing his chin in thought…it seemed very peculiar and seemed to just come out of nowhere

After a moment Bessie's eyes widened "Theresh something in there!"

"What?" Dil asked surprised and intrigued

"I'm not shore…I can't really shee from here" Bessie said trying to get a better view from her perspective

"I'll take a look" Sheen said boldly as he climbed up the ladder the was there

"Be careful dude" Dil said as he didn't know if what was up there was dangerous or not

Sheen observed the lump in the bed that was completely covered in the purple blanket, but Sheen could see it gently rising and falling, so it was alive

"Yea there is definitely someone or something in there" Sheen said "Don't worry…I'll wake him up gently" Sheen said inhaling

"Oh no" Was the reply from all the campers as they covered their ears in wait

"HEY!! WAKE UP!!" Sheen exploded as the campers were knocked back a little and the sleeping camper was startled right out of his bunk, and he face planted on the floor, even Jimmy, despite the earplugs was awoken with a shock

"Ouch" he replied in pain as he tried to scrape his face off the floor

When he finally did, he got up and stretched "In the future can someone please warn me of such outbursts?" Zim asked as he rubbed his antennas in pain, since those are what picked up sound in place of ears, and they were ringing at the moment

The campers just looked in shock at Zim…he looked so…interesting to some of them, some like Jimmy however who have dealt with aliens in the past…were less surprised by his appearance

"Um…who are you?" Spongebob finally piped up from the group

Zim turned to the chipper sea sponge "I am Zim of the planet Irk…conqueror of planets and destroyer of worlds!" He proclaimed proudly, though a bit of an overstatement

"Oh…well I am Spongebob of Bikini Bottom…conquerer of Jellyfish and Krusty Krab employee" Spongebob replied happily

"Pleasure" Zim replied uneasily

"Um…you're an alien right?" Dil asked as he had been an alien believer for years and knew what they looked like

"Yes" Zim answered a little uneasily to give his identity away, but as he said before…everyone on this show was weird

There was a silence for a moment until Sheen broke it

"That is so COOL!" Sheen said putting and arm around the outcast alien "Hey do you know Ultralord?" Sheen asked

"Um…no" Zim replied as Sheen looked a little disappointed

"How could you not know the hero of the galaxies and the savior of the planets beyond!" Sheen asked frantically

"Because I reside in a different quadrant in the solar system where no such being as this Ultralord exists" Zim explained while taking Sheen's arm off of him

"Oh…ok then I'll fill you in about him later" Sheen said smiling as he walked over to the group

Dil stepped up to greet Zim next "Dude…just to let you know…I always knew aliens existed and I welcome you to earth my ET friend" Dil said shacking Zim's hand

"Um…thanks" Zim said as he looked at his hand in confusion after Dil was done shaking it

"So…why are you here anyway?" Dil asked as the campers were also wondering why there was an alien in their cabin

"The overlord of this show known as Chris Maclean has proclaimed that I, Dib, Keef, and the pig man Ruben are now contestants on this show" Zim declared as the campers looked at each there in confusion and shock…all of this happened when they were asleep

"Just like that?" Jimmy asked surprised

"I suppose he saw that bringing more people on the show like this would add more drama to the show" Zim said as some of the campers could see that as some were a little taken aback about the whole situation

"How did you even get here?" Bessie asked as she thought the only way on and off the island was the Boat of Losers

"We were able to apprehend a boat that belonged to Chris and maneuvered it to the island known as Wawanaqwa" Zim said as the campers looked impressed and a little disappointed in Chris's security

"Wait…where are the others that were with you?" Jimmy asked getting back to Zim's previous statement and looking around for any signs of them

"Yes…the one called Dib is sleeping right there" Zim pointed to a still sleeping Dib despite all the noise in Carl's former bunk peacefully oblivious to any of the noise

"How is that kid still asleep?" Dil asked

"After all that noise and Sheen I am wondering that myself" Jimmy said in disbelief

"Sho…how do we wake him up?" Bessie asked scratching her head

"I could" Sheen said ready to wake Dib up

"No! That won't be necessary Ultra Sheen…" Dil said as he didn't or anyone else wants to hear Sheen scream like that again, at least today

"Oh I have an idea" Patrick spoke up

"What is it buddy?" Spongebob asked his pink buddy

"Um…look it's Bigfoot!" Patrick said trying to bait Dib into waking up by blurting out something that looked interesting

"Um…Patrick…I doubt that something like that would-"

"WHERE!? WHERE IS HE!?" Dib sprung up on the bed looking for it "I'll get him this time I swear…" Dib trailed off when he realized he was in the cabin, and there was no Bigfoot

"Oh…it was a dream" Dib said rubbing his head

"Wow, I can't believe that worked" Dil stated

"I can since Dib is obsessed with the paranormal" Zim stated

"Ah…someone who believes in the uunbelievable…like me" Dil said smiling as he also believed in such things

"Well considering the fact that aliens exist…I guess you never know. I was almost proven wrong" Jimmy said remembering last night's incident with Chefsquatchanaqwa

"Dib is just crazy…plain and simple…everyone at school says it" Zim said slyly as everyone at school did thing Dib was weird

"Oh great…I just remembered who is here" Dib stated as he got off the bunk and stretched "Didn't kill anyone yet did you Zim?" Dib asked scowling as the campers looked at Zim a little nervous by that statement

"You wouldn't really kill us would you?" Spongebob asked nervously as he really didn't know if Zim was friendly or not

"No…as a matter of fact until I am found to be voted off the island or am in fact the victor…I am as you humans say…off doody" Zim stated, though with the wrong words

Dib raised an eyebrow in suspicion "So that's it…you won't kill or hurt anyone anyone while you're here or take over people's minds or such?" Dib asked as the Nick stars were watching the conversation between the two intently

"I cannot promise that I won't kill Keef…but everyone else no, unless they mess with me first. I am not here for that…I am here to win this game and that is all…for now" Zim said as his red eyes narrowed

"Well…you will have some trouble winning Zim…because you will not win this game…I will make sure of that!" Dib stated

"Is that a threat Dib?" Zim asked

"No…it is a promise" Dib hissed as after that statement there was an awkward stare down between the two that lasted about five minutes as the AFFFC members just stood there waiting for one of them to flinch…but neither of them were giving an inch

It may have gone on forever if something hadn't got everyone's attention

"What's that smell?" Dil asked as he smelled the air

"It smells…good" Jimmy said confused as nothing ever smelled good at this camp

"Letsh go check it out" Bessie said as she hopped down the stairs followed by all the campers, Dib and Zim followed but never took their eyes off each other as they continued to glare

When they all got downstairs they saw that all the CN AFFFC weren't in their bunks, even Mandy

"Ha! I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Dib said pointing at Zim who returned with a glare

"I don't think Zim killed them" Jimmy intervened

"And how do you know?" Dib questioned

"Because…look right next to you" Jimmy stated as Dib looked to his side…Chowder was right there, with food in his mouth

"Ahh!" Dib said as he jumped back in surprise at the chubby things sudden appearance beside him

"Mmhhhnaaghhsaa" was all Chowder could say as he has a full mouth of food

"Where did you get that?" Jimmy asked

After a moment Chowder swallowed "From Keef…he can make a mean waffle" Chowder said smiling "He's my friend" Chowder said happily as usually anyone who gave him food was indeed a friend in his book

Zim and Dib looked at each other and rushed into the kitchen, followed by the rest of the Kid's cabin. The saw Keef at a stove (that wasn't there before and how it came to be in there is a mystery) on the left wall cooking the breakfast as Billy and Flapjack were shoveling it down and Mandy…who was at the far end of the room…was eating hers at a lesser pace and staring at Billy and Flapjack in disgust.

"Oh hiya guys…I made breakfast!" Keef chimed as he took the bacon off the frying pan and put it on a plate

"So you're the other kid they talked about" Jimmy said as he remembered Keef's name mentioned by Zim as the third of the four on the show

"Yep" Keef said smiling as he brought the bacon to the table "So…everyone hungry…if not I think the mess hall is open" Keef suggested if they didn't want to eat his food, he didn't mind

"That was enough to get the campers…even Zim and Dib to rush the table and grab some breakfast before Chris put them through another challenge from hell

As they were eating they heard the door open, and every teen boy from the Teen Boys Cabin at the door

"I knew it! I knew I smelled bacon" Jonesy said as he rushed to the kitchen as did the other teen boys as everyone knows teen boys have a sixth sense when it comes to sensing food

"Yo dudes…any food for us?" Jude asked, almost pleading as the food looked so good

The kids looked at each other as if wondering if to let them eat here or not

"It's Keef's call, he made the food" Jimmy said as he took another mouthful

The teen boy's looked at Keef hoping that they could have some good breakfast to go with the five star dinner for later

"Sure, I don't mind" Keef said as he already had more food cooking

"Sweet!" Jonesy said as he got some remaining food as he couldn't wait and went into the kitchen to watch TV

"Unlike Jonesy, I can wait" Wyatt said as he leaned against the wall, he was still a little groggy as they practically woke up and rushed over upon smelling the aroma

"Yea, no rush" Phil said as he stretched and went into the living room to also watch TV

After a minute Tommy finally realized something, along with the rest of the teens, excluding Phil and Jonesy who were in the living room watching TV

"Is it just me or is there more kids then before" Chuckie wondered as he saw there were three kids that weren't there yesterday

"Apparently, along with a fourth member who is an adult, they are late additions to the show, the green alien is Zim, the one that is on the other side of the room that has a problem with the alien is Dib, and the one cooking is Keef" Jimmy said between bites

"Chris just decides to let people on the show just like that?" Wyatt asked confused

"Apparently" Dib said as he continued to eat

After a moment Keef said what he had to say about a hundred times a day

"Zim and Dib are my best friends" Keef said happily as Dib and Zim groaned

"Keef we are not your friends…we hate you" Dib said angrily as he stuffed a waffle in his mouth "Good food though"

"Thanks" Keef said happily again not hearing any of the negative comment

"Why do you hate him?" Wyatt asked

"He's insane for one and he goes into our houses without permission, and is constantly trying to hug us" Dib said annoyed

"Oh…that reminds me" Keef said as he gave Dib a big hug and went back to the food as Dib was left annoyed once again

"You see what I mean?" Dib asked annoyed

"So he's a little…peppy, that doesn't mean he's crazy" Wyatt said bluntly

"Zim and Dib were my first friends ever, their great" Keef said happily as he continued to cook

"I keep telling you Keef I was using you to get people to think I was human" Zim said annoyed

"Yes and I used you to try and get Zim exposed as an alien" Dib said also annoyed

"I'm just happy anyone paid attention to me…after all those years of loneliness'…I finally found two friends who like me, me having two friends IT SO GREAT…I'M SO…HAPPY!!" Keef said as his voice got crazier as the statement went on as he gripped his spatula tightly as his eye twitched, through all that however he continued to cook as if nothing was happening as the entire room was in shock at Keef's mood swing

There was an awkward silence after that as Keef finished the food

"Here you go" Keef said happily completely ignoring the fact that he almost lost it as he handed the teen boys each a plate full of food but they still had an uneasy look from Keef's little episode as he went into the other room happily with a plate of food for Phil as did all of the kids to watch TV that were completely oblivious to Keef's outburst as Billy and Sheen acted like that daily, only Jude, Chuckie, Tommy, Wyatt, Dil, Dib, Jimmy and Zim were left in the room to talk about the situation

"Now I see what you meant" Chuckie said as he took a bite of his food uneasily

"Well…he may be crazy…but boy can he cook" Jimmy said as he munched on his food

"I kind of feel bad for the little dude…he has all this pent up rage that he is covering it up with happiness from years of loneliness…that isn't healthy at all, and the more he does it…the worse it will get" Dil said upset and the others didn't like the fact that Keef could get "worse"

"And you two using him like that didn't help him" Dil said sternly as Dib and Zim looked away nonchalantly

"Yeah bros that was kinda harsh" Jude said upset

"It is not like I planned to use Keef, it just happened and trust me when I tell you, if I could have picked a different person to use as a guinea pig to get people to think I was human then I would have…but what is done is done" Zim said as Dil still looked upset, but he did have a point as he did it and there was nothing he could do to change that

"Look we have tried and tried to get Keef out of our lives, from nicely telling him, to setting up security around my house so he couldn't enter, he just won't stop!" Dib said annoyed

"I honestly don't blame him" Wyatt piped up "I mean, you two were the first people to even recognize him and I think that is the reason that Keef won't let you guys go…you're his only friends" Wyatt said glumly

"Hmmm…the one with the questionable hairstyle has a point…since we are Keef's only friends we must try and make him friends with other people…whom will hopefully drive him away from us…but how can we do such a thing?" Zim wondered

The light bulb went on in Dil's head "The AFFFC" Dil said smiling

"The wha?" Zim asked confused

"It's a club that pretty much everyone in the Kid's Cabin is in, it means the Adventures of Friends Food and FUN Club, and if we get Keef in it not only will he make new friends, but like you said…he'll be out of your hair…or in your case my UFO friend…antenna" Dil said slyly

Zim thought it over as did Dib, they really wanted Keef away from them by any means necessary, and this seemed like an easy way to do it

"Alright…give it a shot…what do we have to lose?" Dib asked

"Well…there is a catch" Dil said as Dib and Zim seemed interested

"What is it human?" Zim asked narrowing his eyes

"You two will have to join the AFFFC as well" Dil said bluntly

The two's eyes grew bigger than normal

"Why?" Dib asked as he thought the plan was to stay away from Keef

"Well…with you in the club Keef will be drawn more to the idea to join and hopefully meet new people, and if you want to later you can unjoin, but it is in your benefit as it gives you allies in the game" Jimmy explained in a persuading manner

Dib and Zim looked at each other in thought, they hated each other with great ferocity, but if it got rid of Keef quicker and it gives them allies in the game…then it seemed okay with them

"Sure why not?" Dib said giving in at the idea, Jimmy did have a point

"If it is to help in getting rid of Keef, and getting allies then I will join this organization known as the AFFFC" Zim said agreeing

"Alright then…let's go tell everyone the news" Dil said as they and the teens went into the living room to tell everyone. The teen boys did know about the AFFFC beforehand but as of now didn't see it as much of a threat at the moment. They weren't teaming up to eliminate anyone including them so for now, it is just a harmless club to them

"Hey everyone…I have an announcement" Dil said as he got everyone's attention

"We officially have three new members to the AFFFC, please welcome into the club…Dib, Zim and Keef" Dil said smiling as the other AFFFC members seemed happy about new members

"Wow…a club…I've never been in a club before…this is great!" Keef said happily

"Yeah…we have even more friends now" Flapjack said happily

"Really? You consider me a friend!?" Keef asked happily

"Yeah everyone in the AFFFC are friends…that's how we stick together as a club" Billy said happily

"Wow…I have even more friends now…this is great!" Keef sai happily as Dib and Zim looked at each other slyly, their plan was working

"To be in the AFFFC means lots of Friends, Food and FUN" Spongebob said almost like it was an oath

"Let me be the firstsh to welchome you all to the AFFFshC" Bessie said shacking all of their hands as afterword Zim looked at his again in confusion

"I'm guessing you not used to handshakes dude" Dil said as that was the second time Zim looked at his hand that way

"No not really, the Irken form of greeting is usually a laser beam to the eye" Zim said bluntly as some of the camper thought that was a little much, but weren't about to question an alien custom

"Well…an interesting evening to say the least" Jimmy started "New campers, new club members, and soon to be a new challenge, this may be in fact a long day" Jimmy said as some of the campers were hoping it wouldn't be, but knowing Chris…it would as they enjoyed what was left of their free time to themselves

**Teen Girls Cabin- Angelica, Caitlin, Nikki**

"You are going to pay for what you did to Lil you jerk!"

"And what, you're going to stop me?"

"Oh yes, and when I am done with you I will mount your ass on the cabin wall!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Oh if you thought I was bad before…your dead now and I'll make sure of that!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Bring it you little bi-"

This had been going on for an hour and a half and Caitlin had rejoiced in the fact she had gotten a few hours of sleep…but her eyes were completely glazed over…she would have stopped them if she had the strength as she was so tired. She tried to get back to sleep, but sadly, because of this ensuing argument, she couldn't. This was going to be a long day for her, she hoped that she could make it to the five star dinner, but the lack of sleep was taking a toll on her. Her head was hung to the floor as she sat on her bunk but from what she could hear, Nikki and Angelica were fighting and pulling each other's hair by the shrieking…god help her, she can't take much more!

**Adults Cabin- Mung, Kanuckles, Schnitzel, Larry, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Ruben**

Mung woke up groggily, it was a bad night of sleep for him, he felt like he had slept on the floor all night…wait a second…

Mung looked down…he was face down on the floor, the dirty floor that seemed to be never cleaned

"Augh!" Mung exclaimed as he shot up from the sight of the floor, it wasn't pretty. He cracked his back and groaned, how did he get on the floor? It was a horrible thing to sleep on

"Morning to you too" Squidward said glumly as he was already awake flipping through a magazine he had brought

"Why didn't you tell me I was on the floor?!" Mung asked angrily

"I could have…but then you would have asked why there was a pig in your bed and I really didn't want to hear it in the morning" Squidward said dully, it was actually a good morning since it wasn't a morning he was awoken by Spongebob's fog horn alarm clock which annoyed him to a great extent

"Pig? What do you?…oh my god!" Mung exclaimed waking the whole cabin up

"/SNORT! / A little less noise please…I need my beauty sleep" Ruben said annoyed as he turned in Mung's bunk

"Ruben…but how did…you…and my bed!" Mung said flabbergasted

"Look, I'll give you the short version, I come to island with three crazy kids, one being an alien, almost get killed by a bear, Chris puts us on show for more drama, I come here, you already on floor, I go on the bed and like I am about to do…sleep" the con artist said lazily as he lied about the bed part

The whole room was shocked, even Squidward raised an eyebrow at the story

"Four more people? Just like that?" Mung asked surprised as that seemed to be the question of the day

"Yep" Ruben said trying to get back to sleep as Mung was angry about this…he really hated Ruben for the things he had conned him into in the past. This was not going to be fun, but perhaps he could get some revenge on him in the competition

"Hahahaha /yawn/ that's a little out of the blue" Larry said surprised

"Rada" Schnitzel said glumly as he was still stuck in the bed frame as the adults finally realized it

"Aye lad, what happened to ye?" Krabs asked, though it was a little obvious

"Rada rada rada!" Schnitzel said angrily as he tried to wave his arms for emphasis…but it wasn't working as they were trapped

"Aye…that seems ta be a tight squeeze" Krabs said as Schnitzel was crammed in there

"How do you suppose we get him out? hahahaha" Larry asked as Schnitzel as in his bed frame tight

"Anyone have any butter?" Kanuckles asked

"Ta slip Schnitzel out?" Krabs asked

No…I'm hungry" Kanuckles said bluntly

"Ewww…you would eat plain butter!? Hahahaugghh" Larry said disgusted

"No I wouldn't eat it plain…I would put candy on it" Kanuckles said as Larry almost gagged

"Rada!" Schnitzel exclaimed getting them on track

"Alright on three we all pull!!" Krabs exclaimed as all the campers, except Ruben and Squidward took hold of the rock monster

"One…Two…three!!"

They all pulled with all their strength and with one mighty pull, Schnitzel was free, and he landed on top of all of them as they fell to the floor with a thunk

"Oh god my back!" Mung screamed

"Me shell…its crackin!" Krabs exclaimed under the weight of the rock monster

"Aughahahahughhhh!" Larry said suffocating

"Yep…all in all a good morning" Squidward said as Ruben snorted in agreement and the other campers were screaming in agony

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After another fifteen minutes of peace…the air horn was heard outside the cabins

"Attention campers! It's time for the third challenge and of course your reward!" Chris bellowed over the megaphone as the campers groaned about the challenge and thought they would have more time…apparently not

After a moment all the campers came out…some noticing the new members, some not caring from their backs being in pain from Schnitzel landing on them and some were just too tired to care

"Yep…I added some new competition to the show…some of you may think it interesting…others…not so much" Chris said smiling as he would add new drama to the show and misery to the campers

"He has such an ego" Angelica mumbled angrily as Chris was abusing his power as a host

"I think you can relate" Nikki mumbled back slyly as Angelica glared intensely at the punk

"So Zim, Dib, Keef and Ruben…welcome and enjoy your time on Wawanaqwa because after this challenge…you all may not be here" Chris said slyly as the campers didn't like the word "all"

"You'll see what I mean…but for now …who's hungry?" Chris asked smiling as everyone cheered, and some like Caitlin tried to but were pretty tired, even the ones who had Keef's breakfast…it didn't matter when a five star dinner was involved

"Ok then…report to the mess hall and you'll find it-" Chris couldn't finish as all the campers stampeded to the mess hall as Chris followed slowly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mess Hall**

Needless to say some were more upset then others…it was a dinner, but five star? Some would disagree

"So…what do you think?" Chris asked happily

"It has more of a thanksgiving feel doesn't it?" Tommy asked as there was turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, bread, etc.

"Well…you know with our budget this was what qualified as a five star dinner" Chris said earning a glare from the campers as some of them expected fancy food, but Chris just shrugged the glare off

"It is better than nothing okay?" Chris asked as he did have a point opposed to the sludge they had before

"He is right" Jimmy said as they went over to the chairs and began to eat…it was actually good and the turkey was actually moist!

"Wow…I am impressed" Jonesy complimented as he chowed down

Some like Billy, Chowder and Patrick couldn't talk because they were stuffing their face happily

"I must say…some of this human food is not all that bad" Zim said in a rare form of compliment

"Yeah…not bad, it honeslty could be worse" Dib said as he scarfed the turkey down

"Yes campers enjoy…enjoy!" Chris said happily "You will need your strength and durability for the next challenge hehehe" Chris said silently to himself as he rubbed his hands in anticipation as the campers continued to scarf down the food happily

**Confessional Cam- That food looks good…to good**

Billy- That was awesome, there was turkey, beans, mashed potatoes, gravy, everything a boy would ever want

Chowder- /Stomach has doubled in size/ Good…food…/burps/

Ruben- I can't complain, and I am also glad Chris didn't use ham /shivers/

Jimmy- Something doesn't feel right…but the food was so good…and that's why I'm worried. Chris would never make sure the food was that fresh…he wanted us to eat it…but why?

Dil- Why does this food remind me of something…it's on the tip of my tongue…what is it?!

Caitlin- Ohhh…maybe I can sleep in here /leans against the wall and begins to sleep, however a certain red leech falls on her head/ EEEEKKK!! /runs out screaming while roscoe is left on the wall/

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meal was done the campers were relaxing in their seats, some like Caitlin however…were sleeping

"Ok campers…enjoy the food?" Chris asked as he got nods from all the campers that were awake at the moment

"Good…because your second challenge begins…right now!" Chris exclaimed as he wasn't even going to give them time for their food to digest

"Report to the campfire ceremony, I will explain the challenge there" Chris sais smiling as the campers got up and followed Chris…hoping this challenge wouldn't be as bad as the rest

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris instructed the campers to take their respective seats, but made sure to divide the teams up so you could tell the teams apart

"Ok then campers…your next challenge is called…The Awake-A-Thon 2- The Sandman's Revenge! Chris exclaimed happily as the campers looked very nervous now

"Here are the rules, pretty simple, last camper or campers awake for either team wins their team immunity…but" Chris said smiling which made the campers nervous "There is something else that is going to go down…you see, the boat of losers is already stationed at the dock…why you ask? Because someone from each team is going home right here right now!" Chris exclaimed throwing his hands in the air as all the campers looked nervous

"Now then…the way we do this is simple, the first one that falls asleep for each team…is gone, no campfire ceremony, no marshmallow; just the dock of shame and the boat of losers…and you can't come back…EVER!" Chris said as all the campers, even Caitlin were wide awake now

"And to speed thing up…I woke you up early, gave you a sleep inducing turkey and…glazed the other food lightly with something I like to call 'Nighty Night Juice' which will also help to speed along the game" Chris said as some of the campers knew that Chris couldn't be trusted and some were feeling the effects already as they felt a little weaker…some especially were Chowder, who had eaten almost a quarter of the food and Caitlin, which just added to her drowsiness "There is also a red circle around the area about 25 feet in diameter, if you need to stretch or move around feel free, but if you leave that circle you are automatically out" Chris said as the campers remembered that "On another quick note, when the other two campers are eliminated and gone from the opposing teams, when you get eliminated by passing out, you may go back to your cabins and sleep until the campfire ceremony" Chris sais smiling as the campers seemed to like that word

"The winners will receive new pillows and blankets of the finest quality and the losers…will be sending twp people home" Chris said happily as the campers looked completely stunned, four people were going home tonight

"Now I know what Chris meant by all of us going home" Dib said to Dil as he came with three people and four were going home "It's almost like he planned this"

"He is indeed an evil genius…no doubt about that" Dil said as he shook the cobwebs as the juice was kicking in

"So, ready…set…sleep!" Chris said smiling as the challenge was officially underway and all the campers were going to do whatever it took to stay awake at least until that first person on their team went home

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 Hours later (four hours into the competition)**

It has been four hours into this competition and all the campers are still awake…for the most part, let's see if any of them are ready to drop yet and walk the dock of shame" Chris said excitedly as the camera turned to the campers that seemed to be fading more and more by the minute

"I…can keep this up" Caitlin said in almost a mumble as she wobbled on her stump

"Just hold on until someone falls Caitlin. You can do it. Think of Angelica and what she did to Lil…are you going to let her get away with that?" Nikki asked trying her best to get Caitlin pepped up

"No…no I can't let Lil down" Caitlin said as she seemed more determined as she seemed to get a second wind, but not much of one

Schnitzel wasn't in too good of spirits either, he didn't get much sleep last night on account of his bed collapsing, and the fact he was first eliminated on the first two challenges didn't really help him in the confidence department

Mung was feeling horrible as well, believe it or not, sleeping on the floor isn't good for you, and he was feeling the after affects

"This is horrible" Dib stated angrily and lazily

"You sign up for this show…this is what you…/yawn/…get" Dil said as he was finding it hard to stay awake

"Ugghhhh" Kanuckles said as he was on the edge of falling

"No Captain! Think of the candy, the money, the fame!" Flapjack said willing his idol on

"Rrrgghh" Kanuckles grumbled as he sat up straight, but if someone didn't keel over soon, he would

Two that didn't seem to be as tired were Spongebob and Patrick as they were jogging around the circle happily but careful not to leave the area, Billy, Bessie, sheen, Keef, and even Jude joined them as it was a good way to keep them awake

This was not going well for their plan to get rid of Spongebob, but did notice that Chowder was struggling to stay awake

He got up and nonchalantly called his alliance members over to a far end of the circle where the others weren't running

"Alright…I think we should get rid of Chowder" Squidward said tactically "He seems to be the one that is the most tired at the moment"

"Well hahaha/yawn/haha, how?" Larry asked the grouchy squid

"Hmmm" Squidward said in thought

"I have an idea" a voice said behind them, they turned around and Ruben and Dib were behind them, the voice that spoke up was Dib

"We really need to make this more secretive" Squidward said rubbing his temples in annoyance as this was the second time they had been caught

"So now what…you want to blackmail us to do what you want, or just reveal our alliance?" Squidward asked giving up all hope

"Nope…tempting but nope…we want in" Ruben said bluntly as the three in the alliance looked stunned

"Rada?!" Schnitzel asked

"Yes really, it seems that Ruben and I, despite the fact that we have differences, we too have pests we want gone like you" Dib continued "For me it is the alien that has tortured my being for months" Dib said angrily as he glared at Zim, but the outcast alien didn't notice as he was trying to stay awake

"And for me it is that fool of a cook Mung" Ruben said annoyed "No offense Schnitzel" Ruben added as he knew Schnitzel worked for Mung

"Rada rada" Schnitzel said as he knew of Ruben and Mung's problems in the past…but Ruben really didn't do much to Schnitzel to have him hate the pig…but still…he wasn't too keen on helping get rid of Mung…but still…it was a competition

Squidward really didn't see a way out…besides, it meant that he would have more allies and it would make the alliance more powerful

"Ok fine…but in the future we really have to make these meetings more discrete,agreed?" Squidward asked

"Yes (rada)" The alliance said as they added two new members

"Ok then…as I was saying, Chowder looks pretty tired at the moment" Squidward continued

"But…I think we should go for Mung…the sooner we get rid of him…the better" Ruben persuaded

"And why should we do that?" Squidward asked

"Well…getting rid of Mung means Chowder will lose a lot of focus…and…I get my own bed" Ruben said slyly as Squidward did see the part where it would hurt Chowder's confidence

"Well hahaha, by the look of him he is almost ready to keel over" Larry said as Mung's nose now hung lifeless over his face as did his mustache

"We just need to push the envelope" Dib said thinking

"Anyone know a good lullaby?" The paranormal enthusiast asked but the rest really didn't know any

"Hmmm, then we need something that sounds calming…but what?" Dib asked

"…oh I got it!" Larry said as he pulled feathers out of his pocket

"You carry feathers in your pocket?" Squidward asked a little weirded out

"You would be surprised how much comfort they bring to your lumbar region when you sit on something hard…like a stump hahaha" Larry said laughing

"And you think that putting these on Mung will make him fall asleep?" Ruben asked a little skeptical

"You have a better idea haha?" Larry asked

Ruben sighed…I guess it was all they had to work with at this point

"Ok then…we sprinkle the feathers over Mung…hopefully it will lull him into a calm state" Squidward said thinking "Dib since you're smaller he won't see you as easily, so you do it" Squidward said handing the feathers over to Dib who reluctantly began to sneak over to the lady loving chef

"Mmmmph…ladies ladies ladies" Mung mumbled half out of it

"Goodnight" Dib said quietly as he threw the feathers over Mung quickly so no one would see and ran back to his stump quickly

"How did those feathers get there?" Chuckie asked just noticing them

"Maybe a bird exploded?" Jonesy asked wondering

Mung looked like he was about to keel over as Dib watched intently

"Come on…fall asleep" Dib hissed to himself

Just as Mung was about to fall over…one of the feathers reached his nose

"ACHOOO!!" Mung said as it woke him up quickly as the pest alliance slapped their foreheads in annoyance

"Well…that didn't work" Ruben said upset

"I really should have seen that coming" Squidward said upset

"Ok hold on…we can come up with something else" Dib said as he rejoined the group

"Oh I got one!" Larry said as he went over to Mung quietly

"Whooooshhh" Larry said quietly behind Mung as he was duplicating the calming ocean waves, and it was working as Mung seemed to be drifting off

"Yes…" Dib said smiling; this plan was going to work

"Ohhh" Mung began to say as he crisscrossed his legs, Larry backfired again and now Mung had to go to the bathroom

"Sorry" Larry said as he returned to the group upset

"Ok that's it" Ruben said as he picked up a nearby rock about the size of a tennis ball and chucked it at Mung quickly…lucky for the con artist, no one but his alliance saw him do it

The rock soared through the air and then "BONK!" right on Mung's right between his eyes. Before the lady loving chef could react or say anything, he fell over with a plop and was unconscious

Chris looked up from the campfire ceremony podium when he heard the plop and saw as did the rest of the campers that Mung was sleeping (unconscious/sleeping…same thing)

"Well…it appears we have our first victim…Mung…sorry but you have spent your last day here at Wawanaqwa, so uh…the boat of losers is that way" Chris said pointing

"ZZZZZ!!" was Mung's response as he was completely out of it

Chris groaned "Little help" he said as two interns (in place of an injured Chef) carried Mung to the dock and threw him on the boat

"Mung…NOOOO!!" Chowder said finally realizing that Mung was going and was running toward him

"No!" Dil said as he grabbed Chowder…who was in tears

"Chow man…I know how much he means to you, but you can say goodbye after the challenge…he'll still be there don't worry" il said as Chowder sniffled and went back to his stump upset

"Mission accomplished" Squidward said sneering

"You're welcome" Ruben said happily, he got rid of his biggest threat just like that

"Well…let's focus on our next order of business…whose next?" Squidward asked

"Actually hahaha…first is you paying me ten bucks baby hahaha" Larry said holding his hand out to the rock monster

"Oh…rada rada rada" Schnitzel grumbled as he handed Larry the money to the candy clerks delight

After that little exchange the dubbed Pest Control Alliance (PCA for short) began to plan their next plan of attack and which Nick star would get the boot

"Aye that's a shame" Krabs said upset "Never really got ta hear a story from him"

"I'm just glad that now I can relax a little more" Kanuckles said as now if he did in fact fall asleep, he wouldn't be eliminated on the spot

"Aye…hopefully I won't be waitin much longer…I need a break" Krabs said hoping someone on his team fell asleep soon, or he would be the one eliminated

"Well then…Mung Dal has been officially eliminated from this game" Chris continued "Now the good news is if any CN star falls asleep now, you won't get eliminated, but you will be costing you team" Chris added as the CN campers were a little less on edge, but still wanted to stay awake for the sake of their team winning

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three hours later- (Seven hours into the challenge)**

"Hmmm…you campers are tougher then I thought" Chris said as none of the campers except for Mung were still awake…for the most part

"I can't keep this up" Caitlin mumbled ready to fall over

"Come on Caitlin just a little longer…" Nikki said trying to will Caitlin on…but on reality was trying to will herself on as she was beginning to fade

"Ok then, we have the plan all worked out right" Squidward asked

"Yep…my homemade remedy will surely knock Spongebob out cold" Dib said smiling evilly as he put the green liquid in a water bottle

"I can't believe you just had those ingredients with you, why do you keep them in your trench coat?" Ruben asked

"You never know when you will need something like this…especially on this island" Dib said as the PCA did agree with that reasoning as there were a lot of weird things on this island, including some of the contestants

"Okay Dib hahaha…go get em!" Larry said as Dib went over to Spongebob who was now sitting on his stump, but still looked pretty awake

"Hey Spongebob, I have this energy drink I brought with me…you want some? It'll pep you up" Dib persuaded

Sponebob looked at the green liquid "What flavor is it?" Spongebob asked the paranormal enthusiast

"Umm…uh…umm…kelp" Dib finally spat put thinking of a flavor that sea creatures would like

"Oh…okay" Spongbob said taking the drink happily from Dib as Dib slinked away as his plan was being set into motion

"Now…all he needs to do id drink it" Squidward said smiling as he was almost rid of his greatest pest

"Hmm…looks good" Spongebob said as he took off the cap…but just as he was about to take a sip…

"Hey…what ya got there me boy?" Krabs asked as he went over to the chipper sea sponge

"Oh it's an energy drink" Sponebob said happily

"Ohhh…mind if I take a swig…I really need a jolt" Krabs said sleepily

"Oh sure, here you go" Spongebob said as he handed the drink to Krabs and he chugged it to the PCA's extreme surprise

"Oh no!" Squidward said in fear

"Rada" Schnitzel said upset

Krabs finished the whole thing after a moment and wiped his lips in satisfaction

"Ahhh…that was quite refre-" Krabs didn't finish as he collapsed unconscious

"Hmmm…must be one of those quick crash energy drinks" Spongebob said as Krabs was out like a light

"Well…it appears we have our first Nick camper to go…Mr. Krabs is no longer in this game and no longer in the running for the money" Chris said as the interns carried an unconscious Krabs onto the dock and threw the greedy crustacean onto the Boat of Losers where he and an equally unconscious Mung would wait until the contest was over so they could say their goodbyes

"Poor Mr. Krabs…I knew how much winning that money meant to him" Spongebob said upset

"Yeah…poor guy" Patrick chimed in

"Let's go on and win this for Mr. Krabs" Spongebob said happily

"Yeah…for…uh…Mr. Krabs" Patrick said happily though in a dumb tone

"Darn it…sorry Squidward I guess I failed" Dib said upset

"…you know…it isn't that bad…besides…now I don't have Mr. Krabs in my year like at work so…no harm done" Squidward said satisfied with the result

"Well then campers, now you are all safe…for now" Chris said as the campers knew that whoever lost would be sending two people home, and neither team wanted that

"This is becoming more difficult to bear" Jimmy said groggily

"Not to worry Jimmy…I am a rock and like Ultralord I will never whether in the face of the storm!!" Sheen said as he posed on his log…and about three seconds later …PLOP…Sheen was out cold

"Can't say I didn't expect that" Jimmy said annoyed as Sheen was carried to the Kids Cabin by the interns

"Another Nick camper down" Chris said as he got a whiteboard out and crossed Sheens name off along with Mung and Krabs "Whose next?"

"Oh…I'm sorry Nikki…I held on as long as I could…but…" Caitlin didn't finish as she fell to the ground with a thud

"No…" Nikki said though tired, equally upset as Caitlin was carried off and her name was crossed off "Anyone care to join her, in the nice cozy cabins…under the nice warm-?" Chris began to tempt as he heard four campers thud. Chuckie, Chowder, Jonesy, and Kanuckles all fell over asleep from the words of Chris to the CN team's disappointment and were carried to their respective cabins

"That was a harsh blow to the CN team" Chris said as the CN team glared at him for he was the reason that they all fainted in the first place

"Well then…12 campers left for Nick and 9 for CN. Nick is in the lead…for now" Chris said as the campers were getting sick of Chris's foreboding

"Now things are going to get interesting" Dil said to Tommy as stretched

"Yeah I know…there is no way Chris is going to just let us fall asleep on our own" Tommy said groggy

"Though…" Jimmy began as he was behind them "Without his muscle head lacky/'cook' out of the picture at the moment…it may be hard for Chris to bait us into immanent slumber" Jimmy said as he ended with a yawn

"Let's hope Brain Man…but knowing Chris…this won't be fun" Dil said as yawned

"We have to come back in this game" Nikki said getting up and moving around

"…There is a way" Mandy piped up as Nikki passed by her…it was amazing…she didn't look tired at all

"Oh…and what's that?" Nikki asked rubbing her eyes

"Chris didn't mention anything about eliminating the other campers…so I propose that we get them asleep before we in fact fall asleep" Mandy said strategically

"Ok…how?" Nikki asked intrigued

"I have a few plans…but you have to follow my lead" Mandy said narrowing her eyes

Nikki really didn't seem to have a choice in that matter as Mandy never really followed others…and since it was Mandy's plan…she would listen

"Ok then…what's your plan?" Nikki asked as Mandy began to explain her tactics to Nikki, who seemed to like them

"Would you look at him?" Wyatt asked elbowing a half asleep Jude

"Huh? What bro…who? Jude asked coming out of his stupor

"Him" Wyatt said pointing to Keef, who was humming a happy tune and also didn't look tired in the least"

"Whoa…that's a little freaky bro" Jude said as with the seven hours added onto the drug induced dinner, you would have to look a little tired, but Keef looked like a spring chicken

"He is always like that" Zim said as he walked by drowsily, even an alien needed sleep

"Wow…now that's a little creepy" Wyatt said a little creeped out

As the campers were doing their own little thing to stay awake, some were also scheming to eliminated others, some on the edge of sleep, and some…peppy the camera event to Chris

"Ah…is it that time again?" Chris asked as the cameraman nodded

"Ok then…before we go to commercial…let's leave you with these questions:

**Who will be able to stay awake and win the challenge: Nick or CN?**

**What does Mandy have in store for the Nick campers?**

**And will anyone fall asleep before we get back…I wouldn't rule it out**

All this and more will be answered when we get back on Total…Animation…/yawn/…Island!" Chris said smiling as the camera faded to black

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Remaining Awake-A-Thon Nick campers- Dil, Tommy, Jimmy, Dib, Keef, Zim, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Bessie, Phil, Angelica

Eliminated- Chuckie, Sheen, Mr. Krabs

Remaining Awake-A-Thon CN campers- Nikki, Jude, Flapjack, Larry, Schnitzel, Ruben, Billy, Mandy, Wyatt

Eliminated- Mung, Caitlin, Kanuckles, Jonesy, Chowder

Updated voted off list- Jen, Lil, Carl, Mung, Mr. Krabs

**Another chapter done, my apologies to all the Mung and Mr. Krabs fans but they will be in the next chapter along with two new losers to say their goodbyes. Hopefully school wont effect my story much, I will update as soon as I can so give me time as the first week of school is always hectic. So until next chapter, please review as I love it when people compliment or even give me words of improvement for my story. So until next time I will see you all next chapter.**

Next time- The tired winners and if the campers are awake…the next campfire ceremony


	8. A sleepy situation

**Day 2 part 1**

A sleepy situation

**Hey everyone, hopefully school won't get in the way for the future chapters. I will update as soon as I can and as frequently before the year really begins to pick up. So anyway that is all and I will hopefully find time to do this story so it isn't a month before I update…so bear with me and just so I know people are reading this…please review. Dedicated to The Kobold Necromancer. **

Disclaimer- I don't own…/yawn/…anything in…this……zzz…

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"And welcome back to Total Animation Island…if your just joining us…where have you been?! You have been missing some interesting action and a lot of tired campers. I have brought back maybe one of the most grueling challenges from last season…The Awake-A-Thon! Some campers are already feeling tired seven hours in…mainly because I drugged their food and woke them up after only six hours of sleep…but I digress. Also I added a stipulation that the first Nick and CN stars to fall asleep would be off the island and gone from the show…and they couldn't come back…EVER! And unfortunately the lady loving chef Mung Dal and Mr. "Money" Krabs would be those two campers to go to some camper's disappointment and some…not so much. Before we went to commercial Nick was ahead 12 campers to 9…but…there was a little shakeup during commercial…despite us not having long commercial breaks…two Nick stars fell asleep in that short amount of time…but not of their own accord…take a look from a camera that was kept running just in case of something like this happening" Chris said as he rolled the footage

**Flashback**

It was getting harder for Phil to stay awake as the challenge progressed…he really didn't know how much more he could take…he had wipeouts on his skateboard that were more pleasant then this…but it was for a million dollars and in the cool laid back twins opinion…that was enough to keep anyone going. He also had the determination of his mother…who was one of the strongest if not the strongest person he knew in a mental and literal sense…and he really wanted to make her proud…and even though he wouldn't admit it…he wanted to go on in the game for his sister as well, who was unfairly eliminated. And despite him getting fifty dollars out of it…he knew it wasn't right and wanted to go on for her

He was about to doze off…but he slapped himself awake…he was not going down without a fight. He noticed by one of his half open eyes that a figure was coming toward him…after a moment of blurred vision the figure came out to be Nikki

"Hey Phil" Nikki said calmly as she went to the log beside him

"Oh…hey what's up?" he asked half out of it…but striking a conversation was good to keep awake, even if it was with Nikki. He knew that she was prone to anger at points so he really didn't want to get on her bad side

"Oh nothing…just trying to stay awake…and…something else" Nikki said narrowing her eyes

"Oh…what's that?" Phil asked as he seemed more intrigued

"Eliminating you" Nikki said nonchalant as Phil looked confused at the punk

"What do you mean eliminating meaakk!!" Phil couldn't finish as Mandy put a claw like hold on his neck and when she released…Phil dropped to the ground like dead weight

"He isn't dead is he?" Nikki asked concerned as Phil was no longer moving at all

"No…he will be out for awhile…but he will live" Mandy said as she curled her fingers in a flexing motion

"Where did you learn that?" Nikki asked, but by the scowl Mandy had on her face…she wasn't going to tell the punk…so Nikki dropped the question

"Ok then…next is…her" Mandy said as she saw Bessie nodding off a little on her stump but to Mandy she was just another victim

"Gotcha" Nikki said as she went over to Bessie, she wanted to get as many Nick stars out as possible and Bessie seemed like a strong willed player…and if that claw move Mandy did was applied to Bessie…she would be on the same boat to dreamland as Phil was and right now she was going to do anything to win

Bessie was in the same boat as a lot of the campers…she was ready to fall over and sleep…but she wasn't going to give up that easily…she was a honeybee scout after all and she wanted to make them proud and show that she isn't an underdog in this game an d she can go all the way…at least she hoped so

"Hey…Bessie isn't it?" Nikki asked as she went over and sat next to her. She really didn't get a chance to know Bessie yet, so she hoped she started the conversation off right

"Oh…umm yesh it ish" Bessie said a little surprised that Nikki of all people was talking to her as her and Nikki didn't really get acquainted very well yet

"So…how you holding up?" Nikki asked distracting Bessie as Mandy moved in

"Oh…you know…trying to shtay awake by any meansh neshishary…and…" she didn't finish as she swiped Mandy's hand away with lightning fast relexes to Mandy and Nikki's extreme surprise as they caught all the campers attention

"I am not ash dumb ash you think I am Mandy" the honeybee scout snapped as Mandy took a step back. Bessie wasn't as dumb as Mandy first thought

"Did you really think that you were going to jusht sneak up behing me and ush a slepper hold on me? Pleash! I am way to shmart for thaauukkk!" Bessie said as she fell to the ground unconscious…over her was Nikki…who had used the technique Mandy used to knock Phil out For the first time on the island and maybe the first time ever…Mandy was genuinely surprised

"Neat trick" Nikki said smiling "Have to remember that one for when Jonesy gets on my nerves" she said slyly as Mandy returned to her normal composure

"I have to say Nikki…not bad" Mandy said in the most complimenting way she could (which sounded pretty much the same she always sounded)

"Thanks Mandy…I try" Nikki said as she suddenly found a new use for her new technique…and was going to use it when the time came

"Well…that was interesting" Chris said as he was freshening up before they got back from commercial…looks like Phil and Bessie are out" Chris said as he got back to his hair and makeup as the Nick stars were all upset by what Nikki and Mandy did to their team. They didn't think they would stoop that low

"What!? Dude the CN team totally cheated!" Tommy said upset as he thought that was against the rules, as did some of the other Nick campers

"There is no rule that you can't try and make another camper fall asleep, in fact…I'll allow it since it would add more action" Chris said continuing to freshen up

"Oh really? Fine then…it is war now!" Tommy said angrily as the Nick and CN teams divided up, some friends separating for now…but it was a competition after all and when you are in a challenge…the other team aren't your friends, but for now are your enemies. The teams were in a baggy eyed stare down, neither team was about to make them fall asleep as the main TV camera was coming back on from commercial…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's where we are right now" Chris said smiling as the teams were separated now and looking at each other nervously, trying to predict what each may try to pull

The PCA seemed grounded for now as Larry, Schnitzel and Ruben were now on the CN team divided from Squidward and Dib on the Nick side…now they had to make it look good so their teams wouldn't get suspicious

"This is really going to get interesting" Squidward grumbled as he sat on a nearby stump tired

"Well now we really have to watch out for Mandy and Nikki…that move they did really knocked Phil and Bessie out" Tommy said eyeing the two as Phil and Bessie were carried off

"Yeah…but we are still ahead 10-9 and hopefully it can stay that way" Jimmy said as he rubbed his temples groggily

"Yeah…and if we have to go to their level and make them fall asleep…we can do that if it comes down to it" Dib said eying them suspiciously

"For now though…let's see how this all plays out" Dil said as he sat on a stump as the stare down between the two teams continued  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 hours later (nine hours into the competition)**

Two hours later everything was the same…no camper had moved, been eliminated or tried anything…and it got on Chris' last nerve.

"Ok that is it!" Chris said annoyed as the campers stared at the handsome host "If you aren't going to make a move…I will" Chris said smiling almost evilly as he pressed a button and two sound speakers came up from out of nowhere to the campers surprise

"Hate to break it to you dude…but won't music keep us awake longer?" Wyatt asked confused

"Oh…not the type of music I have" Chris said happily as he pressed another button…and out of the speakers came…the most cozy comfy sounding lullaby music that the campers ever heard

"Pretty…" Patrick said as he collapsed unconscious

"Oh no…it's too cozy sounding…can't take it…oooohhh" Dib said as he fainted as well

"/snort/ Goodnight…mommy" Ruben said as he fainted

"It is poison to my ears…I can't take the torture…" Zim said as he fell over

"Dude…this is so uncool" Jude said as he fell over

"That does it" Tommy said weakly as he grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at the speakers…breaking them

"HEY!! Do you know how much that cost!!?" Chris said angrily but the campers were too tired to care about that at the moment

"Well then…moving on…it is now a 7-6 game with Nick winning right now, and to the remaining campers…your still in the game…for now" Chris said as the unconscious campers were carried away and only Squidward, Tommy, Dil, Keef, Spongebob, Angelica, and Jimmy were left for Nick and Nikki, Mandy, Wyatt, Schnitzel, Flapjack, and Billy were left for CN

"Great…after that lullaby bomb Chris dropped there are a lot less people" the punk said to Mandy

"Not to worry…I see an easy way to get rid of some of them…Billy!" Mandy ordered

"Yeah Mandy?" Billy said as he sprung right to her on command to Nikki's surprise

"I have a little job for you…" Mandy began as she went over the plan to the big nosed fool a few times so his thick skull could absorb it. She believed the fifth time she went over it he was beginning to understand…the evil little girl was hoping he did as if this went right…it would hurt the Nick team

**Confessional Cam- zzz…huh!? Wha!?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dib- /Looking tired and beaten/ I really didn't think this show would be that hard…but Chris is proved me wrong…hopefully he won't break out that music again though /shivers/

Zim- That was worse than Irken torture…but I am willing to give the devil his due…it worked

Patrick- /still dazed from lack of sleep/ …pretty

Nikki- Wow…Mandy has Billy wrapped around her finger…maybe I should be more assertive like that…then again…

Mandy- I wasn't sure if the plan I was about to use would work…but…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 hour later (10 hours into the competition)**

The campers were still more or less hanging in there…but it was getting hard with Chris's drugged food setting in more and more

"This is truly hell" Tommy said in an angry mumble as he narrowed his sleepy eyes

"I would actually prefer hell at this point" Jimmy said as he was almost out of it on his stump

"Oh it isn't that bad is it?" Spongebob asked…but his "look at the positives" attitude really didn't help in this situation

"Do I really have to dignify that with a response?" Jimmy asked annoyed

"Well…what about you Squidward…do you think it's that bad?" Spongebob asked the grouchy Squid who was a few stumps over

"Please leave me out of this" Squidward grumbled as he sunk on his stump tiredly

"Well cheeseman…it really could be worse…but right now…this is about as bad as it can get for us" Dil said but in about a minute he was going to regret that

"Hey guys!" Billy said happily startling the remaining Nick campers (except Keef who just waved happily in response

"Billy, go back to your side!" Tommy demanded as he was an enemy at this stage of the challenge

"Oh…I just wanted to tell you something is all" Billy said upset

"What?" Jimmy asked tiredly

"Mandy said…um…you guys are um……eliminated!" Billy said happily remembering the message

The remaining Nick stars looked in confusion

"And how in fact will that happen?" Jimmy asked

"Um…oh yeah!" Billy remembered as he inhaled a lot of air and then…

"BBUUUURRRRPPP!!" Billy said as a giant stink cloub came from his mouth, and considering he never brushed his teeth and ate anything he could get his hands on…that stench was enough to knock an elephant clean out

"Oh my gouuhhh" Jimmy didn't finish as he fell over almost dead

"Bleeeaaaakkkk" Tommy said as he covered his mouth, but it didn't work as he soon fell over

"Ok…now it worrrssauuhhh…" Spongebob said as he fell over as well

"It isn't that bad is it?" Billy asked as he inhaled his own creation "Doaahhehehe…" Billy said goofily as he fell over as well asleep

"Idiot" Mandy said annoyed

"That was pretty diabolical" Nikki said upset "…good work"

"I try" Mandy returned "But there are still four left"

"Yeah but that stink bomb really blew them away" Wyatt said as the remaining Nick campers (except for Keef who was still sitting on his stump as if nothing had happened) who were as far away from the stench as the red circle would allow until it was gone

"Rada" Schnitzel said agreeing as he was happy that he had made it this far in this competition. He really had to prove himself as he was eliminated first for the CN team in the first two challenges and hoped his performance gave him some credibility in the team

"Well…that's a way to get someone unconscious…even you!" Chris said chuckling "It is now 6-4 in CN's favor…but how long it will last" Chris said slyly as the unconscious stars were carried off

"Well…that was pleasant" Squidward grumbled as it was safe to return to his seat unhappy

"Oh shut it!" Angelica snapped "This is ridiculous! We have to start eliminating these guys!"

"And how do you suppose we do that with the remaining people we have? There's you…who doesn't really work well with others…Squidward…who is a walking grouch…and Keef…who is still sitting on that stump humming like he was ten hours ago" Jimmy said a little creeped out that Keef was still that peppy

"Lokk I didn't say that we could get along…but if we want to win this challenge we have to…for now at least" Angelica said bluntly…though she didn't like it…she had to team up with the boy genius and grouchy squid.

Jimmy and Squidward looked at each other in thought…wondering if they should work with each other or not

"Well…if it saves me from going home…then whatever" Squidwardd grumbled. He still had a little grudge against Angelica for blackmailing their alliance…but right now it didn't matter, they needed to work together if they had any hope to win this

"Well the squids in…what about you?" Angelica asked Jimmy, who was still thinking. He really didn't trust Angelica…but if it meant survival…then he would

"Fine…but let me come up with the plan ok?" Jimmy said as he sat on the stump

"Whatever floats your boat brain boy" Squidward grumbled as the three discussed their plan. They didn't include Keef because he seemed to be doing fine on his own

"What do you think their talking about?" Wyatt asked his remaining teammates

"Whatever it is it can't be good" Nikki grumbled

"Maybe their starting their own club" Flapjack said happily

"Somehow I highly doubt that" Wyatt retorted

"Rada" Schnitzel agreed

"Their planning something to try and get us to sleep" Mandy said emotionless "But with those three…it most likely won't work"

"I really hope your right" Wyatt said concerned

"Well considering that Angelica is with them…yeah…she's right" Nikki grumbled as she thought no one could tolerate Angelic for too long

"Let's just see how this all plays out" Mandy said scoping out their movements as they seemed to be developing a plan…and getting wood and such for supplies…what were they doing"

**Confessional Cam- Angelica isn't that bad is she? **

Angelica- I'll admit working with those two losers wasn't my greatest moment…but if it earns me some team points and some trust then…fine…I'll play along for now

Jimmy- I really didn't think this was going to work…especially with the people I was working with…but hey…some people can surprise you

Squidward- Am I happy with whom I worked with…no. Am I happy with the results we got…/smiles slyly/

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**1 hour later (11 hours into the competition)**

After awhile and stretching the very boundaries of the circle they were trapped in, they were able to get everything they needed for Jimmy to make his invention

"So what exactly are you making?" Angelica asked as she had give Jimmy one of her rubber bands she had in her pocket

"You'll see…I'm almost done" Jimmy said as he was tinkering with the invention "Squidward…were you able to find the plant I described?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah" Squidward said boringly as he handed Jimmy the red plant

"What is that anyway?" Angelica asked as Jimmy continued to make the invention

"This is Ginseng, the Japanese used it as a muscle relaxant…if we are able to make the other team ingest this…they will be out like a light" Jimmy said smiling

"Oh…and how do we make them eat it?" Squidward asked

"With this!" Jimmy said as he finished it, it looked like a giant wooden turret that was held together with vines with a slingshot launcher "If timed right we can just launch the Ginseng into their mouths…I will aim once someone starts yawning…and then…goodnight" Jimmy said setting it up "Squidward, keep a look out for anyone that is ready to yawn" Jimmy ordered

"Whatever" Squidward grumbled as he sat on his stump and slumped

"Can I count on you too Angelica?" Jimmy asked as he readied the Ginseng in the weapon so it was ready to fire when ready

"Sure…Angelica said as she scoped out the CN team looking for anyone ready to yawn

"Actually I have another job for you…to help speed up the process" Jimmy said as Angelica looked at the boy genius wondering what he had planned for her

"I actually want to yawn" Jimmy began to explain "They say someone yawning can actually cause someone else to yawn…almost like a chain reaction…so if you are able to yawn…it would be most appreciated" Jimmy finished

Angelica thought it over but really didn't have a choice as she was going to do anything to eliminate people on the CN team…especially Nikki

"Sure why not" Angelica said as she sat on her stump and Jimmy readied his new weapon to be put into use…he just hoped that this would go well as this was their only plan at the moment

The remaining CN team was busy trying to stay awake and didn't even notice the weapon the Nick team had made to make them sleep

"This is getting harder and harder" Wyatt grumbled as he was slumped over on his stump

"Like it's a picnic for us" Nikki snapped as she was also grouchy from the lack of sleep

"Rada" Schnitzel agreed as he was tipping over. It seemed the longer the drug was in their system and the longer they went without sleep…the more horrible this went for the remaining campers

"Hey…what's that?" Flapjack said as he pointed to the invention Jimmy made

"It looks like a gun turret" Wyatt said as he observed it "What do you think it…/yawn/ doeaaaauukk!!" Wyatt couldn't finish as the Ginseng was shoved down his throat

"What was thauuuhhh" Wyatt couldn't finish as his muscles became like jello and he plopped on the ground completely knocked out

"Ginseng…" Mandy said narrowing her eyes

"Oh man…watch out that stuff will knock us out" Nikki said nervously

"We just have to dodge it…plain and simple" Mandy said emotionless

"Do you think we /yawn/ caaaauukk!!" Flapjack couldn't finish his statement as he got Ginseeng flung down his throat as he sputtered for air…and moments later…he was unconscious like Wyatt

"Their timing it…when we yawn…they launch it" Mandy said narrowing her eyes

"But why are we yawning like this?" Nikki said as she suppressed a yawn

"Someone on their team is yawning to try and make a chain reaction so that are mouths are wide open for attack…I must say…that is pretty smart…but they should know not to mess with me" Mandy said coldly

"Just yawning will make someone else yawn?" Nikki asked a little confused

"I believe so…I saw it on TV" Mandy said emotionless as Jimmy readied the turret again with more Ginsengs

"Schnitzel" Mandy barked as the rock monster turned at the mention of his name

"Rada?" he asked

"I need you to charge the Nick team like a battering ram…take out the weapon…you may be taken out with it…but it would stop the attack" Mandy said narrowing her eyes

"Rada rada rada rada, rada rada!?" Schnitzel asked as he was always put in this kind of position

"Because you are the strongest one left and you can take the Ginseng easier than us…so you're the only choice" Mandy said as Schnitzel looked unsure as the last time he was put into a plan he ended up punching a disguised Chef in the face…on second thought…

"Rada" Schnitzel said giving in…if it would help the team

"Anyone yawning yet Angelica?" Jimmy asked as his weapon was again ready to fire

"/yawn/ besides me? …no" Angelica said bluntly

"This keeps up it could go on for hours" Squidward said shivering at the fact this could go on longer

"Hey wait…what's that?" Angelica asked as something seemed to be coming towards them

"Oh that's Schnitzel" Sqidward began "And he's coming right at us!!" He exclaimed as the rock monster was chaging at them like a rhino

"Oh no! Jimmy, fire your weapon thing! He's getting closer!!" Angelica exclaimed as Schnitzel, though slow in speed, was barreling towards them

"RAADDDAAAA!!" Schnitzel said as he was charging like a madman at the three Nick stars (Keef was at the other end of the area…taking no notice to what was happening

"Fire already!!" Squidward said more hesitant as the rock monster was getting closer

"Got it!" Jimmy said as he flipped the switch and released the Ginseng right into Schnitzels mouth

The rock monster gagged as he swallowed…the felt light headed…but he wasn't going up…he kept going

"Oh boy" Squidward said afraid

"Reload reload reload!" Angelica said frantically

"I'm trying!" Jimmy said as he was reloading quickly

"Well try harder before we're all road kill!!" Angelica snapped as Schnitzel was less then fifteen feet away

"Got it!" Jimmy said again as he launched more Ginseng into Schnitzels mouth…it stopped him momentarily…but he stood back up strait a little wobbly and trudged on

"Just put all of it in!" Squidward said as he grabbed all of the Ginseng and put it into the slingshot turret

"Wait! I don't know if that's safe!" Jimmy warned…but it was too late…Squidward pulled the trigger…releasing all the Ginseng…most of which into the rock monsters mouth…and causing the slingshot turret to explode from the launch sending the three campers back from the burst

"Schnitzel slowed to a hault…five feet away from the campers he was swaying back and forth ready to fall

"Fall forward" Mandy ordered

"Why would she want-" Jimmy didn't finish as the area they were standing in when they backed up was all red…they couldn't take a step back without being eliminated

"And so the pawns are trapped in one corner of the board…ready to be crushed…in the literal sense" Mandy said as Nikki looked a little worried that Jimmy and Squidward would be crushed, but also hoped Angelica got crushed like a house should have years ago

"Ohhhhhh" Schnitzel moaned on the verge of collapse…the Nick stars were caught ad didn't know what to do at this point

"Now what?" Squidward asked as Schnitzel swayed more uneven now

"We either eliminate ourselves…or most likely be crushed are our only options" Jimmy said as they were backed into a wall and there was no way to escape

"Raaaaddaaaa" Schnitzel moaned as he lost his footing and began to fall like a giant domino

"Jump or die!!" Squidward exclaimed as the three jumped out of the circle and Schnitzel thudded on the ground causing a rumble

"Well…that was fun" Chris said happily "Well…you three left the circle…so you're out…"Chris began as the three Nick stars pretty much fell over after that…unable to stay awake as all the campers were carried to their bunks (except Schnitzel who needed a forklift back to his bunk) There are only three campers left…Nikki and Mandy for CN and Keef is going it alone for the Nick stars…it doesn't get more dramatic" Chris exclaimed as the three seemed more awake than ever now that only three remained and Nikki and Mandy knew that they only needed one to fall for the CN team to win the competition but judging by Keefs cheerful disposition and the fact that he didn't seem tired at all seemed to unnerve Nikki a little, but Mandy however, still scowled as always, not phased in the least

"So how do we make peppy happy over there fall asleep?" Nikki asked as Keef still seemed full of energy despit Chris drugging the food and the lack of sleep

"I have my ways…we shall see how durable Keef is when I am done with him" Mandy said as she curled her fingers…she still had that iron grip and as far as Nikki knew…no one was able to withstand that, and hopefully that was all Mandy would need to wipe that happy grin of the friendly neighborhood psycho's face

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Confessional Cam- This could get..weird**

Jimmy- I have to admit…Mandy is one good strategist. She may be a worthy adversary later on in the competition

Angelica- That brat and Miss Punk think they're so clever making that overgrown boulder charge at us and forcing us to be eliminated when we made him faint…the thing is…that was clever. I only wish we had Schnitzel on our team at that point

Squidward- /looks annoyed and tired/ So the Nick teams fate lies in the hands of a kid that almost makes Spongebob looked normal and he has to face the two people that single handedly eliminated almost half of our team…yeah…this isn't looking to good

Svhnitzel- /looking extremely tired/ rada rada raaaaddda /leans on confessional wall from exhaustion

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 hour later (11 hours into the competition)**

It was beginning to get darer and brisker as the sunset was nearly gone and the sky was getting darker

Chris looked at his watch, 9:00 it read. There were only three camper's left but they were proving to be resilient despite the drugged food and the lack of sleep. But Chris wanted to get the campfire ceremony in soon so he hoped that this would end in the near future

Keef was still sitting on his stump happily kicking the air. He was apparently in his happy place as nothing so far had fazed him. And as far as Mandy was concerned, that was about to end

Mandy was right behind Keef ready to knock him out the same way she did Phil, and Nikki did Bessie. Mandy was about an inch away from applying pressure, but Keef's sudden jerk made Mandy jump back as he moved in her direction smiling happily and completely unaware of the danger he was almost in

"Oh hey Mandy! How are you?" Keef asked happily as he really liked everyone at the camp…even Mandy. He really tried to see the good in everyone…but he must have been in the farthest depths of Mandy's soul to see just a flicker of happiness in herMandy just scowled, but this left time for Nikki to apply the hold, and she did. She got Keefs neck and applied pressure…but Keef didn't fall…he laughed!

"He he he…that tickles" Keef said as Nikki and Mandy were dumbfounded. Keef wasn't even shaken up by the hold. In fact…it just tickled him whereas it knocked Phil and Bessie clean out

"That just tickled?!" Nikki asked as she looked at her fingers wondering if she did it wrong

"Yeah" Keef said happily "Here let me show you" Keef said as he got a hold on Nikki's neck and applied pressure like she did to him

"No wait Keeaaakkk!!" Nikki said as she fell to the ground unconscious. She did the hold right…but to the wrong person

"Hmmm…she must have been more tired than I thought" Keef said as he sat back on his stump and Nikki was carried off by the interns

Mandy knew she had to think of a new plan to eliminate Keef. He wasn't able to be knocked out like she had hoped and by his demeanor…he wasn't going to fall asleep on his own anytime soon. So there was one other alternative…forcing him out of the red circle…and she had a way to…though it would kill her to even attempt it…it was a solid plan…she just hoped it wouldn't backfire on her

She walked back to Keef…her plan was ready but her mind was telling her there must have been another way…but there wasn't one at the current time, though she wouldn't have to do it if she did this right…just the thought of it sent shivers up her spine

"Keef…" the evil little girl began as Keef turned in her direction acknowledging her existence

"Yes Mandy?" Keef asked intrigued

"This competition has been hard hasn't it?" She asked trying to sound sincere…but she really couldn't…it wasn't in her nature

"Well…I guess…I haven't really let it get to me. I just think happy thoughts and I just get through it" Keef said happily

"But do you know what would make us feel more awake and less stressful?" Mandy asked as there was apparent hesitation in her voice

"What?" Keef asked confused

"A huuuuu…..a huuuuuuuaaak" Mandy couldn't get it out…it was burning her throat "A……….hug!" Mandy finally chocked out as Keef's eyes widened in shock…but also happiness as it was one of his favorite things to do

"Okay!" He said happily as he got out arms stretched as Mandy got up as well and backed up to Keef's confusion

"Um…you have to catch me…running will keep us awake' Mandy said as he plan was forming as she dashed away from Keef, but the friendly neighborhood psycho was in tow ready to hug and going with the plan, however Mandy was not going to let Keef hug her, she would have rather have been dipped in acid then do that

She led him around the perimeter of the circle to try and tire him out…but Keef wasn't tiring out at all and was gaining ground on Mandy…she had to think fast…how could she get rid of him…after a few more moments of running she stopped right at the edge of the red line and Keef dove headfirst

"HUUUUUGGGG!!" he said happily as he was closing in

"Check…mate" Mandy said darkly as she stepped aside and Keef went careening into the ground out f the red circle and out of the game as Chris ducked as Keef almost hit him when he missed his targeted hug. Mandy stood triumphant above all of the campers…she was the one left standing. It was one small step toward her winning the whole thing…but she wasn't going to get ahead of herself

"Okay then…interns! Go get the campers from the teams…the challenge is over and I need them all here to announce the results" Chris said as the interns went and got all the campers by simply waking them up and them going by their own power…or by carrying their unconscious bodies to the area. Once they were all there…more or less…Chris got to the podiiium and got ready to announce the winner and what would happen after that

"Well I'll just come out and say it since it was a long day for everyone. Mandy won the whole thing and CN takes the Awake-A-Thon and the new pillows and blankets" Chris said as the CN campers for the most part cheered as they were still tired and the Nick team moaned in anger as this was the second challenge they had lost

"Well then…Nick will be sending two more campers home, but since Keef was the last camper left…he will be safe from elimination tonight" Chris said as Zim and Dib leered in annoyance as if they stayed they would have to keep this friend thing up another day

"Well then…CN…you can go and get some sleep…the rest of you…I'll give you fifteen minutes since you're tired to decide and vote on the camper you want gone and the two who get the highest votes will be off the island for good" Chris said happily as the Nick campers looked nervous…none of them wanted to go home…but with two campers going again it doubled the chance and that wasn't good news for some.

"Well then…go and talk amongst yourselves and when it is time to vote I will announce it" Chris said as the Nick campers dispersed from the campfire ceremony area…for the moment and went to discuss with other friends and campers on who to vote for and who not to vote for. And since they had the power to vote this time and not CN… this was going to be interesting

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…who should we vote for?" Tommy asked taking charge as since there were two Nick stars going…every vote counted

"Well…" Phil began as he was rubbing his neck from the previous incident "As much as I like him…Sheen was the second one out right? And he can be crazy at times" Phil began thinking of people besides him to be voted off

"Now wait…Sheen may be a little out there but he has drive and determination" Jimmy said defending his crazy friend

"Well…still…" Tommy said thinking

"How about Squidward…he's annoying and such a downer" Angelica said arms crossed

"I'm right next to you you know!" Squidward said angrily but Angelica just shrugged

"Everyone's up for elimination tonight…so everyone's name is in the hat so to speak" Angelica reminded the grouchy squid

"Except for Keef" Dib said as he grinded his teeth, he was also worried as for his first challenge he didn't do so good

"Well I have my vote already in my mind" Zim said nonchalantly as Dib gave him a glare

"Either way two people are going home…and that hurts our team" Chuckie said upset, at that and the fact he has done horribly in the past with the challenges…it wouldn't surprise him if he went home

"Well…I have my vote already" Squidward said in a grumble

"Thish ish going to be interesting" Bessie said nervously as most of the campers agreed with her as the intercom in the center of the campground gargled

"Attention campers…it is time for the fourth campfire ceremony of the season…so get your tired butts to the confessional to vote and then…it's time to send two campers home" Chris said as the intercom gargled and the Nick campers looked at each other with uncertainty as they knew none of them would be safe tonight

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The campfire ceremony had a wave of tension as the Nick stars eyed each other in suspicion, hoping that each one of them would be safe. The CN stars, as tired as they were, were on the sidelines observing the ceremony

"Well…I can see your tired and I can't blame you…so I'll get right to the point, two of you will be going home catching a ride on the boat of losers…and you can't come back…EVER!" Chris said dramatically but the campers really didn't want to hear it as they just sat there to Chris's disappointment

"Fine whatever…be grouches" Chris said upset "I'm doing this in the same format as the last one…the one with the most votes is going home first" Chris said as the campers looked at each other in fear

"The first person that has spent their last night in Wawanaqua is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Patrick" Chris finished as the some Nick stars seemed surprised…others…did not

"No Patrick!!" Spongebob said putting a death grip on his best friend not wanting him to leave

"Sorry Spopngebob…but the majority voted for Patrick so…it's bye bye for him" Chris said as he went over to an upset Patrick and directed him to the boat of losers as the slow witted starfish trudged to the dock as Spongebob looked very upset as his yellow body had sunk in depression

"Sad…well now that that business is done onto the marshmallows" Chris said smiling but the campers glaring told him to back off a little as Spongebob was upset

"Fine fine…let's just do this…if it will make him feel better I will give Spongebob the first marshmallow…so come up here your safe…for now" Chris said as Spongebob took his marshmallow sadly…he was happy that he was safe…but still…he wished that Patrick was too

"And since he was immune in the first place…Keef come up here and take your marshmallow" Chris sad as Keef put on a big smile and took his marshmallow while tanking Chris for this honor as he joined his yellow AFFFC buddy

"Now then…next is…Tommy" Chris said as Tommy was very happy with this. He was up there in receiving marshmallows and that told him that his team thought him a good teammate…which was good in trust and allies in the competition

"Ok…Jimmy your safe so grab a marshmallow" Chris said as Jimmy took a marshmallow smiling. He was happy with getting one but was worried about Sheen, who was in talk about being eliminated that night

"Next we have…Dil…your safe my friend" Chris said as Dil took the marshmallow smiling as he fist bumped his bro…happy they were both safe again

"Bessie…come on up…your safe" Chris said as Bessie skipped happily up to Chris and took her marshmallow happily and trotted over to her fellow safe campers glad she was safe for another night

"Next to receive a marshmallow and be safe is…Squidward" Chris said as Squidward took his marshmallow happy that he wasn't in the bottom of the barrel like last time. When he got to the sidelines he got a hug from Spongebob, who was happy at least one of his friends was safe. Though Squidward could have done without the hug…he was glad he was safe

"Next is…Angelica" Chris said as the princess stepped up to some of the CN camper's surprise (and anger) as she got her marshmallow with a sly smile. She knew she wasn't going as she hadn't done much to her Nick team to be on the direct chopping block. And she was happy with that and, the fact that Nikki was angry with it gave her satisfaction

"Ok…Sheen…your safe come up and get your marshmallow" Chris said happily as Sheen was happy that he wasn't in the bottom rung as he took his marshmallow and thanked Ultralord for sparing him this day

"Ok…only for of you left" Chris said leering at the four campers who were very nervous at this point

Dib was fixing his glasses nervously. He went through hell to get here and did not want to go home just as he got here

Zim was feeling the same way as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. If he was eliminated first he would make this whole island pay dearly

Phil looked calm on his stump though he was ringing his hands a little nervously. He was hoping he was safe

Chuckie was losing hope. He was in the bottom two the last ceremony. With every passing camper that was safe, he was losing more and more hope in staying on the island

"Ok then…the next camper to be safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dib" Chris said as Dib breathed a sigh of relief and took his marshmallow while giving Zim a stiff glare, which was returned as he joined his fellow safe campers

"Three campers…two marshmallows…who will be safe for another night?" Chris asked as the three campers looked nervously at each other

"The next camper safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zim" Chris said finally as Zim smiled proudly…even though he was in the bottom three and took his marshmallow joining the safe Nick campers while glaring at Dib as the paranormal enthusiast did moments ago

"Campers…this is the last marshmallow of the evening" Chris said as he stared at Phil and Chuckie who were very nervous at this time

Phil was a little more nervous now but still thought himself safe as Chuckie wasn't helping the team and he lasted longer in the challenge

Chuckie had lost all hope, he just wanted to hear Chris call Phil's name and end it so he could go home

"The last marshmallow of the evening…and the final camper safe goes to…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chuckie" Chris said as Chuckie was actually getting up to leave…and was frozen in that spot with sheer surprise

"Wha-? Chuckie asked dumbfounded as Phil hung his head in sadness…but he was okay with it. He had gotten further then he thought he would have. And the big thing…he outlasted his sister

Chuckie took his marshmallow in total shock as Tommy wrapped him arm around his best friend happily

"I can't believe you guys voted for Phil over me" Chuckie said dumbfounded

"Well…at least you weren't taken out by a chick" Tommy said "At least Bessie saw it coming…and some of us decided to give you one more chance…so don't let the Nick team down ok man" Tommy asked his nerdy friend

"Yeah…okay" Chuckie said scratching the back of his head…he never thought he would make it this far…but the past two ceremonies he proved himself wrong and made it…he wasn't going to lay down. He was going to fight from here on out and make his team proud…he just hoped he had the will to do it

"Well campers…it's time to get to the dock of shame and say goodbye to the four losers that are going home…then…the confessional results" Chris said smiling as the campers went to the dock to say their final goodbyes to the four losers

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was definitely a more dramatic one, Chowder was crying and hugging Mung, Spongebob was crying and hugging Patrick and Mr. Krabs was just crying

"See you man" Tommy said as he high fived Phil, as did Jonesy as he waved goodbye to his friends calmly as he boarded the boat content with how far he had gotten

"Chowder please stop crying" Mung said sadly to his upset apprentice

"I don't want you to go!!" Chowder said in protest

"Chowder you have to go on in the competition for me…because one of you…be it you or Schnitzel has to win…or Truffles will…he trailed off at the thought of what she would do "Don't worry it isn't goodbye forever, you have friends, and Schnitzel here and they'll get you through it" he wiped Chowder's tears away "Be brave Chowder, I'll be watching you from Playa De Losers so don't lose sight of your goal and you'll succeed" Mung said as he let go of Chowder who was still sniffling as Mung Boarded the boat

"Patrick…I'll miss you" Spongebob said as he let go of his best friend

"Do not fret Spongebob, for being here on the island of Wawanaqwa I have learned that friendship lasts forever and in life you cannot always get what you want…so my friend…this is goodbye for now…go on in the competition in memory of me…and don't ever forget me. Remember me as I am and was…a starfish" Patrick said as half of the dock was in tears at the speech

"Patrick…that was beautiful" Spongebob said as he wiped a tear away from the moving speech

"What was?" Patrick said dumbly as many campers did a forehead slap at that statement

Whhhhyyyyyy!!?" Mr. Krabs wailed on the boat

"I'll miss you too Mr. Krabs" Spongebob said waving as Patrick boarded

"I lost me money!! Me beautiful money!!" Mr. Krabs said sadly as Patrick rubbed his back in a comforting way as Mr. Krabs was crying like a baby as the boat drove off you could still hear as the greedy crustaceans cry for awhile, but was soon gone after awhile and Chris rolled the plasma onto the dock to some of the campers dismay

"You all know what time it is" Chris said smiling slyly as he turned on the plasma to reveal who the other campers voted for

**Confessional Cam- Voting Results**

Tommy-When it all comes down to it I have to vote for Patrick, it's nothing personal but he seemed to be the weakest mentally here and I think that would hold the team back…so sorry

Jimmy- I vote for Chuckie as he seems to be the weakest link here…no hard feeling I hope, it is just strategy

Dib- I vote for Zim, the sooner he is gone, the better

Zim- The sooner Dib is gone the better, so I vote for him to go

Bessie- I have to vote for Phil, he should have sheen that shneak attack coming…but I did…more or lessh

Phil- Hmm…I guess I'll vote for Patrick…he seems to be the one who is weakest on the team…no offense

Dil- I must vote for Phil. Nothing personal but I feel like Tommy in the sense we should give Chuckie one more chance as he has more potential that he is showing

Angelica- It would be easy to vote Chuckie off…but I vote for Patrick

Squidward- I vote for Patrick, not just because he is annoying, but I feel he is a weakness to the team

Patrick- Uhh…what do you do in hear again…uhhhhhhh /that goes on for five minutes/…voting for yourself is good right…ok I vote for me!

Spongebob- I vote for…Zim…because he kind of scares me. And the fact that Dib says he could destroy us all…doesn't help

Sheen- A difficult decision is to be made in this confessional…for whom I to vote for today…but I must pick…Phil…because dude…you got knocked out by a little girl…kind of embarrassing

Chuckie- I'll be going home anyway but if I have to then…Angelica…after that I kind of hope I go home /looks afraid/

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The campers couldn't believe that footage…the fact that Patrick voted himself off the island made them thank themselves for voting him off. Spongebob was still upset over losing his big pink buddy…but still…he had to go on…for Patrick and Mr. Krabs. He wanted to make them proud and that is what he was going to do

"Well…then…that was interesting wasn't it?" Chris asked but there wasn't a response from the sleep deprived campers

"Fine…get a good sleep tonight, CN team you will find your beds made over when you get back…so enjoy that. And tomorrow is another day" Chris said smiling but some campers were hoping that tomorrow would never come

"Until tomorrow campers" Chris said happily as he walked off to his trailer, feeling he had done enough for one day

"Well that was as much fun as a root canal" Squidward grumbled, though the PCA alliance did get rid of Patrick and put Spongebob off his game. This may make it easier for them to take him out

Kanuckles was also unhappy…being that his only two allies were gone, and the only two people he talked to on the island were gone…but now he had no one to help him get rid of Larry, and that made Kanuckles…though tired…angry

Ruben thought it all in all an ok night. Though he really stayed in the background today he really did nothing to hurt his team or make his team hate him. And the one person that could have ruined all of that in Mung…was now gone. So for now Ruben could sleep easy

The campers were too tired to do anything else so once they got into their cabins they fell straight to sleep without anything interesting happening (except for Ruben fully and officially taking over Mung's former bed and Schnitzel getting his bed redone so it could withstand his weight)

"Well that wraps up another night…before we go let us leave you with these cliffhangers:

**What will I have in store for our campers tomorrow?**

**Will they be awake enough to even compete?**

**Will Spongebob cope in the game without his best friend at his side?**

**And will I keep asking questions at the end of every show or commercial!!?...yes**

All this and more will be answered next time on Total…Animation…Island" Chris said excitedly as the camera faded to black

Tommy- Patrick

Dil- Phil

Zim- Dib

Dib- Zim

Angelica- Patrick

Chuckie- Angelica

Phil- Patrick

Dil- Phil

Bessie- Phil

Patrick- Himself

Squidward- Patrick

Sheen- Phil

Mr. Krabs- Unable to vote because he was eliminated beforehand

Patrick-5

Phil-4

Zim-2

Angelica-1

Dib-1

Voted off list- Jen, Lil, Carl, Mung, Mr. Krabs, Patrick, Phil

**And thus ends another chapter. Forgive me for this one being late as school has gotten in the way a little but I am managing. I will not let this story die! My apologies to all Patrick and Phil fans, I liked Patrick…but hey…only one can win. So anyway I will update as soon as possible and when you get the chance…I made a youtube vid. Type in Total Animation Island cast and click on it…it shows everyone who is competing, so if you don't watch that particular show and need a mental picture of them…there you go. Again I will update as soon as I possibly can…also review as I love reviews for my story. Until next time readers**

Next time- Get ready to dodge!


	9. Dodge or DIE Well not really

**Day 3 part 1**

Dodge or DIE!! ...well not really

**Hello readers another chapter is here, like I said I will update as soon as I can with school going on and such. So anyway that's really all, again if you haven't seen it yet I made a youtube video. Just type in total animation island cast and it will be the first vid there, so if you check it out when you get the chance it would mean a lot as I worked on it for awhile. So anyway let's get onto the story. Dedicated to The Kobold Necromancer.**

Disclaimer- I don't own anything…so hopefully I won't be sued…wait…what's that…oh my god…I hear lawyers at my door!!

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"Last time on Total Animation Island…" Chris began smiling

"The campers were put through hell in the Awake-A-Thon 2. There was drowsiness, fatigue, alliances' formed, and campers knocked out by sleeper holds, lullaby music, and Ginseng, and most of all…rivalries made. In the end of all the chaos, only two campers were strong willed enough to make it to the end, the evil little girl named Mandy, and the ever happy go lucky Keef. In the end of it all…Mandy proved to be smarter than the half insane Keef and tricked him right out of the circle…which if you stepped out of…you were automatically out of the contest. So in the end Mandy won for the CN team and the Nick stars lost their second straight challenge, the reward of new comfy pillows, blankets and mattresses, and…three more campers! With two going in the voting ceremony and Mr. Krabs being the first gone in the Awake-A-Thon for the Nick team; though the CN team did lose Mung as well…it still hurt the Nick team a lot more. So in the campfire ceremony the two to go were Patrick, who we found out in an act of stupidity, voted himself off, and Phil, who was knocked out by a little girl…and that didn't sit too well with his credibility. So with four more campers gone, the stakes have risen…what do I have planned for the campers today? Will the Nick team bounce back or will CN continue their dominance? And will they even be awake to see it? All this and more will be answered and more on Total…Animation…Island!" Chris exclaimed happily

/Theme song plays and camera fades to black/

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(10:30 a.m.)

**Kids Cabin- Jimmy, Sheen, Dil, Spongebob, Dib, Zim, Keef, Bessie, Chowder, Billy, Mandy, Flapjack**

The morning of the Kids Cabin was more of a gloomy one than normal, the last elimination left some of the AFFFC upset…two in particular…Spongebob and Chowder…who were on the cabin porch sulking even more then yesterday considering they had even more time for the harsh reality to sink in that their best friends were gone. Dil watched them from the window upset by their mood as both of them were so upbeat all of the time…and now they seemed so out of it…he hoped this wouldn't affect them for the whole game as if it did…they would most likely be eliminated on the spot, and no one on the AFFFC wanted that. Some AFFFC members tried to cheer them up (even Keef's trademark hug was tried) but they all failed and Dil was beginning to worry they were both sinking into depression.

The other people of the Cabin were fully rested as they all slept in and were eating Keef's breakfast again, and the Teen Cabin came over again smelling the wonderful aroma and were also chowing down on Keef's food. Spongebob and Chowder didn't eat anything as they said they weren't hungry, and THAT for Chowder meant something was seriously wrong

"I really hope they can pull out of this" Dil said as he joined the group of eaters

"I wouldn't worry that much yet…I believe Spongebob and Chowder are suffering from separation anxiety" Jimmy began "You see…when someone is separated from someone or something they have a close bond with…they become depressed and sad…and sometimes…insane" Jimmy said as the whole room stopped eating at that word

"Well obviously their just depressed" Jimmy said as he took another mouthful of eggs

"Hopefully" Wyatt said nervously as he also ate another spoonful of oatmeal

"/sigh/…I just worry about them…I hope their still in the state to compete in the competition" Dil said worried

"And if not…I guess there isn't any other choice but to dispose of them" Dib said nonchalant

"Well let's not get to drastic…I mean separation anxiety isn't permanent is it?" Tommy asked Jimmy hoping for a good answer from the boy genius

"Well…yes and no" Jimmy began to some of the campers nervousness "If the person can overcome the anxiety with strong will and putting it in the back of their minds by focusing on other things or even being with friends…then it will be gone…but if not…it will get worse and the only way to cure it…is to reunite them with the someone or something they were separated from" Jimmy ended as the room got nervous

"So…either they get better by themselves…or not at all?" Jude asked scratching the back of his head worried

"Precisely" Jimmy said as he ate another spoonful of breakfast

"Well…let's just hope that they do get better" Tommy said trying to think on the bright side

"If not…then…Dib is right…they would have to be sent home" Mandy said emotionless as she ate another spoonful nonchalantly as the mood in the room became more grim at the thought of Chowder and Spongebob being eliminated for that reason

"Well maybe we can do our besht to make them forget about Mung and Patrick…you know…keep their mindsh off them" Bessie said rubbing her chin in thought

"Yeah…try and be there for them more…until their over it" Tommy said thinking

"Boy…I sure hope their okay" Flapjack sad upset as he was worried about his friends, as was everyone (except Mandy for obvious reasons) about the two

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chowder and Spongebob sat in silence on the porch for quite awhile, they were so upset about their friends being eliminated that it really made both of them depressed

They both knew that coming to the island would be tough, but they had their best friends with them…and now that they were gone…it seemed to take a toll on her. They both wondered if they had the strength to go on in the competition…or if they even wanted to…sure Spongebob had Squidward to talk to…but he seemed to be always busy…as Schnitzel was as well for Chowder…so really they had no one who seemed to understand them…sure the AFFFC were their friends…but they weren't there like Mung and Patrick were their whole lives…they both knew that the AFFFC were trying to cheer them up…but it wasn't working right know and both of them just seemed to be wallowing in sadness

The seemingly endless silence was finally broken when Chowder spoke up in a depressed tone "I miss Mung"

This was something Spongebob was relating to all too well "And I miss Patrick" Spongebob said back also in a sad tone

"Me and Mung did everything together" Chowder added sadly

"So did me and Patrick" Spongebob said sadly

"We cooked together and he always said my cooking was good…even in mid barf"

"I and Patrick went Jellyfishing almost every day…and despite us getting stung all over…we still had fun"

"Mung always read me my favorite bedtime stories from my favorite recipe book"

"Patrick and I always said goodnight to each other from our windows…even Squidward shouted in once and awhile"

"Mung and I were always getting into trouble…but Schnitzel was always there to pay our bail"

"Patrick and I got into troubles too…we even crashed a pickle wagon once" Spongebob said as he managed to let out a snicker

"Really?" Chowder piped up...interested in that story as it involved food

"Oh yeah…we crashed a whole pickle wagon…pickles were everywhere and people came with burgers and subs all around to get a piece of the action" Spongebob said snickering at the thought "We smelled like pickles for a week"

"Mmmm…that must have been awesome" Chowder said happily as he would have loved to smell like pickles

"Well it was okay until the sea scallops kept trying to eat us" Spongebob said smiling

"What did you do?" Chowder asked intrigued

"Well…we did what anyone else would have done…run for the mountains until the smell wore off" Sponebob added as they both shared a snicker

"I really do miss Mung though" Chowder stated again as he get back into a sad state

"Yeah I miss Patrick too…but…I don't think Patrick would be proud of me right now" Spongebob said disappointed

"Yeah…Mung is probably upset too…I promised I would go on for him…and I'm just moping around" Chowder said sadly

"Yeah me too…I promised Patrick I would go on in the game for him…and look at me…I shouldn't be laying here like a lump and neither should you" Spongebob said sitting up "We should be fighting to stay alive and keep going for our friends…no matter what we go through we know their watching us and their rooting for us to give it our all…so let's get out there and make Mung and Patrick proud" Spongebob said happily "Are you with me Chowder?" Spongebob asked his purple chubby friend

Chowder thought it over…it really wasn't any fun to just be sitting there, and he did promise Mung he would give it his best…and the fact that he hadn't eaten yet also made him make his decision faster

"OK" Chowder said happily and at the same time…his stomach rumbled

"You hungry?" Spongebob asked

"A little" Chowder said nonchalantly as his stomach seemed to be barking and thrashing around

"Come on…let's go eat…everyone's probably worried about us" Spongebob said as he and Chowder both walked in the cabin both feeling much better and knew that they were going to make their friends proud

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dil and the others still were trying to figure out what to do with Spongebob and Chowder…when all of the sudden…they just walk in the room

"Fooooood!!" Chowder chimes happily as he dives headfirst into the center of the table and gorges himself

"Well…I'm not hungry anymore" Dib said as he pushed his food away (which was taken by Chowder) as Spongebob took a seat next to Dil

"Yo cheeseman…you okay?" Dil asked a little concerned

"Yeah I guess so…I mean Patrick going really was upsetting, but I , made a promise to Patrick that I would go on in this game for him…and that's what I'm going to do" Spongebob said determined as a wave of happiness formed over the room as nost of the cabin was happy that Spongebob and Chowder were back in good spirits

"Good thing you guys are back in the right head, cause the teams wouldn't be the same if you guys quit or something" Tommy said

"Yeah and we wouldn't want to see our friends go like that no way no how nuh uh!" Billy said emphatically

"Yeah…we're all in this together" Flapjack said happily

"Cause that's what friends do!" Keef said happily as he got Flapjack and Billy in a group hug

"So whatever torture Chris has in store for us, may the best team win…and hopefully that will be us" Dil said slyly

"Oh we will see about that dude" Jonesy said leering, but had a sly smile on as well

"Indeed we shall" Bessie retorted as the CN and Nick campers in the cabin were in a standoff

"But until then…TV anyone?" Dil asked as everyone obliged to that as they wanted to enjoy some relaxation before all hell broke loose today

**Teen Girls Cabin- Angelica, Nikki, Caitlin**

The girls were doing their morning routine of getting dressed and yelling at each other like they were on a bad talk show, honestly it was getting kind of dull

"Why do you have to hog the dresser with all your prissy ass clothes!?" Nikkei asked annoyed

"Because my clothes are more important than your rags, and belong in a place of distinction, whereas yours belong on a heap on the floor" Angelica said smiling evilly

"You know what!?" Nikki began…but after a moment…she calmed down to Caitlin's surprise

"You know Angelica…you look like you could use some extra beauty sleep for that face…about a hundred years worth…but sadly I can't do that…but I can do this" Nikki said as she applied pressure to the Princesses neck and before she could even protest…she hit the ground with a thud

"Woah…how did you do that?" Caitlin asked dumbfounded as Angelica lay completely unconscious on the floor

"I learned it from a friend" Nikki said smiling slyly as she and Caitlin did their changing and makeup in peace as Angelica lay motionless on the floor to Caitlin and Nikki's extreme delight

**Adults Cabin- Ruben, Kanuckles, Squidward, Schnitzel, Larry**

Needless to say the PCA had really cleared out the cabin, only the lazy Captain Kanuckles remained that wasn't a part of the alliance, and he still slept soundly as the other four were in the other end of the room in a conference

"/yawn/ I don't know about you but I could get used to that bed" Ruben said happily as the bed makeover really did give the CN team a better sleep then the Nick stars who had to sleep on the dingy single pillow, matted sheet beds, and flimsy mattresses (their just so cozy!)

To this Squidward let out a grumble as he was the only Nick adult left and the only one in the cabin not to partake in such pleasures

"So anyway…hahaha…who should we gun for next?" Larry asked as he leered at Kanuckles, it was obvious who the candy clerk wanted gone

"Well I want the Captain gone too, if we dispose of him we won't have to hold secret meetings in forests and risk getting caught…we could make this like a secret base" Ruben said thinking

"Yeah…your right" Squidward said as the whole "meet in secret thing wasn't working as Angelica and Ruben and Dib caught them talking about the alliance already, thought Ruben and Dib joined the alliance, Angelica was a whole new story

"So we are agreed then? The salty sea Captain is going to be waving bye bye?" Ruben asked

Squidward thought a moment and thought it the best strategy "Ok…but we all have to be in on this…so later on we will ask Dib since he gets a say in this" Squidward said emphatically

"Rggghahaha fine" Larry grumbled as they continued to whisper strategy for the challenge and their game plan for whatever that challenge may be. What they didn't know was a certain lazy Captian that they thought was asleep the whole time had an eye half open and was screaming with rage on the inside at their plan

**Confessional Cam- The secret PCA alliance isn't so much a secret anymore is it?**

Kanuckles- I can't believe those…those…argh I can say it or It'll be bleeped out…oh what the heck…/BEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!/…see…told you…even this show has standards! And if they think they can just get rid of old Captain Kanuckles…those idiots have another thing coming!

Squidward- /cracking his back angrily, looking fatigued/ they just have to mention the comfortable sleep they all had, when they know I was the only one not to get my bed redone…that was a cheap shot

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(12:00 p.m.)

Chris was adjusting his megaphone to "AAAAHHHHHH!!!" as he was getting ready to call the campers out

"Hey Chris" the cameraman piped up "Did you find out who's been stealing our food lately? Our whole week's breakfast supply was gone from right under our nose" the cameraman grumbled

"Well…it was either animals or a camper seeing that I have an entirely separate storage unit for my food" Chris said smiling

"I don't know…it was so well done…like a spy did it or something" the cameraman continued wondering how it was being stolen

"Why would a spy go through the trouble to steal eggs and bacon?" Chris asked as the cameraman seemed to not have an answer

"Now if you're done, I have to call the campers for the challenge" Chris added as he got back to the megaphone

"Don't they get lunch?" the camera man asked again to Chris's displeasure

"Chef is the one who makes their food, the thanksgiving food was prepared in advance, without him…unless one of them is a cook, their out of luck" Chris added as he turned the megaphone on

"ATTENTION CAMPERS…GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT HERE NOW!!" Chris exclaimed as some of the campers in the cabins were knocked over by the sound

The campers came out grumbling to Chris about the noise which Chris just shrugged off, and Angelica came out rubbing her neck angrily as Nikki and Caitlin snickered about it, Kanuckles kept a fair distance from the adults, hearing their plan put the lazy Captain on edge for the moment…hoping he could avoid what they had planned for him

"Well campers…sorry but since Chef is still recovering at the Playa De Losers medical station…no lunch today" Chris said smiling despite the groans from the campers

"Dude that's not fair" Jude said despite the breakfast, he was still hungry as were the other teen boys

"Well there's no one here that can cook since Mung was eliminated so sorry but we are just going to have to go straight to the challenge and-"

"Spongebob can cook!" Spquidward piped up before Chris could finish as he really didn't want to do the challenge now from the fatigue of tossing and turning last night, and would do anything to by time right now

"He can?" Chris asked surprised

"Well…I'm not a cook per say…I'm a fry cook" Spongebob said happily

"It's better than nothing" Tommy added

"Yeah maybe you could whip something edible up to eat" Dil said in an almost asking tone

Sponebob thought it over for a moment…he did serve peope at his job everyday so it wouldn't be new to him and anything was better than Chef's…'food'

"Okay I'll give it a shot" Spongebob said happily as some of the campers were relieved that they could get at least a little more time before Chris put them through torture

**Mess Hall**

The campers got their trays and waited in line as Sponebob looked around until he found a grilling station in the back. Next he had to find buns, patties, pickles, lettuce, tomato, and onions, and condiments if they wanted them

"Um Chris?" Spongebob piped up "Do you have any buns or patties back here?"

"Well I'm not really sure what Chef stocks back here…if anything edible…but I'm sure you'll find something…if not we can always go and start the challenge right now and-"

"Let me help you cheeseman" Dil said as again Chris was interrupted

"Oh me too!" Billy exclaimed as he would do anything to help with food

"It's better than just standing here" Dib said as he also joined the group in looking

"Hurry up campers…if you don't find it in the next five minutes and start making it, we are going to have to start the challenge" Chris said happily as he was almost treating this like a challenge

After three minutes…still nothing…more campers had joined in the search…but still nothing

"Two minutes" Chris chimed smiling as the campers leered at him not needing an update

"Oh man…come on guys keep looking" Tommy said frantically

"Dude…there is nothing but spiders back here" Jude said as he got a web stuck on him and was trying to get it off as best as he could

"Maybe Chef was just too cheap to buy regular food" Jimmy inquired

"Don't give up guys I'm sure Chef has his food somewhere" Keef said trying to motivate…but as usual that didn't work

"It is no use…we have looked everywhere for anything edible…and we have found nothing but dust and empty pans" Dib said throwing a pan in anger and whacking the wall…which opened a secret hatch revealing Chef's food that he saved for himself, and it was all fresh and…edible

"Whoa" Dil said surprised

"My sentiments exactly" Jimmy said agreeing

"Well…that was convenient" Tommy said surprised as were the campers "Good job Dib"

"Um…yeah sure…I knew it was there all along" Dib said acting proudly

"Leave it to Chef to hide all the good stuff to himself" Squidward grumbled as none of the stored food was even close to expiring and the food Chef served…well…wasn't even food at all

"Well at least we found it…Spongebob…is everything you need here?" Jimmy asked hoping the answer was a yes

Spongebob looked at the food in the compartment and found everything he needed

"Ok Chris…I have everything here...we can eat now" Spongebob said as the campers breathed a sigh of relief that they could have a little more of a break until the challenge happened.

"Fine" Chris grumbled wanting to start the challenge, but he said if they found food in five minutes they could eat…so he couldn't really argue

The chipper sea sponge turned the grill, got a spatula and put the patties on the grill to Chris's displeasure. He wanted to tort- or um…get the campers ready for their challenge

As the chipper sea sponge cooked the campers were surprised at how skilled he was in cooking these. Half the time he wasn't even looking at them, but looking at a passing bird by the window or such, and he would still know when to flip and when to take them off…like an internal clock. When he was applying the toppings and condiments was also impressive as he threw them and flipped them on the buns like an artist, and when all was said and done…there were Krabby Patties made for everyone

"Wow…those look impressive" Dil said licking his lips in anticipation

"Here you go" Spongebob said as he didn't serve tem…but flung them all in a single flip onto each of their trays…even Chris was impressed by that and they went to their tables…well…almost everyone

Chowder looked at his plate in sadness. Did Spongebob forget to give him one?

"Don't think I didn't forget you Chowder" Spongebob said happily as when Chowder looked up from his empty tray and saw something that nearly made his eyes rip off his face…a mountain of Krabby Patties!! That nearly touched the ceiling

"3…2…1…" all the campers counted waiting until the moment it happened…and in a moment it did as Chowder dropped his tray and dove headfirst into the mountain and beginning to devour it happily as Spongebob took a stray patty and sat down

"I have to give you props dude…exelante food and service" Jude complimented as he ate his patty happily

"Yeah I mean it is so good that our business rival Plankton has been trying to steal the secret recipe for years" Spongebob said smiling

"But we just saw you making it…nothing I saw was added that looked secret" Jimmy said bluntly

"Oh but I did add the secret formula…you see, when I was adding the condiments and toppings in a cool fashion, I slipped the formula in a split second for each of them…it took awhile to master…but I did…and no one has seen me do it yet" Spongebob said proudly

"Hmmm…intereshting…I have to try some tricks like that when I go for my 'Perfect Burger' badgsh" Bessie said as she took another bite of her burger

Meanwhile Kanuckles was at another table looking at Squidward, Schnitzel, Ruben, and Larry at a faraway table suspiciously

"Captain Kanuckles?" a voice asked as Kanuckles jumped in surprise…only to see it was Flapjack

"Are you okay Captain…you seem a little…freaked out" Flapjack said worried

"That's because I am boy" Kanuckles said in a low hiss so no one could hear but them two "Listen…I heard Larry and those other three sittin wit him that they are going to try an sabotage me in the next challenge so they could get me eliminated" Kanuckled whispered"

"OH N-" Flapjack was stopped by a wooden hand over his mouth

"Not so loud boy…I don't want them hearin us and findin out we know…they'll be goin for both of us then" Kanuckles whispered as Flapjack nodded in understanding

"Ok Captain…but what do we do…should I tell my friends about it?" Flapjack asked whispering

"No don't do that…ya never know who could be workin for those four…there could be more than them in this little alliance…and I wouldn't put it past any of yar friends to be a mole" Kanuckles said in a hiss

"But none of my friends would do that…would they?" Flapjack asked concerned

"I wouldn't put it past some of em…the big headed kid is certainly smart enough, ya got that green bug lookin kid who seems a little shady, that happy red headed kid seems a little too happy too, and that girl scout-"

"Bessie would never do that Kanuckles!" Flapjack shouted to the lazy Captains extreme surprise

"Why you stickin up far that girl boy?" Kanuckles asked leering

"Well um…I uh" Flapjack said as his cheeks turned a faint pink

"Oh no…" Kanuckles said as he went a light blue pale

"What?" Flapjack asked anxiously

"Ya got feelins far this girl" Kanuckles hissed as Flapjack's eyes widened

"No I don't Captain…she's just a friend and that's all…you said adventurers can't have girlfriends" Flapjack said defending as Kanuckles flashed the excited adventurer a look…then changed the subject. But Flapjack dodged a bullet…because little did Kanuckles know…Flapjack was starting to get feelings for Bessie…but he knew if he told Kanuckles…it wouldn't be pretty considering Kanuckles has a bad lifetime experience with girls and didn't want Flapjack to fall in love or develop feelings for a girl so he wouldn't have to go through the same pain Kanuckles did…but he couldn't help it...he was trying to ignore it…but it was getting harder because she was always around him. Though Bessie wasn't the prettiest girl on earth, she had spunk and was adventurous…like him, and there weren't that many girl adventurers...

"And don't get me started on that Sheen kid…" Kanuckles continued to ramble but Flapjack had drowned him out five minutes ago "Hey boy…you listinin!?"

"Hubba wha?! Oh…yeah Captain…I agree" Flapjack said trying to cover up him not paying attention

"Ok then…just keep yar eyes peeled far any suspicious behavior" Kanuckles finished "Now go on and eat wit yar friends if ya want" Kanuckles grumbled as Falpjack took his patty and went over to his AFFFC members

"Here Flapjack, I shaved you a sheat" Bessie said smiling as the seat was right next to her

"Oh…umm thanks Bessie" Flapjack said smiling politely as his cheeks turned a faint pink as he sat down next to the honeybee scout…but no one took notice of it as they were enjoying their patties and hoping Chef never came back…EVER

After about twenty minutes the campers were all done and ready for whatever Chris had planned for them

"Okay then campers…meet me by the woods in five" Chris said smiling almost evilly as he left

"I can only imagine what he has planned this week" Nikki grumbled annoyed

"Well it is Chris…so it's never good" Dil said worried…but in a calm tone

"I have a bad feeling in the old gut bros" Jude said nervously

"Dude…that's because you ate six of those patties in like twenty minutes" Jonesy said

"Oh right…I was tryin to break a record" Jude said as his stomach rumbled a little uneasily

"If you blow chunks dude…it better be in a bush…and not on me" Jonesy warned

"No sweat man…I think I have eaten enough junk food in my lifetime to know the limits of my stomach…and I think I'm cool" Jude said calmly as his stomach gave another foreboding gurgle

"Think being the operative word man" Wyatt said uneasily as they got up to join the CN team and head out to face Chris's challenge

"Ok guys" Tommy began as the Nick team encircled him "We cannot lose another challenge to the CN team…it's been two in a row but third time is the charm…so whatever Chris has planned…lets go out there and kick some CN but!" Tommy exclaimed as the Nick stars let out a WHOOP! of agreement and headed out to face the challenge that awaited them

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the campers got to the woods…all they found was Chris and nothing else

"Hello and welcome to your next exciting challenge!" Chris exclaimed as some of the campers groaned at thee sound of another challenge…but it is what they signed up for

"This one will be yet another TDI favorite…but with a little…tweak…" Chris said slyly "It is the simple game…of DODGEBALL!!" Chris said menacingly as a bin of red rubber balls was dropped next to the handsome host to some of the campers delight and some…not

"Oh…this could be bad" Jimmy murmured nervously as he was never good with sports…and people could tell that by his rather small and meek stature…all the muscle was in his big head

"Oh no…getting the flashbacks…gym class…no coach…I can lose any more teeth…OOOHHH MY WALNUTS!!" Dib ranted insanely out of it until Flapjack gave him a slap to regain his composure

"Thanks…I needed that" Dib said as he straitened himself out, though he never liked dodgeball for obvious reasons that he wasn't the sports type…and in gym it was always he being bombarded with the red rubber balls of death

"Now then…last year we did this in a bulletproof glass box…this year…there is no glass box…no boundaries…go into camp if you want…anywhere…its freestyle dodgeball people" Chris said happily as the campers looked uneasy

"So what your saying is…we can go anywhere in the camp…no boundaries that we can be disqualified?" Jimmy reiterated

"Yes…and that's not all" Chris said slyly as 25 gun racks piped up from the ground startling all the campers. They looked like bazookas

"These are your dodgeball guns…or bazookas, Nicks are orange and CN's are black and white…each can hold up to four dodgeballs. You fire them at the opponent; if one hits the opponent…they are eliminated…as in sudden death. Also put these gray collars on, they have a grey light in the middle and from my secret location I can see who's been eliminated when someone's been hit by a monitor on my screen and announce it over the intercom. When you get eliminated you come to these" Chris said pointing to two separate nearby benches, one with the Nick logo, one with the CN logo "Those are the loser benches…you go there when you are eliminated. If you run out there are dodgeballs hidden throughout the area or you could reload the ones you fire…if you can find them as these fire the balls at about 50mph" Chris said smiling as the campers looked very nervous now…that was going to leave a mark…or break a bone

"That's a little dangerous isn't it?" Caitlin asked worried that that kind of speed…even for this show…seemed dangerous

"You signed the contracts for this specific challenge and we are not held responsible…ahhh I love the legal system" Chris said happily. "Anyway the winners reward will be announced after the win and the losers…will be sending two people home" Chris said ominously

"What's with the two people sent home? It was always one wasn't it?" Nikki asked annoyed and so were the other campers at this multiple elimination thing

"Yeah…but because of the late additions" Chris began to say looking at Zim, Dib, Keef, and Ruben "We have to sped things up a little…but this will be the last multiple elimination…I promise" Chris said crossing his heart…or whatever he had there "Anyway last camper or campers standing for their team wins…load up your guns with four red rubber balls of fun and go into the woods, but…until the horn blows on the intercom in five minutes…you can find places to hide snipe whatever…and that five minutes starts…now!" Chris exclaimed as the campers loaded their guns quickly and all ran off to different directions…some with friends…some alone

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tommy, Jimmy, Dil **

"I am pretty surprised that these aren't as heavy as I thought" Jimmy said as he had the bazooka like gun over his shoulder

"Yeah…even with the dodgeballs inside it seems so light" Dil said surprised at the light weight feel of the bazooka that was about half the length of himself and the width of a tree trunk "Wonder how they did it…"

"Well right now I'm not worried about the how…I am focused on this challenge…we really need this win" Tommy said seriously

"We need to find some cover of some sort…maybe a bush…even a Cabin if need be" Jimmy said thinking about a good place to set up a base camp of some sort

"Well we really need to hurry…like always Chris gives us very little time to prepare" Dil said upset as they trekked on looking for a good place to hide

**Angelica**

Like always with no allies Angelica trudged around the campground looking for a good place to hide until someone (Nikki preferably) or hopefully just sit back and wait until the challenge is over

She looked around and thought the best place to hide was the Girls Cabin considering she could just sit at the door and when someone opened it…BAM!...their gone. She smiled evilly, she had the intelligence edge on a lot of campers…and she was hoping that would be their downfall

**Sheen, Spongebob, Zim, Keef, Bessie**

Sheen somehow was able to change his appearance in fewer then five seconds. He had war paint under his eyes and an army color headband on with an army style shirt and pants with the Ultralord logo on them

"Ok my brother in arms" Sheen began in a low serious voice "Today we enter the warzone. The enemy is tough, but we are tougher…we will overpower them…we will fight for our pride and dignity…for Ultralord we will make proud of this day…we will rejoice in the fruits of victory…and the rush of battle…some may not make it out alive…but their sacrafices will not be in vain. We will stand up and rise to the occasion…and we will win" Sheen said raising his bazooka "Hazzzah!!" He exclaimed

"Hazzah!" Spongebob, Keef and Bessie said happily though Zim did not join in

"I respect your bravery human…though I accept your tactics with war games…I will not nor never say Hazzah" Zim said warningly

"But you just did" Keef corrected happily as Zim narrowed his eyes in annoyance

"Can we just get on with this?" the outcast alien asked annoyed

"Ok sure" Sheen said smiling crazily as the self proclaimed army went off to find a base camp to seek refuge

**Squidward**

The grouchy squid went right to the adult's cabin and laid down on Ruben's bed so he could get some much needed rest. He put the Bazooka by his side and fell asleep. If someone were to try and sneak in on him it would be futile as the cabin door squeaked so loud it scared small creatures. So the grouchy squid wasn't worried as he drifted off into a much needed nap. Unworried about whom won or who got beamed by those red rubber balls…he really needed a nap and he was going to get it…at least he hoped

**Chuckie**

The nerdy teen was in a bad way as he had lost all of his friends in the woods and had no idea where to go. His team had given him one more chance to prove himself and it wasn't paying off at this point. Chris would officially start the challenge soon and he would be a wide open target if this happened. So he found the closest thing to him which was a tree and climbed up it rather awkwardly with the bazooka and sat on a wide branch that wouldn't break under his weight andf the bazookas combined. The tree would give him a good vantage point of nearby campers so it was good in that aspect, hopefully he would be able to get them…before they got him. This was his last chance…and he was going to make the most of it

**Dib**

Dib of course wasn't the strongest competitor…and really hated dodgeball…so he had to think of a place he could go to wait the whole thing out…after a moment of looking around the area…he finally just went to the place that was the closest to him…the kids cabin. He thought it a little obvious…but he did have the weapon in case someone found him

He opened the door to the empty cabin, sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He figured he had nothing better to do then wait for the challenge to end or for someone to find him because he wasn't going out there to lose all his teeth

**Mandy, Billy, Nikki**

"I only have one rule for this game…you must listen to my orders in order for this to succeed…I already know I have Billy's undying loyalty…but Nikki I need yours as well if we are to defeat the Nick team again" Mandy said sternly

Nikki thought it over but didn't see much of a choice. And Mandy seemed to be a natural born leader…or in her case…overlord

"Well Mandy I guess since we make a pretty good team to start with I guess we can team up again and take the competition out" Nikki said determined

"Doah yeah! Lets kick some booty" Billy said in goofy agreement

Mandy nodded in approval as the three went in search of an area to hide and them when the challenge started…blast their foes with red rubber balls of death

**Chowder, Schnitzel**

"So then the giant sundae monster ate me…but since he was made of thrice cream…it was easy to get out, but the spinach man was a little tougher because I don't really like spinach, which is weird because I usually eat everything, but I guess everyone had that one food they don't like…it reminds me of that time I-"

"RADA RADA!" Schnitzel exclaimed angrily hearing enough of Chowders dream stories for one day. Though Mung was usually the one to hear the torture…since the lady loving Chef was gone from the island…thanks to the PCA…he was stuck with Chowder for now…something the rock monster was a little annoyed by

"…so anyway then I was swimming in this ocean of mayonnaise when a giant halibut came out and started to dance. He was joined by some bologna slices and they did the tango…it was interesting to watch…but more interesting was the-"

"Raaadddaa! Rada rada radar ra ra radar a rada rada rada ra ra-da!" Schnitzel said annoyed

"Yes I know it's a challenge and I need to be focused…sheesh…a guy tries to have a friendly conversation about dancing fish and bologna and this is what comes of it" Chowder said shaking his head

This was going to be a long day for Schnitzel

"So after the fish and bologna were done dancing a giant pickle flew from the air and hit a taco, the fish was startled but I really couldn't tell the bolognas expressions

"Oh Rada"

**Jude, Jonesy, Wyatt, Caitlin**

The teens decided to stick together for the time being to watch each other's backs, though one was gone and one was missing

"Anyone see Nikki around?" Caitlin asked

"Ah she'll be fine…if I know Nikki like I know Nikki…trust me…she's fine" Jonesy said casually as the teens went behind the mess hall and looked around the corner slowly…there was no one in sight (at least from their vantage point)

"Ok guys…this looks like a good spot to scope out the campground" Jonesy said rubbing his chin in thought

"So since we are all in a group I think two of us should scout and the other two should scope out here and see if anyone comes by" Jonesy suggested "So who wants to scout?" Jonesy asked

"And what you don't have to scout?" Wyatt asked a little annoyed

"Well since it was my idea to start with…I think I should stay here" Jonesy said trying to convince the three to decide amongst themselves

With a sigh Wyatt volunteered, as did Caitlin to go into the woods and search for any campers they could shoot at

"Ok then guys…me and Jude will stay here and wait for some campers to show themselves…and you guys have forest duty got it?" Jonesy asked

"Yep" Wyatt said

"Okay" Caitlin said

"You said doody" Jude said snickering as Jonesy narrowed his eyes annoyed

"Ok then guys…lets win this one for the CN team" Jonesy said determined as the four teens put their hands in and with a quick cheer, Wyatt and Caitlin were off to the woods and Jonesy and Jude were scoping out the campground from the back of the Mess Hall

**Kanuckles, Flapjack**

"This is gonna be fun huh Captain?" Flapjack asked the lazy Captain as he examined his bazooka happily…but Kanuckles seemed too busy to talk as he was looking every which way expecting an attack

"Captain you don't have to worry …Chris didn't start the challenge yet" Flapjack said happily

"That doesn't mean that those connivin cheaters wont spring a surprise attack early on us boy…keep a sharp eye out far anythin suspicious" Kanuckles said in a low whisper

"Right" Flapjack said seriously…but inside he was bubbling with anticipation and couldn't wait for this challenge to start

**Larry, Ruben**

The two right behind the two adventurers. They were far enough behind not to be heard by them…but still kept a close enough distance so they could see them. The plan was simple…eliminate Kanuckles first so CN thinks Nick was the first to eliminate the lazy Captain…and then it will be easier to persuade people to vote him off

"Hmhmhmhmhm…this is going to be like taking candy from that fat idiots mouth" Larry said happily

"Indeed…Kanuckles is already paranoid about the challenge as it is" Ruben said calmly "I mean for an adventurer…he seems a little nervous

"Oh please…he is such a sham…he has that poor kid brainwashed into thinking he actually did some exciting adventures and was a great hero…but in hindsight…hahahaha… he is nothing but a fraud!"

"Well that is your assumption my good man…for all we know he could have had some adventures in his time…but look at him now…he is way past his prime and half of his limbs are gone. He most likely lost everything and that's why he is a pathetic loser" Ruben said bluntly

"Hm…hahaha you may have a point…though he must be some loser to be a great adventurer…and turn into a poor loser hahahaha" Larry said smiling "But I wouldn't put it past him if he was just a plain con-artist"

Ruben tensed up at that word…he was indeed a con-artist and knew how to play a game such as this, but since Ruben knew he meant Kanuckles…he went with it

"Oh that would be a possibility as well…but you never know" Ruben said calmly as Larry nodded, there could be a million reasons why Kanuckles had ended up the way he was…and I don't have enough time to type them all out!

There was another minute of the campers finding area's to hide and such before…

/HOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKK!!!/ Was the sound that shattered all of the camper's ear drums

"Campers…" Chris began over the intercom "This challenge has officially begun!" He exclaimed happily

"It's time to lock and load!" Sheen said leering, determined

"WOOOO!! This one's for you Patrick!" Spongebob said happily

"I am ready for battle" Zim said darkly

"Me too" Keef said happily as he was right next to the outcast alien

"Personal space would be most appreciated Keef" Zim said almost in a threat

"Okay buddy" Keef said happily as he took a step away from Zim

"Thish is gonna be awshome. I will obtain my 'I shot someone in the face with a dodgeball loaded bazooka badgsh' Bessie said happily as the self proclaimed army went into the woods for battle

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This will be interesting" Mandy said as she got her bazooka ready

"You said it" Nikki agreed a little nervous

"Interesting is my middle name!" Billy said in a goofy tone as he got his bazooka gun ready (one thing you should never do is put a gun in Billy's hand…it will not end well)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rada rada?" Schnitzel asked Chowder

"You bet I'm ready!" Chowder said excitedly "Wait what am I ready for? … Oh look a giant bazooka, and it has cherries in it!

"/sigh/ Rada" Schnitzel said abandoning all hope for Chowder at this point

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude…this is gonna get knarly" Jude said worried

"I know…it's going to be sweet" Jonesy said smiling evilly as he got his gun ready for the fireworks about to ensue

"I have a feeling that Jonesy is going to take this a little too far" Wyatt said a little nervously

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine" Caitlin said reassuringly, although…it was Jonesy they were talking about

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shall we shoot them now?" Larry asked his alliance member

"Well since we're here…I guess we can pound them with some red rubber balls going 50 miles per hour at their heads" Ruban said calmly as the two quickened their pace to the two adventurers

"Did you hear that?" Kanuckles asked startled

"It was probably just an animal going up a tree" Flapjack said reassuringly

"No…it sounded bigger…like someone coming this way"

"I think we would hear someone coming this-"

"Get them hahaha!" Larry exclaimed as the two turned to see Larry and Ruben closing in. bazookas at the ready

"Run boy!!" Kanuckles shouted as he and Flapjack sprinted away from the candy clerk and con-artist as fast as they could with Kanuckles wooden legs as Larry and Ruben chased them through the woods, determined to shoot them

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh this is going to be fun" Tommy said as he got his bazooka ready

"Well as much as I hate dodgeball…it will be fun to hit someone else with these darned balls for once" Jimmy said enthused

"Let's get this party started" Dil said smiling slyly as the three headed into the woods ready to rumble

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squidward- zzzzzz….huh wha?...zzzzzzz

Dib- Oooh paranormal paranoia is on. Wonder if they found Bigfoots biker pants yet

Angelica- Come on this way you idiots…I dare you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was watching the entire thing from his hidden area with a bowl of popcorn and a can of soda

"Well then…this seems like it is going to be an action packed showdown baby! And the perfect time to take a commercial break" Chris added smiling slyly, knowing about a million people wanted to punch his pretty face in right now "Before we go…we leave you with these questions…

**Who will prevail in the dodgeball challenge: Nick or CN?**

**Will the PCA succeed in getting rid of yet another camper?**

**Will Squidward be awake for the challenge?**

**And how many teeth will be lost? IIm thinking a lot**

"All this and so much more will be answered when we come back on Total…Animation…Island" Chris exclaimed happily as the camera faded to black"

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG!!**** School sucks…what can I tell you, especially the first weeks. So I thank you for being patient with me and hopefully the next chapter will not take as much time, but it will be longer…this is the setup to all the action and the campfire ceremony. So please be patient with me and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible, until next chapter readers**

Next Time- A whole lot of red rubber balls! And the next campfire ceremony…the tension builds!


	10. Alot of red rubber action

**Day 3 Part 2**

If you can dodge copyright infringement…you can dodge a ball

**Hello again readers…again hopefully school will not derail my story much but like I said I will update as soon as I can. Please review as I enjoy reviews and please be patient…I am not sure how long it will take to update with school in the way but I am not just going to forget about it, I will update as soon as I can. Thank you and enjoy the story. There is going to be a hell of a lot of action in this one as I promised! Dedicated****to The Kobold Necromancer.**

Disclaimer- The next person to ask me if I own anything or not (which I don't) gets some bombardment of the red rubber ball variety!

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

**Flapjack, Kanuckles, Ruben, Larry (yes I skipped the recap because nothing really happened last chapter except for setup)**

"Keep runnin boy!" Kanuckles shouted as they were being chased surprisingly by their own teammates of Ruben and Larry

"I really hope no one finds out about us trying to shoot Kanuckles hahahaha…because that kind of looks bad for us"

"Well we can just blame it on a Nick star and not really worry about it now…like the alliance agreed…we need to get rid of Kanuckles first…it's the main priority" Ruben said sternly as he pointed his bazooka ready to fire

"Where are we gonna go Captain!?" Flapjack asked in a panic

"I don't know boy just keep runnin their on our tail!" Kanuckles said as they kept running for their lives

"What are we waiting for hahahaha? Let's shoot em!" Larry said eagerly

"Not yet" Ruben stammered. He wasn't used to running this much as his portly figure showed

"But their getting away!" Larry exclaimed as the lazy Captain and overexcited adventurer were a few steps ahead then before

"Not to worry…I know where this path leads because before I came to the island…I looked at a map of the Wawanaqwa area…and if I'm right…we have them right where we want them" Ruben said calmly between breaths as the chase continued…

**Wyatt, Caitlin**

The two teens were trying to sneak around as best as possible in the woodland area as they never knew who would be around the corner at this point

"Man I knew I should have argued with Jonesy over who stayed and who went more" Wyatt grumbled in a hushed tone as he stepped quietly as not to alert anyone they were there

"Oh it isn't that bad" Caitlin whispered "I mean it could be a lot worse"

"How?" Wyatt asked

"You could be stuck with Angelica" Caitlin said as he repressed a snicker

"Yeah I guess you're right, but still, I fell like an open target just walking through the woods like this…I mean sure I have the bazooka thing Chris gave us but still…I have a weird feeling we're being watched"

"Well there are millions of viewers watching us right now" Caitlin pointed out

"Not that way Caitlin…just like someone is watching us and we can't see them"

"That's still the viewing audience…I mean we know their watching but we can't see them" Caitlin pointed out again as Wyatt face-palmed

"Never mind" the calm musician grumbled as they trudged on

Though Wyatt's instincts were right because a certain red-headed nerd was watching them from a tree with this hand nervously on the trigger

'Oh man who do I shoot? Whoever I shoot will alert the one I don't shoot and then they'll shoot me and I'll fall from the tree and then I'll end up in a hospital' Chuckie's mind raced as he was hating his decision to climb this tree even more. I guess he wasn't thinking of his big fear of heights when he was climbing...now it was coming back to bite him on his butt big time as he was very nervous and about thirty feet off the ground, with a bazooka in his hand ready to fire

'C'mon Chuckie just pull the trigger…you'll be helping your team win even though it may cause some pain' Chuckie thought trying to will himself on before they were out of sight

'Ok…I'm going to do it…in three…two…one…oh boy!'

"Did you hear something?" Wyatt asked

"No why?" Caitlin asked back

"Just thought I heard something in the tr-"

/BOOOOOMMM!!!!/

**Sheen, Bessie, Keef, Zim, Spongebob**

"We're marching! We're marching! We're marching!" Spongebob, Keef and Bessie were repeating over and over again to a certain outcast alien's extreme annoyance

"Will you all please…" Zim began but it was blocked out by more "We're marching!" chants

"Oh Irk please kill me now" Zim said rubbing his antennas annoyed as sheen appeared right next to him out of nowhere startling the outcast alien right out of his green skin

"Not yet solder…we will need you for the harsh battles ahead…with you alien war games mind we will destroy the opposition!" Sheen said in a stern but crazy tone

After regaining his composure he though it over for a moment "Hmmm…you are right slightly crazed human! He must destroy the enemy before they are the ones who would be destroying us!" Zim said in about the best way to do a pep talk as he could…which wasn't that good

"Are you with us team?" Sheen asked as the group stopped their incessant chant to answer

"Yeah we are going to dominate" Bessie said as she always had drive in her

"Yeah…bring it on!" Spongebob said in his best tough guy voice…which was about the same tone of voice as usual for the chipper sea sponge

"Sure…I have no problem shooting people" Keef said with his usual smile not seeing anything wrong saying "I have no problem shooting people" in a cheery tone

"Ok then…" Sheen said a little off put by Keef's remark….and smile "First we must take refuge…does anyone spot a good area to make a secret base" Sheen asked as he looked around

"Oh there…that seems nice" Keef said as he pointed to a big tree with part of the base hallowed out

"That's perfect" Sheen said as he covered the entrance with a nearby bush…which he ripped clean out of the ground to some of the teams surprise "This will be our base…if any of you are in distress come here to hide and get the enemy off your trail…is that ok?" Sheen asked as the campers nodded in approval

"Good…now I think I have our first target of attack" Sheen said as he whispered it into his teammate's ears…and antennas

"That'sh a pretty bold move…you shore we can beat them?" Bessie asked a little concerned

"Well with our numbers we outnumber them…so I think we stand a chance if we attack from all sides…so here's my plan…" Sheen began as he explained the plan to his self proclaimed army of justice

"Hmmm…it seems a little unorthodox for me but…I guess it does have a chance of success…and I know about success" Zim said proudly and conveniently forgetting the time he attacked his home planet and was banished from Irk…only to be banished here thinking that he was sent there to conquer the planet…but in retrospect…was being banished to the other side of the galaxy…and completely unaware of it

"I think it's a good plan" Spongebob said

"Yeah me too" Keef said agreeing happily

"Shire letsh give it the old try" Bessie said encouragingly

"Then it's settled" Sheen said "Spongebob…you go around the left side of the woods to cut them off…Bessie…you go around the right side and Keef, block their escape route while Zim and I cut them off for a head on assault" Sheen said smiling crazily as his plan was being set up. The team split up to test their new plan and try and get the advantage for their team…

**Mandy, Nikki, Billy**

"Whoohoo! This is going to be off the hook!" Billy said goofily as he griped his bazooka ready to fire

"Is he always like this" Nikki asked the evil little girl

"On a good day" Mandy said as she inspected her gun "usually he has the brain capacity of a worm" she said emotionless

"That's a little harsh to say about your friend isn't it?" Nikki asked a little off put by Mandy's statement

"Actually its true…people have tested Billy and he really has the brain capacity of a shovel at times…I wonder how he even dresses himself in the morning" Mandy said emotionless

"Doah that's an easy on Mandy" Billy said happily "I've just been wearing the same clothes for the past week hehehehe" Billy said as Nikki took a few steps away from the big nosed fool at that comment

"Starting to see what you meant" Nikki said a little disgusted

"Try being with him every day" Mandy said as she put her bazooka on her shoulder with ease

"You know you're pretty strong for a li-" Nikki stopped when she saw Mandy's cold eyes narrow "For your size" Nikki finished as Mandy's gaze turned back to normal

"You don't think that I plan to rule the world like a coward behind a bunch of security do you?" Mandy asked…though Nikki really didn't want to think of a world ruled by Mandy at the moment

"um…no?" Nikki asked hoping it was the right answer

"Well yes and no…you can't rule an empire on your own Nikki, you need followers to help you ultimately achieve your goal...but you yourself must also have the strength to try it…which is why I have taken many forms of martial arts…and some strength elixirs from Grim's trunk" Mandy finished emotionless as Nikki thought that this Grim must have been powerful to do something like that

"So who is this Grim guy…he a friend of yours?" Nikki asked as Mandy turned her head to the punk to respond

"To put it short he is the Grim Reaper who came to harvest the soul of Billy's hamster, but I tricked him into playing a game of limbo…in ironically…Limbo. Of course I outsmarted him and he had to hold up the end of the bargain and be me and Billy's best friend forever and we could use all his stuff without asking…so yeah…he is our friend…_forever_" Mandy said putting a little hiss in the word forever

Nikki couldn't believe what she just heard from Mandy…not only was she cunning and skilled…but she tricked the Grim Reaper into being her slave…a pretty impressive resume for a little girl. Nikki was starting to think she could rule the world someday…though with her attitude it may be more of an overlord role then just plain ruler…which worried Nikki a little bit considering a world ruled by Mandy most likely wasn't going to be sunshine and rainbows

"Wow…that's impressive Mandy" Nikki said still taken aback

"I try" Mandy said emotionless but taking the comment

The conversation would have continued except for some rustling they heard around the area they were in

"What was that!?" Nikki said readying her weapon for a battle

"Not sure…it sounded like it came from all directions" Mandy said as she narrowed her eyes at the sudden disturbance

"Doah ohh…maybe it's the Easter Bunny…he did forget to visit my house last year" Billy said trying to make sense of the noise…but with his mind he couldn't make sense of really anything

Mandy ignored Billy's comment and listened again to make sure it wasn't just a passing animal…but sure enough…/rustle rustle/ again…but the sound couldn't be determined…but Mandy had a hunch of where it was coming from

"Billy…fire directly ahead of you" Mandy ordered

"Doakay Mandy hehehe" Billy said as he aimed and with a BANG!...a dodgeball was shot out of the bazooka like a cannon and Billy was flung back a foot or two from the blast…and sure enough Mandy was right…as someone dodged the red rubber bullet as it hit a tree…and left a dent in the bark…Mandy now saw who was tracking them

"Sheen" Mandy said emotionless as she looked at the army clad Ultralord fanatic

"Hello Mandy" Sheen said in a low…almost warrior like voice as he had his bazooka by his side loaded and ready to fire

Nikki and Billy got their bazookas ready to fire at Sheen…but Mandy raised her hand "Don't…he has us cornered" Mandy hissed as Sheen smiled slyly as Bessie appeared from the right of them, Spongebob from the left, Keef from the rear, and Zim right next to Sheen, all with their guns pointed at the three CN stars as Sheen put his hands behind his back and smiled

"I must say Mandy…you really walked right into our trap" Sheen said a little disappointed "I sort of expected better from you considering all your big talk of how great of a threat you said you would be in the game" Sheen said sternly as this game was really bringing out the warrior in him and slightly blocking out the crazy at the moment

"Don't count me out just yet" Mandy said in a threatening tone as she really didn't expect this type of warfare from someone as dimwitted as Sheen usually was…but with his demeanor when it came to Ultralord defending the universe and his sworn devotion to protect earth like a hero…it was bringing out the leader in him. Something Mandy should have seen coming…but she knew how to correct errors and not to make them again…she knew Sheen wouldn't waste time in firing so she had to think fast

"What do we do now?" Nikki said in an almost inaudible whisper not moving an inch of her body so she wouldn't be fired upon…and surprisingly…so was Billy

"I'm working on it" Mandy said narrowing her eyes as she quickly scanned the area

"So it comes to an end here Mandy" Sheen said as he raised his hand and once it lowered…his self proclaimed army of justice would open fire without hesitation

Mandy then saw it…the tree Billy dented with his Bazooka was directly behind Sheen and Zim…it left a good dent in the bark…a few more shots in the same spot could tip it over…but she needed to be quick she slowly raised her gun but ever so slowly so Sheen wouldn't take notice…Nikki turned her eyes to Mandy's as the evil little girl mouthed "Shoot the tree" to her…it took second but Nikki saw the dented tree and knew it was their only hope at surviving in the game

"Ready guys!?" Sheen asked

"READY!" they all chanted in unison

"Aim…

…

…

…

Fire" Mandy shouted to Sheens extreme surprise as her and Nikki shot two dodgeballs each at the tree as Sheen and Zim looked in horror as the tree broke in half and was coming down

"Look out!" Sheen exclaimed as he, Zim and the whole area of campers jumped out of the way of the falling tree as it smashed to the ground with a thud

"Timber" Mandy said emotionless as she grabbed her gun and quickly got up…and also got a nearby gun that wasn't hers

"Nikki come on" Mandy said as the punk got up from the bush she landed in

"Remind me to kill Chris later for this" the punk said spitting out leaves as she and Mandy quickly ran from the area…but they forgot something

Billy soon rose from the ground by the tree and rubbed his head "That was fun…let's do it again!" Billy said excitedly

"I'm afraid not human" Zim said as he got on the fallen tree and pointed the gun down on the big nosed fool

"Hey I gots one of them thingies too" Billy said dumbly…but when he looked…it was gone

"Oops…hehehe" Billy said only to be met by a dodgeball to the nose…knocking him a few feet back into another nearby tree

"Owwwhee….that was a rush….heheoohhhh" Billy said as the ball flattened his nose on impact and was currently stuck to it as he blew on his thumb however his nose returned to normal and the ball dropped to the ground…leaving a big bruise where it hit…and soon after…an unconscious Billy on the ground. Not a moment later his collar went off with a little /beep/ and the green light blinking to signal Chris that Billy was eliminated

"That was awesome!" Sheen said crazily as he sat up and got the twigs out of his spiky black hair "Wait a second…where did they all go?" Sheen asked as Mandy and Nikki had disappeared

"I regret that the momentary distraction aided in Mandy and Nikki's quick escape…however the big nosed human I was able to take down" Zim said proudly…though taking down Billy wasn't the greatest accomplishment in the world

"Well I guess for now we take what we get…but we can't lose them now when their on the run!" Sheen said as he narrowed his eyes "Is everyone okay?" he asked his fellow troop

"Yeah…I'm fine" Spongebob said as he blew on his thumb and got some nuts from the tree out of his spongy holes…and a squirrel that most likely cursed him in squirrel language as he went off into the woods

"Ok guys we can't lose them…let's go!" Sheen said as Zim and Spongebob left with Sheen…none of them realizing they left someone behind as they were too caught up in the moment to realize it

"Ohh…my head" Bessie said as she picked leaves out of her pigtails and brushed herself off a moment or two after her team had left "Is everyone okay?" Bessie asked waiting for a response…but only got one

"I'm okay" Keef said happily "But my legs are under the trunk of the tree" he said without a hint of worry in his voice despite the current situation

"Keef that ishn't okay!" Bessie said as she went over quickly to the trapped Keef…down to his waist was trapped under the weight of the tree and the longer he stayed under…the worse the situation could get as Bessie knew about circulation of the blood and such…and Keef was stuck under a fairly decent sized tree…which wasn't good

"Oh I'm sorry" Keef said as Bessie told him what he said wasn't okay

"Keef it wasn't your fault…look we jusht need to get you out okay…thatsh all" Bessie said smiling to hide her tension "Hey guysh! I need shome help over here…Keefsh stuck under a tree!...guysh!...GUYSH!!" Bessie exclaimed frantically "Oh no…where did they go?" The honeybee scout asked herself as she chewed on a nail

"Oh I think I heard Sheen say 'After them!' cause Mandy and Nikki got away" Keef said happily

"Oh man…Keef I have to get this tree of you" Bessie said with a little panic…she clearly couldn't do it herself as she couldn't lift a giant tree despite her exploits…she wasn't that strong

"Oh I'm okay…it's just Mother Nature's way of hugging me" Keef said happily…though his happy attitude wasn't needed in this situation

"Keef itsh a bit more serious then that" Bessie said nervously. What could she do? She could go look for help…but that meant leaving Keef here alone and she really didn't want to do that…but at the same time…staying there wouldn't help either…thoughts were racing…but she didn't know what to do!

"Bessie" Keef said breaking her thoughts "Are you ok?" he asked with his green bug eyes showing a hint of worry

Bessie looked at him nervously…he was so frail looking that his body looked like it would break in half from the trees weight on him…he didn't deserve this…heck no one really deserved to be trapped under a tree

"I'm fine Keef no need to worry…we just need to get you out of there" Bessie said as he only option seemed to be to help Keef by going for help

"Keef…I have to go find help to get thish tree off of you ok?" Bessie asked the friendly neighborhood psycho

"Oh okay…if it'll help…I'll be okay here" Keef said happily despite the situation

Bessie couldn't figure it out…how could he keep such a positive tone…was it impossible for him to get upset…or was he holding it all in? Unfortunately she did have time to answer that as she was wasting precious time

"Ok Keef I'll be right back with shome help…if anyone from the CN or Nick team comes ask for their help…enemy or not you need it" Bessie said sternly as Keef nodded understandingly

"Ok then I won't be too long" Bessie said as she got her bazooka and hurried through the woods trying to find anyone to help her free Keef…because if she didn't free him in time…it wouldn't be good at all

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris saw that Billy's monitor had shut off so he knew he was eliminated…but he had to let everyone else know so every time someone was eliminated he would announce it over the campground speakers in the center of camp

"Attention campers…Billy has been eliminated" Chris said as he spoke through the intercom…and this was only the first of many casualties to most likely come

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nikki, Mandy**

Thought the two were still running from the Nick army of justice….they did hear that Billy had been eliminated

"Darn it!" Nikki said as she knew they forgot something…and it happened to be their teammate

"Don't worry…I have his gun" Mandy said emotionless…almost not caring her friend had been eliminated

Nikki was a little stunned "You took his weapon!? But he could have defended himself with it" Nikki said defending Billy as it didn't seem fair that Mandy left him defenseless like that

"Look Nikki…I know Billy a lot better than you do, and I know that putting a giant bazooka in his hands is like giving a two year old an assault rifle. Taking his gun will be beneficial for us…he only used one from his ammo and we used half of ours…so…"Mandy said as she emptied Billy's gun and threw it away "Take this so then we can have more ammo" Mandy said emotionless and though Nikki was still upset about how she just sacrificed her friend like that…but Mandy was a little right about Billy's head not being completely in the contest…so maybe it was for the best…still…she could have done something to help…

She didn't have time to think it over as the Nick army of justice was on their heels and they had to lose them and regroup…hopefully they wouldn't end up the same as Billy

**Kanuckles, Flapjack, Larry, Ruben**

Flapjack and Kanuckles were still running but it was really taking effect on Kanuckles, whom never exercised a day in his life

"Come on Kanuckles their gaining on us!" Flapjack said frantically

"I'm /breath/ tryin boy…its /breath/ hard to run on…these legs" the lazy Captain said fatigued as they continued to run…Ruben and Larry hot on their heels

"Don't give up Captain…look I see a clearing!" Flapjack said as they were soon out of the foods and continuing to run

"Darn it…we're going to lose them" Larry said upset

"Not yet…look where their running" Ruben said cunningly

Larry looked and after a moment finally realized where the two were running and grinned evilly

"Shall we get them then?" Larry asked politely

"After you" Ruben said as they both hurried after the two adventurers who had no idea the trouble they were about to be in

**Tommy, Jimmy, Dil**

The trio was still walking in the woods especially careful not to attract any attention to themselves just yet

"Darn it…we all shouldn't have split up like that" Tommy said upset

"Well it does give the enemy a less chance to get us all" Jimmy pointed out

"But still, some CN members like Mandy are wicked smart…and she could get people eliminated from our team pretty easily" Dil said nervously

"Well I don't know…this seems like something Sheen would excel at…and I don't think Mandy will beat him so easy in something like this. If anyone know about fighting evil…it is Sheen" Jimmy said reassuringly "Besides he has a lot of our teammates with him…if he runs into Mandy…he will have backup"

"Well Billy was eliminated…so I'm guessing he was with Mandy which means that someone caught her off guard" Jimmy said thinking

"We'll have to wait and see…for now we need to find a base" Dil said thinking

"How about the kids cabin…it's big and we could use the top floor to scope out the campground" Jimmy suggested

"Not a bad idea brain man…you in Tommy?" Dil asked his big brother

"Yeah…but we have to be quiet…who knows who is around the campground right now…we have to be on our toes" Tommy said as they trudged on to the campground…hoping it would be an easy walk to the Kid's Cabin

**Jonesy, Jude**

"Ok…I'm starting to think staying here wasn't a good idea" Jonesy grumbled as it was very boring just sitting behind the mess hall

"Well dude you were the one who said you wanted to man the fort" Jude reminded him in his usual carefree tone

"Don't remind me" Jonesy grumbled as he really wanted some action and excitement…something Wyatt and Caitlin were most likely getting while they stayed there collecting moss like rocks

"Don't worry dude…I'm sure something'll happen soon…I mean there are a lot of campers around here…did you check to see if any were coming?" Jude asked as it had been several minutes since he last checked and had fallen into this state of boredom

With a groan Jonesy sat up with his gun ready and went over to the side of the mess hall to see if anything interesting was going on. It did give him something to do other then sit their…maybe he would see something this time

"Well bro…anyone out there" Jude asked his cocky lady loving friend

"No" Jonesy grumbled "Just some tumbleweeds…plants…woods…Tommy, Jimmy, Dil…rocks…huh!?" Jonesy exclaimed as Jude sat up as well as the cocky teen withdrew and hid behind the wall again

"There out their man…they have no clue either…we can pick them off one by one easy" Jonesy whispered to his mellow skating friend as he got his bazooka gun ready for action

"Where do you think they're going to have to cross the campground?" Jude asked

"Who cares…when we're through with them the only place they'll be going is the emergency room" Jonesy said as he snickered with excitement

"Dude…I'm starting to worry that you're becoming like Jen…and that whole situation didn't turn out so cool" Jude said in a 'nervous but calm at the same time' tone

Jonesy rolled his eyes "Please dude…I'm way more in control then she was in the first challenge…now…I need your help…give me a boost up to the mess hall roof so I can pick them off like fish in a barrel" Jonesy said slyly

"Um dude…I don't think I could lift you all the way up there" Jude said a little skeptical

"Dude just do it…it'll work trust me" Jonesy said with an 'all too sincere' smile plastered on his face that usually coaxed people into trusting him. And sure enough, with a sigh…Jude helped Jonesy on his shoulders as the cocky teen was still an arm's reach away from the top

"Dude!" Jude cried desperately "What have you been eating?" He asked as Jonesy's weight was making his legs shake

"Oh come on you little girl" Jonesy said "I am not that heavy…besides…you really need to hold me for this" Jonesy said determined as he through his bazooka on the roof

"For wh-AUGH!" Jude exclaimed as Jonesy jumped off of Jude's shoulders and propelled himself to the roof…and sent Jude to the ground in pain

"Ohh…dude…I think you separated both shoulders" Jude whimpered as he sat up against the wall with a grunt

"Oh you'll be fine…I've seen you wipe out ten times worse on your skateboard" Jonesy said as he combat crawled with his bazooka to the other end of the mess hall roof…to see the three Nick stars still walking…though now with the view he could see the were heading to the Kid's Cabin which wasn't too far from where he was positioned

"Ok dude…I think I can get an easy shot on them" Jonesy said as he got his gun ready to fire as Jude replied with a groan as he was still recovering from his ordeal

"Just a little closer…" Jonesy said waiting for the perfect time to pump their guts full of red rubber death

"Hmmm" Jimmy said a little off put

"What the problem brain man?" Dil asked his boy genius teammate who seemed to be worried about something

"Nothing…it's just I have this weird feeling…can't quite put my finger on it…" The boy genius said as he rubbed his chin worried

"Ah don't worry dude…I'm sure it's nothing…besides the Kid's Cabin is right there and- TWACK!" Tommy didn't get to finish as a dodgeball slapped him in the side of his head as a wave of shock overtook him at the whole moment that just happened in a flash.

Dil and Jimmy were also dumbstruck as the whole thing seemed to play out in slow motion after the ball struck him. He turned to them in mid fall as his eyes were glazing over and shouted one thing before he collapsed…"RUN!!" The leader/filmmaker exclaimed as he hit the ground with a THUD! As his collar beeped and flashed a green light telling of his elimination, it took a few moments for the other two Nick stars to snap out of the shock and realize the severity of the situation as they quickly collect their wits

"Run now!" Jimmy exclaimed quickly as he ran as fast as his little legs would carry him away from the attacker, wherever he was shooting from

"Dil regrettably ran as well…despite that it meant leaving Tommy there…he still was in the contest and needed to go on for him and the Nick team. And he knew Tommy when he came to would be fine…maybe a bruise on his head…but fine…hopefully…

"Hurry to the kid's Cabin…it's the only safe place at the moment" Jimmy exclaimed as they sprinted to the Cabin as fast as they could

"Ha! Yeah baby I got one…sorry about that Tommy but the Jonsemeister plays to win baby…Booyah!" Jonesy gloated as he savored his elimination

"Dude…their getting away" Jude said as he had recovered from Jonesy's little idea to use him as a human trampoline

"Let them go for now…their going to the Kid's Cabin…their going to be stuck in there…which means we have the upper hand at the moment" Jonesy said slyly as the CN team seemed to have the upper hand at the moment…but with one problem after a few moments of thought

"Um dude…how do I get down from here?!" Jonesy asked frantically as Jude face-palmed at this realization…though Dil and Jimmy weren't going anywhere…neither were they at the moment

"Tommy has been eliminated!" Chris shouted over the megaphone enjoying the action…and it was only the beginning

**Kanuckles, Flapjack, Ruben, Larry**

Though Flajack and Kanuckles had gained ground on their so called teammates…ut after a few moments…they noticed something strange happening…

"Captian…why is the ground shrinking?" Flapjack asked as the ground seemed to become narrower as they progressed

"I don't know boy, but we still have it under us so let's just ke-woooah!" Kanuckles said as he stumbled away from a ledge he was about to go over…it appeared that Ruben was right in his planning, because he chased the two adventurers to the edge of the 10,000 foot cliff

"Oh no" Flapjack said upset as he turned around to face the two that had been chasing them only about ten feet away from them with their guns aimed and loaded

"So hahaha…this is where it ends for you Kanuckie…hahaha" Larry gloated

"Yes I believe it is time we move on to more pressing matters in this challenge…so let's make this quick shall we?" Ruben asked pointing his gun

"Why are you two doing this?" Flapjack asked stepping between Kanuckles and their guns

"Well for one thing me and Ruben cannot stand him…so we figured t would make him look bad to eliminate him quickly in hopes that if we lose it makes him look bad for elimination hahahaha!" Larry said slyly as Kanuckles leered as he knew Larry was keeping something more…but he knew more people were in on this other then Ruben and Larry

"Well you'll have to get through me first" Flapjack said bravely as he got his bazooka and aimed it at the both of them

"My dear boy…we have nothing against you…it's the Captain we're after" Ruben said as his pleasant voice changed to a more threatening voice as the statement went on "And if you tend to stand in our way…then we'll eliminate you too" Ruben said narrowing his eyes as he and Flapjack were caught in a stare down as Kanuckles and Larry watched intensely

Kanuckles had to think of something quick while everyone was distracted…so he did what was in his opinion the best thing to do…shoot Larry while he was distracted

/BOOM!/ was the sound the bazooka make as Larry was caught off guard and nailed right in the stomach as he was launched about ten feet back from the blow

"Ohhh…hahaugh….that hurt" Larry said as fell down and his collar beeped signaling his elimination

"You stupid…" Ruben snarled as he shot at Kanuckles…but he missed…but Kanuckles also made a blunder

"Ha Ruben…I'm to quick far yaaaaahhh!" Kanuckles screamed as he plummeted to the water below

"Captain!" Flapjack exclaimed as he looked over the side in horror as Kanckles continued to plummet

/TWACK!/ was the sound that the red rubber ball made as it connected with the back of the adventurers skull, Flapjack didn't have much time to think if Kanuckles was okay or not as he fell over from the shot and his collar emitted a beeping sound to signal his elimination

Ruben snorted as he went over and collected Flapjacks gun and slung it over his back and collected Larry's gun and took two dodgeballs from it to reload his…he now had two bazooka guns instead of one…though it seemed unfair…the con artist wasn't one to be fair…he would have to deal with the lazy Captain later as he had to make up for the two recent eliminations to the CN team…after all…he didn't want to let his team down

Meanwhile a couple thousand feet below…Kanuckles was about to have his own problems at the moment…

"AHHHHHH!!" Kanuckles exclaimed as he was still in mid free fall. He felt stupid for trying to dodge when he was on the very ledge of the cliff…though he did get Larry…he left Flapjack alone up there with Ruben and that for Kanuckles wasn't good

As he continued his decent a quick thought raced through his mind

"Wait a second! Aren't thar sharks in these waters!?" Kanuckles exclaimed nervously as after a moment…he hit the water with a SPLOOSH! Though in a moment he was up hacking some water out of his throat…he quickly searched the waters for any signs of sharks in the area…only to find nothing in sight

"Phew…" the lazy Captain said wiping his brow "Far a second there…I thought I was shark ba-AHHHH!" Kanuckles exclaimed as a shark surfaced directly underneath him with its massive jaw engulfing half of his body…luckily it was the wooden part

"Arrggh!! Get off me ya foul anchovy!" Kanuckles screamed desperately as the shark began to shake him around in his mouth

"Wooooaaaahhh!!! Ugh I'm gonna be sick" Kanuckles said holding his mouth as the shark continued his vice like hold on Kanuckles, trying to swallow his prey with one mighty gulp

"I hafta think fast…one wrong move and I'm shark bait" Kanuckles said nervously…then he remembered…his Bazooka…but where did he drop it!? After a quick scan of the area it seemed to be behind the shark and out of his reach

"Darn it!" Kanuckles grumbled…there had to be a way to make the shark move…but how

"Got it" Kanuckles said slyly "Hey shark…you think yar so tough…well yar momma was an anchovy!" Kanuckles said with a sneer

"That got the shark angry like Kanuckles had planned as it thrust the lazy captain around in its mouth once again…now all he had to do was reach for the weapon

"C'mon…just a little more" Kanuckles said exasperated as the weapon was a fingertip away…after a few more grabs…he finally reached it

"HAHA!!" Kanuckles said in triumph "Hey anchovy boy! Eat this!" Kanuckles said as he shot a dodgeball right in between the giant sharks eyes

"With a moan of pain the shark thrust the Captain from his mouth, sending him into the beach shore with a THUMP!

"Ohhhh" was what the lazy Captain said as he sat up on the beach side and saw the shark had let him go

"Ha! That what ya get when ya mess with old Captain Kanucky" Kanuckles exclaimed proudly "Now to get my weapon and go find Ru-BAA!" was what Kanuckles said as he face planted in the sand

"What th-AAA!?" Kanuckles exclaimed as he tried to stand up once more and fell on his back

"What in the world is going…AHHHH!!" Kanuckles exclaimed as he finally found the problem…his wooden legs had been bitten off!! Everything from the knees down had been bitten off by the shark. All that was left were two little broken stubs attached to his chassis

"Cannonballs!" Kanuckles exclaimed loudly…he was now completely handicapped at the moment…now what could he do? He was on the beach…no one in sight to help…with no legs…this didn't look good

When the shark saw Kanuckles had no legs he broke out into a fit of laughter…that is until the pain from the splinters on his tongue and mouth overwhelmed him and he was writhing in pain

"Ha! Serves ya right far eatin my legs ya barnacle brain" Kanuckles taunted…but he wasn't in much better shape at the moment. There wasn't much left to do…so with a grunt he forced himself over to his bazooka, slung It over his back, and began to crawl into the forest area to do whatever a Captain with no legs could do for his team…and hopefully…find Ruben and shoot him…legs or no legs…

"Attention campers" Chris began on the megaphones "Larry and Flapjack have been eliminated"

**Wyatt, Caitlin, Chuckie**

H couldn't believe it…it was a perfect shot…there was no way of dodging it…

AND HE JUST FLAT OUT MISSED BOTH OF THEM!

Though he was able to shimmy over to the other side of the big tree, and out of sight of the two surprised CN campers, Chuckie was now mentally kicking himself so hard that it could have forced his skeleton out of his skin

"Where did that come from!?" Caitlin asked surprised as the missed dodgeball left a small dent in the ground

"I don't know" Wyatt said catching his breath as the red rubber ball of death had just missed him "But it had to be in the trees" Wyatt said as he pointed his bazooka up in the air, as did Caitlin

Chuckie was so screwed, he had the perfect chance to eliminate at least one CN star…but like always…he failed to capitalize on a perfect opportunity. He could hear his campmates now 'Chuckie you are so stupid! We gave you a second chance and you blew it…and there isn't going to be a third chance!'

The nerdy red head cringed…though not completely found out…Wyatt and Caitlin weren't taking their eyes off of the trees

He had to think of some diversion…anything to just take their eyes off the trees for two seconds so he could get a shot in…but what?

He looked around…there wasn't much on a tree to cause a diversion…but then he saw it, right next to him was some bark that was chipping off, and it was a big chunk…if he could throw that in a nearby bush…he could distract them just enough…it was his only option

"Alright…we know you're up there somewhere…so give yourself up now and we'll make this quick and painless" Wyaatt bargained with his mystery attacker

"Which tree do you think he's hiding on?" Caitlin said in a faint whisper

"Don't know…but he isn't going to get the jump on us" Wyatt said

After another moment they heard something in the bush behind them

"I don't think so!" Wyatt said as he shot two dodgeballs into the bush…only to find nothing there

"But wait a second…I though…oh no" Wyatt finally put it together…just in time for him to be shot in the back with a dodeball to go careening right into the bush he was shooting and his collar making a faint beep signaling his elimination

"Ow…" Wyatt whimpered as he lay in the bush in pain

Though Chuckie hit him…he lost his balance and was only hanging onto a nearby vine…he had dropped his gun a few moments ago

"So it was you" Caitlin said as Chuckie was too scared to respond

Suddenly he began to hear the vine tear

"Oh no…please no" Chuckie whimpered…but it was all for naught as the vine finally snapped in two

"Ahhhhhhh!!" Chuckie yelled as he swung from the vine like a nerdy version of Tarzan as he careened straight into a surprised Caitlin…sending them both into the bush

After a moment they both came to…and after another couple moments…they learned of the awkward position they were in

Chuckie…after a moment found out he was laying on something soft…and warm…unfortunately for him…it was Caitlin's breasts!!

After Caitlin realized where Chuckie had landed it took a moment to get over the shock of the situation

"Hey! Get off!!" Caitlin shouted as she shoved Chuckie off as his face was a beet red. He didn't even know if what just happened was real or not…he was out of it

"Well…what do you have to say for yourself?" Caitlin asked

"Bahayya…hehefaaaguula…yabernafa" was all Chuckie could muster as he stared into space…not quite comprehending the fact that Caitlin fired a dodgeball and hit him square in the but…but to him it was almost like cupid…if cupid was a gym coach with a bazooka…but still…he didn't care if he was eliminated…he couldn't tell up from down at the moment as Caitlin stormed off into the woods with a faint blush on her face…though it may not have been from embarrassment as Chuckie's collar emitted a beep signaling his elimination

"Attention…Wyatt and Chuckie have been eliminated" Chris said through the megaphone

**Confessional Cam- Way to go man!!**

Caitlin- That was so humiliating…I mean he actually landed right on my breasts…so humiliating…though he was surprisingly warm…and his hair was kind of soft for it being so messy looking and…wait what am I saying!? That was embarrassing and I would like to put the whole thing behind me /turns away from camera…but not enough to make out a faint blush on her face

Chuckie- /Still has a huge blush on his face and looks in a loves truck state/ Wow…Caitlin is really pretty...even if she shot me with a dodgeball…/sigh/…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jimmy, Dil**

"Hurry up…its right there" Jimmy said between breaths as he and Dil were about twenty feet away from the cabin

"Once we're inside we need to come up with a plan" Dil said seriously

"Get into safe place first…plan later" Jimmy said as they finally reached the porch and busted in the door…startling a certain paranormal enthusiast sitting nearby

"Ahhhh!! Take this!" Dib shouted as he shot a dodgeball…though it missed…it embedded in the wall

"Dib, relax it us!" Jimmy said frantically as Dil was still lying face down from dodging the shot

"Oh…sorry guys…but you can't be too careful" Dib said getting the dodgeball he shot and putting it back into the bazooka

"So what are you doing here?" Dil asked as it looked like Dib had been lounging around and watching TV

"Well…I figured I would wait out the action from here and if anyone came in…I'd shoot them" Dib explained as Dil and Jimmy experienced that first hand

"Well sorry to interrupt your little getaway…but we have problems" Jimmy said sternly

"What do you mean problems?" Dib asked a little worried

"Someone shot at us on the way here…and he got Tommy too" Dil said disappointed he couldn't help his brother

"Did they see you come here!?" Dib asked as he checked the windows hesitantly

"I'm pretty sure…but the shot was from far away…so I'm not sure how long it will be before they arrive" Jimmy said worried

"Well what do we do?" Dib asked as he was now caught up in the situation

"I say we barricade the door and shut all the windows…the dodgeballs are pretty strong though…I'm not sure how flimsy or thin the windows are…knowing Chris…their cheap" Jimmy said upset

"Well we have to do something" Dil said thinking…how about we barricade the door…then we use some Nick mattresses and block the staircase…we could shoot them from up there and it would be hard for them to shoot us from high up" Dil said, hoping the plan would work

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Dib said as time wasn't an option at this point

"I have to say Dil…good plan" Jimmy said approvingly to the gonzo kid

"Can I participate in this little plan of yours?" A familiar voice sounded out…but the three need not get their guns as they knew who it was…

"Angelica!" The three chanted in unison as the princess was right outside the open door

"How did you get here?!" Jimmy asked surprised

"Well…I was board of just sitting at my old hiding place so I decided to make my was to a cabin…at least at the Girls Cabin I could redo my hair…but then I saw Tommy get shot and you two bolt from the scene to the Kids Cabin…despite our feeling toward one another…I am on your team…and Tommy is my cousin so…I want in" Angelica said sternly as the three looked at each other as if they had a choice

"Help Dib get the mattresses of of some of the Nick beds…Dil and I will barricade the door with the couch" Jimmy said strategically as the four understood their jobs and were at work turning their cabin into a base

**Jude, Jonesy**

"Dude come on…there has to be a way down!" Jonesy cried desperately as there seemingly wasn't any way down

"Well you're the one who wanted to get up there bro…didn't you think about how to get down?" Jude asked

"I was caught up in the moment!" Jonesy exclaimed "Isnt there at least a bush or something that could cushion the blow?" Jonesy asked hoping for a yes

"Don't think so bro…they cleared all of the plants put to build the building" Jude said as Jonesy grumbled in frustration

They heard a rustling in the bushed soon after…though both teens were ready to shoot…they lowered their weapons once they saw it was Caitlin

"Hey bra…heard Wyatt got eliminated…tough break" Jude said disappointed

"Yeah well…at least I eliminated Chuckie" Caitlin said a little angrily…though Jude wanted to asked…Caitlin eyes told him to think otherwise

"Um helllooo!! Remember me!? Still stuck up here!" Jonesy shouted as Caitlin saw that he was up there

"How in the world did you-"

"Look I made a mistake in coming up here…but come on…I eliminated Tommy, so it wasn't a total loss. But I didn't know I would be stuck up here …so can someone please helps me down!? Jonesy asked again upset

"With what?" Caitlin asked as there was nothing to land on

After a moment Jonesy figured out a good plan "Quick Jude…throw your arms up in the air" Jonesy said as the light bulb turned on

"Um…okay…but I don't see how th-AAAAHAHHHUUUGGHH!!!!" was all the mellow skater could say as Jonesy landed on top of him

"I'm alive!" Jonesy said as he stood up triumphantly "And I didn't get hurt"

"Good for you" Jude whimpered as Jonesy got off him and helped him up

"Sorry dude…but it was the only thing I could think of…and I did not want to sleep up there tonight" Jonesy said emphatically

"Fine bro…but next time a little more warning would be most appreciated k?" Jude said rubbing his sore back

"Well hopefully that won't happen again" Jonesy said upset "Okay…now that that's taken care of…off to the Kids Cabin" Jonesy said as the three continued to the cabin

"Why the Kid's Cabin?" Caitlin asked

"Cause some Nick stars ran in there and Jonesy said it would be easy to get them" Jude said…though not quite convinced Jonesy's plan would work…but it was there only plan so they continued onto the Kid's Cabin…ready for anything and everything that might happen

**Mandy, Nikki**

After a few moments the girls were able to lose the Army of Justice and take refuge into the abandoned mess hall to regroup

"Phew…glad we lost them…we were way to outnumbered there" Nikki said as she plopped on a mess hall bench a little winded from running

"Don't get comfy…" Mandy said leering out the window "There out there" she said grimly

"What!? But we lost them in the woods didn't we?" Nikki asked surprised

"Well I don't think they know we're out here…and I don't see Bessie or Keef…but I don't want to take any chances of falling into a trap…let's get out the back door there…where Chef takes out the trash…we should be able to sneak out without them noticing…then when we regroup…we get them back" Mandy said coldly as Nikki agreed as she knew they were outnumbered right now

"Ok lets go" Mandy said as she opened the back door to the mess hall…only to be greeted by a yellow sponge…with a loaded bazooka

"Time to take out the trash…daaaaaah…that's a good one" Spongebob said as she shot a dodgeball at the two, but they were both able to dodge it and let it go into the wall with a WHACK!

"Darn it!" Nikki said as she got her gun back from the floor and shot back at the chipper sea sponge…but he easily dodged it

Their troubles were only beginning as Zim crashed through the window with dramatic effect…that wasn't really needed…and Sheen entered through the main doors…surrounding the two again

"Thought you could get away from us eh? Well you thought wrong human!" Zim taunted…which wasn't a good thing to do to Mandy

"Well it looks like you'll soon be joining your friend Billy on the elimination bench" Sheen said as Nikki noticed something different

"Wait…where's Bessie and Keef…are they outside or something?" Nikki asked unsure of what happened to the two

After the punk asked that question a look of blank surprise hit the three as they realized they had left the two behind

"I thought they were behind us?" Spongebob asked worried

"Well there has been no word of any elimination…so I'm guessing they just lost us in the whole 'run for you lives before the tree crushes you!' thing" Zim said

"Yeah I'm sure their fine…after this we can go find them" Sheen said to his team as they focused their attention back to Nikki and Mandy

"Well it looks like this is it…it's been a pleasure knowing you Mandy" Nikki said upset as the guns were ready to fire

"Don't count us out yet…" Mandy said in a hiss as Nikki turned to her dumbfounded

"You have a plan?" Nikki asked surprised

"I always have a plan" Mandy said emotionless

"It ends here Mandy!" Sheen said crazily as the three took aim

"Get ready" Mandy said in an almost inaudible whisper

"For Wha-" Nikki couldn't finish as Mandy shot a nearby pot of food…spilling the contents to the floor…but this was no ordinary food…it was Chef's food that had been left in that pot for two days…leaving the horrid concoction more mutated then it was as it was now green…and moving toward the Army of Justice

"For the love of the Nebula Galaxie!! Shoot for your life!" Sheen said drastically as Zim and Zim who wer closest just unloaded on the mutation. While this was taking place…Mandy was planning an escape

"Get ready to run" Mandy said but before Nikki could even respond she shot a stunned Spongebob sending him flying right out of the room as his collar beeped signaling his elimination, and Mandy and Nikki ran into the woods again to escape…though now…the numbers were even

After unloading all seven dodgeballs between them…the 'food' was slain

"Darn it!" They got away again!" Zim grumbled as he reloaded his weapon

"Not to worry Zim…look" Sheen said smiling slyly as he pointed to a footprint of Nikki's that had stepped into some of the green food…and left a trail

"This is about to get a lot more interesting" Sheen said slyly as they both reloaded and went in pursuit of their competition

"Spongebob has been eliminated" Chris said through the megaphone

**Squidward**

"ZZZZZZZ" Squidward said as he was still asleep…and oblivious to the action taking place…and having his reacuring dream of him becoming a world famous Clarinet player/Artist/Dancer…but how long would the peace for the grouchy squid last?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow…there has certainly been a lot of action hasn't there?" Chris said as he turned away from the monitors he was watching showing the locations of the campers

"There has been fights, concussions, sniper attacks, cunning strategy, attacking trees, mutated 'food', lost limbs, and even a little fling…hehehe" Chris said snickering at Caitlin and Chuckie's little…'interaction'

"Hate to say that after all that we have to go to commercial…but we do!" Chris said as he could hear the boos from the world around him ready to rip his head off for taking it to commercial now of all times when it was really getting good

"Oh it won't be that long" Chris said smiling…and before we come back…we'll leave you with these cliffhangers…

**Who will win this pivotal battle of strength, wit, and red rubber death?**

**Will Mandy be able to prevail over her toughest challenge to date?**

**Will Bessie be able to safe Keef in time?**

**Who will go home in the next campfire ceremony? **

**And will Squidward be awake to see anything!?"**

Squidward: ZZZZZZZ!!!

"All this and so much more when we return to Total…Animation…Island!" Chris exclaimed as the camera faded to black

Remaining Nick campers- Sheen, Zim, Jimmy, Dil, Dib, Bessie, Keef, Angelica, Squidward

Eliminated- Tommy, Spongebob, Chuckie

Remaining CN campers- Jonesy, Jude, Caitlin, Nikki, Mandy, Kanuckles, Schnitzel, Chowder, Ruben

Eliminated- Larry, Flapjack, Wyatt, Billy

**Boy has this chapter brought out a lot in me let me tell you! I didn't plan on it being this long but it has just brought out a lot in the plot so…it's going to continue into the next chapter…with I am hoping the next campfire ceremony…I don't think I will make it THAT long. That you all for being patient with the stupid school thing and the slow updates…hopefully I can post updates faster than I have been…just please be patient with me! It takes awhile to write these on top of school work, but like I said I will not let it die and I am sticking to it! Please review as I enjoy reviews and the next chapter will be here as soon as possible**

**And on a quick side note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYONE!! **

Next Time- More action and (hopefully) the next campfire ceremony


	11. The Dodgeball filled climax!

**Day 3 Part 3**

More Red Rubber balls…injuries…crying for mommy…and more!

**Hello readers…this took longer than usual…considering that my computer nearly fried over the past two weeks…so I really was unable to get on the story as much as I wanted to. So I thank you all for being patient with me and I promised action and you shall receive it. Like I always say…I update when I can and as soon as I can…and since Thanksgiving weekend is coming up…it should give me more time than usual. Dedicated to the Kobold Necromancer**

Disclaimer- I own nothing…now excuse me…I need to go fend off some lawyers with a bazooka filled with red rubber death!! Sue this!! RAHHHH!!!...and of course…enjoy

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Chris continued to monitor the remaining camper's whereabouts from the control room. So far he deduced that the campers where in these locations…

Dil, Dib, Jimmy and Angelica were all inside the Kid's Cabin apparently…trying to set up some type of fortress

Jude, Jonesy, Wyatt and Caitlin were not too far away from them and were closing in…ready for a battle

Mandy and Nikki were running from the self proclaimed army of justice and they, meaning Zim and Sheen…were in hot pursuit

Ruben was in the woods area with two fully loaded bazookas in his possession (wouldn't want to run into him anytime soon)

Kanuckles was…crawling as he had lost his wooden legs to a shark in the woodland area as well…despite the injury…he wanted to find Ruben and make him pay

Keef…was stuck under a tree

Bessie…was looking for help to get Keef out of the tree

And Squidward…was still ASLEEP! To Chris's annoyance

Chris looked for a second and realized something "Wait a second…where are those other two…the rock guy and fat purple raccoon, cat rabbit thing?" Chris asked scratching his five o clock shadow

Just then he saw them…and they hadn't moved since the start of the competition

"What the heck are they doing?" the handsome host asked irritated "Their supposed to be shooting people in the head…not sitting there! What could the possibly be doing!?" Chris asked flabbergasted

**Chowder, Schnitzel**

Chris's answer to that question was simply that Schnitzel did feel like getting turned to rubble today, and figured staying out of the line of fire for as long as possible benefited the team

And Chowder…had been sucking on one of his dodgeballs like it was a piece of candy

"Man" Chowder said spitting out the red rubber ball "This candy taste terrible" Chowde said disgusted…but it didn't stop him from sucking on it again happily

"Oh Rada!" Schnitzel said as he face palmed. Maybe he didne want to get caught in the line of fire…but he also really didn't want to risk going out there with Chowder…considering he gets so distracted at times…he would probably get them both eliminated, and he didn't want to risk that stupid mistake and cost their team…because that may persuade a few votes in the long run

Chowder spit out the 'candy' again to talk "Schnitzel…why aren't you eating your candy?" Chowder asked confused

Schnitzel let out a long, exasperated sigh before responding "Rada…rada rada rada….ra ra rada rada raaada….rada rada raaada radar a ra da! Rada rada rada!" Schnitzel said trying to get it through Chowder's head that thiswas a challenge and those weren't candy…they were dodgeballs

"Oh…" Chowder said as he stared into space for a moment "Can I still eat it?" Chowder asked

Schnitzel…if he had hair…would have ripped it out by the root "Rada! Rada rada!!" Schnitzel said as he slumped over…giving up with Chowder since there was no getting through to him

"Well there's no need to get snippy" Chowder said as he put the Dodgeball back into his mouth and sucked on it again happily to Schnitzel's annoyance, getting whacked by dodgeballs was looking better and better

Just then…out of nowhere…Bessie just emerged out of the bushes…startling Schnitzel almost out of his cook apron, but Chowder…oblivious as always waved happily to his friend

Bessie breathed heavily as she had been sprinting for help for Keef…who still trapped under the tree…sh had yet to notice the two CN campers in front of her

When she finally did, she was apprehensive at first…until she saw Chowder…sucking on one of his dodgeballs

"Oh thank goodnessh" Bessie said as she wiped her brow of sweat "I have been looking for someone to help me-AHHH!!" Bessie only had a second to dodge Schnitzel's blast as it hit of a tree

"Rada" Schnitzel said as he snapped his fingers annoyed…he almost had her

Bessie face palmed…it was indeed an ongoing competition…and though Chowder wasn't much of a threat at the moment, Schnitzel didn't seem to hesitate in firing at her…but she needed their help, Schnitzel especially. With his strong rock physique he would be the best candidate to help free Keef

"Schnitshel!" Bessie said from a bush…only alerting him to her whereabouts…wheras…he shot again…but Bessie dodged again…using her Honeybee expertise in combat training and her 7 badges in such field to dodge the oncoming red rubber projectiles

"Will you just lishen to me for a shecond!?" Bessie screamed…only to be met by another dodgeball as she dodged it

"Rada rada rada rada?" Schnitzel questioned, taking a brief moment to hear her out and save his last shot

"I didn't come here to fight" Bessie said as she nervously appeared from the bushes, but Schnitzel didn't by it and aimed the gun directly at the Honeybee scout ready to fire

"No wait…please jusht hear me out!" Bessie pleaded…but it didn't look like Schnitzel was in the bargaining mood

"Will you let me talk if I throw my weapon away?" Bessie asked…hoping for at least hope to talk to the rock monster

Schnitzel though it over…but if se didn't have the weapon…she wasn't a threat…so if she did that…then…"Rada" Schnitzel said with some skepticism in his voice

Bessie took the bazooka and threw it to the side…far enough that no one in the area could grab it, as Schnitzel saw this he lowered his own gun to Bessie's relief. Chowder…oblivious till now…joined Schnitzel's side to see what his fellow AFFFC member was so upset about

"Okay…" Bessie said as she regained her composure "I need your help…Keef's trapped under a tree…" Bessie began

"Rada rada rada rada?" Schnitzel asked

"Yesh the happy kid with the weird shmile…anyway…I can't free him shince the tree is so big and…shince you're a rock monshter and all…I need you to shave him…if not I'm afraid all that weight could really damage hish lower exshtremitiesh…so I ask you…can you please help him…you're the only one who can" Bessie pleaded to the rock monster as he was the only one with the strength to free Keef himself

Schnitzel wasn't sure what to do…Bessie seemed to be telling the truth, he was skeptical and though it may be a trap until he saw the worry in her eyes, Schnitzel let out a long sigh…he was always getting into these situations…but he should have seen it coming on a show run by Chris Maclean

After another moment Schnitzel came to a decision "Ra-BOOM!!" was all Schnitzel could say as a dodgeball wizzed by Bessie's head as he was able to fall and avoid it…she heard a snort of anger after the miss and automatically knew who it was

"Oh no…itsh Ruben" Bessie said worried…though she didn't know much about Ruben yet…she knew that he wasn't the friendliest guy around…and currently unarmed…was bad as well. From her estimate he seemed to be about 10 yeard away…and closing

"Go…pleash help Keef…I'll dishtract Ruben…he's just about a five minute walk due easht…jusht pleash go before he shees you!" Bessie said as she quickly took off in the opposite direction and Schnitzel…not even thinking…grabbed Chowder and ran east…hoping to find Keef and avoid Ruben seeing him in the clearing…though he didn't get his answer out…it was a grumbled 'OK fine…whatever' and Chowder, comprehending a friend was in trouble…was more than ready to help Keef out…and Keef making all that delicious food also helped Chowder say yes…but the friend thing helped too

Ruben appeared in the clearing about ten seconds after Chowder and Ruben bolted "Blast…I swear I had hear off guard" Ruben said angrily "Who in the world was she talking to? …probably a Nick camper or something, planning a scheme of some sort…good thing I broke up that little conversation…now then…Bessie my dear…let's see how you deal with no weapon" Ruben said smiling sinisterly as he ran after the unarmed Honeybee scout with all intention to eliminate her quickly

**Kid's Cabin- Dil, Jimmy, Angelica, Dib**

The four Nick stars had indeed succeeded in making the cabin a fortress. They blocked all the doors and windows with the beds, table, couch and anything that could be used as a decent barrier, and blocked the stairwell with a Nick bunk by wedging it and a few mattresses in the staircase, the four campers waited above…ready to fire on their unsuspecting targets

"Any sign of them yet?" Jimmy asked Angelica and Dib, who were looking out each window to make sure they caught sight of any CN star that would come their way

"No" Angelica said bluntly as she leaned on the windowsill seemingly bored

"All clear on my end" Dib said as he, unlike Angelica, was keeping a close eye on the surroundings

"Ok then…are you sure that we blocked every entry point Dil?" Jimmy asked double checking; making sure it wouldn't be easy for them to enter the cabin

"Yep brain man…the windows, the front door, and there" Dil said pointing to the staircase "They wont be getting in so easy

"Good…I'm not sure who it was who fired on us…but I'm sure that whoever it was saw where we were going…so they should be here anytime now" Jimmy said as he rubbed his chin in thought

And just a few moments later… "I see someone out there" Dib said urgently

"Me too" Angelica said now alert as she narrowed her eyes "The teen squad…minus the punk and the music man" she grumbled, there wasn't news on Nikki being eliminated…so the princess was wondering where she was

That thought crossed Jimmy's mind as well, they could have sent Nikki around to try a sneak attack "Dil, is Nikki in the back of the Kid's Cabin?" Jimmy asked urgently knowing there was a back window there

"Dil looked through the back window that showed the back of the cabin…but found no one there

"Nope dude…looks like she's somewhere else" Dil said shrugging

"Looks like the odds are in our favor then" Dib said as he fixed his glasses in thought

"Well at least that's even odds…and we have the element of surprise as well" Jimmy said smiling "Dib, Angelica…get your guns ready…as soon as those three get close enough…shoot at them with the best possible accuracy you can muster…we must get them while we have the advantage" Jimmy ordered

Dib and Angelica nodded in understanding…though both wouldn't normally take orders from Jimmy (Angelica especially taking orders from anyone) but both wanted to win and would have to comply for now if they wanted that to happen

Meanwhile outside…Jonesy, Jude, and Caitlin had reached the front of the Kids Cabin

"Bet they blocked everything by now" Jonesy grumbled…we shouldn't all go in the front…Jude…go around the left…Caitlin the right…I'll go around the back window" Jonesy said strategizing a plan that he was already three steps behind on

"Gotcha" Jude said as he went to the left side of the cabin…where there was a window and Caitlin the same, a window also on the right side of the cabin as well

Jonesy walked up to the front of the cabin and onto the porch…of course to find the widows and the door locked

Caitlin and Jude were the same, no way in as the windows were locked

"Got it" Caitlin said as she got out her credit card she brought in her pocket (though it wasn't much use here) and began to pick at the lock slowly as it was on the inside

Jude…did not have as much luck as he didn't have an implement to open the window with, luckily he had an alternative method…charging at it with full force…which ended with pain in his shoulder and him dazed on the ground

"Kay…that didn't work out the way I thought" Jude said as he got up and rubbed his sore shoulder "Man…there has to be a way in…" he said as he began to think…which was something the mellow skater didn't do on a daily basis

Jonesy however did have something for the front lock…a paperclip…and knowing how Jonesy is…he has surely picked his fair share of locks in his day

Here we go" Jonesy said slyly as he began to pick the lock with the straightened out paperclip…after a few moments of tinkering…he heard the lock click open

"Ha! Losers…think you could outsmart the Jonesmeister eh? Well I guess you though wrong!" Jonesy said cockily as he turned the knob and walked forward…only to hit the door face first when it didn't open

"What the!?" Jonesy said as he rubbed his sore nose…he walked over to the left front window to faintly see that they had put a chair on the knob of the door to prevent it's opening…as well as propping a shelf they had found in the closet for extra weight

"Damn!" Jonesy said angrily as he banged his head on the window glass…only to be holding his head in pain seconds later

"Owww" He whimpers in pain, but looks in the cabin once again

"Hmmm…they knew we were coming so they must be on the second floor…better get Jude and Caitlin so we can discuss a strate-

BOOM!! Was all that was heard on both sides of the cabin where Jonesy's teen friends went. The cocky teen froze, he was safe under the porch from a sniper attack…but he guessed his friends weren't

"Ahhhhh!!" Got Jonesy out of his thoughts as the screams of a certain mellow skater were heard as he dove for the safety of the porch

"Dude you made it" Jonesy said as he got a flustered Jude in a hug…only a second later to realize it looked very awkward and let go

"Dude what happened?" Jonesy asked as Jude caught his breath to answer

"/Huff/.../Huff/…I was thinking of a way to open the eindow…and the next thing a I see is a dodgeball coming straight at my noggin! I can't believe I dodged it…" Jude said rubbing his cap as he let out a sigh

"Man they had us beat from the start…wonder how Caitlin did on her…" He trailed off in mid sentence as he and Jude's eyes got wide at a sudden realization

"CAITLIN!!" they screamed in unison as they ran to the other end of the porch to see if their friend was okay and didn't meet a red rubber demise

Unfortunately for Caitlin she did meet a red rubber demise as she was bending over picking the lock on the window…Angelica shot her 'accidentally' in the worst place to be shot…in the butt

"Owwwww!!" Caitlin whimpered as she rubbed her now very sore bottom after a dodgeball just whacked it at about 25mph

"Ouch…that had to hurt" Jonesy said as he was doing all he could to hold in the laughter

"Yeah…that was kinda harsh" Jude said…though he wasn't laughing as Caitlin rolled on the ground in pain and her collar beeped signaling elimination

Meanwhile in the top floor…Angelica wasn't holding anything back as she was erupting in laughter at Caitlin's expense (which let's face it…is pretty natural for her)

**Confessional Cam- I say What What?!**

Dib- /Looking very annoyed/ I can't believed I missed that idiot! I mean he was right there! Credited I'm not the sports type…especially in dodgeball…/shivers/…but come on…how on the planet Earth was he able to dodge that shot!?

Jude- I don't really know how I dodged it…just lucky I guess

Jimmy-…he tripped

Angelica- /face is red from laughing so hard/ Hahahaha…oh man…that made everything that Chris has put me through worthwhile…/snickers/…best challenge ever

Jonesy- /also snickering/ I'm sorry Caitlin…but that was definitely a good shot…sorry…but it was! /snickers again and soon breaks out into full laughter/

Dil- …Ouch

Jimmy- That is definitely going to hurt in the morning

Caitlin- /Has an ice pack on her bottom/ Ohhh…my poor butt…it really didn't deserve that…Rrrgghhh!!! ANGELICA…YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!

Chris Maclean- /Trying to hold the laughing in…but of course can't/ heheheheh…I love this show

* * *

"Attention…/snicker/…Caitlin has been eliminated!" Chris said holding in the laughter

"Man now what do we do?" Jonesy said as he leaned back onto the porch wall

"Well dude I think if we go out there we are pretty much toast" Jude said worried

"Well it looks like we need to find a way in here…" Jonesty said as he and Jude began to think of a way to pick the locks on the windows and/or door

Meanwhile in the upstairs of the cabin…

"Well at least we were able to get one of them" Jimmy said as Angelica let out a snicker again…feeling proud of what she did to Caitlin…though she was Angelica…

"I guess that Jonesy and Jude are going to try and break in" Dil said as it seemed that the four would need to form a new plan if the two teens were able to break into the cabin

"Let's see what they do first…somehow I doubt that Jonesy and Jude are the brightest lights in the chandelier" Jimmy said "Though we do have that secondary barrier if they get in on their own

"So what should we do now?" Dil asked his brainy teammate

"I guess all we do now is wait to see what transpires next…I just have a bad feeling that it isn't going to be good" Jimmy said forbearing to the other three Nick campers nervousness

**Mandy, Nikki**

The two needed to work fast as Zim and Sheen were closing in…which wasn't good. Tey had run a good bit already, but were now at the beach area with no hiding spot

"Crap!" Nikki said as they ran the beachside "Where do we go now?"

Mandy had a blank stare on her face which usually meant she was forming a plan "Got it…I know where we can surprise those two idiots" Mandy said emotionless as Nikki followed her, hoping her plan would work

A few moments later the two members of the 'Army of Justice' appeared out of the woods

"They mustn't be far…" Sheen said observing the two trails of footprints in the sand

"Hmmm…very observant human…those should lead us right to them, then we can destroy them!" Zim said triumphantly

"Uh…or we could just shoot them with the dodgeballs and win the challenge" Sheen suggested

Zim looked at Sheen a little oddly "Ugh…fine" Zim said annoyed. He really did want to destroy Mandy…if she could in fact be destroyed. That would be another 'hyuman' as Zim sometimes refers to earth creatures to watch out for…so far his list consisted of Dib, Keef, and…Ms. Bitters…/tremble/

"Not to worry dude….destroy or not destroy…the Army of Justice shall prevail!" Sheen said as he let out a "Huzzaahhh!"

Zim cringed but tried not to show it…he was having a really having a hard time keeping this "friendly Alien" persona. It was literally making his Pak work overtime so his head wouldn't explode. But it was worth it…he was gaining trust from the other campers and has Dib to an extent believing he is 'off doody' for the time being. But one he obtained the 1 million in earth currency from winning the show…he would be able to but whatever super tech to make his lab more destructive and his weapons deadlier…and of course more snacks…he could see himself now…taking over earth…getting a medal from the tallest signifying his great triumph and becoming an almighty Irken warrior!

But he had to play it one step at a time…

"Right…we shall be victorious…Huzzzz….ahhh" Zim forced out as he weakly pumped his fist…he had better win for all he is going through

"Ok…let's see…oh man…the tracks go back into the woods" Sheen said upset as he knew Mandy wasn't that dumb and would do something like this

"It appears that we have to go into the woodland area again" Zim said as his alien mind could see that Mandy and Nikki were planning something…he could care less about Sheen…but he needed to figure out what they were up to…so he wasn't getting whacked in the face with a dodgeball…

"Right then…lets go" Sheen said as the two went onward into the forest…hoping they would get the upper hand on the two again

**Bessie, Ruben**

Bessie had been running for her life for the past few minutes. Despite Ruben's slow speed…he was firing at will since he had 2 fully loaded guns…he had seven with the one she dodged in the clearing…and he had fired two more since…and to her surprise they had been right on target and she has had t use all her dodging training from Honeybee scouts to dodge the two blasts…which slowed down her speed, which seemed to be Rubens plan to start with. Slow her down and then get into close range for a shot

"You can't keep this up forever missy!" Ruben said slyly as he was about ready to fire again…but Bessie using her quick thinking took a quick left turn which stopped ruben for a second…which was enough to widen the gap by a few feet

"Drat!" Ruben said as he ran after her again, he wasn't about to let her just get away

'Darn it…how am I going to losh thish guy?!' Bessie thought to herself (and yes even thinking she lisps…it's that natural to her)

She looked back for a split second…but unfortunately that's all the time she needed for her to run into a tree and fall over

"Ooohhh" Bessie said as she shook the cobwebs and sat up…only to see that Ruben was about three feet away…ready to fire

"Now then…sorry about this but it's for the good of the CN team…no hard feelings of course" Ruben said in an almost sarcastic tone as he pointed his gun at the helpless Bessie…ready to fire…and then…

BOOM!!!

Bessie winced…waiting for the impact to drill her…but it never came…instead…she opened her eyes and saw Ruben still standing there…eyes wide in shock…he dropped his bazookas as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell flat on his back unconscious. Bessie soon saw that a dodgeball a few feet away that must have hit him directly in the skull…but Ruben mustn't have seen the shooter considering he was so intent to shoot Bessie…but which Nick star saved her?

She looked and a few feet away…was no Nick star…it was none other than Captain Kanuckles! His face looked breathless as he gasped for air…Bessie could tell he was injured…especially after she notice that his wooden legs were gone

He finally collapsed onto a tree trunk exhausted as Bessie went over to him concerned

"Mr. Kanucklsh?" Bessie said as the lazy captain opened his eyes lazily to see that Bessie was about two feet away from him

His eyes widened as he frantically searched for his gun for protection

"No no it'sh ok! I'm unarmed" Bessie said holding two empty hands over her head to show she had no weapon…at this Kanuckles calmed down a bit

"What are…what are ya doin here?" He asked as he caught his breath

"What am I doing here? You're the one who shot Ruben…he wash just about to shoot me…and then you shaved me" Bessie said

Kanuckles looked a little shocked at this…he had no clue Bessie was there…he saw Ruben and used what strength he had left to shoot him

"I…didn't even know you ware thare…I wanted ta get Ruben far what he did ta Flap" Kanuckles said as he sat up a little on the base of the tree

"What!? What happened!?" Bessie asked as Flapjack was her friend and if something happened it concerned her

Kanuckles took a breath…he told her about how Larry, Ruben and some other CN stars…he wasn't sure of the others cause he forgot…but he knew there were more were all conspiring to eliminate him…but old Kanucky found out about it…but that didn't stop them…though he escaped by accidentally falling off the cliff…Flapjack was left up there and Ruben eliminated him. But Kanuckles troubles weren't over as shark bit his legs off and threw him on the beach. And since then he had been dragging himself in the woods in search for Ruben for what seemed like miles of forest…and then what she already knew

"Wow…the beach is about fifteen minutes from here…jusht by walking…I can only imagine how hard it wash to get here by crawling" Bessie thought as Kanuckles let out a groan of pain. He never really exercised that much…and that was about as much he had done in about three years combined, and he really didn't need to be reminded of it

"Shorry" Bessie said as she observed Kanuckles…he seemed to be in no condition to continue

"Mr. Kanucklsh…I don't think you are in the condishion to continue in the challengsh" Bessie said worried

"Heck no!" Kanuckles bellowed as it startled Bessie a little. Kanuckles was always stubborn and hard headed…even when he was completely exhausted like he was now

"With all due reshpect…you sheem to be in no condition to continue" Bessie said as she was right…he had no legs…and he looked completely fatigued

"Bah…I've been in much warse situations then this. And it really isn't that bad…some duct tape and I'll be fine" Kanuckles said, but Bessie didn't seem all that convinced

"How about a new head for when I blow a dodgeball through it!" An all too familiar voice said angrily as Bessie and Kanuckles were afraid to turn in its direction…because they knew who it was…

"Ruben!?" they both cried in unison as the con artist pig man was indeed standing there with a sly scowl on his plump face

"You didn't think you would get rid of me that easily…did you?" he asked

"But…you got hit right in the head…you have a bruish on you head right there" Bessie exclaimed pointing to the incriminating bruise that was plastered on Rubens forehead

Ruben snorted "Silly little girl…you think that I would let myself be eliminated by my own teammate…Kanuckles no less" Ruben said disgusted "I heard that blowhard of a 'Captain' coming a mile away. I simply…with a flick of the wrist…took off my collar and out it on the ground. Though I got hit hard…it was a small sacrifice…considering without the collar on…I wasn't officially eliminated" Ruben said with a small chuckle

"You cheat!" Bessie said angrily as Ruben put his collar back on

"Oh give me a break with your goody goody follow the rules attitude! It's a contest to win 1 million dollars…not a 'letsget along and always play by the rules' type of game. Anyone will do anything it takes to win the money…even the stupid ones to an extent" Ruben said as he picked up both his guns and aimed them at the two…Bessie unarmed…Kanuckles unable to reach his

"Now then let us pick up where I left off…sorry Kanuckles…you may be a teammate…but sadly…it's an eye for an eye and you did shoot me first" Ruben said with all modesty "So with this I say goodbye to both of you" Ruben said in a politely sick tone as he shot the gun with onlt one dodgeball in it at Bessie, who was the bigger threat

The rest happened in slow motion…Kanuckles saw the ball heading directly for Bessie. He didn't have much time to think (like Kanuckles really thought about what he ever did anyway) and used all the strength he had left and pushed the Honeybee scout out of the way of the dodgeball…the only problem…was it hit him instead right in the stomach, sending him a few feet away from the impact as his collar signaled his elimination

"Hm…bold of you Kanuckles…but stupid" Ruben said dully as he threw his empty bazooka away…but still had a fully loaded one "Unfortunatly for you Bessie I have plenty of ammo to spare" Ruben said as his voice was filled with assurance of victory

Unfortunatly for Ruben…he did not yet see what Bessie was on top of…Kanuckles had pushed (by accident or on purpose was unknown) right on top of his bazooka

"Good riddens" Ruben said as he shot a dodgeball at Bessie…only for her to dodge it…and secure the bazooka in her grasp as she righted herself

Ruben saw that Bessie had Kanuckles gun "Oh…crud" Ruben said upset…he got carried away and now he was in trouble now…he needed to get rid of her now!

He fired again but Bessie was too quick…and she easily dodged it…and was able to fire one of Kanuckles two remaining shots…but Ruben was just able to avoid the red rubber ball as it bludgeoned the ground

"Not good enough!" Ruben shouted angrily as he shot another dodgeball at Bessie…but she did a combat roll into the bushes…getting out of Ruben's sight

"Blast it!" Ruben said angrily…but not letting his guard down…he had one shot…so did Bessie…something had to give

Bessie peered out as quietly as she could from the bushes as she observed that Ruben had his guard up…Bessie used all her Honeybee training to creep silently…like a ninja to try and shoot Ruben from the rear so he wouldn't have enough time to react to the shot…but she was almost there…and she had to be quiet because if she alerted Ruben of where she was…it would be game over for her

She was almost there…Ruben's ears tensed for any sound that would give her away as he had his gun ready to fire

"You won't beat me so easily little girl" Ruben taunted…trying to coax her "I have more experience for this game then you would have in your whole life" he coaxed again…but he knew that Bessie wouldn't fall for such a trivial taunt…he had to go deeper

"You'll be as easy to take out as that boy Flapjack was" the con artist said cunningly. Bessie tensed up…Ruben's taunt was having an effect on her since she had heard from Kanuckles and Chris that Ruben had indeed eliminated Flapjack and had a bad feeling where this was going

"It was so easy…" Ruben continued "He was so worried about poor Kanuckles when he fell of the 10,000 foot cliff. His back was turned…and I accidentally shot him in the back of the head" Ruben said without a hint of remorse…and it was about as accidental as a car driving into a Chris Maclean statue

Bessie's free hand clenched hard. This guy was supposed to be Flapjack's teammate…and he shoots him in cold blood…just for being affiliated with Kanuckles!? This wasn't right and Bessie knew it…she was going to take out this lowlife. And now had the angle to get him perfectly

Unfortunatly for her…Ruben's little taunt distracted her senses long enough for her to step on a twig which made a cracking sound…making Ruben turn around instantly ready to fire

It didn't stop Bessie…she fired her last dodgeball at the con artist…and Ruben did the same…both Dodgeballs whizzed past each other…both heading for their targets. Both Ruben and Bessie were too late to dodge…and both were simultaneously hit with the dodgeballs, Ruben said into the ground with a thud…Bessie sent into the base of a tree with a grunt of pain…both collars flashed, signaling elimination. Though Ruben was eliminated…he felt he had done his part for the alliance and eliminated his fair share of campers…though two were his own teammates…despite that however, he had a good feeling that if CN was on the chopping block…he may be safe

Bessie hoped the Nick team would win…for the reason to get rid of Ruben and whatever scheme he is planning, Kanuckles of course wanted the same thing at this point…but Larry as well wanted him gone, so his enemy list widened a bit

"Attention, Kanuckles, Ruben and Bessie have been eliminated" Chris said over the intercom

**Schnitzel, Chowder**

"Are we there yet?"

"Rada"

"Are we there yet?"

"Rada"

"Are we there yet?"

"Rada!"

"…Are we there y-"

"Rada rada rada!" Schnitzel exclaimed unable to take it anymore. He was already going to help the enemy team…he didn't need Chowder nagging in his ear on the way there. He had enough of that when they were at home…one of the reasons he was going along with the PCA alliance, he wanted Chowder gone before him if not for just a day…so his mind could finally relax and not be so stressed out. A million dollars would help in that as well. Considering he could retire from being a Chef's assistant and could do whatever he wanted…he could see it now…

"…Are we there_ yet_?" Chowder asked yet again…his tiny mind, though comprehending Keef was in trouble…was not comprehending how ticked off he was making the rock monster

"Sigh…Rada…rada rada ra…rada rada ra!" Schnitzel said explaining that they would get there…when they got there

"Ok" Chowder said…a few seconds later "Did we get there now?" Chowder asked clueless

Schnitzel could feel his brain literally snap in half…he couldn't take much more of Chowder at this point

After a few moments…they saw a fallen tree in the woods…it had to be it…they both rushed to the scene…and after scanning the area…found keef on the other side of it…still trapped underneath it's weight

Keef finally noticed the two there "Hi guys" Keef said happily waving to his two friends…though he really didn't know Schnitzel…Keef liked _everyone._ It didn't matter…he could make friends with an ameba. Even kids who bullied him in school, he considered friends…considering everything they did Keef was absolutely sure they were accidents. That's just the boy Keef was…despite him being slightly crazy…though if you were the sibling of Izzy (I know it isn't true…but come on…they look alike don't they? Don't deny it…they do) would do that to someone.

"Ohhh rada" Schnitzel said as he saw Keef's legs trapped underneath the tree. Now he could see why Bessie looked so desperate…this wasn't a good situation…but you wouldn't know it by Keef's happy mood

"Oh it isn't that bad" Chowder said "It's like Mother Nature's way of hugging him" Chowder said

"That was I said before" Keef said. Schnitzel was surrounded by idiots

"Rada rada" Schnitzel said as he loosened up and cracked his knuckles…if he could lift a giant ten thousand pound cake…he could do this

He reached his fat dark grey fingers under the base of the tree "Rada" he said signaling Chowder "Rada rada ra… ra da rada rada rada rada" Schnitzel said giving instructions to the chubby thing

"So when you lift up the tree…pull Keef out from under it?" Chowder asked repeating the directions

"Rada"

"Ok Schnitzel I won't let you…hey that cloud looks like a duck" Chowder said as he got off subject

"Hmm…I think it looks like a chicken…but duck works too" Keef said happily

"Ducks make funny noises…hehehe" Chowder said dumbly

"Rada!" Schnitzel barked getting Chowder back on the task at hand

"Oh right…the pulling ok" Chowder said as he went over to keef…ready to pull him out when ready

Schnitzel bent down ready to lift the tree. "Raaaaddddaaa!!!" He roared as he lifted the tree with all his strength and determination. It was slowly rising off the ground…just a little more

"Rrrrggggghhhh!!!!" Schnitzel said straining his arms to go higher…the tree was heavier the he tought…which wasn't good for Keefs legs at all

"After a few moments he was able to lift it enough so Chowder could lift Keef out of there

"Rada!" Schnitzel said signaling Chowder that it was time to get Keef out of there…when he got no response…he looked over to see that Chowder was doing something else at the moment

"And this is the rock that I keep in my shoe" Chowder said happily as he showed Keef the rock

"Oh that's cool Chowder…it must be special if you carry it around like that" Keef said happily

"Actually it just sort of got in there one day…but it's still cool isn't it" Chowder said marveling at the rock

"RADA!!" Schnitzel screamed desperately to Chowder

"Oh right" Chowder said as he pulled Keef from under the tree and Schnitzel let it drop to the ground…along with himself as he fell on his back and stared into the sky...that was some workout

"Phew…" Schnitzel said wiping his brow and sitting up "Rada rada?" He asked, hoping Keef was okay

"Ok I'm okay" Keef said happily

"Phew, rada ra-"

"But I can move my legs" Keef added…still in a cheery tone

Schnitzel stared mouth agape…how in the world could Keef keep up this chipper attitude

"So I guess this means I can't continue in the challenge" Keef said upset "Oh well I tried my best…that's what counts right?" he asked

"Yep" Chowder said happily agreeing with Keef's logic

Schnitzel sighed…he took out two balls from chowders bazooka and walked over to them

"Rada…rada rada ra ra rada rada rada rada….ra rada ra rada rada" Schnitzel said to Chowder…hoping he got the message

"So take Keef back to Chris to make sure he's okay?" Chowder asked again repeating what Schnitzel said back to him

"Rada" Schnitzel said as he tappef the two with the two dodgeballs…causing their collars to signal their elimination…Keef noticed but knew it was for the best…Cgowder didn't…and most likely had no clue he was in a challenge to begin with

Chowder picked Keef up to Shnitzels surprise…with great ease…he didn't think Chowder was that strong…though Keef was pretty skinny

"Well let's get going…" Chowder said happily as he waddled off to where Chris had the eliminated campers stationed…hopefully someone could help Keef there

Schnitzel let out a heavy sigh and went the opposite direction…he knew this challenge was far from over…and he was hoping it wouldn't get worse

"Attention…Chowder and Keef have been eliminated" Chris said over the intercom…and added "Five CN campers remaining, and seven Nick campers" he added…it was getting down to the wire…and the handsome host was enjoying every minute of it…cause he didn't have to go through it

**Mandy, Nikki**

The duo continued on their way…Nikki still had no idea where Mandy was going…but they had to keep moving or Sheen and Zim would find them in no time…and they needed a plan now…lucky for them…Mandy had one. Nikki just hoped it was a good one…but knowing Mandy…it would be bad for them

After a moment they finally reached it…the boathouse

"Why are we here?" Nikki asked

"Let's just get in there before Sheen and his bug faced friend get here" Mandy said emotionless as she and Nikki dashed into the boathouse and locked the door…It was spacey enough…but what did Mandy have planned?

"So what…we just hide in here and hope they don't find us?" Nikki asked

Mandy narrowed her eyes "Please Nikki…do you honestly think that I have run out of options?" Mandy asked…but Nikki knew that answer already

"Right then…so now what?" Nikki asked

"Just leave this part to me" Mandy said as she got out a cellphone "…just keep an eye out for those two idiots"

Nikki nodded and looked out the glass window on the door and immediately went out of view…they were already out there

"Let's check by the boathouse" Sheen said as it seemed to be the only place to remotely hide

"Over there?" Zim said with some hesitation in his voice

"Yeah dude…there a problem?" Sheen asked

"No no there is no problem at all…I Zim will have no problem accompanying you to the boathouse" Zim said putting on a zipper toothed smile…but when Sheen was out of hearing range he muttered "Surrounded by all that water" he said nervously. Yes water was like fire to Irkens…but he could not let a filthy 'hyuman' or 'stink-beasts' among other names as he sometimes called the ones he hated (which was pretty much everyone on the planet. But has been calling them simply humans to go along with his 'nice alien attitude') find out about his weaknesses…after all…he was ZIM…conqueror of planets and ruler of worlds!! (In his own mind)

"Yo Mandy…you better hurry up with whatever your doing" Nikki said as they were heading for them…and they were cornered

"I got it covered" Mandy said emotionless as she dialed a number…two rings later the person on the other line answered

"Hello?"

"Grim…it's Mandy" the evil little girl said emotionless

"Oh it's you…I taught you were on that Total Animation show?" Grim said upset as he eased back on Billy's couch…he really needed a few days away from Mandy (everyone did)…though he was getting that…he was also getting every chore she would have done in her absence…but that was no different from when she was there anyway

"I still am…and so is Billy" Mandy said continuing "Look I'm in a tight spot and I need a favor" She started

"Why should I help you?" Grim asked…but he knew the answer

"Because I own you…and if you don't and we lose…so help me **I WILL-" **she began as those last words where dripped in venom

With a heavy sigh Grim gave in "What do you want?" he simply asked

"You're at Billy's right?" she asked

"Yes"

"Good…go down to the basement …I hid something there just in case a situation would arise such as this" She said emotionless as Nikki was getting nervous…they were only about ten feet away from the door

"I don't know why I put up wit dis…stupid…it was a hamster…all this over a stupid soul of a hamster…I could have let it live…but nooooo…I had ta be all high and mighty…'Oh I could beat you for it…I'm the Grim Reaper…If you win the game of limbo I'll be your best friend forever' What was I tinking?!" Grim rambled to himself as he reached the basement

"Ok Mandy…what am I lookin for here?" Grim asked annoyed

"On the left hand wall there is something covered in a sheet…unwrap it" the evil little girl demanded

"And be quick about it" Nikki mumbled as she got her gun ready to fight just in case

With a grumble he went over to it…it sure was big…when he took the white sheet off it let's just say if he had eyes they would have jetted out of his skull

"How did you get something like dis? Moreover…how did ya get it down here with no one knowin!?" Grim asked in total shock at what was before him

"No time to answer bonehead…just teleport it here with your scythe ok?" she asked in a grumble

"Uh…about me scythe…" Grim began

"Oh don't tell me someone took it again" Mandy said in a hiss. When she got no answer she assumed this correct

"Who was it this time?" she demanded

With a sigh he answered "…Billy's cat Milkshakes" he grumbled sadly

"Seriously Grim…you really need to put that in a safe or something…everyone and their grandmother steals that thing like it's a toy" Mandy grumbled

"Look I don't need it anyway…I can do tis without it" Grim said as his hands glowed an eerie green as he zapped the object…in a moment it was gone

"There…it should be on your end in about a minute…can I go now?" he asked irritated

"For now Grim…for now" Mandy hissed as she hung up the phone…her plan set in motion

Grim hung up the phone irritably "One of these days child…one of these days" Grim muttered under his breath…until he heard a faint /meow/ from behind him, only to turn around to see Milkshakes holding his scythe with its pink stubs…its eyes glowing red with dark power

"Now Milkshakes be a good kitty cat…" Grim said nervously…but Milkshakes wasn't having it…overcome by power it struck the scythe in the ground and it summoned the cat demons of hell to wreak havoc on the town of Endsville

Grim sighed "I really hate me life" he grumbled upset as he reluctantly went to go stop yet another disaster caused by his scythe…wishing at this point that he was never born at this moment in time

Anyway…back to Wawanaqua and the real story…

Mandy flipped the phone off and stuffed it in her pocket

"Well…now what…their coming right now!" Nikki said as she was ready to open the door and fire

"It's taken care of…but you might want to hold onto something" Mandy said emotionless

"Why?" Nikki said worried

"Because…this boathouse…is about to come down" Mandy said dully as Nikki looked very nervous at this point

Sheen and Zim were just outside the door of the boathouse…Shenn tried the door but it was locked

"Yeah there in there" Sheen said as he got his weapon ready "One good blast outta blow this door down"

"Mhmmm" Zim said not listening to a work Sheen said…he was exposed on a frail bridge that led to an old boathouse…right below the ocean…not the way Zim planned to spend a day

"Yo dude…you okay?" Sheen asked worried

"Huh? ...Oh yes I am perfectly fine human…just…thinking about how much fun it is to be in this Army of…of…_justice"_ Zim said nearly chocking…but Sheen took no notice

"Ok then…ready to get those two?" Sheen asked, which got a nod from Zim

"Okay then…on three…one…two...th-" before Sheen could finish however…there was a flash of light inside the cabin…then…the boathouse started to come down…along with the connecting bridge…to the water below

"Oh man!!" Sheen said as he plummeted to the water

"Aughhh!!" Zim said in a panic…if he hit the water he was done for…he had to think of something…he was in shallow water…it was worth a shot

He used the spider legs from his PAK and used them to stop the momentum…lucky for the Irken invader…they were long enough to keep him out of the water and harm's way as he slowly crept to shore and out of the water

Sheen soon sprouted up "Cool dude…where could I get one of those?" Before Zim could answer however…a giant wave knocked Sheen to shore and caused Zim to sprint farther away from the shore

Sheen shook off the water and grabbed his weapon ready to battle…but neither Zim r Sheen was ready for what was next…something came out of the water…it was huge…it was…a TANK!?

A huge army clad tank came right out of the water…Nikki and Mandy unharmed inside the metal monster…their ammo already loaded into its large gun…between Nikki and Mandy there were six shots…and with the destructive force of a tank to boot

Sheen looked up at the thing in pure shock…let's just say it was a good thing he was wet already "Oh crud! But…but how did she get that here!?" Sheen asked aloud

"Simple Sheen" Mandy said over a mike inside the vessel "I plan ahead…and you just simply lack the mind to compete with someone like me" she said emotionless. She aimed the gun at Sheen…but then thought against it

"Since you have proven to be a worthy fighter…I'll take out your green friend first" Mandy said…Zim didn't even have time to comprehend what she said when dodgeball shot out of the tank with blinding speed in power…connecting with the Irken…sending him through two trees and about twenty feet of dirt and gravel

"Ohhh…my….squeedily……spooch" Zim whimpered battered and bruised as he soon was out cold as his collar signaled elimination

"To easy" Mandy said dully…Sheen still too terrified to move

"Well then…this is it for you…too bad…you just don't have what it takes" Mandy said dully as she pointed the nozzle right at Sheen

Sheen's actions kicked in there…he rolled out of the way before it fired and was able to sprint as fast as he could into the woods

"You let him get away!" Nikki said angrily

Mandy narrowed her eyes "Please…he is going to go to his idiot friends…if not we'll make him go there" Mandy said sharply as she maneuvered the tank through the woods…trees falling with its might in pursuit of Sheen

"Attention…Zim has been eliminated" Chris said

**Schnitzel**

The rock monster soon found himself coming out of the woods by the kids cabin…he didn't care much…until he saw that there was a gun pointed at him from the window

"Rada!" Schnitzel said as he sprinted (to his best ability) away…dodging Dib's and Angelica's shots as he did a slide under the cabin porch

"Hey dude" Jude said smiling as Jonesy was banging his head against the door

"Why /bam/ won't /bam/ you /BAM/ OPEN!!?" he said angrily…a red mark on his forehead from hitting the door with it

"Rada ra?" Schnitzel asked

"Yeah dude…got the whole place surrounded…and the door is blocked pretty well…hey man your pretty big…can you open it?" Jude asked

"Hmmm" Schnitzel contemplated…he was pretty spent after that tree thing…but hey…he was helping the team…so he could at least try

After a few charges at the door however…he found that lifting the tree took more out of him then he thought…and he should really work out more

"Well that was pitiful" Jonesy said bluntly

"Rada rada rada rada!" Schnitzel said angrily

"Well I could have done a better job than that…I mean please…that was the worst charge at a door I ev-AHHH!" Jonesy couldn't finish as an angry schnitzel hurled him into the door…though Jonesy was broken…the door wasn't

"Ouch" Jude said calmly

"Rada rada" Schnitzel grumbled

"Owww" Jonesy whimpered as he lay on the floor in a daze…it appeared that they were still stuck there

**Sheen**

Sheen raced through the woods quickly and tactically…but could still hear the tank crashing by…not losing a beat on his trail

"Darn it…gotta find somewhere to hide!" Sheen said aloud to himself…then he remembered…the hollowed out tree!

He raced through the woods…changing direction to temporarily slow the tank down…though it was working…Mandy had definitely operated more than her fare share of tanks…and was still closing in on the overexcited Ultralord fan

Sheen though was just ahead of Mandy to dive into the hollow tree and cover it with the bush…but he heard the tank just outside

"Where did he go!?" Nikki said annoyed…he was just there and like that…he was just gone

"Don't worry…he couldn't have gotten far…he wouldn't be so stupid to hide in just a bush" Mandy said in thought looking through a scope to the outside

Sheen had to be absolutely quiet…Mandy seemed to be very keen and the slightest movement could alert her and Nikki to his presence…luckily he was alone in the hollowed tree…it was interesting…it had to be hollowed at least 25 feet up…he wandered how that happened

It was then that an acorn bonked him on the head

"Ow" Sheen said…though not loud enough to alert Mandy and Nikki

He looked u to find the source…above him…was an entire nest of squirrels…none too happy to find an intruder in their home

"Ok guys…lets all be cool here…no one has to get hurt" Sheen pleaded…but these squirrels didn't seem too friendly

"Squek!" One shouted as they all hurled their acorns at Sheen…almost all of them bonking him straight on the head

"OW! You jerks!!!" Sheen exclaimed rubbing his head. After a moment he realized that he ha scremed a little loudly…the squirrels covered their ears as well

Sheen gulped "Heheheh…you didn't think that Mandy heard that did you?" Sheen asked aloud

Though the squirrels didn't answer…they pointed to the entrance of the tree…when Sheen turned around…he was met by a giant gun…connected to a tank

"I am going to say yes…I did hear that Sheen" Mandy said emotionless as Sheen didn't even get a chance to scream as a dodgeball slammed him through the tree and tumbling into the ground for at least a full minute before he came to a halt…face down in the ground as his collar signaled elimination

It wasn't over however…as the tree also fell over with a THUD!! You could hear a hundred tiny screams coming from the inside of it as it crashed down, but Mandy took no notice as she turned the tank around and went on to find the next victim

"Attention…Sheen has been eliminated" Chris said "5 CN stars remain, 6 Nick stars remain"

**Confessional Cam- Anyone think Mandy's a little…'Nuts?'**

Sheen- /Rubbing his head in pain and spitting out some acorns/ I'll admit Mandy has won the battle…but she has not won the war! /raises fist in determination…but a cracking sound is heard and the beginning of a scream before the camera cuts off/

Mandy- I'll admit that Sheen was tough in this challenge…but once again…I prove exactly how cunning and how powerful I can be…unfortunately Sheen had to learn that the hard way…like so many others to come /glares at the camera/

* * *

**Kids Cabin- (Outside- Jonesy, Jude, Schnitzel/ Inside- Dil, Jimmy, Angelica, Dib)**

"Auughhh!!..." Jonesy screamed as he charged the door again only to have the same result…him on the porch floor in pain

"That's six times" Jude said…pay up" Jude said…betting that he couldn't open the door…and Schnitzel said he could in six times…and now had to pay Jude 10 dollars

"Rrrgh…Rada" Schnitzel said upset as he took out a ten and gave it to Jude…maybe he should stop making bets

"This is ridiculous!" Jonesy said upset as he kicked the door…there has to be some way in here…and we can't leave…or we get sniped!!" Jonesy said…as he looked up in the sky…please give me a sign of hope…anything!" He pleaded

After a moment of nothing he put his head down…then the ground started to shake…and the birds were flying away as a giant tank rumbled through the woods and right up to the cabin

Jonesy stared for a moment and looked back up smiling

"Nice one" he said smiling

"Woah…that is one mean hunk a metal" Jude said observing it

"Uh…guys…you may want to see this" Dib said nervously as the others looked out the window…a giant gun pointed upwards

"Duck!" Jimmy exclaimed as the tank fired…but unfortunately…Angelica was hit…and crashed through the wall…into a tree…and down to the ground…her collar signaling elimination

"Thanks for letting me shoot that one Mandy" Nikki said happily "It felt really good"

"Don't mention it…now we need to break down the door Mandy said taking over the controls

The gun now aimed at the door to the CN camper's surprise

"Unless you want to go with the door…I suggest you move" Mandy said emotionless as the three booked it off the porch before a blast completely destroyed the door to the other threes surprise

"Well…are you waiting for an invitation…go and get the Nick campers"

"Right" Jonesy said as the three went into the cabin…knew they were on the top floor they headed for the steps…to no surprise…find it blocked as well with the Nick bunks

Schnitzel…if you will" Jonesty said as Schnitzel threw the mattresses away and began to push the bunk bed up the stairs

"Their coming" Dib said nervously…only one shot left in his gun while Dil and Jimmy had three shots

"Don't worry…the second they come up…we just unload on them" Jimmy said getting his gun ready

"Right" Dil said aiming as the bunk was coming up further and further

Mandy was looking through another scope in the tank while this was happening

"What does that one do?" Nikki asked

"It's a heat vision scope…I can see those three idiots perfectly" Mandy said dully as she aimed for the biggest target

"Ready?" Jimmy asked getting his gun ready

"Yep" Dil said

"YeaAHHHHHH!!" Dib screamed as he was next to crash through the wall to the ground to Jimmy and Dil's surprise

"Oh crap…it has heat vision" Jimmy said upset…not seeing that coming

"RRAAAADDDAAA!!" Schnitzel cried as the bunk was shoved up the stairs

"No time to mourn a fallen teammate!" Dil said as he got his gun and just as Schnitzel was about to fire…Dil fired and whacked him between the eyes…causing the rock monster to fall backward

"RUN!!" Jonesy screamed as he and Jude sprinted down the stairs as Schnitzel tumbled down unconscious and his collar went off

"Darn it" Jonesy said upset

"Yahhhh!!" Dil said as he came down the stairs and fired again…but Jonesy was able to dodge

"Jude fire!" Jonesy barked as the mellow skater fired at Dil…but Dil moved just in time and rolled to the bottom of the steps in a combat fashion while firing another shot…this time however…it connected and Jude was flung into the wall…eliminated…but it was enough of a distraction to eliminate Dil as Jude hit him square in the stomach…the gonzo kid crumpling to the ground as his collar beeped in elimination

"Yeah!" Jonesy said in celebration…not seeing that in all the commotion…Jimmy was right behind him…ready to shoot

"Sorry to spoil the moment Jonesy…but Nick has a contest to win" Jimmy said slyly as Jonesy had no time to react as Jimmy hit him square in the back. Causing the cocky teen to fall over on his back and land face first on the floor

"To easy" Jimmy said as he readied his gun again…but it was too late…he was going to face Mandy..but her shot connected with his stomach hard and caused him to fly into the wall…leaving him stuck there with the impact of the blow

Mandy and Nikki came out after that and grabbed Jude and Jonesy's weapons…Jude with three shots left went to Mandy and Jimmy with two went to Nikki

"Well that's all of em right?" Nikki said holstering her weapon

"No…I don't think so…there were six left…theres one left" Mandy said

"So…where would they be?" Nikki asked confused

"Right here" a voice came from the door as a dodgeball connected with Nikki's stomach and sent her into the wall…eliminating her

Andy turned around swiftly…gun at the ready…as was her enemies

"Squidward" she said dully

"Mandy" Squidward said in the same dull tone

"So…it's down to us then…" Mandy said narrowing her eyes

"I guess so" Squidward said also narrowing her eyes

"So your strategy was to lay low until this very moment?" Mandy questioned

"You could say that" Squidward said…completely refreshed from his all challenge nap

"I see" Mandy said emotionless "So…would you like to make the first move?" Mandy asked

"Ladies first" Squidward sneered as Mandy narrowed her eyes

She fired…Squidward leaping from the doorway…getting up quickly to fore a shot…but Mandy easily dodged it

"Hmmm not bad" Squidward said with a hint of sincerity in that comment

"Not bad yourself…but you still won't win" Mandy hissed…firing again…but forgot something…Squidward was a dancer

He literally twirled out of the way to Mandy's extreme surprise…but had to act fast as Squidward fired in midair…though Mandy dodged…a second shot caused her to lose her balance

"No!" She said angrily. Though she controlled her weapon she was flat on her back..with Squidward holding the nose of his bazooka to Mandy's angered face

"Well well…it seemed that you're in quite the predicament…I guess there's only one question you need to ask yourself…do you feel lucky? Well do you Mandy?" Squidward asked with a sly smile of victory

Mandy scowled…but it soon turned into her regular face "Yeah…as a matter of fact…I do" Mandy hissed as he tripped Squidward and he fell on his back in shock…but both recovered and fired their last shots

Both shots whizzed by each other and both hit Mandy and Squidward at the same time…causing both to be flung back by the impact…both collars signaling elimination

"Ohhh" Squidward moaned as he rubbed his chest in pain "Who won?" he asked feebily

"It's obvious" Mandy said as she got up…a hand on her ribs but no sign of pain "I obviously hit you first"

"What are you crazy!? I obviously hit you first!" Squidward said angrily

"Dream on squid boy…you were way off timing with my shot" Mandy said emotionless

"No…my shot was first, anyone could see it!" Squidward said angrily as the argument continued

"Unfortunatly…I have the final say…report to the center of camp with your team…if you can wake them up…heheheh" Chris said happily as Mandy and Squidward glared at each other before going to get their fallen campers

* * *

About a half hour later…everyone…battered and bruised for the most part (Keef in a wheelchair) were at the camp center where Chris was before them smiling his perfect white teeth

"Well…wasn't that fun?" Chris asked happily

"If you don't want your teeth to be kicked down your throat…you'll tell us who won now" Nikki said darkly as she held her bruised ribs

"Fine…sheesh" Chris said annoyed "I went through the video of those shots about twenty times…and the result was the same…this challenge…was a tie" Chris finally said

"WHAT!!?" all the campers said angrily

"Now now wait a second…" Chris said "The dodgeballs connected with Mandy and Squidward at the same time…both collars went off that way as well…what can I say…that's life" Chris said smiling…but the campers were all but happy

"So wait…no one wins?" Angelica asked angrily

"Nope" Chris said with a tone of happiness in his voice

"No reward?" Tommy asked

"Nope"

"No campfire ceremony?"

"Actually-"

"CRAP!" the campers exclaimed angrily as Chris chuckled

"Unfortunatly…the campfire ceremony is going to be a lot bigger ten expected" Chris continued "Since no one won the contest…you ALL are on the chopping block…Nick and CN" Chris said as all the campers jaws dropped…they just went through complete hell…and no one is safe

"Now there are two exceptions…Mandy…Squidward…you two were the last ones standing for your respective teams…so you both have immunity" Chris added as Squidward sighed in relief but Mandy didn't move

"Okay…here's how it's going to go down…we are going to have two separate campfire ceremonies…Nick will be first…CN second" Chris continued "Since I said that there would be two from the losing team eliminated…but since you both lost…there will be two people from each team leaving…so there will be four going home tonight" Chris said happily as the campers were hating this more and more

"So I will give you a half hour to contemplate about who you want gone" Chris said "See you at the campfire ceremony" Chris chuckled as he went away…leaving the campers to decide which four people would be riding the boat of losers tonight

As Chris entered the woodland area, the camera pointed to him

"It's time for a break…but before we go and leave you in suspence…we leave you with these cliffhangers:

**Who will the Nick and CN teams vote off the island?**

**Will their be betrayl…hope so!**

**And will we treat the campers who got injured…maybe**

All this and more will be answered in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet…on Total…Animation..Island!!" Chris exclaimed as the camera faded to black

* * *

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!! Sorry about the slow update…but I couldn't get my computer to work right…but it is all good now so I AM BACK!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter…it was killing me writing it…writers block sucks…but not to worry…I will not be as long to update on this again…so enjoy your Thanksgiving meal and the chapter. I will see you all later**

Next Time- The biggest campfire ceremony yet…and maybe a little surprise…I'm not telling ;)


	12. The Super Campfire Ceremony of DOOM!

Day 3 Part 4

The Super Campfire Ceremony of DOOM!

Hello readers and HAPPY HOLIDAYS…it's time to finally finish this part in the story…question is…which four will be going home? You'll have to read and find out. Please review, I really could use more reviews…they boost my confidence and such. Dedicated to TheKoboldNecromancer.

Disclaimer- I own nothing…do you want to be eliminated tonight too!? ...didn't think so…

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

* * *

The campers were already battered and bruised…now they had to send two respective team members from their teams home…it wasn't shaping up to be a good night

"Man this sucks" Nikki grumbled as she kicked the ground in anger

"Yeah…too bad I let my guard down…Chuckie just surprised me" Wyatt said upset "But Caitlin got him right Caitlin?" the calm musician asked his teen friend

"Oh I got him alright" Caitlin said in an angry tone as she looked over to Chuckie…who grinned sheepishly back…causing Caitlin to turn away with a grumble, and Chuckie to hang his head in disappointment

"What happened between you two?" Jonesy asked

"Nothing" Caitlin said quickly "Nothing…can we just focus on who we want gone here" Caitlin said a little snappishly

"Fine…no need to get angry" Wyatt said defensively, knowing not to bring that up again "Well…who should we vote for?" He soon asked changing the subject away from Caitlin and Chuckie

"I have a pick already…been on my nerves for awhile now" Nikki grumbled

"Not sure who I want gone…" Wyatt admitted "But I have a few suggestions…"

"Me too bro…hope whoever I vote for don't hate me for it" Jude said upset

"It's a competition Jude…you have to vote for someone" Jonesy said bluntly

"True…but still…hate to bum people out you know" Jude said sadly

"Then vote for someone you don't like" Wyatt suggested

"I really don't hate anyone" Jude admitted "Our whole team is pretty awesome" Jude said smiling

"I wouldn't go as far as saying everyone" Jonesy said thinking about Mandy…miss personality, the pig man, Chowder the 'thing' that eats more then he thinks, Billy who is the same as Chowder except he picks his nose more, Schnitzel the rock monster that drove him into a door, the legless wonder of a Captain, the overexcited kid named after a hotcake, the weirdo candy guy who would never stop laughing!

"Wow…" Jonesy finally said thinking everyone over "Our team is MESSED UP!"

"No kidding" Nikki grumbled "It's like an asylum full of insane idiots!"

"Nikki comes on…you promised that you would tone it down a little" Caitlin said calmly

"Well I'm right and you know it" Nikki said crossing her arms with a grumble

"Well dude…hope you come to a decision soon…cause you don't have much time" Wyatt said

"Yeah…stupid Chris and his time tables" Nikki grumbled finding something new to complain about as Caitlin rubbed her temples…first Chuckie…not Nikki was returning to her usual 'Nikki self'. With a small sigh she walked to the confessional with her vote…something in her gut told her this was going to be ab interesting ceremony

Meanwhile…on another part of the camp which was hidden…the PCA discussed some strategy

"So…who should we focus on next?" Squidward asked his fellow alliance

"Zim!" Dib bellowed "He is a threat to not only out plan…but the entire human race…come on guys…back me up here!" Dib said to his fellow teammates looking for backup

"Sorry…have my vote already…not changing it" Ruben said dryly

"I think we should still go after the target from the beginning of this…Kanuckles" Squidward said

Yeah….ahahaha, no legs to stand on. Seems ike he's more dead weight than usual ahhahaha!!" Larry said agreeing

"You going to vote for him Ruben?" Squidward asked

"Maybe…I'd prefer to let the Confessional do the talking" Ruben said…but by the look on his pudgy face…it was his vote already

"Schnitzel?" Squidward asked the rock monster

"Hmmm…rada rada rada" Schnitzel said…still unsure

"Well make up your mind soon…we don't have much time to deliberate" Squiward said annoyed…Dib also annoyed that Zim being voted off was seeming more distant

**Confessional Cam- People listen to us!**

Dib- Sheesh! What good is an alliance when you can't speak your mind? Well all I know is…this whole nice alien thing Zim is playing won't work on me…I'm smarter than him and he will not get the upper hand. You hear that Zim! /puts an eye to the camera/ I'm watching you!

Squidward- It's not like I didn't listen to Dib…but we had the plan of eliminating Kanuckles from the start…Zim can wait…we have fatter fish to fry…and with Kanuckles that's a literal term

* * *

Nick was also having the same debate over who they should send home

"Well…my pick ish obvious" Bessie said sadly "Hate to do it…but it sheems like the logical choice"

"I'm with you on it…it does make sense…though it is unfair" Jimmy said

"Well it does happen…life is funny in ways such as those" Dil said in a wise tone

"Washn't much funny about it Dil" Bessie said bluntly

"I know...but it can't be helped…the damage has been done" Dil said sadly as the three discussed their vote more

Chuckie seemed nervous…he had been in the bottom the last two times Nick had lost…he had reason to worry

"Hey Chuckie…you ok?" Tommy asked as his red headed friend seemed to be shacking like a leaf

"Huh? …Oh yeah…just a little nervous" Chuckie admitted

"Dude don't worry…you did prove yourself in this competition…at least in my book" Tommy said proudly

"R-Really?" Chuckie asked surprised

"Dude you eliminated a CN camper, that was more then I did…you should feel proud" Tommy said

"I should?" Chuckie asked again

"Yeah…you did better than some of our team…I think you have a safe bet tonight…besides, I have my vote already" Tommy admitted

"Who?" Chuckie asked

Tommy whispered his vote into Chuckie ear…but only he heard it

"Hm…that sounds like a good pic" Chuckie said thinking over if he should vote for that person as well

"Better make up your mind though…campfires gonna happen soon" Tommy warned as he walked away…leaving Chuckie to decide on who to vote for

Meanwhile on another side of the cabin, some of the campers were giving Keef some sympathy from his injury

"Ouch…I feel your pain wounded soldier" Sheen said sympathetically to the wheelchair ridden Keef

"Yeah…I wish I could say the same…but if my legs broke I could just take them off and grow new ones" Spongebob said bluntly

"Ah it okay" Keff said smiling "The doctors said it is only temporary…about a week or so and I'll be fine" Keef admitted

"You worried about elimination?" Sheen asked

Keef shrugged "Hey…whatever happens happens…I've had a blast whether or not…I've met nice people and new friends…couldn't ask for more "Keef said happily

Not too far away from them Angelica was looking around…she needed a quick elimination and needed one now. She knew if she didn't get thee target on someone else…she could be on the chopping block. After a few moments of contemplation…she came to a decision

"Hmmm…hate to do it…but…it is a competition" Angelica said slyly…and she knew the perfect people to eliminate the person

"Het guys" Angelica said politely, walking up to Sheen, Spongebob, and Keef with a fake smile plastered on her face

"Hey Angelica" Keef said happily…though Spongebob and Sheen eyed her suspiciously

"I have the perfect person for you to eliminate" Angelica said with a sly smile, but Spongebob and Sheen seemed a little defensive

"I don't know Angelica…what you did to Lil was pretty harsh" Sheen said rubbing his chin

"Well I'm looking out for you three" Angelica said with fake sincerity, trying to break down that wall

"How so?" Sheen asked quizzically

"Well you see…the person I want you three to vote off may be a good teammate now…but in the future…could be a threat" she warned

"Who?" Spongebob asked confused

Angelica whispered the name in their ears

"WHAT!?" they asked in shock

"I don't like it either…but if we eliminated this person tonight…it will help us in the long run…this person is tough and when the teams split up…we could be in trouble" Angelica said persuading

"But our team...it would hurt our team now" Sheen said defending

"Who's to say this person wouldn't vote you off?" Angelica asked "You seen this person today…what did they do?" she asked trying to push the envelope

"Got eliminated pretty quickly" Sheen said thinking it over

"Exactly…they showed weakness…up till now this person has done pretty well in the challenges…but in this challenge was eliminated very easily…in doing this…this person may go into a desperation maneuver, getting people to pick out the weaker contestents" Angelica explained trying to persuade them in her favor

"Are you calling us weak?" Sheen asked…narrowing his eyes angrily

"No…but if this person can persuade other people that your week…you could be gone…and trust me…this person has friends in high places" Angelica warned

The three looked at each other…not sure if this was the right move or not…they wouldn't have thought this way about this person…but Angelica did have a point…they could be cooking up a scheme to get rid of them now…they didn't want to be caught off guard…so they came to a decision

"Hmm…I'll have to think about it Angelica" Sheen said rubbing his chin

"Hmm…I think I'll say yes" Spongebob said in an almost regretful tone…he knew he could be easily persuaded by others to be weak…he was of course a sponge…and if this person did that…Spongebob could be gone

"Ok" Keef said happily agreeing…though it seemed that Keef would have agreed anyway considering he can be persuaded

"Good…hope you come to a decision soon Sheen…time is running out…and it could be running out for you" Angelica said slyly as she walked away…leaving the overexcited Ultralord fans head spinning. He didn't know what to do…he liked Tommy, but if what Angelica said was true…he sighed…he had a lot to think about

Meanwhile on another part of the camp…

"Captain Kanuckles…I heard that you saved Bessie during the challenge" Flapjack said happily as he balanced the still legless Captain by holding his arms

"Yeah…well it's not like I planned it boy" Kanuckles said "I didn't want what Ruben did to ya happen to a defenseless girl…it didn't seem right" Kanuckles said…actually sounding like he had standards "By the way…how's yar head?"

"Oh I'm ok" Flapjack said happily though he did have a big bruise on the back of his head "I'm worried about you" Flapjack said concerned at the legless stubs the shark left after he bit his wooden legs off

"Me too boy…I think I'm goin home tonight" Kanuckles admitted sadly

"Wha!? …but why!?" Flapjack said concerned

"Look at me boy!" Kanuckles said motioning to his lost limbs "Thars no way the CN team will keep me after this…it looks like whatever Ruben, Larry and whoever else was in on it…will get thar wish in getting rid of ol Kanucky" Kanuckles said sadly

Flapjack frowned sadly…there had to be something he could do…but what?

He got the light bulb over his head just in time…

"Captain…I may have an idea" Flapjack said, his voice full of hope

Kanuckles sighed "I doubt ya could save me boy…but go ahead…" kanuckles grumbled…giving up hope

Flapjack looked for Keef first…once he propped Kanuckles on the wheelchair with him (Keef of course didn't mind…though Kanuckles did a little, it was better than crawling) and sent off to put his plan in motion

After another twenty minutes of discussing and planning…it was time

"Attention campers" Chris chimed in "Report to the campfire ceremony…your time on this island may be up" Chris warned with a hint of happiness in his voice as the campers went to vote their respective teammates off…ten trudged to the campfire ceremony…all of them (except Squidward and Mandy of course) worried they would be voted off tonight

* * *

The campfire roared as the sun was setting over the horizon. The Nick stars at their respective stumps as Chris watched from the podium smiling…the CN campers behind him…waiting until their fate would be on the line as well

"Well then campers…it has indeed been a long day hasn't it?" Chris asked…getting many grumbles from them in return, some in anger and some in pain

"Ok then…"Chris said happy they were suffering "Before I get to the one who got the most votes…Squidward…since you got immunity…come and get your marshmallow" Chris said as Squidward came up and receive his first marshmallow happily…another night safe…another step closer to the million

Ok then…campers…I am now going to announce the first camper off the island tonight…and the one who got the most votes" Chris said smiling as the campers were on the edge of their seats…all knowing they could be the one gone

"The camper who got the most votes…and will be going home on the Boat of Losers…is…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Keef" Chris finally finished…but the campers were not surprised at this

"Sorry bro…your team has spoken…and you are the next one going home" Chris said as Keef just shrugged and wheeled to the dock of shame to wait and say goodbye, though some campers seemed sad to see him go…it was the most logical choice of all of them

"Ok then…now onto the marshmallows…next one safe is…Jimmy" Chris said as Jimmy took his marshmallow confidently and went and joined Squidward

"Next is…Spongebob" Chris said as Spongebob happily took his marshmallow and joined a now annoyed Squidward

"Next…is Bessie" Chris said as Bessie happily took her marshmallow…savoring her safety for another day

"Dil…your safe" Chris said as Dil smiled and high fived his bro…joining the safe campers

"Angelica…you're safe" Chris said and Angelica took her marshmallow…no doubt in her mind that she was safe

"Dib…you're safe" Chris said as Dib took his marshmallow without a second thought and joined the safe Nick stars…praying that Zim would go next

"No bottom for you Chuckie…you're safe" Chris said as Chuckie pumped his weak arms and took the marshmallow happily. Though he wasn't one of the first ones picked…he wasn't last

"It's down to you three now" Chris said as he eyed the remaining three

Zim looked worried…he hadn't faltered in his nice alien appearance…but now he was unsure of his safety

Sheen looked worried as well…he didn't think he would be in the bottom…he was surprised

Tommy was most of all shocked…how was he in the bottom after how good he had been doing for his team…and all the friends he made?

"Ok then…the next marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Zim" Chris said finally as the outcast alien raised a fist in victory as he could hear Dib grunt in anger…which just made it all the better for the Irken invader

"Campers…this is the last marshmallow of the evening" Chris said holding the marshmallow up to the two shacking campers

Sheen was on the edge of his stump…he did not want to go home…he had not made Ultralord proud yet!

Tommy couldn't believe this…what in the world was going on here!? It was like the entire world flipped upside down

"The final marshmallow of the night…and the last Nick camper safe…is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sheen" Chris said finally…the entire Nick side…except a select few…were speechless at the outcome of this ceremony

"Wait…what!!?" Dil asked in complete shock at the Nick side "What did my bro do to you!?" He asked in an angry tone…to many campers surprise…Dil was never angry

"I don't understand" Tommy said getting up from his stump as Sheen took his marshmallow with a look of regret on his face "I thought I was being a good teammate…didn't make any enemies…I thought I was the least of your worries" Tommy said dumbfounded

"Well Tommy…you see…" Spongebob began…but got a lump in his throat…

"It was kind of a strategy move" Sheen said weakly…not even looking at him

"Strategy move!?" Tommy asked surprised…Dil was in complete shock

"Well yeah…we eliminate you…then in the future when the teams split…you won't eliminate us…or eliminate us to make you look better" Spongebob said as Dil's jaw came off its hinges…what would prompt someone like Spongebob to think that way

"Who would tell you that?!" Tommy asked upset…but didn't need it answered…he knew the one person who would be so underhanded and slick as eliminating the strong competition…and taking advantage of and manipulating others to do it…

"Eliminating your own cousin…I must say Angelica…you have reached a new low" Tommy said coldly as the campers looked at Angelica…Dil in complete shock…almost not wanting to believe Angelica would eliminate her cousin in cold blood

"Tommy…don't take it personally…I mean it's a competition for a million dollars…one of us had to go at some point" Angelica said bluntly

Tommy was angry at Angelica…though she had a point…how she went about eliminating him was not the way to do it. Being manipulative, slick, no honor at all

"Well…some interesting developments…too bad you have to go Tommy…but we need to get the CN team in before the hours up k?" Chris said hurrying the show along so it wouldn't run out of time as Tommy though upset…couldn't do anything about it now as he went I the opposite direction…Dil was practically in tears as he fell to his knees as he was consoled by Chuckie as best as the nerd could do…he never thought he would hate Angelica or anyone for that matter as much as he did now

"Well then…CN stars…get to your stumps…we'll take a short break here so you can process the eliminations and see who is going next here on Total…Animation…Island!" Chris said happily as the camera faded to black

* * *

As the camera came back on…the CN stars were on the stumps…waiting for their fates as the Nick stars moved to the back…Dil still very much upset as he wouldn't even show his face to the camera as he looked down at the grass…Sheen, Spongebob, and Keef were also the same…even distancing themselves from Nick. Feeling ashamed that they were taken advantage of so easily

"Well…now we move on to you guys huh? Shaping up to be an interesting night" Chris said happily "Mandy…come and get your marshmallow…you of course are safe" Chris said as Mandy took her marshmallow without a word and moved to the side

"Now then…the first CN camper…the one who got the most votes…is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Billy" Chris said as the CN campers looked at Billy…who was picking his nose happily oblivious to his elimination and everything else as always

"Sorry Billy…you gotta go" Chris said

"Huh…why?" Billy said as he finally paid attention

"You got voted off Billy…sorry…the Boat of Losers awaits" Chris said happily

"Ohhh…I gets ta ride a boat…cool!" Billy said as he ran for the dock…some campers glad that they made the decision they did. Mandy looked as Billy ran off to the dock, upset that she had lost an easy ally, but considering Billy's intelligence…it was only a matter of time.

"Well…that was uneventful…" Chris said upset considering all the drama in the first ellimination "Anyway moving onto the marshmallows now…next one safe is…Jude" Chris said as the mellow skater took his marshmallow happily

"Next is Wyatt" Chris said as the calm musician smiled and happily took the marshmallow

"Flapjack…your safe my friend" Chris said as the overexcited adventurer ran up happily and took his marshmallow…Kanuckles giving him a small smile before sulking back on his log…still legless and upset…

"Ok then…Caitlin…you're safe" Chris said as the fashionable teen clapped her hands happily and took the marshmallow…Chuckie smiling slightly on the sidelines

"Nikki…you're safe" Chris said as Nikki took her marshmallow with a grumble...still upset about Squidward blindsiding her and eliminating her like that

"Ruben…your safe" Chris said…earning some glares…Ruben ignored them and got his marshmallow politely and joining the safe CN campers

"Schnitzel…you're safe to my rock monster man" Chris said as Schnitzel let out a sigh of relief, talking his marshmallow

"Jonesy…your safe too…come on down" Chris said as Jonesy took the marshmallow happily and joined the safe campers

"Three of you left…and two marshmallows" Chris said as the three looked on

Chowder was looking at a firefly…oblivious

Larry was eyeing Kanuckles with a sinister smile on his face

Kanuckles looked down…he had lost all hope…

"The next marshmallow goes to

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…Chowder" Chris said as the AFFFC breathed a sigh of relief that they wouldn't lose another friend as Chowder ate his marshmallow happily as he joined the group

"Down to you two…this is the final marshmallow of the evening" Chris said holding it up to the two

Larry wasn't worried as he eyed Kanuckles…a sly smile on his long face

"Kanuckles looked down…he would have saved Chris the trouble and got up and left…but he couldn't

"The final marshmallow of the night…and the last camper safe…goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kanuckles" Chris said finally as many of the CN campers gasped

"HUH AHAHAHHHUHH!!?!" Larry asked…did he hear Chris right

Chris threw the marshmallow at Kanuckles…who just let it fall to the ground…he couldn't even move

"I…I'm safe?" Kanuckles asked…not believing it

"Yep…the campers have spoken…Larry…your gone" Chris said smiling

"Wha…but why…haha!?" Larry asked

"Your laugh was getting on mine and everyone else's nerves…it was either eliminate you…for rip out your vocal cords" Nikki said darkly

Larry swallowed "Ok fair enough" Larry said quickly walking quickly to the dock and away from Nikki

"That didn't go well" Ruben whispered to Schnitzel…who gave a "Rada" in agreement

"Told them to vote off Zim…but no…let them vote off Kanuckles and watch it backfire!" Dib mumbled to himself

"Great" Squidward said rubbing his temples…he had lost a member of his team…and moreover…the PCA was weakened and still couldn't get a plan to work right!

Kanuckles finally comprehended that he was safe "Yahoooo!!" He screamed with joy, not only for being safe…but because Larry was gone! It was the best of both worlds

Flapjack hugged his Captain "See…I told ya I had a plan" Flapjack whispered as he hugged his mentor

"That ya did boy…thanks…and getting rid a Larry…I love ya!!" Kanuckles said in a rare happy moment as he hugged back

"Aw…warm moment…but it's time to say goodbye to the losers…and I can honestly say that there is some unfinished business there" Chris said smiling as the CN and Nick stars went to the dock to say goodbye to the loser campers…knowing that Dil was still very much upset about the result tonight

* * *

The dock was definitely sad to see Keef go…but Keef wasn't letting it get to him. In fact, he gave everyone a goodbye hug…and we mean everyone…kids…teens…even Chris!

"Okay enough" Chris said pushing him off gently "Don't wrinkle the shirt"

"Bye everyone…I had so much fun here…hope you all have fun…I'll be watching" Keef said as he put on a Keefy smile and wheeled onto the boat with no regrets

Billy also said goodbye to his AFFFC friends…

"You knew how to lighten up a mood I'll give you that" Jimmy said smiling

"Bye Billy…hope you have fun on the boat" Flapjack said waving goodbye

"Doah yeah it's gonna be sweet!" Billy said happily as he ran onto the boat and jumped up and down anxiously

"Even when he loses a contest worth a million dollars…he is still the biggest idiot I have ever seen" Mandy said emotionless

"But that's why your friends" Nikki said...but Mandy didn't respond to that

Larry said goodye to his PCA alliance as well…

"See ya fellas…its been fun ahahahaha!!" Larry said with the laugh toned down in fear of Nikki and added in a whisper "Get Kanuckles for me!"

"Don't worry…we haven't forgotten about him and his little buddy" Ruben hissed

"Good" Larry said sinisterly "Hope to see all the fireworks soon enough" Larry said as he walked to the boat

Tommy was getting the saddest goodbye as Dil and Chuckie were both in tears as they hugged him goodbye

"Dude this so isn't fair" Dil said as he wiped away a tear

"Maybe not…but hey…that's life…you win some and you lose some…" Tommy said emphatically "But I do want you guys to do something for me" Tommy added

"Anything bro" Dil said and Chuckie nodded in agreement

"Don't ever give up. Try your hardest and you can win no matter what…I believe in both of you and I hope to see you guys pull through as the challenges go on…don't let me down ok?" Tommy said with a smile

"Never bro" Dil said as he fist bumped him and high fived Chuckie

"I still can't believe I outlasted you!" Chuckie said surprised

"You never know what will happen Chuckie…I learned that first hand" Tommy said glaring at Angelice…but she didn't bother to look at her cousin

"Don't let her win" Tommy whispered to them both

"Wouldn't dream of it" Dil said with a sly smile

"Yeah" Chuckie added confidently

With a few goodbyes to his teen friends…Tommy was on the boat

"This is going to be awesome!" Billy said as the boat started up…and was soon off…Billy screaming "WOOHOOO!!!" In the distance as it son faded away

Chris got the plasma onto the dock…the campers were more than unhappy to see it

"You would think that this would be predictable by now" Chris said to the cast "Anyway…here you go!"

**Confessional Cam- Nick voting results **

Angelica- No hard feeling I hope…but I vote for Tommy

Sheen- /Looking torn/ Man…I don't know who to pick…but if it goes the way she said…then…Tommy

Bessie- I really hate to do it…I mean really hate to…but Keef…you're too hurt to continue…sho shorry

Jimmy- Keef is the most logical choice

Dil- Yeah that Keef…really hurt himself…though I like him…don't want to see him hurt worse

Dib- Is it really that obvious? Zim!

Zim- Sheen was driving me insane! And because of him I…Zim! was put in more life threatening perils then one Irken should have in at least a day…so Sheen I will vote for…because he almost killed me being around him

Spongebob- Yeah…Angelica has my head spinning…oooh…Tommy I guess…it does make sense…at least I hope so

Keef- I guess Angelica is looking out for us if she said Tommy would be the best to vote off…so I guess I pick him

Chuckie- I vote for Angelica…because she has been causing trouble for awhile now…though I doubt it could get any worse…

Squidward- Sheen is kind of a pest…so yeah…Ill vote for him

Tommy- Yeah…I guess Keef should go…I like him…but he can't really help us in a wheelchair

**CN Results**

Wyatt- Billy has become kind of a hassle for the team…not paying attention and such…so I vote for him

Jude- Yeah that Billy…like him…but he ain't helpin the team…sorry bro

Caitlin- Jonesy…you're a jerk for laughing at me! So guess what? I vote for you!

Jonesy- Caitlin was funny and all…but I vote for Schnitzel…dude threw me into a door!

Schnitzel- /Holds up a picture of Billy/ Rada

Larry- Bye Bye Kanucky HAHAHAHAHA!!

Flapjack- I vote for Larry…cause he was a meanie in that challenge and hates Captain

Billy- The laughin guy got my brain ringing! So he should go!

Mandy- I vote for Larry…if I hear him laugh one more time…

Nikki …I'm gonna kill him!

Ruben- Kanuckles…plain and simple

Kanuckles- Though it won't matter in the end…Larry

Chowder- Though I like Peppermints…Larry isn't a nice peppermint…and he laughs too much

* * *

The campers looked at Chris with confusion

"Dude…Larry got the most votes…why did you wait till last to vote him off?" Jonesy asked

"Because…they had a rivalry going and it was a huge boost in rating" Chris said smiling

"Makes sense" Jimmy said…though Chris broke the campfire rules…or lack there of

"Wow Flap…ya got all them people to vote far Larry?" Kanuckles asked…still being balanced by the young adventurer

"Well some…but I think Mandy and Nikki were just mad at him" Flpajack said bluntly

"You would be correct" Nikki said back "He laughed every two seconds, I wanted to kill him more than Angelica at this point" she said angrily…and putting someone over Angelica meant she really hated you

"Glad I wasn't the only one" Kanuckles said with a smile

"Yea yea don't mention it" Nikki grumbled

"Oh Captain…I almost forgot!" Flapjack said as he ran off…moment later he was back…with a brand new wooden chassis and new wooden legs

Kanuckles looked in awe "Flap…how did ya get this?!" Kanuckles asked in amazement as he looked it over…it was brand new

"Its I gift…from me" Flapjack said happily

"Really? Whare did ya find the time?" Kanuckles asked as they seemed to go right to the campfire ceremony

"Well…after I got my head together after I got hit looked at and saw what happened to you on the plasma they had stationed for the eliminated people to watch the action. I decided to go to that fallen tree that landed on Keef. Lucky for me a huge piece of it broke off when it landed. Once I got it I came back and a whittled it down with the help of some of the campers…we were able to make an exact duplicate of your legs and chassis…only newer!" Flapjack said with a big smile

"Where did ya get the boots?" Kanuckles asked as there were an exact pair of black boots on the end like his old ones

"Oh…those are your old shoes" Flapjack said blunty

"But…the shark ate me old ones along with the legs didn't he?" Kanuckles asked quizzically

"You…don't want to think about it too hard" Jimmy said as he suppressed a gag

Kanuckles soon was in his new chassis as he flexed and walked around

"Well…how is it?" Flapjack asked eagerly

"Great boy…thank ya far all ye done far this old sailar" Kanuckles said sincerely…he didn't think the boy cared this much about him

"Oh it was nothing Captain…besides…I would do anything for you" Flapjack said happily as he hugged his Captain again

"Oh God…I am out of here before I blow chunks" Nikki grumbled as she went off to the Teen Girls Cabin to nurse her wounds

"Yeah…/yawn/…it's been a long night" Jonesy said as he stretched "Goodnight everybody"

"Yeah…I have had all I can take for awhile" Dil said coldly as he went off to bed…not even looking back as Angelica went to her Cabin…grinning victoriously and Sheen and Spongebob waited until Dil was at a safe distance. As far as they were concerned…they were in the fire

"This has gone on way too long Nikki" Caitlin said as they headed back to their cabin "Angelica is ruining everyone's time here…including ours"

"I know that!" Nikki grumbled "But we can't vote her off…only her team can" Nikki said angrily

Caitlin got an idea then "Well…I think she is digging herself in a hole with her team" Caitlin said slyly

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked now interested

"Well…she just eliminated Tommy…and that has Chuckie and Dil very upset…" Caitlin continued

"Go on…" Nikki said

"Well…I think that's her strategy…When Lil was voted off…it seemed to throw off Phil's game…and he was next to go" Caitlin said thinking "I think she's trying to do the same to Dil and Chuckie…trying to eliminate early threats and weaken alliances…and manipulate others to try and get her way" Caitlin said angrily

"Yeah…it seems that way" Nikki grumbled "So what do you propose we do about it?" Nikki asked

"Well…we form an alliance for one…and it will be dead set on eliminating her" Caitlin said with a smile "And we can get Tommy and Chuckie as our voters to get her off…and help us in sabotaging her" Caitlin said happily

Nikki smiled in return "Not bad Caitlin…so should we put this plan of action in tomorrow?" Nikki asked

"Yep…the sooner the better" Caitlin said as she high fived her punk teen friend. Angelica seemed to be in trouble…only this time she didn't see it coming

Kanuckles hobbled back happy for the first time since he got on the show to his Cabin…Ruben, Schnitzel and Squidward behind enough so he couldn't hear them

"I hate this" Ruben hissed as he walked back with Squidward and Schnitzel

"Like I had any idea how annoying Larry was" Squidward snapped…but after a moment… "Ok he was pretty annoying with that laugh…but still…we didn't need out alliance to lose a key member now" Squidward grumbled "Though I did get immunity"

"Good for you" Ruben grumbled in a sarcastic tone

"Rada" Schnitzel said in the same manner as they continued

"All I know is…" Ruben started "I have a new pest we can get rid of" Ruben said with a small smile

"Who?" Squidward asked

"Bessie" Ruben said in a polite tone "She is smart…athletic…and a threat" he said as the more the sentence went on…the more sinister Ruben's voice turned…startling the two next to him

"Well…you do have a point...and didn't you say earlier she foiled your plans or something along those lines?" Squidward asked

"Yes" Ruben hissed "She completely ruined my plan to see Kanuckles as an easy target of elimination…and she eliminated me of course…so I say we target her next" Ruben said angrily

Squidward and Schnitzel exchanged glances…Rube seemed to be hell-bent on eliminating Bessie…but he had a valid argument in doing so

"Well…it does seem like a good idea" Squidward said in agreement

"Rada" Schnitzel said agreeing

"Splendid" Ruben said politely "That Honeybee hack won't know what hit her" he said sinisterly as they headed for their Cabin

**Kids Cabin- Dil, Bessie, Jimmy, Sheen, Spongebob, Zim, Dib, Mandy, Flapjack, Chowder**

An eerie feeling was emanating from the Kids Cabin…the two possibly happiest campers that were on the show had just been eliminated…and definitely the most upbeat person in the cabin was in a very unhappy mood

"I'm going to bed" Dil said glumly as he shuffled up the stairs…not even looking at the other campers

"Dil wait" Jimmy said in an attempt to console his friend…but to no avail as the gonzo kid was already up the stairs. Sheen and Spongebob looked at each other, knowing it was their own fault

"It's gonna be really different now that Keef and Billy are gone" Flapjack said with a frown

"Well I really didn't have a problem with Billy…but Keef…I am glad his insane behind is gone" Dib said with a relief in his voice

"Dib" Flapjack said "that was rude"

"Well forgive me!" Dib snapped "But I knew Keef a lot better then you…and he was crazy…and yes happy…but insanely happy…so forgive me if I seem happy and a little ticked off because no one else see's the DESTRUCTIVE ALIEN as a threat!" Dib said on a tirade…startling most of the campers

"Dib! I am shocked that you would even accuse me…Zim!...as a hostile threat…I have done nothing to hurt anyone…I am friendly…and I come in peace" Zim said with a kind smile…but on the inside…his squeedily spooch was ready to explode from acting so kind

Dib's eye twitched with anger at the outcast aliens words "And you believe him!?" Dib asked infuriated

"Well it does seem to be the better option than believing a paranoid person such as yourself" Jimmy said bluntly

"I am not paranoid!" Dib said angrily

"You think Bigfoot and the Wolfman are real" Jimmy said annoyed

"They are real…and I have pictures to prove it!" Dib said defending "And besides…look at him!" Dib said pointing to Chowder…who wasn't paying attention

"What about Chowder?" Flapjack asked curiously

"He isn't even human!" Dib said "In fact…I don't even know what he is!" Dib said annoyed

"That still doesn't mean that Bigfoot and the Wolfman and Vampires exist" Jimmy said logically

"Well it sure points in the right direction" Dib said also logically

Jimmy narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the paranormal enthusiast…it seemed only fair the two be in such a rivalry…though both were smart…both believed in the exact opposite. Jimmy believed in science and logic…while Dib believed on paranormal and the beyond

"Look…I think I have had just about enough of this drabble for one day…I'm going to bed and I suggest you do the same" Jimmy said with a scowl on his face…as he passed by Dib however…the paranormal enthusiast mouthed a 'this isn't over!' to the boy genius as he headed up the stairs…it was followed by an awkward silence

"Ok…" Sheen said breaking it…I'm gonna see what's on TV" Sheen said bluntly…needing something to take his mind off this horrid day as he and several other kids went over to watch TV with the same idea, and forget the whole ordeal…though Dib wasn't one of them as he stormed up the stairs…upset at what had transpired. He now knew that Zim wouldn't be the only problem at this camp now

Mandy lie in her bed…watching the entire incident occur with an unreadable face… she already knew Zim was most likely a threat to an extent…but now she saw something else unfurling. Dib and Jimmy have some differing views…which could hurt the Nick team's morale…especially with their brain power in the mix. She narrowed her eyes…she may be able to use this to her advantage

"Think that little argument will get any worsh tomorrow?" Bessie asked concerned

"Well knowing Jimmy and his constant way of proving he's right…and especially with science rather than paranormal……nah!" Sheen said as he turned on the TV, hoping to take his and everyone else's mind off the show…for now

**Teen Boys Cabin- Chuckie, Jude, Jonesy**

"Woah…this place got empty quick" Jude said as he went on his bunk

Chuckie sighed…he was really upset about Tommy leaving…and even more upset about how it all went down

"Ah cheer up man" Jonesy said as he slung an arm over the nerdy teen "Only one person is going to win…we can't stay with our buds forever"

"I know that…but the way it all happened is what got me upset" Chuckie said sadly

"Yeah…selling out your own blood like that…kinda harsh" Jude said upset

"Well it is for a million dollars…it's pretty much what you need to do to win…Angelica saw Tommy as a threat…and she got rid of it…it's a war game tactic" Jonesy said bluntly as he too went to his bunk

"I guess…but still…all my friends I came with are pretty much gone and Dil Has to be upset" Chuckie said scratching the back of his head "I really have a bad feeling about tomorrow" Chuckie said nervously as he climbed into his bunk

"Well dude you know what they say…the sun will come out tomorrow" Jude said calmly

"Dude…that's from a movie" Jonesy said annoyed

"But someone still says it then right?" Jude asked

"I am not arguing with you over this now…goodnight!" Jonesy said emphatically as he rolled over

"Night Chuckie" Jude said as he too rolled over

"Yeah…goodnight…unfortunately…I don't think it will be a good day tomorrow" Chuckie said nervously as he drifted off into sleep

**Teen Girls Cabin- Caitlin, Nikki, Angelica**

Angelica lay in her bed for a good five minutes. Nikki and Caitlin were getting ready for bed…but still…nothing

"Well?" Angelica finally blurted out

"Well what?" Nikki asked annoyed

"No insult…no threats…no bashing me for voting off my own cousin?" Angelica asked rather surprised

"Nope" Nikki said bluntly

"Caitlin…anything to say?" Angelica asked

"Nope" Caitlin said in the same tone as Nikki

Angelica seemed perplexed…this had to be her most despicable elimination yet…and not a word?

"Why not?" She asked…almost demanded

"Truth is…you have just become predictably vile" Caitlin said as she went on her bunk. Though that wasn't the truth and the real truth was that her and Nikki were going to try and form an alliance against her to try and get her off the island one and for all and out of their hair forever (BREATH!)…her and the punk wanted to show Angelica a weaker side to let her guard down…so she wouldn't see it coming later

"Huh…well then…fine" Angelica said…a little let down. She liked to see people get mad at her…it made her feel like more of a threat…and did she say predicatble!? HA! She hasn't seen anything yet. As the princess drifted off to sleep she couldn't help wonder what was going to happen with Tommy's elimination fallout tomorrow

**Adults Cabin- Kanuckles, Squidward, Schnitzel, Ruben**

Kanuckles hummed in a very uncharacteristic happy tune as he went on his comfy bed with his new torso. The PCA on the other hand…couldn't have had a plan backfire more, not only was Kanuckles still here…but they lost a valuable teammate.

"Well boys…it's been a fun night…and whatevar stunt ya tried ta pull taday backfired in the best way possable…so…next time ya want ta tussle wit old Kanucky…remember that I put up a heck of a fight" Kanuckles said with a sly smile as he rolled over asleep

Ruben had to use every ounce of willpower form going over there and ripping the lazy Captain in two as he went on his bed

"Well…now what?" The con artist said bitterly

"I honestly don't know…I don't think we should go after the Captain anytime soon…so I say since they have gotten a blow to their ranks…we take out Nick campers for now…to get some suspicion off of us" Squidward suggested

"Rada rada?" Schnitzel asked

"Do I have anyone in mind? We dicussed Bessie earlier…but she isn't the main pest in my opinion" Squidward said bluntly

"Well then who?" Ruben asked annoyed as he really wanted Bessie gone

"Well…I think a certain yellow sponge has overstayed his welcome…and voting off Tommy I believe will turn some heads" Squidward said slyly as Ruben and Schnitzel looked content with the choice, albeit Ruben still upset that the target was changed as they too went to bed…awaiting what was next in Chris's many lines of torture

* * *

Chris was in the middle of camp…the camera focusing on him

"It has indeed been quite a day…Dodgeballs…concussions, sharks, revenge, rivalries formed, and campers left dumbstruck…what will be in store for our campers tomorrow? Can Dil recuperate to help his team? And can the Nick team stop themselves from imploding all together!? Find out next time…on Total…Animation…Island!!" Chris exclaimed…as before the camera faded to black…a dodgeball hit him square in the face…knocking him down with a "Owww!! Whoever threw that is going to be spending their weekend in the unemployment line!!" as the show ended

* * *

**Hmmm…should I stop here…I THINK NOT! Prepare for a surprise…and…something I should have done a little while ago…but why not…here we go!**

* * *

Several Hours later: 2:00 a.m.

Zim, as the rest of the Nick campers were, were peacefully sleeping and enjoying their time away from the show. Zim also needed time to get away from all the niceness he had to put on for all these stink-beasts on the show. Some were looking to be a threat...where some…like the Chowder-beast…were just as stupid or may be STUPIDER than Gir…

Gir… he wondered how his little idiot of a SIR unit was doing…though he left the Computer in charge…he still only shuddered to think of what leaving those two alone would do. But the Irken had to admit…being away from that metallic pain in the neck was one of the only good things about this place…he only hoped that he could keep himself in control for the whole show…being nice for someone like Zim was not easy. But with the earthly currency as payment for being victorious in this competition made it seem all the better. If he were to win this show…he would be able to purchase some very good upgrades for his house…and his weapons. It would surely help in taking over the world, and proving the Tallest wrong…

He thought of this all as his mind drifted in sleep…nothing could disturb his slumber now…

**KABOOOOOMMMMM!!!! **Was the sound that shook the entire island…causing Zim to fall off his bunkin surprise. 'What on Irk was that!?' he thought as he quickly darted his head around…to find everyone still asleep!!

"Hmm…these hyumans seem to be very adaptable to noise at night…otherwise they may have awoken…" Zim thought as he quietly went downstairs to find the CN campers asleep as well

The Irken headed outside…no one form the Teens or Adults Cabins were outside, no lights on…

"Hmmm…must have been very sleep deprived to be in such an unconscious state" Zim said aloud. He looked overhead at the smoke cloud to the north…something had either exploded…or crashed on the island…

"Uh oh" Zim said in a silent murmer as he made a mad dash for the explosion…hoping to Irk it was an explosion…and not what he was thinking

* * *

In a matter of minutes he was there…and witnessed the scene…his ship…destroyed in a steaming crater. It had crashed here…question is…how!?

Though that wasn't Zim's first reaction when he saw his ship in ruin…it was "FLIRK!!!" but then he questioned how this had happened…

He went over to the dome of the ship…which contained whoever drove it there still intact

"Ok…whoever you are you must be pretty bold to mess with the almighty ZIM!! And his ship…whoever you are come out now…and I promise your death will be quick and painless" Zim said in a bargaining tone…in a minute the dome opened in a steamy haze

It took a moment for Zim to focus on what drove his ship…but he didn't have to…it was flying straight towards him in a blue and grey blur!

"MAAAASSSSTTTTTEEERRR!!!" It wailed in a cry of happiness as he tackled Zim to the ground…not attacking the Irken…but hugging him in a death grip that rivaled that of Keef. It was small in size...about the size of a toddler. It had a very big grey head in proportion to its body. On the top was a little gray antenna, with a blue ball on top. It's eyes were big and blue…with no irises…just blue, it's mouth seemed little closed (and stitched). But when it opened it seemed to triple in size at times, and uncharacteristically…had a regular human tongue. Its body was also little and grey with a blue square in the middle of his body as well. Its arms were a darker grey skinny and noodle like and its hands were gray and had three fingers. And had little gray stubs for legs.

Zim was trying to tell himself this wasn't happening…but it was…a low growl emanated from his throat which turned into a roar of anger

"Gir! GET OFF OF MEEEE!!" Zim said angrily as he grabbed and whipped the deranged SIR unit off of him and to the ground…only to be hugged again happily by it a millisecond later

Zim suppressed every emotion that told him to kill Gir and simply said "Gir…what are you doing here!?"

Gir finally got off of Zim and sat on the ground…smiling and tongue hanging out…handed Zim a folded piece of paper that was attached to his back

"Hmm…what's this?" Zim asked aloud as he unfolded it and read

Dear Zim…or Master as you like me to put it…

I CAN'T TAKE HIM ANYMORE…HE IS YOUR PROBLEM NOW!! I sent the ship to that island your on via giant slingshot (Do not ask where I acquired that) and he will be there in no time and out of my hard drive. So enjoy your stay on the stupid island with that mechanical monster…I have my own vacation to get to…

Sincerely,

You're Computer

p.s. The ship is set to self destruct in about ten minutes after it lands so you can't return him…so have fun with that…

"Flirk!!" Zim cried as he sprinted away from the ship…leaving Girstill sitting there. About a minute later…the ship exploded as Zim hid behind a tree to shield himself from the flaming debris that flew around

"I'm going to deprogram that pile of junk when I get back" Zim hissed as he got up and dusted himself off…that ship wasn't cheap!!…at least Gir was gone

At least that's what he thought until he landed next to him with a "WEEEOOOO!!" and a THUNK!…still in the same sting position…hands on the ends of his (yes Gir is a he in this, I know Gir's gender was never named, but it's easier for me this way) stubby legs…smiling goofily…though he was a little burnt…it didn't seem to bother Gir at all

"Hiya mastah!!" Gir said happily waving and looking up at Zim

"Gir…what did you do to get Computer mad at you!?" Zim said angrily

Gir cocked his head in confusion "Mad? I didn't do nothing bad mastah" Gir said innocently looking up at the Irken

"Then what did you do!?" Zim asked angrily again

Gir looked at him for a moment and then smiled again "I made your lab go BOOM!! It was pretty!" Gir said as he kicked his little legs happily, to him that wasn't bad, Gir really couldn't really comprehend what was bad and what was good…considering his brain was made up of two pennies and a paperclip…it wasn't very surprising.

Zim's eye twitched…maybe sending him here wasn't such a bad thing considering he could destroy the entire house before he even got the money. Though sending him here didn't help…Zim would have sent him to the moon…or the sun…or a black hole…

"So then…" Gir continued "Computer say that Mastah miss me, and I sad that Mastah misses me to he sends me me here ta be wit you so you not sad anymore!" Gir said happily hugging Zim again…however Gir was just in an explosion…and his metal body was still…very hot from it…

"AHHHHHHH!!" Zim said as he pushed Gir off and began to writhe in pain on the ground (and smolder)…Gir…thinking it was a dance joined in happily twitching as well

Zim soon regained his composure…with some burns along with it

"You dance funny Mastah!" Gir said smiling

"I wasn't dancing Gir…I was in pain!!" Zim said as he shook with anger

"Still…it was fun!!" Gir said as Zim rubbed his temples…keeping himself from pressing his PAK and self destructing…Gir was one of the most annoying things he had ever encountered…but he was still his 'Mastah'…and with Gir here…he could use it to his advantage in the game…and drive the Nick campers he hated up the wall…leaving him to take the prize

"Okay Gir…I am going to need every bit of attention from you for what I have to-?" Zim didn't get to finish as Gir had began to hum a song about a taco monkey mid sentence

"GIR!...ATTENTION…NOW!" Zim barked

"Yes my master!" Gir said in a serious tone as he stood strait his eyes and body glowed red and he did a salute…however this lasted a good second before his eyes and body went bright blue again…and he sat back down with a goofy smile

"Good…now since I have been…_missing you_" Zim said…the last two words getting caught in his throat "How would you like to…stay on the island…and…play some games?" Zim asked…simplifying the terms of what would happen to Gir if he would in fact be let on the show…but considering that Gir was pretty durable (Zim had blown him up many times…and he always seemed to come out fine…not even realizing the danger he was in) and the Irken was pretty sure he would be fine in the contest

Gir looked up at him…staring blankly for a moment…until his mouth began to turn upright slowly…only in the end to emit a "YYAAAAAAYYY!!" and then allow Gir to hug Zim again…still hot from the explosion and burning the Irken again…causing Zim to 'dance' some more

"Stop hugging me!!" Zim said angrily as he pushed Gir off again…making Gir sad…making Zim feel a sligh hint of guilt

"At least no more today Gir…it has been a long day" Zim grumbled as Gir nodded…understanding the 'no more hugs today' command given to him…so he hugged a tree…setting it on fire from his metal being so hot…

Zim sighed…how in Irk's name was he going to explain this to Chris…let alone make it on the show!

* * *

Walking to Chris's trailer could have gone more smoothly then it had. Considering Gir had to constantly hum "Doo doo doo do doo!" in a never ending cycle that was strongly urging Zim to rip the annoying hunk of metal in half. But he needed him for his plan and needed an easy ally…so it had to be done.

He reached the trailer in due time…Gir in tow…his body finally cooled down to an extent that he didn't leave scorch marks on the ground where his stubby legs stepped

"Alright Gir listen and listen good" Zim ordered making Gir flash red and stand straight…

"Now then…for you to be on this show of Total Animation Island I need you to behave yourself and let me do all the talking…understand?" Zim asked

"Yes my master" Gir said as he turned blue and back to his normal self

Zim sighed and walked over to Chris's luxury trailer and ran the doorbell…to be answered by an angry grumble

"What is it now!!?" Chris asked as he swung the door open in anger of being awoken the second night like this…his face in a mud mask and hair in curlers as it was the previous time

Getting over the horror of seeing Chris like that Zim straightened himself out "Mr. Chris Maclean…I have come here with a simple task to ask you" Zim began

"At 2:30 in the morning dude!?" Chris grumbled "Look…I don't know what time table your planet runs on…but on earth this is my beauty sleep time" Chris said…Zim seeing no beauty in smearing mud on your face and putting those things in your hair

"I need you to allow another person on the island" Zim started getting Chris's attention "He's kind of like a pet…" Zim began

"What do you mean by pet?" Chris asked…seeing Zim tip toeing around the subject

"He's a robot okay" Zim said bluntly "I had him at home but my computer sent him here because apparently he was getting on its nerves

"Wait…your computer?" Chris asked

"Yes" Zim said bluntly

"Your computer…sent Gir here?" Chris asked "How does a computer do that?"

"It has a very high tech A.I. which allows it to have emotions and such and control the functions of my home and such…anyway…" Zim was about to continue…but Chris interrupted

"Can this thing…build?" Chris asked with a hint of slyness in his voice

"Yes…anyway about my robo-"

"Like…anything? No matter how big and complicated?" Chris asked again

"Yes yes it can build worker droids to build anything it wants to…except when I ask it to do something…" Zim grumbled

"Hmmm…would this computer have and email address?" Chris asked slyly

"Huh? ...oh yeah it does" Zim said "Why would you want to know that?" Zim asked

"Oh no reason…hey can I see your robot a sec…I uh…need to see if it's ok to enter into the competition" Chris said smiling

"Fine…Gir! Get over here!" Zim bellowed at Gir…who was flying around and chasing bats…which were running away in terror of the insane robot

"Okey dokie!" Gir said happily as he landed next to Zim…only to see a monster in front of him

"Ahhhhh!!!" Gir said as he saw Chris and began to run away…but Zim grabbed his arm

"Gir I command you to stay" Zim ordered as he plopped Gir in front of Chris…still afraid of him

"Okay then…I have this…thing…in my trailer…kind of like a scanner that will show me if he is safe to bring on the show…so if you don't mind I want to take him in the trailer and…scan him?" Chris said stuttering

"Zim cocked an eyebrow…but didn't see the harm "Fine let us go then-"

"Actually I need to do this with Gir alone" Chris said bluntly "Don't trust anyone in my trailer…you understand right?" Chris asked

Zim sighed "Fine just get it over with!" he said and without another word Chris took Gir's hand and pretty much drug a screaming Gir into the trailer

Chris shut the door and locked it…by doing so he let go of Gir…BIG MISAKE…

"Ahhh th monstah man's gonna eat me!!" Gir screamed as he flew about the room…hitting everything

"No wait dude…STOP!!" Chris screamed as his painting of himself was knocked over along with his shelf of hair care products

"Oh God no!" Chris shouted as he quickly removed the mud mask and curlers so fast he nearly ripped out his hair…after a minute Gir looked back…to see the monster was gone…and only a man stood there

He floated down to Chris's extreme relief and asked "Where the manstah man go?" Gir asked

"Oh um…China?" Chris said hoping the robot was an idiot…lucky for Chris he was as Gir breathed a sigh of relief

"Ok then…Gir is it?" Chris asked getting a nod from the insane robot "Nice to meet you. Now I was wondering if you knew what Zim's Computer's email address was…" Chris said with slyness in his tone

Gir cocked his head…looking through what memory he had…and actually found it "Uh huh" Gir stated

"You do?" Chris said eagerly

"Yep!" Gir said proudly

"And you can tell me it right?" Chris asked hopeful

"Nope!" Gir said with the same tone as Chris slumped over

"Why not?" he asked annoyed

"Mastah wouldn't likes it" Gir said nervously

Chris grew a sly smile "Oh Zim already gave me permission to use it" Chris said with the best false sincerity he could muster…and it was pretty good

Gir didn't looked convinced "Let me hear mastah say it" Gir said…not convinced that Chris was trusted with it

Chris looked annoyed but then grew a sly smile and went and unlocked the door as Gir went over and saw Zim waiting outside

"Um Zim…Gir want to know if you are okay with this" Chris stated as Gir looked at Zim for an answer eagerly

Zim sighed "Yes Gir it's fine" Zim said annoyed…it was only a scan

Gir looked surprised "You sure mastah?" he asked unsure

"Yes Gir it's fine just do it already so I can get some sleep" Zim grumbled as Chris shut the door again…trying to hide his snickers

"Well you heard your 'master'…tell me the computers email address" Chris said in a fake soft tone

Gir looked torn…his small mind told him that something was wrong…but then told him that Mastah did say it was ok…then told him that tacos were good…then he forgot what he was thinking about before…

"So…" Chris said starting up the conversation

"What?" Gir said as he had completely forgotten

"The email address…" Chris said annoyed

"What email address?" Gir asked again…causing Chris to face palm

"Zim's Computers email address!" Chris said angrily

Gir stood blankly for a moment before uttering an "OOOOhhhh"

Good…now what is it?" Chris asked again

"Whats the magic wooorrrdd?" Gir asked happily

"Please" Chris said dully

"Nope!" Gir said in a high pitch

"What? Yes it is!" Chris said angrily

"Nooo it isn't" Gir said happily

"Fine…thank you"

"Nope!"

"Money"

"Nope!"

"Power"

"Nope!"

"Total Animation Island?!" Chris asked exasperated

"Nope nope nope!!" Gir said happily…he liked this game

"For all that is holy kid…I have no clue what the magic word is…for all I know with you it could be waffles!" Chris said annoyed

"!" Gir said happily catching the handsome host completely off guard

"Wait what!?" Chris asked surprised

"You's said the magic word!"Gir said happily

"You mean the magic word the entire time…actually was waffles!?" Chris asked again only to be answered by…

! Gir chimed again

Chris took out a pen and paper "Could you say that one more time?" he asked

"Whats the magic wooorrrd?" Gir asked

"Waffles" Chris said politely

"!" Gir exclaimed as Chris jotted it down quickly

"Thanks Gir…you can go now" Chris said with a sinister smile

"Okie Dokie" Gir said happily

"And if Zim asks…you got scanned…k?" Chris asked…hoping the idiotic droid wouldn't tell Zim

"Okay!" Gir said happily…he liked games

"Good" Chris chimed as he unlocked the door and let Gir out to be reunited with his 'Mastah'

"So how was it?" Zim asked

"Huh?...oh fine fine…got everything I needed to know" Chris said with a smile

"So is Gir aloud in the competition or not?" Zim asked eagerly

"Yeah yeah sure…whatever" Chris said to caught up to care if Gir was a contestant or not "Now if you excuse me…I have things to do" Chris said slyly as he closed the door behind him

"Success!" Zim hollered "Come Gir…we must get back and get our necessary hours of sleeping sp we may conquer this show!" Zim exclaimed as he and Gir marched back to the Cabins

**Kids Cabin- 3:30 am**

Zim must have been more tired than he had thought as he was worn out just from the walk over…whereas Gir…never seemed tired

"Gir…I am going to bed now…and I order you to do the same" Zim said glumly as he trotted up the stairs leaving Gir alone…but Zim was to tired to see that leaving Gir alone was not a good idea…

Gir smiled…he wasn't sleepy…so he decided that he should do something…something to make Mastah proud of him and Mastah's friends as well…and he thought of the best thing he could…

"I'll make breakfast!" Gir said happily as he trotted into the kitchen, the other camper's had no idea a lunatic robot was let loose in the kitchen

* * *

Chris snickered to himself as he punched in the email address…it was to easy to trick those two idiots…and he hoped it was about to pay off…

He clicked video chat so he could be face to face with this 'Computer Zim mentioned…all that came up however was what looked like a heart monitor screen

"Who the heck are you?" The computer asked as the green line in the center moved up and down as it spoke with the tone of the voice…it startled Chris a little but he maintained his composure

"You are Zim's Computer right?" Chris asked politely

"Just Computer please…and I'll ask again…who are you?"

"The name is Chris Maclean" Chris said proudly

"The host of that show Zim went on?" Computer asked dully

"The one and only" Chris said happily

"Hopefully…" Computer grumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing nothing…so exactly how did you get the email address? Only Zim and Gir…never mind" Computer said already figuring it out

"Listen…all the trickery aside here I want to ask you a favor" Chris asked with a smile

"Forget it" Computer said dully "Though it pains me I only take orders from Zim…and looking at you…you aren't him" Computer said dully ready to sign out

"Wait wait wait!" Chris said almost pleadingly

"…What?" Computer asked dully

"What if I told you this 'request'…not order…was for my next challenge…and that next challenge would put Zim and Gir through A LOT OF TORTURE" Chris said stretching out the last few words

Computer remained slient for a moment as Chris waited hopefully for a response…and in a moment it came

"I'm listening…" Computer said interested as Chris smiled…this was the beginning of one hell of an alliance

* * *

Nick voting results:

Angelica- Tommy

Sheen- Tommy

Bessie- Keef

Spongebob- Tommy

Dil- Keef

Jimmy- Keef

Keef- Tommy

Zim- Sheen

Dib- Zim

Squidward- Sheen

Chuckie- Angelica

Tommy- Keef

Keef- 4

Tommy- 4

Sheen- 2

Zim- 1

CN results:

Nikki- Larry

Wyatt- Billy

Jude- Billy

Jonesy- Schnitzel

Caitlin- Jonesy

Schnitzel- Billy

Larry- Kanuckles

Ruben- Kanuckles

Kanuckles- Larry

Billy- Larry

Flapjack- Larry

Mandy- Larry

Chowder- Larry

Larry- 6

Billy- 3

Kanuckles- 2

Jonesy- 1

Schnitzel- 1

**Better late than never huh? Hehe… sorry it took so long but the holidays kept me away from this for awhile…but I am glad to say this chapter is finished and I gave you all a late Christmas present…hopefully I will be quicker with the next chapter…we'll see what happens I guess…until next chapter everyone. Please review!**

Next time- What does Chris have planned for the campers? And how will Zim's Computer fit into it!?


	13. A twist on an already twisted show

**Day 4 Part 1**

Chris's new buddy…and the camper's worst nightmare 

**Well it's that time again, another chapter and challenge…it's been awhile hasn't it and I AM SORRY FOR THAT. Thanks to all who have been reviewing and who have been patient with me through this bothersome delay, but I have been working with school AND revising and co-writing fics with HeCallsMeHisChild as we revised Pennies and Paperclips and are currently co-writing Marbles and Screws which is the sequel and both Invader Zim fanfiction. If you are interested please read them as she is a great writer and deserves praise, and please tell your friends about my fics as well, it would mean a lot.**

**All in all, this chapter is going to be interesting…as if the title didn't give a hint to why. Anyway I'm rambling so onto the fic! Dedicated to TheKoboldNecromancer.**

**I also want to say that in a scene in the Teen Boys Cabin I forgot to include Wyatt in the description, but don't worry Wyatt fans he is still in the game…just a mental lapse in my part. /slaps face/ BAD!**

**Quick side note…forgot the voted off list so I'll just put it in here real quick, REALLY have to stop forgetting it:**

Voted off list- Jen, Lil, Carl, Mung, Mr. Krabs, Patrick, Phil, Keef, Tommy, Larry, Billy

Disclaimer- Must we keep going on like this? …fine…I own nothing…happy now?

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

* * *

**8:00 pm**

The sound of building and construction could be heard throughout the entire island…though disturbing…the campers slept through it pretty easily. It seemed with after last night's explosion and all the insanity and conspiracy that ensued afterwards…it didn't seem that anything would wake up the tired campers…

That is…until the kitchen exploded…

BOOOOM!! Was the sound that shook the whole Kid's Cabin…knocking Zim and Bessie off their beds with a THUD on the wooden floor…and the others into startled wakefulness

"Will there be one earth day when I am not knocked off of my sleeping quarters!?" Zim asked angrily to no one in particular as he got up annoyed but fell back down due to the cabin still shaking in aftershock of the blast due also to the poorly built foundation of the Cabin as well

"Earthquake!" Spongebob yelled as he ducked under his bunk for protection

"Ultralord…stop the quake with your mighty phaser beam!" Sheen yelled to the ceiling climactically…actually thinking Ultralord would come and save tem all…causing Jimmy to face palm in annoyance at how naïve Sheen could be at times with Ultralord

"What ish going on?" Bessie asked as she had recovered from falling face first onto the floor and was rubbing her red face lightly from falling face first off her bed and keeping her balance at the same time

"I don't know" Dil admitted, clinging to his bunk for dear life as the quake continued…but soon subsided after a few short moments and they all breathed a sigh of relief and collected themselves

"One thing I do know is it wasn't an earthquake…" Jimmy said as he stood up and Spongebob came out from under his bunk after he was sure the shacking had stopped for good

"It wasn't?" the chipper sea sponge asked worriedly, he wasn't so sure

"No…from the sound and the origin of the blast and the shock afterword's…it seemed to have come from the downstairs" Jimmy said thoughtfully

"How on earth could shomething explode that big in one place?" Bessie asked aloud as she looked down the stairs worriedly, fearing what had just happened

Zim's antenna dropped as he stood up in shock, but didn't let anyone lese in the room see his expression as he turned away 'Oh for the love of Irk pleeeaasssee not let it be…' he thought to himself in desperation

"Well…I hues theres only one way to find out…" Dib said as he went down first, followed by Jimmy, Bessie and Dil, with Zim, Sheen, Spongebob bringing up the rear

The campers were slow down the stairs…hoping that nothing would jump out at them or collapse on top of them. When they reached the bottom however they saw something that looked horrifying. The CN team was completely submerged, along with half of the living room…in a gooey tan like substance

"Woah…" Dil said mouth agape as were the others, not expecting to see something like that

"That…isn't…normal" Spongebob said also shocked, and he ad seen a lot of weird things in his sea life

"What do you all suppose it is…some sort of alien blob perhaps?" Sheen asked aloud

Jimmy rolled his eyes. Sheen always suspected something alien whenever he saw something strange "Sheen…I doubt that that stuff is of any alien origin…" Jimmy said, and the campers really didn't think it was either…but weren't ruling it out

…until something sprang out of the mass of goop

It looked like a giant muck monster, the same tan color all over the living room and kitchen covered its body from head to toe. It moaned at the campers, its mouth thick and goopy…almost holding it shut and making its speech muffled

They all jumped in surprise and fear at the thing and Sheen, being the all too heroic one he said he was, stepped in front of all of them and struck a kung fu pose, and was ready to fight the goop covered monster to the death

"Bring it on!" Sheen said ready for combat as the creature staggered forward with an untranslatable moan

"Sheen, be careful!" Bessie said afraid, as were many other campers at what that thing could be capable of

Sheen was just about to hit it with a swift kick (for Sheen's standards) until he saw something that shouldn't be on a muck monster…a sailor hat on top of the things head, barely noticeable due to the goop covering it…and that's when Sheen put two and two together…there was only one person who wore a sailor hat like that at this camp…

"Flapjack!?" Sheen asked in complete shock stepping back. The creature's voice was muffled by the goop coating it mouth as it was thick and sticky, but it seemed like he was saying 'Yes!'

"Thatsh Flapjack!?" Bessie asked horrified at the state the young adventurer was in The campers went over to him in worry as well "What happened?" she asked in horror

"What did you do this time Zim!?" Dib asked pointing an accusing finger at the Irken outcast as Zim leered in reply, though…he may have had something to do with this he really didn't want anyone to know about it…and that went double for Dib

"Will you stop blaming him for everything that goes wrong?" Jimmy said annoyed as that caused a mini stare down between Jimmy and Dib, both really getting on the other's nerves at this point, and neither had forgotten last night's argument either

"Um guys…hate to break this up and all…but Flapjack…" Dil said getting back on subject to their goop covered friend…who could barely move due to the thick substance he was encased in was too thick

"What are we gonna do?" Spongebob asked worriedly, he and Flapjack weren't really big friends yet…but considering his 'mom' was a whale…he was almost like family to the chipper sea sponge already

"We can just wipe it off" Sheen said coolly as he stuck his hand in the goop Flapjack was covered in…only to get stuck as his hand seemed to sink into the mass…almost like it was eating him

"Ahhh!! Man what is this, glue!?" Sheen asked surprised…Flapjack seemed to comment…but it was too muffled to understand as Sheen was desperately trying to pull his hand out…but to no avail

"Wait a sec…where's Chowder and-" Before Jimmy could finish and ask where Chowder and Mandy ended up, Mandy's bunk…now completely covered in the glop began to move as her sheet was flung heavily over the side…showing a disgruntled Mandy had deflected the sloppy attack and there wasn't a speck of goop on her, this however…didn't improve her mood

"You ok Mandy?" Dil asked

"Fine…I just love getting goop thrown at me like a tidal wave at eight in the morning" Mandy said in a sarcastic emotionless growl, though Billy had done something like this to her on more than one occasion with other various goop like substances…so she was ready for it

"What is this stuff anyway?" Dib asked as he stepped in a nearby mound of it and it nearly swallowed his boot before he retracted it in fear of it swallowing him whole

Mandy took a little from the railing on her bunk and rubbed it in her fingers slowly examining its feel, then smelled it…confusing the campers as she had no visible nose they could see…than tasted it

"Eww…grossh" Bessie said sticking her tongue out in disgust at Mandy's actions "You have no idea if that ish a poisionish subshtance…or edible…or even alive…or-"

"Will you can it!" Mandy said in a dull snap cutting the honeybee scouts rant short "…its Waffle badder…and a whole lot of it" Mandy said irritably eying it all over the place and all over the kitchen even more form what she could see in the kitchen…and it was almost a sea from where the CN bunks were and slowly spreading through the length of the cabin…pooling out of the kitchen like molasses

"It must have been Chowder" Jimmy said upset, deducing it was the apprentice thing seeing as he was the only camper not accounted for in the cabin "He must have wanted a midnight snack or something…but…why cook anything? There are plenty of snacks he could have easily eaten without having to use a stove" Jimmy asked aloud

"He's a cook's apprentice genius" Mandy said dully "It's what he does…and looking at this" Mandy gestured to the sea of batter around her bunk and spreading toward the others feet "…Not very well either…"

"Hey! I'm a great cook!" A muffled voice shouted as a mound of the batter that was on Chowder's bunk exploded from Chowders bunk…leaving a waffle batter coated and slightly angry Chowder in its place to many of the campers shock

"Mung said I am a great cook. He told me when we went to see him in the hospital when he got really bad food poisoning from a dish Schnitzel made" Chowder said defiantly as Mandy squinted her eyes in annoyance

"Did Mung eat something you made the same day he got food poisoning?" Mandy asked

"Yeah why?" Chowder asked confused

"No reason" Mandy said proving her point

"Dude, why didn't you call for help from under there?" Sheen asked getting back on track

Chowder had a blank look for a moment before responding "I was sleeping…I woke up at the part where Mandy said I can't cook…which…I can" Chowder boasted narrowing his beady eyes at Mandy's unblinking, bigger, cold ones

"And you didn't once notice that you were submerged in goo?!" Dib asked exasperated as to how anyone could be able to sleep through that explosion, let along being submerged in that waffle batter goop…and breathe

"I usually do sleep in goo…preferably pudding" Chowder said happily to some of the other campers disgust

"Why do I even ask!?" Dib said to himself in an inaudible hiss only he heard as he banged his oversized head on the wall in annoyance…getting some batter on his forehead from when it splashed there

"Yo Chow Man…you think you could eat this gunk off of Flapjack?" Dil asked changing the subject to something that might help, knowing Chowder could eat through almost anything if he really wanted to

"What is it?" Chowder asked looking at Flapjack in confusion, whom was still covered head to toe so much so that he just looked like a mound of batter with a sailor hat

"Waffle batter…but you don't-" Jimmy didn't finish his sentence as all Chowder needed to hear was that it was edible and was already over at Flapjack and had had his oversized head uncovered and Sheen unstuck as well as he lapped the batter up in record speed that would have made a world champion eater look bad

"Hahahahehe" Flapjack said in his signature cackle as Chowders seemingly snake like tongue cleaned every inch of batter off the excited adventurer to some campers disgust

"Is there anything that thing won't eat?" Dib asked disgusted at Chowder's actions

"Hopefully people" Jimmy said, recalling when he and Chowder first met and Chowder almost eating his hair as it looked like what many people see as fudge

"Thanks Chowder" Flapjack said happily as he could move again and looked all shiny and new as Chowder burped happily in response, enjoying the meal he just had, even though it was uncooked goop

"Wait one Ultra second!" Sheen said in a shocked voice getting everyone's attention on him in surprise If Chowder was there the whole time…what made the kitchen explode in a waffle battered tidal wave!?" Sheen asked in a crazy tone

"Good point" Jimmy said unnerved, rubbing his chin in thought "We're all here and I doubt someone from another cabin would even be able to do that…and live…so question is, who or what did this?" Jimmy asked aloud, some campers looked around nervously. Some now suspecting that it wasn't a person at all

"I think we'll find our anshwer in the kitchen" Bessie said observing the batter that still slowly seeped out of it…and was in higher concentration as well

"So who wants to go first?" Dil asked a little afraid of what lay ahead as Spongebob, Sheen and Flapjack gave a gulp of nervousness as well, not wanting to go in there

"Oh for Einstein's sake I'll go first!" Jimmy said annoyed at some of the camper's childishness as he walked slowly ankle deep in batter as he made it though the pool by the bunks and onto the deeper, now up to his shins, batter covered kitchen floor

The entire kitchen was coated in the batter…not one inch was uncovered…as for a suspect…nothing stood out in the tan mess…that is except for the exploded and destroyed stove…

"It's clear guys!" Jimmy shouted as one by one they all came out and observed the damage

"Woah" was the collective response (except for Mandy whom had seen ten times worse in Billy's kitchen)

"Who in the world could have done this?" Bessie asked dumbfounded, some campers exchanged comments as well…all trying to comprehend what happened there

Zim was in the background stretching his collar nervously, there was only one person who could have done this type of devastation…and once they all found out the situation…it wouldn't end well. He had might as well tell them now so he wouldn't look like as much of a bad guy in the situation (which he didn't want or his plan would be ruined)

"Um…guys…I need to tell you something" Zim said scratching the back of his head as they all turned to him…Dib in particular

"What is it dude?" Dil asked

"Yes Zim…what is it" Dib asked coyly, knowing he was going to come out and say he had messed up and he was going to come clean about being an evil alien (in his mind that was what he always expects Zim to say)

"Well…you see…I…" Zim couldn't answer as something that was stuck to the wall (and made an imprint in it) fell to the floor with a waffle batter coated 'SPLAT' to the floor below

"What was that!?" Spongebob, Sheen, and Flapjack all asked in surprise as they hid behind Dil, who was also shocked by the sudden disturbance

"I don't know…" Jimmy said with a little bit of nervousness in his voice, Sheen was also taken by surprise as he had already gotten into battle position

"Well…will someone go and shee?" Bessie asked motioning her hands over to what fell to the batter covered floor, not wanting to herself

The campers looked at each other, their eyes almost willing one of the others to go first, question is…which one would go first?

With a groan Jimmy walked forward "Fine…since everyone else seems to not want to go see…I have no problem in going to see for myself" Jimmy grumbled as he stepped forward…every step made a 'squish' sound as he got closer to what hit the floor moments ago, and every step closer made the campers more and more nervous

The campers seemed to suck in a breath (except Zim who was praying to Irk that Gir had died in the explosion)

He tilted his head over to the object…it looked almost like a person (a person covered in waffle batter) as he turned back to his friends to say this…it sprung strait up startling the boy genius onto the floor with a SPLAT of the batter and most of the campers (Except Zim, Mandy, and Chowder who wasn't paying attention but eating the batter) to the ground as well with the same SPLAT sound

"I MADE BREAKFEST!!" The waffle batter coated thing exclaimed happily…its light blue eyes shining through the thick goop

It's the Waffle batter monster!!" Spongebob exclaimed in hysteria

"Run for your lives!" Bessie exclaimed as some of the campers got up to run…but slipped and fell again with a splat…some spitting out the batter that went into their mouths, causing the 'monster' to giggle incessantly from the other end of the floor

"Oh this is going over well" Zim said in a mumble only he could hear

After another attempt to run away from the 'monster'…they actually took a second to look at the thing…who wasn't even taller than them (it was slightly smaller them Chowder)…and instead of his eyes being red and full of malice and blood lust for their flesh…were…big and light blue

"Why ishn't it attacking or something?" Bessie whispered to the group

"Because maybe it isn't a monster" Jimmy said getting back up annoyed, brushing the batter off himself…or at least trying to

The 'monster' looked at Jimmy since he was closest and grinned insanely "You gots a fudge head! I wanna HUG IT!" The 'monster' exclaimed as it sprung and flew directly at Jimmy…ready to grapple Jimmy's large brown fudge-like hair

Jimmy or the campers had no time to react as the so called monster leaped at the boy genius with intent to hug, but to them it looked like intent to KILL

Zims wide red orbs got wider than normal as Gir flung himself at Jimmy "NO GIR…STOOOP!!" he ordered loudly as the campers turned to him in confusion

And Gir did indeed stop…in midair…and hovered there inches from Jimmy's head

"Okay!" Girt said happily as he then just fell to the ground with a SPLOOSH!...splattering Jimmy in even more batter to his extreme annoyance

"W-what? Why did it shtop?" Bessie asked aloud

"…GIR!?" Dib asked aloud…turning to Zim who had nonchalantly looked away from Dib and was whistling…but Dib wasn't fooled, he knew of his idiotic android all too well

Gir sprang straight up at mention of his name to many campers surprise…some thinking he was still a monster

"It's not going to eat our brains is it?" Sheen asked aloud, ready to fight again if need be

"No it isn't…" Zim said dully as he walked over to Gir, it really couldn't get worse as it was now

"Dude be careful…you don't know what that thing is!" Dil said worriedly

"Yes I unfortunately do..," Zim said with a heavy sigh "Everyone…meet Gir…_my robot_" Zim said…the last two words being forced out of his throat

Dib couldn't keep the smile off his face…Zim's robot may have just blew up his plans in a matter of minutes….literally

"Your…robot?" Jimmy asked…not thinking he heard that right

"Yes…my…robot" Zim said dully

"And he's my mastah!" Gir piped up happily hugging Zim…splattering him in batter as Zim hung his head in anger, maybe it could get worse

"Gir…please get that stuff off of you…now!" Zim said with an angry tone

"Okie dokie" Gir said as he shook it off of him like a dog to some camper's surprise…though it wasn't the weirdest thing they had seen. When it was all off of him they saw what he really looked like, grey with light blue eyes…and was no taller than Zim's chest (with the antenna on his head helping in that sense)

"Gir this is the Kid's cabin…Kid's cabin…meet your new cabin mate" Zim said sadly as Gir waved happily and the campers looked in complete shock

"Please don't tell me he just said new cabin mate" Dib said…his smile gone completely

"Apparently so" Mandy said dully

"…crap" Dib said under his breath…Zim was one thing…Gir was just…INSANE, and moreover, Zim had gotten an ally…the silver lining…he may have lost everyone's else's trust, and Dib was really holding onto that

"Don't tell me…Chris wanted to stir things up…again?" Jimmy said annoyed

"Yes…and the fact my Computer sent him here with my ship…and self destructing it as well…he's stuck here…and it wasn't my idea either!" Zim said defiantly

"You Computer sent him here?" Spongebob asked confused

"Yes…I have a lot of technology that is advanced…it isn't my fault my Computer happens to have a stupid AI" Zim said annoyed

"So there's no way he can be taken away?" Dib asked upset

"No he can't…not unless we go by the game rules and just vote him off" Zim said upset

"I like waffles!" Gir piped up happily as the campers thought that was an all too obvious statement

"Let me guess….he's an idiot?" Mandy asked

"Yes" Zim said annoyed

"Good he'll fit right in" Mandy said emotionless as she walked away…not caring about the situation anymore, though some campers didn't like that statement and wondered if she had meant some them…or all of them

"So…he's stuck here?" Jimmy asked just to make sure

"Yes…and I am sorry for…well…this" Zim said motioning to the batter soaked house

"Waffles are goooooodd!" Gir said happily splashing in the batter that though was pooling out of the kitchen…was still ankle deep on the kitchen floor

"That doesn't mean you make it ALL ONCE GIR!!" Zim said upset, as Gir had done that on more than one occasion at his home, with more than one substance of food "Now look…you have made a horrid first impression, your lucky that I don't disassemble you right now!" Zim said angrily looking at Gir

Gir…who was just happy a second ago…completely changed the second Zim really yelled at him. Now, he was on the verge of tears as he looked up at his angry master sorrowfully

"I sorry master" Gir said looking down sadly, this always, for whatever reason…made Zim feel just a little bit guilty

"Aw…don't be so hard on the little robo dude" Dil said sympathetically

"Yeah, I mean itsh not like he burned the housh down right?" Bessie asked aloud

"But he did drown it in waffle batter" Dib said narrowing his eyes at the insane robot

"I's tryin ta make breakfast ta make everyone happy" Gir said upset…his head slumped in the pool of batter below him depressed

"Will you quit it!?" Jimmy said upset to Dib…the paranormal enthusiast had it just about up to his scythe hair with that boy genius, however…Dib would really have to make a mental note to not come right out and make accusations…he did not want to look like the bad guy…after all, it's what Zim wanted.

Jimmy however could relate to Zim having a robot partner and did take pity on the robot for one reason being he wasn't trying to do anything bad, and secondly because he was a technological wonder and if given the chance, Jimmy would study him

"Yeah…he was only trying to make a good first impression" Spongebob said defending "Even though he made the house explode with waffle batter

"So is it ok with all of you if he stays here?" Zim asked hoping…he needed allies and more support to keep his plan intact

The campers looked at each other, it was almost like a silent vote, then Flapjack spoke up

"Sure, I don't mind another friend!" the excited

"Fine…as long he doesn't hug my hair again" Jimmy said warningly

"Sure, I don't mind" Dil said bluntly before walking away, some campers picking upon that vibe that was coming from him. He hadn't forgotten about last night, but then again, who could blame him?

"I guessh he can shtay…but no more waking up like that pleash" Bessie said…still sporting a bruise on her head from the fall off of her bunk

Chowder, whom was still eating the batter on the floor, wasn't really paying attention at the moment but knowing him would have said yes for a great…in Chowder's mind…'meal'

"Cool a robot, and he gets to live with us…AWSOME!!" Sheen said manically, knowing his love of all things intergalactic, he had no problem with a robot (Except for Robofiend but that is another story for another time)

"I guess we can all learn to forgive and give the little guy another chance" Spongebob said happily, forgiveness and happiness was what the chipper sea sponge seemingly oozed out of those cratered holes, so it wasn't surprising to the campers that he agreed to it, if possible he would probably try ad get everyone on the island to get along

Dib had an answer but for the sake of looking good just said "Whatever…just keep him in check" and walked away in a huff, Zim had avoided self destruction again and still looked good in front of his team. And if things kept going on this way, he would do himself in

Zim breathed a sigh of relief and now turned to Gir…who still looked sad that his 'mastah' yelled at him

"Look Gir…as long as you clean this mess up…" Zim said…trying to force those two words that could never quite force their way out of his cynical mouth "I'm…………..Sor………ry" Zim said nearly gagging

Gir's face immediately lit up at an apology and he put his master in a death gripping hug "Okaaayyy!!" He said cheerfully letting go of Zim who gasped for air as Gir without missing a beat, plopped his head in the batter again. Some campers were confused by this…until the batter started to flow…towards Gir's mouth like a vacuum cleaner

"Woooaaaah!!" Jimmy said as the current was picking up…and waffle batter was hitting his face as Gir's suction formed a whirlpool catching all the campers inside of it

"Gir! Sttooooaaaaahhh!!" Zim tried to finish but couldn't as he too was swung around in the current, like many other campers in the room and the others around the cabin as well (except Mandy who left the cabin beforehand) All didn't get a chance to comprehend what was happening or if this was indeed the end until…in a flash…it was over. And they fell on the kitchen floor with a thud, however it took a moment to register that the kitchen floor…was now a batter free CLEAN kitchen floor

The campers were in shock as most were expecting to land in waffle batter, again. They looked around the cabin, and aside from the exploded stove, it was all in one piece, and looked as it did last night

"…WOW!" Was the collective response as they marveled at the clean cabin, except for Chowder who was bummed that his meal was suddenly gone in a flash

"Well…that was interesting" Jimmy said as he turned to Gir…whose body now looked like a giant ball. The insane robot then rolled himself to the kitchen window…and threw the waffle batter back up, but this time on the nearby forest…drenching more than one animal in the process

"Dude that was sick…LITERALLY!" Sheen said pumping his fists wildly at Gir's antics, something told Jimmy they would get along just fine

"Well…that's one way to start a morning" Jimmy said as he got up, brushed himself off and walked away to catch a breather before the next challenge, and take an antacid

Zim walked over to Gir, who was still burping up some of the waffle batter while giggling happily

"Good save Gir" Zim whispered to the robot so no one else could hear "But no more screw-up's. You have to be good while on the show…unless you have to be insane during a challenge or something…" Zim said trailing off before shaking his head "Look…just…try to be moderately less infuriating…ok?" Zim asked, hoping Gir would answer positively

Gir took a moment before answering…but when he did he broke out into a toothy smile "Okie doukie ta whateva mastah just said!" Gir said happily spitting some waffle batter in Zim's face unintentionally…causing Zim to sigh in annoyance and leave Gir to his insanity. The only silver lining was that it struck another blow to Dib's morale and status with the team, and Zim would take that any way the Irken could to make himself look better and Dib worse

**Confessional Cam- Waffle Batter free for you confessional needs!**

Dib- Okay…if Zim wants to raise the bar then fine. In a battle of wits, that bug and his insane robot don't match me…Jimmy on the other hand…I may have to watch out for. /begins to mumble/ maybe I can get the PCA to vote that egghead off…/looks startled/ Forget you heard that!!

Jimmy- I'm not 100 percent for Gir on the show just considering the fact that he seems more mentally unstable then Sheen…which could be a very bad thing. Plus I would love to research him and see how he ticks. Now then, onto Dib…his paranormal mumbo jumbo won't throw my game off as I have heard weirdos like him before spit out nonsensical fantasies of mythical creatures with no proof but a blurry picture, or casted footprint. But, if he wants to take this to a rivalry then fine, he may have an oversized head like me, but the difference between his and mine is that I actually have a brain to back it up

Zim- Let Dib flounder in front of his team all he wants to like a dying fish, it makes no difference to Zim. All I need to do now is keep Gir in check and then watch Dib implode…simple as that

Mandy- Like I said before, it makes no difference to me who joins this stupid competition, let them. All these idiots think they have what it takes to win the million…and they can dream all they want, truth is that there is no one out there that can compare to me, and one by one on this show these idiots will all fall sooner or later, and I will be the one left standing with the money…and the power

Gir- HHEEELLLOOOOOOOO!!! My name's Gir…I wanna gives everyone a biiiiiigggg hug!! /leaps at camera and hugs it…but due to immense pressure static is soon seen after numerous breaking noises

* * *

The day is fast forwarded since nothing exciting happened in the Teen Girls, Boys or Adults cabins considering most were still asleep. The only cool thing that happened was the camper's reactions to the explosion, which was a lot of jumping and screaming and some thick headed enough to sleep through it.

And unfortunately this was going to be the least of the camper's troubles…and that's when that all too familiar 'I'm better then you' voice rang through the speaker in the center of camp

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!!" Chris shouted loudly startling some of the campers to the floor again and those who were still asleep wide awake; as it was only nine in the morning "No time for Breakie today campers or lunch…your next challenge starts NOW!!" Chris said happily knowing not one camper would be happy about this, he could feel their anguish "You all have ten minutes to get to the center of camp or you can ride the boat of loser's outta here!" Chris said with extra vigor to the extreme annoyance to the campers, and some worry

He stepped away from the microphone and turned to a mysterious figure in the shadows "You think they'll like this?" Chris asked the mystery figure

"Not a chance" It said dully

"Good…then this should be fun" Chris said with a perfectly evil white grin

**Confessional Cam- Cause of campers like these has to get a new camera installed every week!**

Nikki- /In a venom like hiss/ I…hate…him…so…much!

Wyatt- Well Chris seems happy today /eyes widen/ Oh this isn't gonna be pretty

Jude- Dude /yawn/ it's like three hours before I normally wake up man. I just hope Chris has mellowed out a little…he seemed happier today though…maybe that's a good thing right?

Chuckie- Great…like I don't have anything more to worry about, now I have to go through another challenge! /Rubs temples/…this is so not good, not just for me…I don't think Dil is over Tommy getting voted off yet either. I feel bad for him, but I feel bad too. I really wanted Tommy in it a lot longer but Angelica ruined that. /Tightens fist in anger/ I have feeling though, she'll get what's coming to her

Angelica- Look…I don't get why everyone's so upset over Tommy getting voted off. Money is thicker then cousin relation in my honest opinion, and only one person can win the million and that will be me

Dil- /Looks like he is about to say something hateful…but stops and looks at the camera with guilt/ I…just can't do it. I'm not a mean guy and as much as I want to chew Sheen and Spongebob out for what they did to Tommy…it is just not how I am, but Angelica will have what is coming to her I guarantee that. That's Karma my friend, no whay around it. But I still need to talk with Sheen and Spongebob. I know they didn't mean to vote for Tommy the way they did, but Angelica had their heads so turned around they couldn't think strait with all the stuff Angelica out in their heads about Tommy. I just hope they don't get paranoid in thinking I'm out for some sort of…revenge against them, or something like that…

Sheen- /looking around suspiciously/ Dil's out to get me…I know it! And I deserve it for what I have done!! I let Ultralord down, my team down and turned to the dark side that is known as Angelica! Nebulon help me for I will not be avenged this day as Dil will have his revenge!! /runs out of confessional screaming/

Spongebob- /Gulps/ Dil's going to get me and Sheen back I just know it. I just hope it isn't as bad as the time I accidentally spilled a soda on these bikers at the Krusty Krab and they were so mad that they …they…/shakes/ DID THEIR DISHES WITH ME!! /Runs out of confessional screaming/

Dil- …NAH! Those two wouldn't get hyped up over something stupid like that /smiles calmly/

Ruben- Humph! What a distasteful wakeup call! If he is looking to give me a heart attack then he is just about there /huffs/ the hospitality here really needs work

Schnitzel- /sighs/ Rada rada rada ra rada rada….raaaada

Caitlin- Oh man! With the challenge starting now how are me and Nikki going to get that alliance formed with Chuckie and Dil…ooohh…/bites nails nervously/ we need to get Angelica off this island now! Be

Kanuckles- Humph…so much far me good mood an all. I was sleepin so peacefully too. Larry's gone, I got new legs, and whatever he was planning wit Ruben backfired. But I'll have ta keep my guard up…who knows if they'll try far round two against ol' Kanucky

Jonesy- Jeez Chris…loud much? I need my eight hours dude! Or else I look like total crap! And I need to look good for all those lovely ladies watching at home…who want a piece of the Jonesmeister /smiles slyly/

Squidward- /looking grim/ this day couldn't possibly be as bad as last night was for me…I mean…Chris couldn't get any worse than that dodgeball challenge right?

Chris- Oh Squidward…you underestimate me /laugh's slyly/

* * *

Needless to say everyone in the center of camp was less then pleased to be abruptly called out this early with no breakfast (aside from some waffle batter) to speak of. When the other campers asked what that explosion was earlier (the ones that didn't sleep through it) the Kid's cabin said it was a long story, and then when they asked who the shiny new kid was…they said it was a longer one…which Jimmy explained best he could

"Another new camper?" Nikki asked annoyed, she was getting tired of that trend

"Yes…his name is Gir and he's apparently Zim's robot" Jimmy said to the Teen and Adult competitors

"Hmm…that explains why he looks all technoboby" Kanuckles said rubbing his chin

"Chris apparently likes to add people to the show for drama" Wyatt said raising an eyebrow "But I guess Zim put up a fight to let Gir stay so he must like the little guy"

"Well…when Zim went into further detail…he said that Chris actually didn't put up much of a fight like he did with Ruben, Dib and Keef as well as himself" Jimmy said quizzically "He said they barely got on then, but with Gir…hardly anything"

"Maybe Chris thought that adding the little shiny dude wouldn't do much harm" Jude said with a shrug

"Something tells me it's a little more than that, though Gir is an idiot, I think Chris did something considering Chris took him into his trailer to 'scan him'" Jimmy said in thought

"Scan him?" Caitlin asked confused

"I guess for any weapons or such he may have had in his body…but to do that you would need a big machine…and Chris only has a trailer, albeit a big one, I doubt he has a scanner in there" Jimmy said doubtfully

"And he did seem in a good mood today" Jonesy said nervous

"What do ya think happened?" Kanuckles asked, he too smelled something fishy, and it wasn't Squidward this time

"I guess were about to find out" Jimmy said…and as if on cue…Chris appeared before them…with a smile on his face

"Hello campers" The handsome cynical host said gleaming, which was never good "I see you have all met your newest competition Gir" Chris said motioning to the little insane robot

"I gots waffle batter in mah brain!" Gir said happily, getting some odd looks from the campers. Jimmy was certainly right about the idiot part

"Good for you" Chris said with a smile not really caring about Gir at all at the moment, "Now before we get to this very interesting challenge I whipped up for you all today…I have an announcement" Chris said…and the campers didn't like the sound of it. Anything Chris said usually ended in horror for the campers

"As you know all too well…Chef is still out on injury from that incident with the anchor, hot sauce, stink bomb, bowling ball etc etc.…with no timetable set to return" Chris said surprisingly with a smile on his face, that told the campers this wasn't good…or Chris just didn't like Chef very much

"So…for the time being…" Chirs continued "I have found myself a new co-host!" Chris exclaimed happily throwing his hands in the air for effect as all the camper's froze, some stopped breathing at Chris's statement. Chris was one thing…but for him to hire another co-host to aid in the campers challenges and torture was a blind shot that no one expected…it was turning into a new ballgame, and the ball didn't seem in the camper's court at the moment

"And trust me when I say…he is one helpful guy when it comes to challenges as well" Chris said happily, more news the campers didn't want to hear

"Well…as much as I really don't want to hear this…who is it?" Nikki asked annoyed

"Don't rush me" Chris said narrowing his eyes, Nikki always seemed to kill a mood…but she wasn't going to ruin his buzz

"Well come on Chris…you seem to be happy with him on board so I'm guessing we are going to hate him…so might as well get it over with" Wyatt suggested, although Chris's glare told him to shut it

"Moving on…" Chris said getting back into spirits "Since you are all so…'eager' to meet my new co-host…here he is" Chirs exclaimed as a computer monitor rolled into view under its own power. It was about as tall as Chris with four wheels with a square base, an adjustable and flexible stem to hold the big purple flat screen monitor that at the moment was showing a green line in the center of the screen, which moved like a heartbeat when it talked. The campers seemed very confused at this point…until Chris said it

"Please welcome your new co-host…Zim's Computer!" Chris said with an evil smile on his face

"I told you…just Computer!" Computer said with an angry tone as his monitor turned like a head to Chris and the green line vibrated when he spoke

"Well…too late now" Chris shrugged

Some of the campers were confused, "Zim's" Computer? Though Zim…was the most confused of all…and he made that clear with this statement

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FLIRK ARE YOU DOING HERE!!?" Zim exploded storming straight to Chris and Computer

"What? Surprised?" Chris asked deviously

"But how did you- Where did you- WHY DID YOU- YOU…FLIRK!" Zim said angrily. Sputtering to find the right words in his anger

"Well then…allow me to explain to ALL of you how I came to make this little deal" Chris said, Zim tensing at the word "deal". Computer wasn't supposed to take orders from anyone except Zim. Anyone else would be seen as treason to the Irken Empire and they would be scrapped and recycled

"What sort of deal Chris-beast?" Zim said angrily…slipping up on his usual name calling of humans, which some campers found interesting

Though the word "beast" used with his name shook him a little, Chris remained firm "Look…I won't go into everything, but this deal was to have Computer as the co-host and help in the construction of better challenges for all of you" Chris continued "Computer did say that he couldn't obey anyone else except for Zim…so…" Chris said with a devious smile "He accidentally gave me blueprints to design…this!" Chris said holding up a purple and green microphone

Zims eyes widened "That looks like Irken tech! Computer what did you do?!" Zim said angrily

"Oh…he did something…" Chris started as he pressed a button and held the mike to his face "Something that got me around that little obey thing" Chris said happily…except Chris's voice didn't come out…it was ZIM'S!

The camper's mouths were open in awe at this turn of events, but Zim remained calm, but barely

"You see with this…" Chris continued lowering the mike so he sounded like his own self again "Will allow me to tell Computer what to do…without him disobeying you…because…" Chris continued holding the mike up again to sound like Zim "It IS you giving the orders…hahaha!" Chris exclaimed

"You do realize Chris that anyone can take that and use Computer as their own personal slave" Zim said bluntly

"That's what I told him" Computer said annoyed…so I added a special feature to those blueprints that Chris accidentally got his hands on…" Computer continued as Zim didn't like the sound of this "If anyone other than Chris used this mike, since it has his handprint and DNA encoded in it…you will be shocked…badly" Computer said dully…though if he had a face…he would have smiled slyly at Zim's look at the moment

"Why on Irk would you do this to me!? You ruler! You're Master…ZIM!" Zim exclaimed upset

"One, I was bored. Two, I sort of hate you. And three, I thought this would be a great way to get back at you for leaving Gir to blow half of me up, and maybe torture some of the other campers as well" Computer stated as Zim's antenna twitched in anger

"How did you even come in contact with him?" Zim asked angrily "I was the only one who knew about him and I didn't tell anybody about him when I came here" Zim stated

"You didn't, did you?" Chris asked slyly

"No I did not…I know for a fact that I did not tell anyone…about…" Zim's face went blank as he remembered what he told Chris last night absent mindedly…

_What do you mean by pet?" Chris asked…seeing Zim tip toeing around the subject_

"_He's a robot okay" Zim said bluntly "I had him at home but my computer sent him here because apparently he was getting on its nerves_

"_Wait…your computer?" Chris asked_

"_Yes" Zim said bluntly_

"_Your computer…sent Gir here?" Chris asked "How does a computer do that?"_

"_It has a very high tech A.I. which allows it to have emotions and such and control the functions of my home and such…anyway…" Zim was about to continue…but Chris interrupted_

"_Can this thing…build?" Chris asked with a hint of slyness in his voice_

"_Yes…anyway about my robo-"_

"_Like…anything? No matter how big and complicated?" Chris asked again_

"_Yes yes it can build worker droids to build anything it wants to…except when I ask it to do something…" Zim grumbled _

"_Hmmm…would this computer have and email address?" Chris asked slyly_

"_Huh? ...oh yeah it does" Zim said "Why would you want to know that?" Zim asked_

"_Oh no reason…hey can I see your robot a sec…I uh…need to see if it's ok to enter into the competition" Chris said smiling_

Oh…flirk" Zim said eyes wide in comprehension. He was so worried about getting Gir in the competition that he didn't even think of not telling Chris about his Computers abilities when the handsome host asked…

"Wait a second…GIR!" Zim said angrily

"Yea Mastah?" Gir said happily

"Tell me you didn't tell Chris how to contact Computer without my permission" Zim said angrily

"No Mastah…I nevah do that" Gir said innocently as Zim calmed

"You said I's could! Gir exclaimed happily

"What…NO! YOU LIE! YOU LIIIIEEEE!!!" Zim exclaimed in anger "I would never tell you to do something so stupid…even for you!" Zim said upset

"But you diiiiiiddd" Gir said happily

"Gir…when would I agree to something so…so…" Zim stopped again…another flashback entered his mind

_Chris opened the door as Gir saw Zim waiting outside from the doorway_

"_Um Zim…Gir want to know if you are okay with this" Chris stated as Gir looked at Zim for an answer eagerly_

_Zim sighed "Yes Gir it's fine" Zim said annoyed…it was only a scan _

_Gir looked surprised "You sure mastah?" he asked unsure_

"_Yes Gir it's fine just do it already so I can get some sleep" Zim grumbled as Chris shut the door again…trying to hide his snickers_

"You…leech-sucking BLINTHALL!!" Zim said angrily running at Chris with intent to gut the handsome host for being so underhandedly cunning…but Computer sprouted a metal tentacle and wrapped it around him…holding him back from Chris, who smirked at the flailing alien

"Sorry Zim…but your loss is my gain. I outsmarted you, your little robot buddy, which wasn't so hard, and now it's going to bite you in your green little butt." Chris said slyly looking at the campers, some in shock at what was happening, some confused, some in glee (Dib), and some uncaring (Mandy and Chowder, who nodded off from waiting so long and all the boring talk)

Zim eventually stopped struggling and Computer let him go slowly, but before he walked back to his fellow campers, he hissed through his teeth at Chris

"You will pay for this…Zim swears it" The Irken said angrily as he turned to Computer "And you…you'll be lucky if I don't crush everyone of your little chips with my bare claws you traitor" Zim said angrily

"I'm truly shacking" Computer said sarcastically but in a dull tone of voice "And I never betrayed you…did I Zim?" Computer asked, but before Zim could respond, Chris did in Zim's voice

"Why no Computer, you're doing a fine job, keep up the good work" Chris said snickering as he put the mike down again and Zim stomped back to the campers, grinding his teeth as he did so.

The campers were also upset at this turn of events. Not only did Chris have more to torture them with with Computer's tech…but now…he had a new buddy and co-host to help dish out the challenges…and according to Chris "Better" Challenges

"Now that the funs over with, onto the challenge then shall we?" Chris asked, though this time the campers were silent, none sure what to make of this new outcome or challenge. It was music to Chris's ears

"Anyway, I call this one, 'The Amazingly Awesome No Copyright Intended Race!'" Chris said happily throwing his hands in the air for effect

"And yet…with that title copyright will be extremely pushed" Nikki said annoyed, but Chris shrugged it off

"Anyway the rules to this are pretty simple to this one…at the start" Chris said happily as some of the campers looked worried

"To start this off, we are going to pair you into teams, three Nick, three CN…but only ONE team will win this" Chris said confusing many campers

"What do you mean…if you split us up into six teams each with only one team winning…then we will have to compete against our own team?" Jimmy asked baffled

"Well…yes and no…you see, I have arranged it to see that the last teams to finish for Nick and for CN will be on the chopping block. The two teams that finish middle will be safe, but get NADA!" Chris said happily and the team who finishes first out of the top two Nick teams will get a special reward, second…will receive a lesser reward" Chris said explaining the rules

"Ok…but then what about the voting…cause its going to be half Nick and half CN?" Wyatt asked

"Oh that…forgot to tell you, we need to vote off 2 people again due to Gir coming on the show, only have so many episodes dudes" Chris said bluntly as the campers now had even more reason to worry, and neither team was safe either, no team immunity…it was almost like Chris was pinning them against each other despite the teams

"And of course the voting will be the same, Nick for Nick, CN for CN" Chris said bluntly, now onto the challenge itself." Chris said as the campers seemed eager to learn the rules

"This will start and end on Wawanaqua…but you're going to be taken places" Chris said smiling

"What do you mean…places?" Jonesy asked confused

"Try…all over Canada" Chris said with an evil glint of the eye

The campers were frozen…ALL over Canada…and BACK to Wawanaqua!?

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Squidward asked annoyed "Fly off the island?"

Actually…that is one of the options given" Chris said completely shutting down Squidwards sarcastic remark "You see, there are six modes of transportation given to you in this challenge to get off of the island" Chris said explaining "Some fast…some…not so much. There is a Helicopter that can sit up to four, a Jet, A yacht, A motorboat, A rowboat, and a Jeep" Chris said naming all the modes of transport

"A jeep?" Ruben asked dumbfounded "How do you suppose you get a Jeep to travel on water?" Ruben asked annoyed

"You'll have to solve that riddle my friend" Chris said before continuing, now before we get to who will get what and who is on who's team, we need to tell you more about the challenge" Chris continued "This will consist of three separate challenges Computer will give to you, but more of that in a second. After you all get to land, there will be six cars, all the same but different colors waiting for you, that's where Computer comes in cause in those cars is a GPS system with Computer's recordings in it which will play when you get close to a destination of a challenge. Though I will tell you that this will take more than one day" Chris warned "So we have told several hotels about the challenge and to arrange your sleeping quarters by the place you are in in the race. So I would want to be first" Chris said smiling s the campers were more and more interested in this challenge "We will also provide money for food and gas and such." Chris said as Computer gave them twenty dollars a piece

"Sweet" Jonesy said stuffing it into his pocket as some like Chowder and Gir, were tempted to eat it, but after being told it could buy food told Chowder otherwise and Gir, just stuffed it into his head.

So before I get to more explaining I need to give the teams out." Chris said as the campers quickly put the money away to listen to their teams. "To let you know now, two teams will have only three members, which is like a handicap so I would want to be on those-"

"Get on with it already!" Nikki snapped, already upset about being abruptly awakened by an explosion and having to sit through and argument between a green bug and a flat screen monitor

"Fine, since you're so impatient, CN Team 1 is Nikki, Ruben, Chowder, and Caitlin" Chris said as Caitlin smiled and hugged Nikki, glad to be with a familiar face, and was also happy to see Chowder on her team as well as the two had developed a little bit of a bond. Ruben however, wasn't happy at all with the pairing considering he never really got to know the three, but the con artist figured there would be a first time for everything. He just hoped team inexperience wouldn't coast him the race.

"Next is CN Team 2, which is Schnitzel, Jude, Kanuckles and Wyatt"

Wyatt high fived Jude who was happy to be with a familiar face, Kanuckles and Schnitzel on the other hand were kind of unsure how this would go considering not only had they out spoken much but now they would need to work with these two teens with their hip young lingo and what not. It didn't seem to look good for them at the moment

"And last but not least, CN Team 3 is Mandy, Jonesy, and Flapjack" Chris said happily, knowing that would be a fun team

Jonesy looked at his team, Flapjack was a peppy kid who liked adventure, which seemed good for this challenge, but then there was Mandy who had about as much pep as a 10 day old open soda. Out of all the CN teams they seemed like the oddest out which worried Jonesy a lot if that had to work together a lot in this challenge.

Mandy however took this as a way to get more allies, though she hadn't talked to Flapjack a lot this might be the challenge to see if he had any strong points. This applied to Jonesy as well, who though cocky, Mandy saw a lot of charisma in, which she could use to her advantage, As for team inexperience, she would worry about that as if they didn't listen to her…she would make them both pay dearly

"Oh this should be good" Computer said dully as Chris leered at his new sidekick's lack of enthusiasm

"Sorry, I don't really get excited" Computer said bluntly

"Moving on…" Chris said turning to the Nick team "You guys are next" Chris said ominously as the campers looked at each other nervously. Angelica looked strait though she felt a lot of eyes on her at the moment. She knew she was the one no one wanted on her team, and she didn't care less. As long as they got through the challenge without being last, she would swallow her pride and win it to be safe another night. Especially considering she wasn't on the best terms with her team at the moment and she knew that. She just hoped her team was a competent one

"Moving on, Nick Team 1 will consist of Angelica…" Chris said pausing, some Nick members looked nervous about working with Angelica

"Just move this along please?" Angelica said angrily folding her arms in a huff

"Okay okay…I want to get this rolling anyway" Chris said looking at the other campers "The rest of Team Nick 1 is…Squidward, Zim and Dib" Chris said smiling

"NOOOO!!" Was a collective scream from two of the team members, and you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know who the two were

"I refuse to work with the Dib-Beast any more then I have to now!" Zim said infuriated

"Same goes for me…except for the Dib-Stink part" Dib said irritated

"Sorry, thems the teams, not changing them" Chris said smiling, enjoying the tension of the team

"Well this will go about as well as a car crash" Squidward said upset. He would have preferred Spongebob over those two idiots. Though he didn't have a problem with Angelica, with those two on the team it not only hurts the morale but the teamwork overall. Which was probably the reason Chris set the team up that way…but as a cynical host who loved to see tension and drama…who could blame him?

"Next is Nick Team 2, which is Jimmy, Gir, Bessie, and Chuckie" Chris continued as the teammayes looked at each other. The only problem that they seemed to worry about was Gir, who was seemingly unstable, but they hoped that he would be able to help the team. That's what they hoped…until they saw him spitting nuts at a squirrel happily (from where he got the nuts they didn't know). And then they hoped they just wouldn't be last in the race.

Zim was also worried at this point, not only was he forced to partner up with the Dib-Beast, but e would be unable to supervise Gir. This didn't bode well for Zim at this point. He just hoped they all returned alive, if they didn't, Gir wasn't responsible for their deaths.

And last but not least, Nick Team 3, which will be made up of Dil, Sheen, and Spongebob" Chris said with a little slyness in his voice

Dil smiled as he walked over to his teammates. He figured they would have the edge since they all knew each other and were AFFFC members. He did have a little bit of a grudge before but as he said before, it wasn't their fault, it was Angelica's fault with her manipulation, and as far as he was concerned it was all behind him at this point with Sheen and Spongebob…the problem is Spongebob and Sheen didn't know that.

The other two members of the team were very uneasy at this point. They knew Dil was upset about Tommy getting voted off like he did, and those two being deciding votes in that didn't help at all. Both had decided that Dil was planning some sort of revenge against them and honestly they couldn't blame him.

"Well this is pretty cool huh?" Dil asked smiling as he went over to his friends "I mean we must have the best chance here, let's win this one for Tommy kay dudes?" Dil asked happily as Spongebob and Sheen exchanged looks

"Yeah…daaahaha…Tommy…" Spongebob said uneasily

"Sure…for Tommy" Sheen said also uneasily, though was trying to hide it with his Sheeny personality

"Cool dudes, can't wait for it" Dil said as he walked away for a second, which gave Spongebob enough time to have a hushed conversation

"What do we do now? He's obviously still mad, but he's hiding it" Spongebob said nervously

"I know, he deginitly has some unholy revenge planned against our poor souls" Sheen said in a dramatic hush

"So what do we do then?" Spongebob said biting his nails nervously

Sheen thought it over and came up with an idea from his warped mind "Let's be really nice to him to show how sorry we are, and do thing too for him to try and earn his forgiveness" Sheen said smiling, liking the plan

"Hmmm…you think that will work?" Spongebob asked

"Totally so on this challenge we need to be nice to Dil. That way maybe he can learn to forgive!" Sheen said brilliantly "Man I'm good, I guess spending time with Jimmy makes a lot of logicalitity go's in my brain" Sheen said proudly

"I sure hope your right Sheen" Spongebob said nervously

"Trust me my spongy friend…I'm never wrong" Sheen said slyly. Though the conversation between them was cut short when Chris spoke back up

"Moving on…everyone get to their teams now" Chris ordered as all the teams grouped separately. Dib and Zim leering at each other furiously as Angelica and Squidward watched dully, Sheen and Spongebob smiling happily and waving at Dil as he came back over, Kanuckles and Schnitzel watching as Jude and Wyatt conversed with words they had never heard before. Jonesy and Flapjack off put by Mandy giving them a death stare. Jimmy, Bessie and Chuckie were all staring at Gir worriedly, who was currently humming a tune. Caitlin smiling as Chowder came over, and even waved to Ruben in a friendly manner, which took Ruben by surprise a little. And other small chat between the teams

**Confessional Cam- Where's OUR team!?**

Squidward- I can already tell this will be fun

Zim- As if it wasn't enough Computer stabs me in the squeedily spooch. But THIIISSS is unacceptable! You have paired me with my sworn enemy. When this is done Computer you will pay dearly for your treason!

Kanuckles- Oh boy. Back whare I come from I don't have them cellephones and Eye Pods and those new fangled things. So it'll be a little hard ta communicate wit them teens with their "lols" and "lmafo's"…whatever those are…

Schnitzel- Rada rada rada ra rada rada? …/smiles slyly/ Rada rada…Ra-Da-Ra

Jimmy- /sighs/ I really didn't want Gir on my team as I don't know his capabilities. Bessie and Chuckie will be fine but that robot so far has been totally unpredictable…who knows what it will do next!

Gir- /Looks blankly at the camera before saying in a happy whisper/ I saw a squirrrreelll

Nikki- Great, my team has a brain-dead unidentified animal and a fat pig. It's like Chris loves to piss me off

Chris- Yeah…I kind of do

* * *

Chris eyes the teams before throwing each of them a folded piece of paper

"Those will be your maps to your destinations, once there Computer will tell you the task needed to move onto the second checkpoint. There are four Checkpoint Challenges you must complete before going back to Wawanaqua in the same vehicle you came in. At 9:00pm all activity must stop, it's like a curfew for all you wiper snappers, and on the map will be locations to hotels you will be able to stay at when that time comes, but as I said…you would probably want to complete as much as possible before that, because as I said the lower you are on the standings…the worse room you will get" Chris continued, a lot of teens angry about having a sort of curfew

"This challenge will go on for two and a half day's kiddies, considering we will be sending you around Canada, the drives will be long at times. So this will be a wonderful bonding experience for you" Chris said happily, earning a lot of glares from some of the teams (Dib and Zim especially).

"Anyway, to decide what mode of transportation you will be taking to the shore marked on your map, I have devised a very technically sound way to make sure that you all get a fair shot" Chris said

"And that is" Jimmy said waiting for the answer

"Whoever gets to them and drives them off first" Chris said smiling happily

"Real technically shound" Bessie said sarcastically and crossing her arms

"Whatever" Chris said annoyed. He thought it was a good way to do it and he was the host…so he didn't care what Bessie thought "So…that's it…more will be explained in time. That's all you need to know for now" Chris said shrugging

"So…that's all?" Jimmy asked

"For now" Chris said bluntly

"So is the challenge…like…started" Angelica said anxiously

"…uh huh" Chris said smiling

The teams glanced at each other for a second and then it clicked in all their minds, causind all of them to make a beeline for the beach and their mode of transport off of the island

Chris chuckled "This will be really fun to watch"

"I second that" Computer chimed in

"Until then our faithful viewers…we must go to commercial" Chris said to the camera

"Aww Chris that is cruel. You're going to make the viewers wait to see what happens next? After all of that…how harsh" Computer said

"Well sorry" Chris said angrily at Computer

"Oh I never said it was the wrong thing to do" Computer said bluntly

Chris smiled "You know…I'm beginning to like you" Chris said happily

"Likewise" Computer said a bit more up beat

"Until then viewers we will leave you with these questions…

**Who will get the best and worst vehicles?**

**Which team will break down first?**

**Who will be the first to reach Canada and start the forst Checkpoint Challenge?**

**And would you want to be on the same team as Gir right now?"**

"Hell no" Computer butted in bluntly

"Shhh…your ruining the tension" Chris hushed

"Oh…sorry" Computer said as Chris straightened himself out again and smiled

"All this and so much more of our super challenge right after this on Total…Animation…"

"Island!" Computer exclaimed…though dully

"Dude that's my line!" Chris exclaimed angrily as the camera faded to black

* * *

**It is DONE! Thank God I didn't let this die. I know a lot of people like it and I won't let them down. I will continue this fic I promise. With the summer coming up it will give me a lot more time to work on it, until then it might be a little longer with updates with school and such. Just please bear with me. AND REVIEW, it will really raise my spirits to see reviews and to see that you all didn't leave me. Thanks and I will see you all next chapter.**

Next Time- It's a Race! With cars, boats, plains and tempers!


End file.
